Desolate roses
by Sxphyre
Summary: Love is something that can be painful, that can be wonderful, and can be deadly. If the love of your life was lost, gone from your life, away, would you try to get them back, or try to start a new life? Hope, people say, is something that will never fade, but when it does, will you keep faith?
1. Prolouge

**Lost and insecure...you found me, you found me, lyin' on the floor... surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me... -The Fray, You Found Me**

_Prologue -Before the museum- Ib_

I have never been in love.

I never will be, I don't want to be, and girls at school are already mooning over boys. It's weird, and I don't like it. We're in fourth grade! I like staying home and practicing the violin. Its the only instrument I know how to play, I think its beautiful. However, I'm not too good at it, but I want to become better.

But I hate going to school. It wasn't much the school and learning, but the people at the school. Learning was okay, but not strange kids who refused to learn. No one wanted to be my friend, and I didn't want to be friends with anyone. I was usually quiet on school days.

"Ib! Are you ready for school?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my backpack. I went out the front door, and onto the schoolbus. I went and plopped myself on the very back seat, and just stared out a window. Then there was a loud voice.

"Hey kid, the back seat is for fifth graders ONLY," I turned, and saw a girl a bit taller than me with curly black hair. I ignored her, and kept looking out the window.

"Hey kid, are you IGNORING me?" She seemed insulted, and she looked like an idiot. She glared at me with her beady eyes, and spat her gum in my hair. Kids around started hooting with laughter, but I didn't care. I just kept looking out the window.

"Get out of my seat. NOOOW!" She screamed, but I didn't move. I didn't have to, right? Then the bus stopped, and we were at school. The kid pouted out of the bus, and I followed the crowd. But people kept staring at me... It wasn't bad, but it did make me a bit uncomfortable. I kinda dozed through class that day, not knowing what to think or do.

"Ib, please recite the multiplication table of the number nine," The teacher said. I looked up, snapping out of it, and blinked.

"Nine times one is nine. Nine times two is eighteen. Nine times three is twenty-seven. Nine time four is thirty six. Nine times five is forty-five. Nine time six is fifty four. Nine times seven is sixty three. Nine times eight is seventy two. Nine times nine is eighty one, and nine times ten is ninety," I said, flawlessly. I knew the tables by heart.

"Great job, Ib!" the teacher said, and laid down a small piece of chocolate on my desk. The other kids gave me dirty looks of jealousy, and I shrugged it off. Chocolate wasn't my favorite, anyway.

"Why did she get candy huh?" Someone asked in the back.

"Yeah, can I have candy? I want candy too!" someone else hollered.

"Ib could recite her multiplication table. Who else wants to try?" the teacher asked.

"Me!" a girl said.

"Okay, recite the table of nine," she said.

"Nine, twelve, twenty-five, thirty eight!" she said. I rolled my eyes at how stupid this kid was.

"No... please study your multiplication table for homework tonight," she told everyone. "Class dismissed," and we were dismissed to recess. I was watching the other kids play, leaning against the wall, when a chubby boy waddled up to me.

"I think you're pretty," he said, shyly.

"Okay," I said, blankly. He puckered his lips wide, and I slipped to the side, disgusted. He eventually slobbered the wall, and I laughed. Geez, I don't like school. There were too many weird people.

When I got home, the first thing Mom asked me about was my hair.

"What happened dear?" She asked, and I didn't want to answer, but I did.

"Nothing. It was an accident," I said blankly.

"Honey, we need to get that thing out of your hair! You do need a haircut, anyway," Mom said. I didn't think I needed a haircut, but I cooperated. She took me to some salon, and they got the gum out easy, but then cut my waist length hair to the middle of my back. I liked my hair how it was, but I didn't interject. When they finished up, I she showed me in the mirror, and I looked better than I did, at least. It was all in a school day. Every day was like this.

But all of that changed one day... On the first week of summer, we visited a museum.

_Prologue-before the museum- Garry_

College... what a terrible place to be. I had to sit through core classes every day, trying my best to pay attention, and then right when class is dismissed all the teachers rush in a few extra facts, so when we have a test they have the excuse of covering it. It was almost impossible to get good grades here, well for me at least. I had an 85 point average, which apparently isn't enough for the teachers here. However, my major wasn't History or Science. It was art, and strangely I was forced to take core classes. I mean, how is math and science going to help me paint?

I woke up on my bunk, and let out a moan. Another day... another long day. I got off slowly, got dressed, and eyed the other guys in disgust. Most of them were too lazy to even shave, and their bunks were always messy and dirty. I, on the other hand, always kept mine organized, and washed the sheets every two weeks. They call me a girl, but I don't care much... even though I do scream like one.

I took my bag, filled with notebooks, pencils, and binders, slung it over my shoulder although it weighed about thirty pounds. I checked my watch- the watch my father had given me when he left for America- and it was almost 7:00, almost time for my first class to start. I hurried out the door, and tried to make it there quickly. I got there right on time, and there were very few people in the classroom, for normally people liked to take classes later in the day. The teacher started class, and I don't think I took in anything she said.

After what seemed like forever, the teacher dismissed us, and I headed back to my room for a snack. I walked back in, and the other guys were still snoring away, I put some toast in the toaster and when it popped back up I quickly spreaded peanut butter on it slowly, then smushed the bread together and flew out the door to my next class. I ate the sandwich quickly and got to my next class on time.

"Today we are going to work on graphs and functions," the teacher said. I never really liked math, but I wasn't terrible at it. She put the pages we had to do in our textbook on the whiteboard, and moaning quietly inside I hulled my textbook from my bag and opened it. I flipped to the page directed, and took out another one of my notebooks. Ugh... it was going to be a long day.

I finished up with my classes for the day, and when I got back to my room at 4:00 it was empty. I was glad I took morning courses, because when I got back the room was empty and I could draw in peace. I took out my drawing book and just did some quick sketches. I had a few hours before my art class, so I just drew Maira, my ex-girlfriend. She was beautiful and kind, but then... stuff happened. I left her silently, after giving her too many chances, but I always admired how beautiful her golden hair was with her hazel eyes. She was very stylish, as she always chose outfits that went well and I liked. Then, a bad boy came along and stole her heart, and taught her the "right way" to do everything, and after that she was rude to me, and after many chances I left. She eventually went to him, and I left with my head hung low.

I shaded under her hair, and sketched her long eyelashes. She accepted me for who I was, and for once she didn't call me a girl, or gay. I finished up my sketch, put my book away, and checked the time. It was time for my next class to start, and I was already running late. I threw my book and stuff into my bag and flew out the door and ran, because this was the only class worth running for. But when I got there, I sighed in disappointment. Normally, we just got to draw and paint the whole period, but some of the time we study artists. It was almost summer, and I hoped that we wouldn't have another one of these before we were out.

"Hello Garry. Take a seat," Mrs. Cerzeki said politely. I sat on one of she stools, and looked up to the teacher with big glasses and a high bun. Wasn't my type of thing... it looked rather repulsive.

"Today we are doing our art study on the artist Guertena." she said, and wrote "GUERTENA" on the board.

"He died suddenly, as no one really knew where he went. It was thought that his wife died by his side, as they never saw him again, but no one knows for sure. Now, for this project, we will all create a work similar to Guertena's, and truly release our inner emotions on the canvas," she explained.

"I sat there, staring at a blank pad. What was there to draw? What were my so called, "Inner emotions"? I don't really know... I'm not quite sure. I sat there the whole class, thinking of what my "inner emotions" were. Life wasn't very brutal to me, and I thanked it for that... however I didn't have many friends, but that was okay with me. Most of the popular people were always hanging out at clubs, but I liked to just draw quietly. I left class with a blank canvas, and I kept thinking about it over the days, but there was completely nothing.

It was the last day of school, when our project was due, and with my head hung low I lifted a blank canvas. The rest of the class had already turned theirs in, and I was the only one remaining. The teacher eyed me in disappointment.

"Garry... you're truly a great artist. I know you can do better. If you want those points, I'll give you the first week of summer to do it... okay?" she said gently.

"Okay..." I said slowly. Just what I need... the first week of summer taken up by work. But at least it was art-related.

"Here," she said, and took something from the table. It was a brochure about Guertena's art museum.

"Maybe looking at some of his works will inspire you. Go for it, Garry. I know you can do it!" she said, almost too enthusiastic. I took the brochure, and started to deny going, but I was extremely glad I did.

It changed my life.

_Prologue-At the museum- Ib_

Where am I? I didn't know a museum had a part where paintings came to life... I didn't know what to expect, was it supposed to be scary? It wasn't really...

I made sure my red rose was in my pocket, because for some reason every time I plucked a petal, I would get hurt. It's weird, but I guess I can live with it. I entered a somewhat large room with two large statues, named "Uh," and "Ah". What strange names for statues... I mean, who would name their masterpiece, "Uh"? Oh well. I looked around the room, there were some funny words I didn't know. I went to one of the corners and looked at the Lady in Red. She looked a lot like me, kind of like a sister... but I didn't have a sister. I looked at the painting for a bit, then turned around to keep looking around when I heard a loud crash. I turned around quickly, and found the painting came to life. Hm, an interesting museum this was. I saw a red key on the ground, so I quickly dodged the painting and picked up the key and unlocked the door.

In this room, there were many bookshelves around everywhere, but most of them had too many words I didn't know... I saw one jutting out strangely, and I pushed it in, just to see what would happen, and the door unlocked.

"Oh?" I said out loud, thinking that was a strange way to unlock a door. I opened the door, and there was a painting called "Eternal Blessing". I didn't quite know what either of those words mean, so I dipped my rose into the vase, and a full five petals bloomed. I continued into one of the rooms, and there was a tall man on the floor.

"Uh... hello?" I said. There was messy purple hair on his head, and one of his hands had a key. Silently, I took the key and felt the urge to help him. It didn't matter though, did it? I went back and into the other one, and unlocked the door. But before that, I looked at the blue petals and the bits of blood scattered around. I blinked, and went through the door. There was a painting of a Lady in Blue this time, and she was plucking a blue rose. I peeped out to get a better look, and it sprang to life and I dashed back through the door. Just when I thought I was safe, it crashed through the window and I went back through the door. There was a strange art piece that I didn't know most of the words to, and the blue rose was just sitting there. Just to see what would happen, and I picked it up and put it in my pocket with my red rose. I went back through the door, ran from the painting, although it gave me a few scratches. I made it back to the hallway, and I accidently put the blue rose with mine inside the vase, and it bloomed ten petals. Maybe this was his rose?

I walked back to where he was lying, and he stirred.

"Mm...? The pains gone..." he mumbled to himself, then quickly stood up and took a few steps back. "There's nothing for you to take, I tell you!" Who was this guy... and why was he acting so weird. I just kept looking at him, then took the blue rose from my pocket and gave it to him.

"My rose...?" he said, taking it gratefully. "Did you get it back for me?" I nodded slowly.

"You must be from the gallery, no?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Oh, well I'm lost here as well. And it comes down to these roses... when they wilt, so do we... a bit strange, you think?" he said. I nodded again.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Garry. And you are...?" he asked.

"Ib..." I said silently.

"It's dangerous wandering out here alone, so let's go together," he said. I looked up at him, and he seemed different than all the other people I knew. Different from the overly happy teachers, just... different. It wasn't his hair, which was oddly purple, but he personality, the way he talked, and how he looked was just... different. I can't quite explain it...

_Prologue- At the museum- Garry _

I made my way to this museum, hoping it would help some. The teacher wasn't much help on how this would "inspire" me to find my "inner emotions", but I'd have to try. I looked around, and just looked at paintings. I found a painting that I liked, but I wasn't sure why I liked it. It was called the "hanged man", and it depicted a man being hung from his foot. I didn't know why I liked it, maybe just the mood. The man seemed strangely happy he was being hung, it it was kind of confusing. I stared at it for a bit, then kept moving on. I turned the corner and stumbled upon a mural called, "Fabricated world," I looked at it, and didn't quite know what to think. I turned back around, but didn't see a soul. Where was everybody? I turned the corner, but there was still no one here. This was just getting creepy... I went to the lobby and tried to open the front door, but it was locked. I started to panic... Was I trapped here? It was midday... how did everyone leave so fast? I turned around, and saw a peculiar staircase where there was a wall before. I'm sure there was a wall there... when did it... change?

I guessed there was no other option than descending the stairs, if I couldn't get out. I climbed down the stairs and looked around. It was a room with two doors, a painting, and there was a vase in the middle of the room. I went to the vase, and there was an exotic blue rose sticking out of it. It looked really nice, so I went up to it. Was this an exhibit...? Something told me to pick it up, to I took it from the vase and smelled it. I sniffed a the sweet aroma of the rose, and there were two notes next to the vase. One said, "Know the weight of your own life", and the other said, "When the roses wilt, you too will rot away." I stared strangely at the notes, wondering what they could mean, then advanced to looking at the painting. Lady in Blue... wasn't there a Lady in Red upstairs? When I turned to go back upstairs, the staircase was gone. Confused, I began to feel paranoid. I turned to leave, when I heard a loud crash.

"EEEEKKKK!" I screamed then turned around. The painting had crashed off the wall, and half of the Lady in Blue was crawling around. She looked at me, then charged, and I saw a key come out from behind the painting that was now sitting on the ground I ran over there and picked up the key, accidentally dropping the rose. Oh well, I did after all steal it. I saw the Lady in Blue dive at it, and she plucked a petal and there was a sharp pain... just everywhere. Frightened, I dashed out of the room, the paint increasing with every step, and dashed through the door when the pain became so great it was unbearable. I collapsed on the ground, as the pain just got worse. I closed my eyes, and wondered if I was going to die, and I felt the key being pried from my fingers. I didn't care... they can take everything I guess. The paint got worse, and my breathing started feeling raspy, when suddenly, it all just started to fade away instantly.

"Mm... the pain's gone..." I mumbled to myself while standing up. I then saw a small girl, no older than ten in front of me. Was she a painting, too? Would she attack me?

"There's nothing for you to take I tell you!" I said, somewhat confident. She keeps silent, and I notice her eyes were a shade of crimson... kind of like that Lady in the painting, when suddenly in one smooth motion she draws a blue rose out of her pocket.

"My rose...?" I said, and took it from her hands. "You got it back for me?" she nodded slowly.

"Could you be someone from the gallery?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Oh, well I'm lost here as well. And it comes down to these roses... when they wilt, so do we... a bit strange, you think?" she nodded once more. Could she talk?

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Garry," I said, bearing a small smile. "And you are...?"

"Ib..." she said. Well, at least she could talk. But she was different from those other annoying kids that just get on your nerves. She was observant, and she listened closely to everything I said. What was really impressive is that she didn't scream at sudden large crashes or from being surprised. She was nice, and I felt the need to protect her. I mean, who wouldn't protect a nine year old lost in a dangerous world? There was a large room, and all the paintings and sculptures came after us, and I screamed and ran, Ib running close to my side.

"Phew... that should be far enough, I think..." I panted, and Ib just collapsed on the ground.

"Ib.. Don't leave me! Ib!" I said, and she didn't wake up. Concerned, I carried her, and entered another room, and thankfully it was safe. I took off my coat and let her sleep in it, and there was a lemon candy in it I forgot to eat. Oh, maybe I'd give it to her. I then took a look at the bookshelves in the room. There was a strange painting on the wall named, "untitled,". Hm, did it not have a title, or did someone name it untitled, I wonder? I looked to the bookshelves, and found an interesting book about Guertena. I read for a while, not keeping track of time, and checked my watch, and the hands were still. They still read 11:28, the time that I arrived at the museum. Oh... I was fond of this watch too... Father gave it to me... Then, I heard stirring, and Ib jerked awake.

"Ib! Good morning! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare..." she said quietly.

"Oh... you poor thing... being exposed to such frightful sights, you know?" I said. "Hey, take a look in that pocket," Ib reached into the pocket of the coat, and took out the lemon candy.

"Feel free to eat it." I said, getting to my feet. "We can stay here until you're ready, get as much rest as you need," I went back to the shelf, and read the novel about Guertena. It was sad, but it was a historical fiction novel, so it wasn't 100% real.

"Here..." Ib said, quietly and handed me my coat.

"Oh, thank you," I said, and slipped the coat on. She stood there and looked at me with her large crimson eyes. They shined somehow, and unlike other people's eyes, they were deep red and had a shine or a glint in them. I just asked her about my thoughts.

"Hey Ib... see that painting over there? It's named, "untitled". Do you think that no one came up with a title for it, or that someone named it untitled?" I asked. She stared at me with her crimson eyes, thinking, then spoke.

"I think no one came up with a title for it," she said quietly.

"Yes, I was leaning towards that," I said. She headed for the door and looked back at me.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." I quickly closed the novel and placed it back on the shelf.

* * *

"Ah!" A blonde girl said, and fell over.

"Woah, are you okay?" I asked her. She slowly got back to her feet and looked at me in curiosity. She looked a lot like Maria, now that I think about it. It's only her eyes were sea blue instead of deep hazel.

"Are you someone from the gallery? Ib and I are, and we're trying to find a way out," I said, an Ib stood by me.

"I was trying to find a way out too..." she said quietly.

"Great! So we'll go together!" I said, cheerfully.

"Huh?" she said.

"It's dangerous to wander here by yourself," I said.

"Okay...!" she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mary..." she said.

"Alright Mary, now we can proceed with our spirits high!" I said. We walked a bit further and Ib used the vase that was nearby.

"Say Mary, do you have a rose like Ib and I?" I asked.

"Yeah! A yellow rose!" she said.

"Make sure you're careful with it, don't give it to anyone. And-" I said, but was rudely interrupted.

"My rose is yeeeeeloooow! Ib's rose is reeeed! I like blue and yellow, and also pink!" she said. She was just like other kids, always wanting to play, and somewhat obnoxious. I didn't spend much times with her, because we got split up soon after.

* * *

"Cited works of Guertena" was one of the books on the shelves. I took the book, and looked in it. I flipped it and passed something I found familiar, and flipped back quickly.

_Mary_

_The last work of Guertena's life._

_While the girl seems extremely lifelike,_

_she is nothing but paint on a canvas. _

I looked at it curiously, and turned the page, and widened my eyes. There was a picture that looked exactly like Mary.

"What...? And Ib's with her right now... no way..." I said.

* * *

"Let's have a treasure hunt. Who? Who has the key?" said the print on the door. Oh no... please don't tell me in trapped in this room. Where was the key? I ripped open dolls furiously looking for the key. Where was that key? There were intimidating ticks and rings, and I didn't like it. I ripped as many dolls as possible open, but then I started to panic and came into a mad rush and threw dolls everywhere, and eventually, I felt worn out and tired, and everything turned black.

_-Ib- At the Gallery- _

I didn't really like Mary. She had this idea of "playing forever" and having fun. Did she not understand it wouldn't be fun to be friends with me? I wondered when we would find Garry again... We got the brown key and opened the door, and descended the staircase. I heard a voice... Garry's voice.

"Eheh... is that so?" Who was he talking to, I wonder? I came in closer, and I heard the voice again.

"Oh, you can tell me. I won't spill your secret," confused, I kept going, and walked into the room. There were bunny ornaments everywhere, and he was talking to one.

"Really? Who'd do that to a girl! If that was me I'd tell them off for sure!" he said. Garry... what was wrong with him?

"Garry?" I said, and Mary was at the door, watching.

"I don't think this is Garry, why would he be here anyway? Ib, let's go leave now!" she said. I payed no attention to Mary, and stared at Garry. I shook my head, and took his shoulders and shook him hard. His head suddenly hung loose, and he had a strange smile on his face.

"...Garry?" I said. His head still hung loose, and he was smiling and his eyes just seemed... off. There was something hot in my eye, and I blinked and tears came streaming down my face. This was the first time I cried over someone... the sadness was unbearable. It felt as my chest was heavy, and was in danger of dropping to the floor.

"Garry..." I said once more, weakly, tears wetting my clothes.

"I'll stay here with you, friend, forever!" he said. I froze at that. Was he talking to me? Did he want to stay with me forever?

"Garry?" I said again.

"Stay with me, friend," he said. I blinked back tears. What... did he want me here with him? No... it wasn't right. He hated this place.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. Garry wasn't like this... he couldn't want to stay here... more tears streamed down my face, and Mary was saying something but I ignored her.

"Snap out of it!" I cried, raised my arm, and slapped him. The smile came off of his face, and his eyes were motionless.

"Garry..." I said, and hit him again, and he blinked.

"...O..." he mumbled.

"O-Ow! What are you doing, Ib?" he asked. All these feelings inside, I couldn't bear. I just threw my arms around his waist and cried.

"Woah... I-Ib?" he said, and put his arms around me and smiled warmly. Garry... this was the most emotional I have ever been in my life. I know it sounds weird, but Garry was different from everyone, he wasn't like Mother and Father, and he certainly wasn't like my teachers, it was just so hard to explain.

* * *

"Ib! Garry! You're okay..?" Mary said, catching us. "How did you get into this room? Leave..." I was suddenly scared of Mary. She had a sharp palette knife in her hand, and it gleamed.

"Mary..." Garry said, looking to her.

"Now. NOW NOW! LEEEEAAAAAVE!" She screamed and chased us. She head butted Garry's stomach and tried to stab him.

"Garry!" I cried, and he pulled the lighter out of his pocket and threw it to me.

"Ib!" he said, and I caught the lighter and burned the painting.

"IB! PLEASE STOP!" She said, and then the glass shattered and the painting burned, and Mary burned as well.

"Whew..." Garry said, "Girls... sure can be scary," We made our way back to the pink house and descended the stairs. Then, we were in front of the painting. "Fabricated world". I didn't quite know what "Fabricated" meant though. Suddenly, the frame came off.

"Quick Ib! Jump in!" Garry said, and he jumped in.

"Ib..." A familiar voice said. I turned, and Mother was there.

"Come on Ib, it's not that scary!" Garry said.

"Ib, you know not to go with strangers! Don't you want to see your mother and father again?"

"Here Ib! I'll pull you up!" Garry said, extending a hand.

"Ib, come on!" Mother said, and extended her hand.

"IB!" They both yelled. I looked to mother, and suddenly didn't care. Garry was the only person I've ever cared about... I don't care about Mother as much. I shook my head and jumped up to take Garry's hand.

"Yeah Ib!" he said, and everything faded to white.

* * *

"Hello young lady, what do you need?" A strange man with lavender hair asked. I looked to him in curiosity.

"What's this statue?" I asked.

"It's called 'Embodiment of Spirit' apparently," he said. "I can't help but feel sorrow when I look at this... I wonder why. Oh, I'm sorry if I've said anything to trouble you... I better get going now. Um, bye,"

After I left the gallery, I had a strange feeling of sadness in my chest. I had no idea why. The next day I put my uniform on, but there was something strange in the pocket. I took it out, and it was a lemon candy. When did I get this? Maybe Mom gave it to me. I put it on my nightstand and decided to eat it later. After a day of reading and practicing violin, I plopped on my small bed, dressed, and ten thirty pm, and saw the candy again. I didn't want to eat it quite yet, but it gave me a strange feeling. I picked it up and tinkered with it. No, I don't think I got it from Mom. I put it back on my nightstand and went to bed.

_There was a room with beady eyes staring at me. Many dolls were lined up. In the middle of the room, there was a man with lavender hair ripping open dolls, apparently searching for something. But what? I felt a familiar feeling and my heart felt heavy, but why? I didn't know this guy. A doll was coming from the wall and reached for him, but I had the sudden urge to protect him, so I jumped out and the doll grasped tightly around me. I felt happy that he wasn't gone._

_"Goodbye, Garry." I said. Wait. I suddenly paused. Who was Garry? Do I know him? Garry suddenly jumped up from the ground._

_"Ib!" he cried, "NO!" He jumped in the painting right after me. He put his arms around me, and we faced the worst together._

_"Ib..." Garry said, "If push comes to shove... let me go... I could never let anything happen to you... take...this..." He lifted up a small lemon candy. Lemon candy...?...!_

Ib awoke with a start. Garry. It was from him. Slowly, each memory made its way back into my head. That guy... was Garry. And I just let him walk away. How could I...? I felt so mad at myself, I wanted to stab myself. I just let him go! I thought about looking for him again, but... its a big world. I considered all the impossibilities, and then the tears came. I would never find Garry again. The memory haunts me. The only person I ever started to care about... might not ever be in my life again.

_-?- Somewhere unknown- _

I killed him. I hated him... how could he do this to me? Why could he do this to me? Where was the baby? I needed him back... I looked around the room, but he wasn't very clever, and I didn't hear a baby anywhere. Where could he have gone? Maybe he donated him or gave him to the orphanage. I fluffed my platinum blond hair, and looked around until I saw a giant mural in one of the rooms.

"Fabricated world. A world that ceased to exist, a world where grace can last forever, and eternal beauty can flourish," What was this, some kind of sick joke? Could I really have eternal beauty and live...forever? Suddenly, the frame of the painting came off and made it look like a portal. A smile appeared on my face, and I lifted my arm and reached for it. Eternal life and beauty was at my fingertips...

* * *

**Yep, just so you know this chapter was updated. :] Please read my other chapters that will be updated... there will be more events added and stuff, so it will make more sense and be better. This chapter was terrible! I was so bad at writing a month ago...**


	2. Prologue II

_-First chapter- Garry- Three days after the museum-_

I got back to my mom's place, and she smiled when I got home.

"Hello dear, how was the visit?" She asked.

"Inspiring," I said, and knew what to do to finish off my project. I went up the stairs and into my old room. Everything looked the same since I'd left it. I plopped on my bed and began to sketch it. I drew two roses, and petals falling off of them. I painted one of them red, and something told me I was doing something wrong. A red rose... why was this bothering me so much? I was going to dip the brush into the yellow paint, but for some reason my mind refused. So I painted it blue. I know, it was a messed up rose, but red and blue look good together. It looked like they were swirling in the wind. I finished up, and before I knew it it was three o'clock in the morning. Was I painting for that long? I put down the canvas and I went to bed.

I woke up and got dressed, for I had to turn in the project today. I was glad it was over. I grabbed the canvas, and hopped in my mom's car. When I got there, no one was around. I looked around a bit, and just decided to put it by her room. I walked down the halls, out the door, and noticed it was an unusually nice day outside. So I just took a small stroll around the block. The sky was bright, and there was a nice cool breeze. I turned the corner, and felt much more relaxed. It was summer, and there was lots to be done. I basically needed to support my whole family, which wasn't too hard because it consisted of three people, me, my mother, and my father. But my father moved away, so I guess he's doing good. But right now I felt nothing was needed to be done. I entered a small park, and spotted a patch of roses. I blinked, and I felt a pang of sorrow, for no reason at all. I took my eyes off of the roses and looked at the empty lot of grass.

I found a bench, sat down, and just thought. My life was pretty miserable, but I enjoyed it. The only reason I got into college was because I won a national art contest. I had no cell phone, no computer, just my canvas and paint. The only valuable thing I owned, was probably the watch my father gave me before he left. That was the only memory I had of him. I glanced down at my watch, but the hands were still. Its been like that every since I visited the museum. I sighed, and then got walking back to the car.

"Garry, where did you go?" Mother asked as she was washing the dishes.

"Just to turn my project in," I said. She smiled.

"Oh, alright, that's fine," she said. After she finished with the dishes, she went downstairs. She made pottery for a living, and I glazed them. It wasn't too bad; but we only made barely enough money. This house was passed down from my great grandfather, but it was still in good shape.

"Garry!" My mother called, and I went down to the basement to see what she needed.

"Help me glaze these, dear," She said, "You can paint whatever you'd like on them... just not too sloppy."

"Of course mother," I said, and got to work. I picked up a small jug and picked up the white glaze and a brush. I poured some of the glaze into the jug and turned it around slowly. Then I dipped my brush in and glazed the outside with a few thin coats. After that, I painted a water lily on the side. I painted that a bold pink and a cool green. I finished that up and I put it aside. After that, I spotted a vase. I felt a little strange looking at the vase, like I was just running and this was a cool refreshment, or this would heal me from a disease. I picked that one up and glazed it slowly. Near the bottom I painted a rose in full bloom, and I felt that feeling again, sorrowful, desperate, and uncertain. I put that vase aside and asked if I could be excused to my room.

"But of course dear! If you don't feel well, just tell me! Don't feel forced to work, ever!" she said. I loved my mom, she always understood.

_-Ib- Age 11-_

Day after day, it gets worse. The memories get bolder, brighter, and comes back to haunt me every second of the day. I wake up crying, night after night; that's how desperate I am. I had the idea of searching him and trying to find him on the internet, but I didn't know of a last name. But something told me to keep going. That I might find him eventually, but I haven't found anything about him. I wished I could go back in time and shout to him as he left me, something, anything! The dreams become more lucid, and it feels like I'm reliving the nightmare, over and over I see Garry drowning in the sea, getting destroyed by a doll, and I try to help him, shout out to him, but its like I'm not real, like I'm perhaps a ghost.

Many days I'm sad and unhappy, my parents always try to cheer me up, but nothing ever seems to make me happy. I've stopped with violin for a few days now, and sometimes I just feel like dying. But still, that small voice in my head gives me hope. You'll find him, eventually, and I hoped this was true. But there were no signs of it becoming so. It felt like a new memory came every day... That night, I slept with my head hung low, hope draining away.

_Ib awoke in a room with a long hallway. She followed it, and then there was a strange maze which consisted of poles and ropes. She entered it, and then she was suddenly locked in._

_"It'll be okay Ib..." A man with purple hair assured her. They were trapped in a maze, with a headless mannequin loitering around, and yet he felt so confident. They found a button, and he pressed it, hoping it would reveal the exit. However, another headless mannequin sprang to life and chased them. Ib was terrified, clinging to the man. He began to panic, but tried his best to keep his cool. They found yet another button, and Ib pressed it. There was a ding sound, and the sound of something falling over._

_The man began to run, and Ib gripped tightly to his hand as they sprinted past the mannequins. The exit was in sight. The man ran faster, and Ib was running behind. However, a mannequin caught a hold of her foot. She cried out, startled. The man turned around, and pulled her off, then pushed her out of the maze. But after Ib was out of the maze, the lock came back and he was trapped in the maze alone, with mannequins cornering him. There was a cry of pain, and blue petals scattered over the ground._

I woke, sweaty all over. A tear ran down my face as I shoved my head into the mattress, and more tears just kept coming. Was this going to haunt me forever? No one would ever be the same... I want to find him... He was the only one...

-_Garry- Age 24-_

Life has been okay, painting pottery almost all day everyday, making just enough money, it wasn't all that bad. But whenever I see something, whether it be a rose, or a work of Guertena, it sends a pang of guilt, sadness, or uncertainty though my body. It doesn't feel all that bad, but it makes me sad... for no reason at all. After two more years of work, I graduated with honors, and I began to help my mother, along with creating works of my own on a canvas. Finally, my mother could afford a small shop to sell her works, and mine at. Almost every day after that, I went to the shop and helped Mother sort the shelves, glaze some pottery, and paint up my own canvases. Thats how every day went. Tidy up the store, then glaze the pottery. We got a few customers each day, and the numbers began rising ever so slightly after about three months.

"Alright, let's go!" Mother said, and flipped the sign from "closed" to "open". I sat in a corner glazing some pottery when the door opened, and there was a woman with a little girl about four years old that came in.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Mother asked the customer, and I just kept my eyes down, glazing my pot.

"Just browsing," The woman said, looking around. There was a silence, except for my brush grazing the lip of the pot.

"Mommy, look!" The little girl said, pointing at me. I looked up and saw the little girl's eyes light up.

"Do you see something you like honey?" she said, looking at the girl.

"She's painting the pretty pot! She's painting the pretty pot! Can I paint a pretty pot?" she said. I ignored her and kept working, trying not to take that she thought I was a girl as an insult. Yes, my hair was a shade of lavender, but I didn't look that bad, did I?

"No honey, and that's a boy," The lady said, but then my mother spoke up.

"Actually, we have some unglazed pots and vases, and she could paint one, and we could fire it, and you could come back to pick it up another day," she said.

"Do you want to do that honey?" The lady said to the little girl.

"Yeah!" The little girl said, hopping up and down. A few more people came in to look around, and my mother explained the prices to the woman, and then let the girl sit at a counter and paint the pot sloppily with uneven strokes. I finished painting my own pot and went to the back and placed it with the other ones I glazed today. That was the last pot that wasn't glazed yet, and the rest were being fired. So I went to the shelf and picked up the painting I was working on. I took out the paints and continued my work.

_-Ib- Age 14-_

I couldn't concentrate in school, and my grades were dropping, normally I was fine without studying and just got A's. Now there was a mixtures of A+'s and B-'s, and I actually got a C+ once. Nothing has changed for the last five years. It was painful in the summer, but during the school year I could never focus on anything.

"Get up Ib, time for school!" Mom said as I sat up in bed, trying to recover from the nightmare last night. I moaned and flopped out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got changed. I grabbed my backpack and trudged outside to catch the bus. I climbed on the bus, and plopped down on the first seat I saw. I leaned against the window and looked at the moving streets and signs. Then someone sat next to me.

"Hi..." They said, hugging their backpack. I turned to see who was there. There was a girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm... Sakura..." Sakura said quietly. "I'm new... those eighth graders kicked me out of the back seat..."

"Just ignore them... they're jerks." I said, didn't everybody know this?

"I'm from Hong Kong... and people at my old school were nice..." she said. When she said that, I wondered if Garry lived here, or if he was visiting from some other country. My lips trembled when I started thinking he was from somewhere else... like, what if he was from America, or Europe?

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm... I'm fine," I said.

"Okay, you looked a little... scared, or, like, sad," Sakura said, looking at the ground, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Ib," I said, leaning against the window.

"Ib... I like that name," She said. The bus stopped, and we got off the bus. "So, um, bye," I didn't say anything, and trudge to my first class. After three hours of sulking, boredom, and half sleeping, we were dismissed to break. I wasn't hungry, so I went out to the courtyard. Near the end of break, a tall boy with a pile of sloppy black hair with blue streaks came to the courtyard with two friends. He looked nervous, and his friends were pushing him. I opened my bag and took out a copy of Romeo and Juliet. I couldn't stop reading tragedy stories; they made me feel a bit better in my case. I also didn't understand how people thought it was so hard to read Shakespeare, what was so hard about it? I understood it fine.

"Um, hey..." The guy disrupted my train of thought, and I looked up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Um, well, Ib... we were good friends in second grade, you know?" He said. I looked up to see his face. Oh, it was Yoji... I used to play with him a lot in second grade, but that seemed like an eternity ago.

"Why would I forget?" I said.

"I dunno... well, back then, you played with everyone, and you were popular, and... you always smiled. But well, for the past few years... I... I noticed you stopped playing with people, and... now you're all alone and you've stopped smiling." He said, and looked at the ground.

"And you're point is...?" I said, getting impatient. Class was starting in two minutes, and I didn't want to be late for art. Art was kind of my escape from reality, I can just express all my emotions on the canvas...

"Well Ib... I've noticed, that I've... um, missed you," He said, fidgeting with his hands. "And, I want to see you smile again... so um, do you... want to go out with me?" He said quickly. I stared blankly at Yoji's face. What was he talking about? What was this 'love' that he felt? I found it strange that sometimes, people are in love with you, and see you different than everybody else, but everybody sees someone different that is unique.

"Well...? Yes or no?" He asked.

"That depends.." I said, "What does 'going out' entail?"

"Well, going on dates to the movies, or anywhere really, and being in love-" I froze at the word "love"

"What is 'love' to you?" I asked.

"Um, well, uh, love is like, um, when you, like, love someone," He stuttered.

"How does that feel?" I asked.

"When I see you, I know I love you because of that wonderful feeling, like my chest is heavy, but it feels like it's soaring, and whenever I see you, my chest feels like its going to fly to the sky..." he said. That reminded me of one person; Garry. When I thought of him I'd get the feeling, and when I saw him, it was fifty times worse. It was love, now I knew, thats why I have to see him so badly. It was love, why I'd wake up crying. That was the day I realized, I was in love with Garry. This statement felt like too much to take, knowing he was gone, and I felt kind of like I couldn't keep my balance. Yoji was saying something, and he was next to me now, but I couldn't hear him. I didn't feel good. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to think straight, and then I felt something wet on my mouth.

_Ruin of the Heart_

_If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate..._

_and in the end, you will be destroyed._

_And more worrying yet..._

_Is that you will not even be conscious of that fact._

I remembered that book, and Garry reading it too me. To me, it felt like my spirit has suffered too much... Was I hallucinating? I opened my eyes, and as soon as I did the feeling stopped, but Yoji was right in front of my face. When I opened my mouth to say, "Have you heard of personal space?" He spoke first. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I take that as a yes... I'll call you baby," He said, getting up and walking away. His two friends followed him, whispering to one another. What was that all about? Was she hallucinating? Suddenly, she heard the bell ring. I was late for art class! Oh no... I quickly picked up my stuff and ran off to class.

_-Garry- Age 26-_

After that, our shop offered pottery painting, and that loosened the job up for me. Year after year, more and more customers came, and after that, we flourished in business. We could afford advertisements, had more than enough to supply ourselves, and we hired a few workers. But after that... it all started to collapse. Sometimes mother wouldn't be able to work, her chest would hurt so much, or she would have coughing fits. I found that working wasn't so fun anymore when mother wasn't there beside me, smiling and enjoying it with me.

I glazed the last few pots and fired them up. However, after that, there were not many pots for me to glaze. Mother was normally at home in bed now. Sometimes I stayed at home with her, and sometimes I'd go to work by myself. The workers were nice, but they were nothing compared to Mother. That evening when I got back at 9:45, I heard her coughing, and it sounded terrible. I rushed upstairs to see bits of blood on the covers, and Mother still coughing.

"Mom! We need to get you some medicine! Come Mom, we need you to see the doctor." She kept coughing, and she looked like she nodded her head. I lead her out the door and into the small garage. I couldn't bear hear my Mother cough so much, it was painful. I sat in the waiting room, anxious and tapping my foot. There were some crayons spilled on the floor, and a coloring book on the table, and for some reason fear came into my mind. I backed away from the table, and I sat somewhere else. By the chair I sat in, there was a small toy box, probably for the kids who couldn't wait or sit still. I peered inside, and saw a blue disturbing doll. I felt scared, like I was in danger in the empty waiting room. I quickly walked over to another side of the room. I heard a door open.

"I would normally give a prescription, but we actually have this medicine, and I'm pretty sure that other pharmacists don't. Here you are. Take two every night," The doctor handed Mother a small bag. She thanked him, and we drove back to the house. She thanked me for the ride and everything, and then headed to bed.

"Good night, Garry," She said in a gentle voice.

"Good night, Mom," I said, heading to my own room.

_Garry was drowning in water, he was sinking, deeper and deeper, and then awoke in a hallway. Before him was a blue rose inside a vase. He took the rose and inspected it: there were ten petals, but he wondered why it was blue. He continued down the hall, and found a room full of smiling, disturbing blue dolls. He felt uneasy, scared, and a lack of something. He turned around to go out of the door, but it was locked. He pulled and pulled, dying to get out of this room, but it was locked. Text appeared on the door._

_"Let's have another treasure hunt! Who? Who has the key?" He looked around the room in fear. Chimes of a clock were heard, and Garry was tossing dolls everywhere, looking for the key. A doll came up and out of the painting, ready to attack. Right when it was ready to kill and Garry screwed his eyes shut..._

_"Garry!" A girls voice was heard and echoed through his ears. He quickly turned around to see a girl about nine years old, with long brown hair and a red uniform on. Her fists were with the dolls in the paintings, and she threw him the key. She looked like she was wrestling with the doll, she was floating in the air and her hair was all over the place._

_"Ib..." He said, and Garry was suddenly confused. Who was Ib?_

_"I'm not going to leave you here!" Garry said, but inside, Garry had no idea what he was saying. He stayed in the room, and pried the girl whose name was supposedly "Ib" apart from the doll. The doll got more and angry, and Garry grabbed Ib's hand and ran to the door. He unlocked quickly, and was about to pull Ib out with him. But the door slammed shut on her hand, and their hands were separated. _

_"Ib!" Garry shouted and tried to open the door, but it was locked. There then was a shrill scream that made the roses around wilt._

I woke up with a start. What an unsettling dream... it seemed so real too, so lucid, so... sad. That sad feeling was still in my chest. I felt that I was guilty of killing someone I cared a lot about. I checked the clock: It was 5:17 am. I guess it was okay to get up now. I went and took a hot shower, and got ready. I went the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast and bring it to Mother in bed. She'd like that. I made some eggs and toast and ate my share. I made my way up the stairs with the tray and opened the door to my mother's room.

I suddenly dropped the tray as my eyes widened.

"Mom!" I said and ran to her. There was blood all over the bed and the sheets were draped. My mom's long black hair was stained with blood, her nightgown had blood all over it, and her mouth was dripping blood.

"M-Mom..." I said, clearing the hair out of her face. Tears were streaming down my face before I knew it. I felt her forehead, and it was cold. I looked over at her nightstand, and there was a glass of water and the opened bag with the pills in it. I looked inside and took out the bottles. I opened the bottles and took out a pill and inspected it. I sniffed it, and it smelled putrid. I put it back in the bottle and screwed that thing shut. I kneeled down and looked at Mothers bloodstained hair and face.

"Mom... Who would of done this to your lovely face? I love you mom... and... you've done so much for me..." I said, sobbing. My shirt was becoming wet, but I didn't care.

"Why did I let you trust him... No doctors has medicine..." It suddenly felt like my fault. Sadness took over my body as I called 911. A few minutes later, an ambulance and a police car came to out driveway. They took care of my mom's body, and the police needed to have a word with me.

"Relationship?"

"Mother"

"Full name"

"Fumu Anna Tabuishi"

"Explain as best as you can what happened."

"Well, she was sick last night, so I drove her to the doctors, and the doctor checked her out but didn't give her a prescription, but gave her medicine in a small bag. We went home with it, and she took the medicine as directed, and this morning I made her breakfast, but when I came into her room, she was... like so..."

"Do you have the medicine?"

"Yes,"

"May I have it?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute. I went back into her room, shivering at the blood-stained bed, and grabbed the small paper bag. I handed it to the policeman. He took the bag and looked inside.

"Alright, we will look into this, and see who was on duty when you visited the doctor's. We will keep you updated with the latest information. Thank you for your time." The policeman said, and walked away. With my mother's body. Tears still streamed down my face, and I looked at the blood-stained bed once more.

"I love you Mom..."

* * *

**Yup, two chapters one day! This was kind of say, well, duh, Garry's mom just died! D'X I will probably update tomorrow, if not the next day. Feel free to tell me of any errors of any type, and be sure to favorite, follow, and you are strongly encouraged to review! Have a good day. :]**


	3. The story begins

_-Ib- Age 18-_

After that it really went crazy. After that day on, Yoji was considered my "boyfriend" and we were considere, "Dating". When my parents found out, they gave me a giant lecture, and then I was free to go. I graduated school about two months ago, and its the middle of the summer. Yoji has been texting and calling me on a daily basis, and it gets annoying. Did my parents consider us as "In love"? I think its just the opposite, but its like my parents want me and him to be together, all day every day. But the nightmares haven't stopped, and it just gets worse. It was painful, and I couldn't stop crying, all night, every night. I don't understand this but I've come to a conclusion. I _need_ Garry in my life. Or my life will just get worse, I _needed _to see him again, I absolutely need to.

My parents had recently gotten a new car recently, so that meant I could drive their old one. I just wanted a quiet place to think about everything. I parked my car in the small lot, and I strolled around the block until I found a small park. I sat down on the bench, but saw a small patch of roses nearby. My heart ached at the memory, and I shoved that out of my brain.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked, and I looked up. It was Yoji... I figured he would find me here. I made no response. He sat down so close to me, I was being kind of squished against the side of the bench.

"Hey... I was heading to the cafe, and I saw a beautiful rose swaying in the wind..." Yoji said with a smile. He didn't know...not at all how that metaphor made me feel. No... I'm _not_ a rose!

"Don't say that ever again," I snapped at him.

"Huh?" He said, confused.

"I'm not a rose," I continued.

"But you're beautiful like one," He picked up my hand and kissed it. I tried with all my strength not to jerk away and slap him. "And you're soft like one." I glared at him and took my hand away.

"Just don't,"

"Your voice is like the thorns! Sharp and demanding..." He said, "Lets go to the cafe," and he took my hand. I couldn't object, I just didn't have the energy to, and I followed him down the path to the cafe. He went up to the counter, and put his elbow down on the table.

"Hey, guy," He said. A tall ish man turned around, and smiled.

"May I help you sir?" The guy asked politely.

"Two cappuccinos and a slice of lemon cake," Yoji demanded.

"Alright. Coming right up." The guy went to the back. Yoji came, took my hand and led me to a booth. He kissed me on the forehead, and I sat down, trying not to look angry. He sat on the other side, and just stared at me, it was a little nerve wracking.

"Ib, you're a shy little girl," Yoji said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I know that you love me, and you know I love you," he continued, "You don't have to be shy about anything..." He leaned in and got a little too close to my face.

"Why don't you-" but he was cut off by a waiter.

"*sigh* here guys. Two cappuccinos and lemon cake." There was a girl a bit shorter than me with wavy black hair. She placed the tray on the table, and I took the cake and my coffee. Yoji looked at the food, to the waiter, the food, and then the waiter again.

"Hey girl, are you single?" Yoji asked, and the waiter started curling her hair around her finger. She let out a giant sigh.

"As a pringle," she said, and smiled. Yoji reached and took out his wallet, wrote something down, and then took out some dollars.

"Here you go," He said, handing the bills to her. I was incredibly bored, and I was fingering my cake. Then something caught my eye. The door closed, and leaving was a man with purple hair. My eyes widened, and I got up from my seat and ran to the door. I shoved it open, and looked around, but there was no one there.

_If your spirit suffers too much, you will start to hallucinate_

Oh no. I need to find him soon.

_-Garry- Age 29-_

Ever since then, my life has been miserable. I have no idea how to make pottery, so I had to sell pictures. Business wasn't too bad, but I was just lonely. People would talk to me here and there, but it just didn't feel right to talkback. Even after I got used to mother not being around, I still felt like I needed someone...someone, was missing from my life. I couldn't figure out who though. The strange feelings are getting stronger, whenever I see a rose, and last time I went to the mall, I shivered at the sight of a mannequin. What was this? Why... why everything?

"Hello? Sir?" I woman asked, and interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes ma'am?" I said, sitting straight.

"Could you paint my daughter with her dog? Heres the photograph," I took the photograph and looked at the happy girl and the dog.

"So I paint this?" I asked, and she nodded. I talked to her about prices, and then she said she would pick it up when it was ready. I sat there, looking around at the people seemingly looking at paintings. The door opened, and there was a woman with a girl about nine years old. The woman looked around, bewildered, and then came to the front desk.

"Wasn't this a pottery shop?" She asked, and I noticed she was the same lady from before with the girl who wanted to paint a pot.

"It was... until someone left..." I said.

"Oh my, that's terrible! At a young age..."

"Ever since then I've been selling paintings... because I can't do pottery." I said.

"I'm so sorry... you poor thing..." she said.

"It's alright. You get used to it after awhile," I said.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you live life well," She said, and left the store. After that, there was a man who came in with a girl about ten years old, and she was wearing a red uniform. I froze in my tracks. The face didn't seem familiar, I just felt that I knew someone, not her, that I needed to find. What was I saying? I slumped back down in my chair. I'm fine on my own.

_-Ib- age 18-_

The next day I got a text message from Yoji:

Yoji: Hey Ib, can I talk to you about something?

Me: What.

Yoji: You're either always in a bad mood, or you never want to spend time with me.

Me: ...

Yoji: I don't understand! It's not even like we're dating! How many things have I bought you? Shoes, clothes, dresses, and lunch about a bizillion times!

Me: Your point...?

Yoji: We need to break up, Ib.

Me: Why would you think I'd care? I never wanted you to be my boyfriend, I don't even know why we started dating!

Yoji: ...

Yoji:... why didn't you tell me that, Ib?

Me: Well, you wouldn't let me! You were all up in my face and gave me no space!

Yoji: Ib, I don't think you're pretty.

Me: Yoji, why would you think I'd care?

Yoji: I honestly think you are beautiful.

Me: Then why would you want to break up?

Yoji: You don't act like you want me! I said we should break up, and you didn't even flinch! You don't love me, is the point.

Me: Love is many different things. Which of these things do you feel towards me?

Yoji: Stop doing that!

Me: What

Yoji: Being all weird and taking whatever I say as a question!

Me: I just want you to understand what love is.

Yoji: I know what love is! And its not you!

Me: Okay, then what is it?

Yoji: Compassion towards another person, it makes your heart race, it makes so you can't think straight, and it is wonderful!

Yoji: It doesn't matter what you do, I've given you too many chances. Now I've got a date with Sakura. I'm deleting you from my contacts now.

Me: I don't care.

I threw my phone against the wall, but it didn't break, and I wish it did. I really didn't care about Yoji. I went down the stairs and picked up my violin. Ever since the Museum, I haven't been practicing on a daily basis. I started to play it slowly, and decided I liked it. I played some sad tunes and then thought about Garry. A kind, gentle man he was. I hoped I would find him soon... I don't think I can bear another day without seeing, or hearing of him.

"Honey?" My mom came into the room, and I stopped playing.

"What Mom?"

"I heard you and Yoji broke up..." Oh no. I didn't need a lecture.

"I didn't care about him anyway. It's fine." My mom looked at me and then hugged me.

"Don't say that... we all knew you loved him," she said, and let go.

"I'm sorry Ib, but it happens," She said in a gentle voice.

"Do you see me crying? No, that's because I don't care," I said, and she laughed.

"You're a strong girl Ib," She patted my head and left the room. I kept playing my violin and thinking. I won't find Garry if I don't look for him, right? Maybe I should... But then I'd sound like a stalker person. Before I knew it, it was time for bed, so I put my violin away and crawled under the covers fully dressed.

_"Ib... where are you going?" a girl with yellow hair asked, a knife in her hand. Ib backed up, but then she hit the wall._

_"I said we'd be together forever," Ib started to panic, and was shivering with fear. The girl had a crazed look in her eye._

_"Right?" Ib knew she was going to die. The girl closed in on her, gripping the knife harder._

_"Ib!" A man with purple hair rushed up the stairs and tackled the girl. _

_"Shut up! If you just would've been good and stayed there!" She screamed, and then was pushed to the ground. Garry explained that she was not human, and she was a painting like everything else. Ib nodded and followed him out of the room. But then, Garry suddenly fell to the ground. Mary was behind him, with a bloody palette knife. She took another swing, and blood leaked from his back._

_"MARY!" Ib said, and tackled her with all her might._

_"What? I thought you didn't like him... we're the ones together forever, right?" Ib was so angry and sad, she couldn't bear it. She pushed Mary down the stairs, and her palette knife was cutting her in the process. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked to Garry. _

_"Garry..." He stirred a little. _

_"Ib... I don't want to lie to you... but I don't want to tell you the truth either... but if you need help, I'll come running, no matter what condition I'm in... go on... ahead..." After that, his body went limp._

_"GARRY!" Ib screamed, and hugged his lifeless body._

I woke up face down into the mattress, and the sheet was wet with tears. They wouldn't stop coming, and soon it might looked like I peed myself. But Garry wasn't dead, I was sure about it. But if I keep having these nightmares, these positive thoughts may change...

_-Garry- age 29-_

Last night I had another strange dream, and it had the same girl in it, and she died again. It felt she was a dear friend, but I've never seen her before. I woke up in the middle of the night sobbing for no reason. It was strange, and I decided to get up at about 3:00 am and do something. I went to my mother's room and looked at her bed which was blood-stained a few years ago. I wished she didn't go. The crook was arrested a year ago, when they closed the case, but it didn't make me feel any better. But I had lots of memories of her, unlike father.

That day there was an unexpected visitor.

"Garry! Hai! Nice to see you again!" A girl with light blonde hair entered the store.

"M-Maria?!" I just about fell out of my chair.

"Gar-bear, I just wanted to come to tell you I miss you... Sean turned out to be a jerk..." I shook my head in disbelief.

" You've said that... five times now? You always end up cheating on me! What makes you think I'll give you another chance?" I said, trying not to get angry.

"Garry..." She said, and came closer.

"I just came here to tell you that Maria loves you..." With that, she moved her face closer to mine, and I tried to back up. No, I will not bear another relationship with Maria! She's cheated on me with too many guys to count... and shes said this to me, a accept her apology, and she goes and dates other guys. But then she grabs my neck and pulls me in. I tried to pull back abruptly, but she has strong arms. She finally let go, and I gasped for air.

"Well, Garry... Sean proposed to me just to break the engagement..." She said, tearing up. I suddenly felt bad for her.

"And you were the only person who never left me..." I remained silent.

"Come to the park at noon tomorrow. I need to tell you some things," She said and left the store. I immediately didn't want to go, but I felt I had to.

**Hey I lied. I'm sorry this chapter was delayed, but something popped up. I won't upload for a few days because I'm going on vacation! Peace off!**


	4. Hallucination

**Hey I'm back from vacation! But I guess this update came out faster than the other one. Oh well. ^-^**

_-Ib- Age_ _18-_

The next day, I seriously couldn't stand any longer. I had to find Garry; so I just took the car and went all over town, asking about him. Words were heard about art, pottery, someone dying, and painting.

I pushed open the door to the cafe, and I inhaled the scent of coffee and cakes. There were many people here, and Ib tried to ignore the fact that Yoji was sitting in one of the seats, a girl, supposedly Sakura, was sitting across from him, stirring her tea. I tried to walk past them, but I had no luck.

"Ib!" Yoji said, and waved to me. But didn't Yoji hate me? He got up from his seat and pulled me.

"What?" I snapped. He whispered into my ear.

"This girl is driving me CRAZY! All she ever talks about is school! I can't take it, get me out of here, I'm sorry, I knew you were the one, Ib, just get me out of here," He said all too quickly. I glared at him and shoved him back in the seat.

"Deal with your own problems." I said and advanced to the counter.

"Hello there! May I help you?" A man asked at the cafe counter.

"I'm here because I am looking for a tall man with light purple hair, whose name, or nickname, is Garry. Know him by any chance?" I said, and I didn't care if he thought I was a stalker. He gave me a weird look, and then nodded.

"Ah, yes. The man you are speaking of comes here every now and then, and he works at the art shop about a block down," The guy said.

"Okay, thank you very much!" I said and dashed out the door. I drove down until I found an art store. Its outside appearance was kind of bland, just a plain white building with a sign. I pushed open the door, and looked around. There were canvases all over the store. But the paintings looked like masterpieces. But then I froze in my tracks. There was a painting with a blue and red rose embracing in the wind. He remembered? Was he looking for me as well? I could feel my heart pound. I looked on another shelf and there was a painting with a small girl with blonde hair. This was...! It looked exactly like her, but instead of her eyes being deep blue, they were hazel. Maybe he didn't remember so accurately. Then I forgot what I was here for, so I went up to the counter.

"May I speak to Garry?" I asked.

"He took a day off today, no one knows where he went." the guy shrugged. "If you need to say or give something to him, I can do it for you," I felt my heart drop to the ground. All this, and he's not even here!?

"No, no, that's quite fine. Thanks!" I tried to smile, but I couldn't. It was almost 10:00, and this was the last place. He'd be here tomorrow right? But I didn't think I could stand another night... I left the store and got into the car. I drove slowly and went wherever my car would take me.

_-Garry- Age 29-_

The next day I felt I had to go to the park to see Maria. She had tad of sadness in her voice, and I felt she was going to tell me why. I took a bus to the park at noon, and Maria was already there.

"Garry..." She said, "I have so much to tell you," She said.

"When I was 23, my dad lost his job, and my mom was so stressed out about everything. She thought peeling an orange was stressful, good lord! So she started to drink, and she drank about 24/7. My dad got quite worried about her, and in an attempt to run from him, who she thought was a monster, she jumped off the balcony and hit her head and got some brain damage," She said, sounding sad and looking at the bright grass around us.

"Oh my, Maria..." She was tough when she was 18, but now she was as fragile as a delicate rose. My heart felt heavy at the comparison for an unexplainable reason. It made me feel sorrowful, not for Maria, but about something else...

"Then after that Sean proposed to me... it was an instant "yes", but when he came over to talk to my dad, my mom started to beat him, and he left my house with a few bruises and some blood off his leg, and he never came back. When I got home that day, my mom was so mad at me, I was the next target, but my dad came to my aid. With that, my mom that the whole world was turning against her, and she got a knife from the kitchen, and... and..."

The tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Good lord, Maria…" I said, I felt so bad for thinking she was inexperienced.

"He was…*sniff* gone… I managed to get away, and I still have a scar where she cut me…" She said, "Could I… lean on you? I feel a bit light headed." I nodded, and a flashback came.

"Lean on me… when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you, carry on," I sang.

_Garry waved goodbye as his father left for America, and he looked to the watch his father had given him not long ago. Garry considered it his treasure, for his father had worn it just about every day. He would miss his father, but he was only six years old. He stared at the place where he'd seen the car disappear into the horizon, and just cried, sitting there on the porch. The door opened, and his mom sat next to him._

_"Come here, honey. Lean on me," she said, and put his head on her shoulder. Her eyes were heavy with tears, and she began to speak._

_"When you are at a time of hopelessness, there is one thing you can do without besides painting…" and she began to sing._

_"Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on,"_

_His mother had a sweet voice. Whenever you were stressed, or in a state of hopelessness, just sing._

_"This song gave me hope when one of my best friends died in high school, just listening to it made me feel better"_

I could remember the exact moment, for it was a memory to treasure. Maria smiled, and then she sang.

"For it won't be long Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on" I immediately felt better, about the rose, about the sorrow when I sang this song.

"Please, swallow your pride, If I have things, you need to borrow," She looked like she felt much better.

"No one can fill, those of your needs, that you won't let show,"

"Just call me brother, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem, that you'll understand, we all need somebody to lean on," we sang together. That moment, everything was still, and Maria rolled over and kissed me. The kiss was long and quiet, and I felt that I needed it. When I opened my eyes after, everything seemed brighter, and I felt alive again.

"I love you Garry. I've been crying all night about that and now… I feel hope," she said. I smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and we strolled around the park, and I didn't even wince at the sight of roses. I think I was getting better from the strange state. We were the only ones at the park for hours, and I enjoyed it very much. It was like all hope was lost for Maria, and I was the last drop of hope she had.

Soon, when it was dark, a car pulled up, and Maria and I eyed each other nervously.

_-Ib- Age 18-_

I felt dead, which maybe I was. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't swerve off the road or hit anything. My arms and legs just drove the car wherever it would go. I went by the mall, looking out the window at the bright lights in the dark night, and I just kept going. I went by many neighborhoods, looking at some of the children go inside for bed time, and lights turning off in many houses. I entered and exited neighborhoods, just observing. Next I went by the art store again, and went in, just to check if he was there, and I wanted to look at the paintings a bit more.

"Is he back yet?" I asked the cashier, and he shook his head.

"Sorry miss," He said. I turned and looked at all the canvases around me. There were beautiful paintings of autumn mornings, summer nights, and there was a painting of a lady with long, brown hair in a red dress. I gasped, and took a step back.

"Are you alright, miss?" The guy asked, and I clenched my fist.

"I'm fine, sir," I almost expected to come out and start to chase me. I went to the other side to inspect paintings, and then I heard a crash. The painting was coming alive! I whipped around to see the blood thirsty lady in red. I dashed for the door and screamed.

"Miss? Where are you going?" I could barely hear as I dashed out of that place. When I was outside, I noticed there was nothing chasing me.

_If your spirit suffers too much, you will start to hallucinate…_

The door opened, and there was a blonde girl standing in the doorway. A palette knife in hand, she inched towards me. I screamed and ran to my car. I hopped in and drove until I felt safe. I looked behind me, hoping not to see her on the back of my car, and I didn't. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at where I was. It was the park, a nice and peaceful place. I saw the beds of roses, and I held my breath. But then I looked up, and in the light of the headlights was a tall man with light purple hair and a girl with light blonde hair. I would recognize him anywhere. I burst out of the door. I couldn't help myself. He was here.

"Garry!" I shouted and hugged him. He looked a little confused and surprised, and began to say,

"Who-?" But then there was a scream, and a force tugged me off of his arms. A fist was thrown at my head, and I felt a little dizzy. There was another blow at my stomach, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked around, but everything was blurry. Two more blows to the head, and I stumbled over. I heard shouting, and my vision cleared. My worst nightmare was in front of my eyes. An older version of Mary stood before me, a crazed look in her eyes.

"LEAVE! HE'S MINE!" I didn't get the second statement, but the first one made me freak. I was reliving my nightmare.

"G-Garry…" I said slowly.

"GET AWAY!" Mary came and gave me the final blow. I could feel a bit of blood leak out of my head as I tried to run away from my living nightmare, but everything was blurry and kind of red, and I made my way to the seat in the car. I started it up quickly, and stepped down hard on the gas, and I drove away, but I couldn't see anything. Spots and lines were blocking my vision, and red stuff was getting in the way of everything.

There was a loud crash, a pop and a scream, which was supposedly mine. There was so much red stuff in my eyes I couldn't see, and there was paint all over my entire body. Blood was leaking out of probably every limb in my body, but I didn't care. If I couldn't be with Garry, I might as well not be alive. I stepped on the gas as hard as I could in this strange state, and my whole body jerked forward, and I hit my head so hard on the steering wheel the beep could be heard for miles.

* * *

**Hey guys, my eyes got a little watery when writing this chapter, and I will probably cry while writing the next one. If you enjoyed, please please please leave a review for the next chapter within the next two days! If you favorite and follow it will come faster! Thanks so much for reading guys!**


	5. A coma

**A thanks to OrigamiTsuru and Mayumi Sasaki for the awesome reviews! As promised, here's your next chapter! **

_-Garry- Age 29-_

We stood, and I felt light a deer in headlights, which I kind of was. There was a moment of silence, a slight breeze passed over us, giving a eerie tone to the moment. The sky was a solid black with stars in sight, and the park felt almost dangerous. I felt like I should've ran, and I knew Maria felt the same way. Suddenly, the car door flew open. I couldn't see a face, but a feminine figure bursted out of the car and flew into my arms.

"W-Who-?" But then I was cut off by a sudden jerk, a loud pounding, and a cry of pain. Maria had shoved the girl off of me, and she was now beating the girl, she was no older than 20, and she was on the ground with blood leaking out of her head. I was too shocked to speak, for why was beat a girl who she didn't even know?

"LEAVE! HE'S MINE!" She screamed, and the girl winced in pain as she gave her a blow to the head. I would've stopped her, but the battle gave me a sudden surge of familiarity, sadness, and unsure feelings, and I felt unable to move. I only watched as Maria rose both of her fists above her head, and pounded down on the poor girls head. She stood up, her legs almost crashing at her own weight, and looked at me. Her bright crimson eyes struck warmth in me, but maybe it was just blood. I didn't know. She wobbled back to her car, and drove off. Maria and I were speechless for a long time, until I snapped back into reality.

"Maria! What the heck are you doing? You don't just go and pound on an innocent girl!" I screamed. Her head was hung low, and I couldn't see her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said in a strange tone.

"You'll get put in jail! You'll...you'll..." I said, "And... I've concluded, you are just like your mother." She stood there, surprised at my choice of words. I walked away, and decided I would just walk back to the house. I kind of speed walked, because I didn't want Maria to catch up. When I saw a figure many yards away, I started to panic and run. I was a bit frightened that I'd be the next victim, so I felt the rush of adrenaline as I dashed through the streets. I found my house after what seemed like hours, and rushed inside and locked the door. I looked out the window, just to see if she had followed me, and thankfully, no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, and headed to bed. I took a hot shower, thinking how awful Maria was. First she sounded so sad, in such pain, and now... she was a demon? Who would do such a cruel thing to an innocent girl? And why did the red eyes strike familiarity to me? It was all so confusing. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and just layed in bed, because I couldn't sleep. But... It was my fault. The thought hit me like lightning. It was all my fault! I could've made a move, saved the girl, who might just be dead now. Oh no. I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I eventually dozed off.

_Garry opened his eyes and saw a girl next to him. The girl Maria had pounded on, and she was standing right next to him._

_"Ib, that painting there looks kind of familiar. Let's go check it out!" They went towards the painting, but then was interrupted by the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs. I girl with long blonde hair and sea blues eyes came in._

_"Ib? Garry? You're safe? How did you get into this room? Leave..." _

_"Mary.." Garry said nervously._

_"Leave! LEAVE! LEEEEAAAAAAVE!" She took out her pallet knife and ran towards them. Afraid, Ib and Garry ran to the painting but felt Ib was stuck. He looked back, and a blue disturbing doll was holding her ankle._

_"Let go!" She cried and tugged as hard as she could. Garry reached and tried to tear the painting down, but it wouldn't budge. Mary reached Ib and started to stab her. Blood was leaking everywhere, and tears fell down his cheeks as he fell to his knees in front of the lifeless Ib as Mary crept towards him with the knife._

I awoke and thought that girl looked exactly like the one in the dream. And this "Mary" person looked just like Maria, but her eyes were a different color. Then the thought struck me. Ib. Ib must've been the girl, for I thought she was only in my dreams. The name was extremely familiar, and so were the crimson eyes and brown hair. However, I didn't know how I knew her, and how did she know me? It was 5:00 am, so I just went to the basement and started to paint, but there wasn't anything to paint. Everything, Ib, Mary, Maria, they were all connected somehow, I knew it, but how? Was there something I forgot? I looked around the room, frustrated, waiting for an answer from no one. Then I saw it. There was a dusty old painting in the corner of the room that was a few years old. My college project. I walked over to it, picked it up, and blew on it. Depicted on the canvas was a red and blue rose embracing in the wind. A rose. Life and death. I could barely grasp the memory.

"A girl...saved me... from a lady in blue..." I said aloud, feeling dumb.

"She got me my rose... and saved my life." The memory came slowly, and I was stunned how lucid it was, it was like it was there the whole time. What else happened there? Where was that place? W...What everything? And how come I didn't remember anything until now? But there was one thing that startled me most:

I didn't save her, and because of me she could be dead.

_-Ib- Age 18-_

_Where am I? What am I doing? Why am I here? _The questions felt like they floated and flew around my head. _What happened? How old am I? Who... Who AM I?_ I felt dizzy, scared, confused, and dead at the same time. _Am I dead? Who do I love? Who do I hate? _The questions fluttered around and made my head hurt. I looked around, it was a black room with toys scattered everywhere. _Was someone here? Why are toys everywhere? How old am I? _ My head really started to hurt, and then a short girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a green dress entered the room.

"Ib! I'm so happy you stayed!" She squealed and sat next to me. Ib... Ib. I'm guessing Ib is my name. _  
_

"Wh-Who are you..." I said slowly, almost forgetting how to speak.

"You know me! I'm Mary! Garry left already, and I wanted to leave, but not without you... and only two people can leave," She said, tugging on her dress.

"Well, we can play now! What do you want to play? Now we can play... forever!"

_-Garry- Age 29-_

At 3:00 am, I got some clothes on and drove to the nearest hospital and asked of her name.

"Did someone come in with bruises and head injury last night named Ib?" I asked the woman at the front counter.

"Um, I don't think so..." she said. Maybe this girl wasn't real... maybe it was some girl off the street that Maria attacked. Maybe her name wasn't Ib... The woman went into a door and then came back.

"Actually, there was a girl named Ib taken in, at the emergency department. If you wish to see her, go talk to the people over there," I thanked her, and headed over to the emergency department. I asked the man there.

"Hi, have you seen anyone come in with the name Ib?" I asked, and he looked at me funny.

"About five hours ago, a girl with long brown hair and crimson eyes came in with a serious head injury," he said.

"May I see her?" I asked anxiously.

"Are you a parent or guardian?"

"I'm a... friend," I said.

"Right this way," The guy said, put down his clipboard and lead me to a room. He opened the door, and I gasped in horror.

Her hair was bloodstained, and reminded me of my mothers. She looks as if she was crying blood , and her eyes were shut. There was some head gizmo on the top of her head, covering up her wound.

"W-Will she make it?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure... I'm sure she was sitting there, bleeding for a little bit, so shes lost a lot of blood, especially because she hit her head. We're trying out best. She seems unconscious, and we don't know when she'll wake up, hopefully tomorrow morning."

"May I have a moment?" I asked, and he left the room. I rushed to the side of the bed, and looked at her pale face. She's grown since the last time I saw her, which was a long eight years ago.

"Ib..." I whispered, "It's Garry... do you remember anything about me? If you do... I sure would like to know... And If you don't know me at all... its a mistake, thats all. I hope you wake up soon, so I can find out about this."

I got up and left the hospital. I would visit the next day, and the next, until she woke up.

_-Ib- Age 18-_

It was terrifying. This "Mary" girl took me and we played some of her "games". It was us two and a bunch of paintings, dolls, and sculptures. According to her. I wish I could remember how I got here, and how to leave. I didn't like this place.

"What do you want to play next? Ooh! Lets play tag!" She said, and turned to the paintings and dolls, "Time for tag! Big sissy will be it first, and then we all run! Ready? Go!" She yelled and all the art scrambled around like mad. I saw a painting of a lady in red come behind me, and I ran like never before. I screamed and ran wherever my feet would take me.

"Wow Ib, you're fast!" Mary said, running behind me. We ran through the gallery, and I had no idea where I was going. Maybe we would find an exit and I could get out soon... The lady in red was crawling behind us, and I made a dash for the first door I saw. I almost slammed it shut on Mary, but she quickly made it in before I could. I kind of wished I did.

"This is a safe place! You're smart too Ib! Big sissy can't open doors!" Mary said and cheered. This all seemed strange. Why was I here? The question circled and fluttered around my head, over and over again.

"I'm tired... can we stop playing for a while?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure!" She pepped up, "We can draw!" I tried to smile, hopefully it would be better than running. Mary led me out of the room, told the painting of the lady to stop chasing us, and then we went back to the toy box. She took out two drawing pads and a handful of crayons, spread the crayons out on the ground, and then handed one of the drawing pads to me.

"You want to look at some of my masterpieces?" She asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"Be quiet! Of course you do!" she picked up her pad and flipped the page over. Under the page was a messy drawing of a blue doll with black squiggly hair.

"Do you like it?" She asked, exited.

"Yeah, its...nice," I said, just keeping it as "nice". She flipped another page over. There was a scribbly drawing of a girl with red eyes and fancy clothes, holding hands with a tall guy with purple hair and a scrabbly jacket.

"Do you like this one?" She asked, and pointed to the girl. "This is you!" I looked at it curiously. So that's what I look like, I know I have brown hair because I can see it, and my clothes are red and fancy, but I never knew more than that. I never knew I had red eyes.

"Who's that?" I said and pointed to the tall guy.

"That's...that's..." She said, and her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter! Let's draw!" She handed me a handful of crayons, and I took them and didn't know what to draw.

"How 'bout this... I draw you, and you draw me! We have to draw it really well, because then we can see what we really look like! But if you want to see it even better, I bet we could walk all the way to the mirror on one of the higher floors." I was immediately interested, to see how I really looked like, but I guess I would draw Mary first.

"Okay! Make my green dress pretty, and I'll make your red skirt pretty!" she said and grabbed a red crayon. I took a yellow one and started to draw. I looked up at Mary, and then back down to continue my drawing. I finished her hair, nice and long, and then drew her face. The eyes were a little sloppy, but I guess it would work. I never knew how to draw, but maybe my first drawing would be good. I drew her dress, nice and long, her scarf, and then her legs. After a bit, I was finally done.

"I'm done," I said, and Mary immediately looked up.

"You are? I wanna see!" she said and took the pad out of my hands.

"Ooh! Wow, I'm so pretty! Your pretty too!" She said, and held up her own. It was a bit more in detail than the other one, but it looked just about the same.

"Do you think you look pretty?" she asked.

"Yeah... can we go to this thing called a mirror?" I finally asked, curious what it was. She said I could see how I actually looked like... that would be nice.

"Sure!" she said, took my hand and ran up the stairs. We went out of the door, and past many paintings and sculptures. Down the stairs, down the hall, around the corner... after what seemed like forever, we finally got there.

"Here it is!" she said, and stood in front of a shiny glossy thing. I went to stand in front of it, and then jumped. There were two people in the mirror, a girl with long hair, bangs, and crimson eyes, and a girl that looked just like Mary.

"Ah! Who is that?" I asked, and pointed at the mirror, but then the girl pointed, too.

"That's you silly! It's what you look like! I think mirrors are magic, because I don't know how they work. How would they show you exactly how you look like?" she asked, going closer to the mirror. I looked into the mirror again, and stared at myself. I was not tall at all, and my hair was kind of messy. A memory was coming, I grasped for it, reached as far as I could, and barely got it. It somehow seemed weird how Mary was standing next to me. I just barely remembered a tall man standing next to me, not a short girl.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I've been visiting Ib for about three months now, and she's shown no sign of waking. I was scared she would never wake up, and an important part of my life would be missing. But since then, I've been having strange nightmares, in which each one Ib dies. I wake in the middle of the night crying, extremely sad and anxious to learn more. Every day was kind of a drag, sitting there, and helping people find something they'd like. However, I had so much to paint about. I painted red and blue roses here and there, I would paint paintings coming to life, and strangely, people enjoyed it. Everyday after work I'd go to the hospital to check on Ib. Sometimes I'd whisper stuff to her, just to make myself feel better, and normally I'd ask if they knew if she would wake up soon. They always said no.

"Thanks!" I said and took the money for the painting the woman bought. She smiled and left the shop. There were still several people to go, and I had a irresistible urge to go check on Ib today. So I told one of the workers I was going to leave for two hours and got out of that place. I drove to the hospital and rushed to Ib's room. I opened the door, and saw a couple in front of the bed Ib was in. They both whipped around and looked at me. Were these Ib's parents? The doctor stretched his neck to see what they were looking it. I froze, awkwardly.

"Erm.. uh, wrong room. Sorry," I stuttered and shut the door. I normally come late at night, so I guess that was the time to keep coming. I walked out from the hospital, and headed towards the cafe for lunch. I ordered a cup of coffee and some macarons then sat down. As I ate my snack, I recollected all the nightmares I've had, and wondered if they were real. But if Ib didn't die, they couldn't be...

The door of the cafe bursted open so abruptly it interrupted my train of thought, and I looked up. My eyes widened in fear, and I just wanted to jump right out the window.

"Garry..." Maria said as she walked in, her eyes in fatigue.

* * *

**Sorry for uploading a little late, but I hope you enjoyed. :3 Neither Garry or Ib just get back their memories at once, just take note of that. It all comes back... y. . .**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, and feel free to alert me of any errors or mistakes. Next chapter will come within a week for sure, and two days at least. **

**~MEEP**


	6. Awakening

**I might cry while writing this chapter. Just a little heads up.**

_-Ib- Age 18-_

The memory seemed kind of strange, so maybe I was hallucinating.

"Ib, can we play hide and seek next? I know the perfect place to hide!" I barely nodded, twisting and playing with the strange memory I had remembered.

"Great!" she squealed, and turned to a blue doll.

"Tell the others to look for me and Ib!" she said to the doll, and it hopped away. She quickly grabbed my hand and lead me down what seemed like a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, and we finally found a small room with a few bookshelves, and a large painting.

"These bookshelves can be moved, and its the perfect hiding place!" she whispered to me, "But I'm not strong enough to push the bookshelves. Can you?"

"I dunno..." I said, and pushed the bookshelf with all my might, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe if we both push it, it'll move!" she said, and we pushed together, and it finally moved to reveal a small hole.

"We did it!" Mary said, and smiled. The hole didn't look to promising to me, so I looked around the room for another hiding place, and my eyes set on the painting. I read the title.

"Separation... what if this painting has a secret passage or something?" I asked. I put my hand up to it to begin to move it.

"Ib! Don't-" Mary warned, but it was too late. The lights immediately went out as I touched the painting, and for some reason I struggled to balance on my feet.

"That painting is scary... big Sissy touched it once, and something scary happened to her..." Mary said, obviously frightened. I didn't say anything, because some familiarity came into the moment. I remembered not me, but someone else touch this painting...

"Ib! Are you there?" Mary said in a rushed panic.

"Huh, yeah, I'm here." I said. She let out a breath of relief. Suddenly, I felt as if I was being swung around, and I struggled to keep balance. I put my hand out to hold onto a wall, but the wall somehow wasn't there anymore. I tried to keep myself on my feet, but after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore and I fell flat on my face, and then everything went black.

_-Garry- Age 30_

"Garry..." Maria said in fatigue, and took a step forward. What was I supposed to do?

"I've been looking for you..." She said blandly. In a good or bad way? I looked, and was relieved to see there was nothing in her hands, but I remembered her fists were like steel.

"That girl looked like someone I knew... and I just thought..." she said, with a bit of remorse in her tone. I took a step forward, and tried to be confident.

"Even if you did know her, you still wouldn't have to beat her up!" I said, my voice shaky.

"You don't know what that girl did to me..." she said, balling her fists. I took a step back.

"Y-You don't know what you've done to her!" I said, thinking of poor Ib at the hospital.

"You don't understand," Maria said, trying to regain posture.

"YOU don't understand," I said, defending Ib's will. What would she ever do to Maria?

"Are you not agreeing with me?" She said, clenching her fists. Alarmed, I took a step back.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered, not afraid to stick up for Ib.

"You don't know what I've been through," she said through her teeth. "We're in public... I'll find you another day," she said and flew through the door. I gave a breath of relief, but then thought about what she said. If she found me here... she could find me somewhere else... and she knows where the art shop is... This is going to be hard.

_-Ib- Age 18-_

I awoke in the same room we were in, and felt dizzy. I was in a small concealed space, and I could see the whole room and felt a bit taller. I looked around, and saw Mary, facedown on the ground. She started to stir, and eventually got up, and looked around frantically.

"Ib? Ib! Where are you?" she yelled around the room.]

"I'm right here!" I shouted to her.

"Where are you Ib? Are we playing hide and seek now? Where did you go?" she said, trembling.

"Mary! I'm here! Can't you see me?" I said, and tried to walk to her, but I bumped into something invisible.

"Ib... come out, this isn't funny..." she said, her eyes getting watery. She apparently couldn't hear me, so I pounded on the invisible boundary as hard as I could. She looked around for a bit, and finally looked right at me. She froze for a moment, and then fell to her knees.

"Ib! Why did you touch that painting..." She said, starting to weep. I kept pounding on the surface, and eventually started kicking it in frustration.

"Oh well. Time to find a new friend... I hope someone new comes soon," she said, starting to leave the room. Was I supposed to live the rest of my life here? Was she going to HELP me?

"Mary! MARY! Don't leave me here!" I screamed as loud as I could, and kicked, punched, shoved, and threw my whole body in all my power at the invisible surface. But nothing would happen. She went through the door and closed it. I'm stuck, and I don't think I'm getting out of this place soon.

Hours passed. My legs were tired from standing, but I couldn't sit. It was terrible, my throat was dry and I was also hungry. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opened again.

"Ib?" Marry said, glumly walking toward me. She looked at me.

"There was no one else like me in the gallery today... and its boring when there's not someone to play with...

I want you to get out of there so we can play more..." she said and walked towards me. This time, she punched the surface, but instead of nothing happening, I heard a shatter of glass, and wondered what I should do.

"Ow..." she said, grasping her hand, but then closed her eyes, took a breath, and threw another fist at the surface. More shattering, and I decided it would be smart for me to try to punch it. So I thrusted my fist at it, but it went right through and the rest of my body followed, and I hit the ground with a _thump_.

"Ib! Now we can play!" She squealed and took my hand. I followed her, tired and groggy. She had a lot of energy for a small girl.

"Can we sleep?" I asked, "I'm really tired," Mary stopped for a second and looked at me curiously.

"How do you play... 'sleep'?" She asked. Did this girl never sleep? It kind of seemed like it.

"Well, you lay down, close your eyes, and let your mind wander off..." I said, trying not to fall asleep.

"That sounds fun!"Mary said, and lied down on the ground. I lied down beside her, and closed my eyes, finally beginning to doze off.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I didn't feel too secure when I took the bus home that day, for Maria could be anywhere, waiting to pounce on me. The bus ride seemed like forever, and when I finally got back home I felt a little more safe. Unless she knew where I lived, I would be fine. I walked up the long driveway and went through the door, and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see Maria standing behind it. I assured myself I was just being too paranoid.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then went to bed. But I couldn't sleep with that paranoid feeling of someone watching me. I smiled at how stupid I was being, for nothing would happen at this hour.

As if on cue, I heard a door shut. I just laid there, wide-eyed. I locked the door before I took a shower. I heard footsteps, and the opening of drawers. I was pretty sure she was looking for a knife. I was extremely scared, and I quietly got out of bed and walked as quietly as I could to what used to be my mother's room, and I hid in her empty closet inside a large box, and I closed the lid. I still heard the opening of drawers, and then it stopped. More footsteps. I heard the footsteps get quieter, until I only heard small taps. I thought she was going to the basement. I could still hear the small taps in the dead silence. The footsteps got little louder, and doors were opened and closed.

I froze, wide-eyed, extremely frightened, as I heard the ascending of stairs. There were footsteps, but much louder. The opening and closing of a door. I heard the door to the room open. I began to hug my knees and tremble. When the door to the closet opened, I held my breath, and didn't dare move a muscle. I heard the sound of hangers clanging, and then the footsteps came closer to the box. Suddenly, I had an urgent need for air, so I tried to exhale slowly, but it all came out at once. There was a dead silence. And then, someone started to open the box.

_-Ib- Age 18-_

"Ib!" I woke up to the sound or Mary's voice.

"Are you okay?" she said in a rushed panic. I sat up slowly, and I met Mary's glance. She let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you were dead!" She said, "I don't ever wanna play this game again, it's boring," Did this girl ever sleep? She got up to her feet and pulled me up.

"Can we go exploring?" I asked, hoping I could search for an exit.

"Sure!" she squeaked. I walked around the gallery, looking at exhibits, but there was no sign of an exit.

"Can we get out of the gallery? Do you know where an exit is?" I asked Mary. She looked at me funny, then smiled.

"Oh yeah! I know where the exit is!" she said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just follow me!" she said, and that's what I did. We took a series of hallways and corridors, and we went through a strange place called the "sketchbook" in which everything looked like Mary drew it. After a while, we finally went in a pink house, and there was a long black staircase.

"We're almost there!" she said, and started to run. I straggled behind, but then I saw a long skinny hallway.

"What's this?" I said and pointed to it. Mary took an abrupt stop and looked to where I was pointing.

"Don't go there!" she said quickly and dragged me away from the hallway.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, curious what was down the hallway.

"Because... just 'cause..." she said, "But the exit is near! Let's get out together Ib!"

"Okay..." I said, following her, but for some reason my instinct told me to check out that hallway. Without warning, I jerked my hand away and bolted for the hallway.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I covered my head with my arms as the box opened slowly... Was this it? Was it all over?

"Garry, what are you doing here?" But the voice was male. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. A tall man with black hair was looking down at me.

"Father...?!" I jumped out of the box and gave him a hug, glad to see him again, but more because he wasn't Maria.

"I'm finally home, and glad to be!" He said, smiling, but then the smile went away, "What I want to know is why you're sleeping in a box...?"

"Well, um, it's a long story," I said.

"Okay then, but lets get to sleep. It's late, son." He said, and I went to my room, relieved nothing had happened, and dozed off.

I woke up, and it was dead silent through the house. But I just followed my routine, cup of coffee, and I grabbed a small cake from the pantry. I looked at my watch, but then remembered it wouldn't work... for some odd reason, so I glanced at the clock. It was getting late, so I trudged up the stairs to where my father was sleeping. I opened the door, and let myself in, but there was one thing. No one was in the bed. I started to remember something that wasn't familiar... pulling it in...

_Ruin of the Heart_

_If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate..._

_and in the end, you will be destroyed._

_And more worrying yet..._

_Is that you will not even be conscious of that fact._

I was reading these words aloud to... a girl... Ib. The doll room... those disturbing dolls... I shivered at the memory. What else had happened? I couldn't quite grasp anything else.

So was it a dream father came home? Or was it a hallucination? I didn't know, but I hoped I was wrong. I went to the basement, and gasped at what I saw. My tubes of paint and brushes were scattered all over the ground, and painted in red was the word

"STOP" And painted in yellow was the word,

"IT" Stop it... what did that mean? But just from the giant mess, I was startled, confused, and scared. So Maria DID make it into my house? Then what... was going on? It confused me so much my head hurt... and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment, was see Ib.

So I took a few busses, then walked to the hospital she was in. I walked to her room and put my ear on the door, just to make sure her parents weren't in there, and then I let myself in. There was a doctor at the counter, and Ib was still lying still on the bed.

"Hello again Garry. Her condition hasn't improved by any means. We're trying to get her to wake up, but at this rate, she might take years,"

"Years?" I asked, eyes wide. No, it couldn't be... I couldn't bear another year!

"I'm sorry, but that's what it looks like," I doctor picked up his clipboard and left the room. I sat down in a chair next to Ib.

"Ib... why did Maria do this to you? She's a very cruel person... I don't know why though... I don't know much about us two, or what has happened, but something gives me an idea that you do, thats why you came to see me. Thank you for finding me, for I knew I was missing something important in my life, but it will remain missing if you don't wake up," I said softly, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please, just wake up. You know a lot of information that I don't... and it might be why Maria is after me and you. She says you've done something horrible to her... but I know that's not true. If you wake up, we could find out all about this, and then, I promise we'll make it out alive. Together."

_-Ib- Age 18-_

"Ib! What are you doing?" Mary screamed as I ran to the slim hallway, and I could barely sprint through without bumping into the wall. I reached the end, and I was in large room, with a giant black bed on it. I looked at the plate, and it read "Final stage". I went to the bed curiously, and smelled it. It had a strange smell. I looked around the room aside from the bed, and on the far wall there were two paintings. One was entitled "Forgotten portrait", and had a picture of a strange man with a ragged coat and purple hair. Who was this? And what was with the name "forgotten portrait"? Then I froze. The memories came flooding in... blue roses. Purple hair. Torn coat. Garry. Where was he? Why was he in this painting? What happened to him? I touched the painting, fighting the urge of tears, not wanting to look away, but I did. I looked to the other one, it was all shattered and torn. The plate had one word on it:

"Mary" I froze in disbelief. No wonder she didn't sleep or eat. She didn't need to... she was a painting. Where was she anyway? It doesn't take that long to come down a hallway... but why didn't she want me in this room? Slowly, I made my way past the bed and down the slim hallway.

"Ib..." Mary said, and I saw a pallette knife in her hand, and I took a step back.

"I told you... not to go... IN THAT ROOM!" She screamed and started to run. I jumped and ran as fast as I could wherever I could, darting past paintings and running through halls. Mary was on my heels, a sharp utensil in her hand. Why was she trying to kill me? What was so 'secret' about that room? Most of all... what happened to Garry? But I had no time to think about things, I had to run. But then I froze as I approached another painting, titled,

"Fabricated world". Another flood of memories entered my mind as the frame disappeared.

"Ib! NO! STOP!" Mary screamed, and I felt the least bit of pity for her. I was going to take a step away but then I heard a voice in my head. _If you wake up, we could find out all about this, and then, I promise we'll make it out alive. Together._ It echoed through my ears, and it sounded strangely like Garry. Mary reached for my arm to pull me back, but then I jumped through.

"We will. I promise," I whispered and closed my eyes as everything went white.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I just looked at her, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"Wake up soon," I said, starting to get up, but then her eye twitched. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. Her mouth moved ever so slightly, and she took a deep breath. Without warning, her eyes popped open, and she blinked several times. I rushed to her side and sat in the chair.

"Ib!" I said in a hurried rush, "You've been out for about four months! I'm so glad you're awake! It's me, Garry," She looked at me with her large crimson eyes.

"D-Don't you...remember?" I asked. She opened her mouth and spoke slowly.

"W...Who are...you...?"

* * *

I got teary, but didn't cry at the end! Achievement for me! Next chapter will come soon! Thanks for reading and remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review!


	7. Who is Maria?

**Hello again guys, and I've been pretty bored so... here's another chapter!**

_-Garry- Age 30-_

The words echoed and rang through my ears. _Who are you? Who are you?_ I stumbled backwards, and tried to regain my balance. Tears started to fill my eyes, as I couldn't speak, but I managed three words.

"You...don't remember?" I said slowly, trying to get a hold of all the mixed up emotions inside. Her crimson eyes stared at me in curiosity.

"Remember what?" Those words hung down, and stabbed deep into my heart. Heart heavy, and in the danger of tears, I couldn't stand it any longer, and I silently left the room. I boarded the bus, and wanted to think about things, but my mind wouldn't let me, for the tears intruded. They were hot and heavy, streaming down, and I could barely breathe. When it was my stop, I tried to cover up my face as I made it through the streets to my house.

When I got home, I just laid on my bed and tried to sort everything out. So, after all these months, or _years_, she didn't remember? Or didn't she remember before she fell into a coma? Isn't that why she came to see me? But then the thought struck me so hard, the tears started coming down immediately.

Of course she didn't recognise me. I've been living in a dream for the past four months. I made this whole "museum" thing up, to give me an excuse for her seeing me. There wasn't anything in between us, just a girl who has a life to live, and well, me.

My heart ached and burned. This thing was so crazy, why did I believe some story I made up in the first place? How stupid was I for falling for that? Why... dozens more unanswerable questions flooded my brain, but there was one that always lingered:

Why did Maria hit her?

She didn't hit other strangers that came up and talked to me, it was just Ib. There was no reason at all, and now she's trying to hunt me down. Maybe she's just insane, or is there another reason, I wonder...? She did say that Ib did something horrible to her... but that's still unknown. In the midst of all my thoughts, I was so tired in the middle of a thought I payed no attention to it: How did I know her name...?

_Garry was in Guertena's art museum with tons of exhibits. He looked around for a bit, until he stumbled upon a painting titled, "Fabricated world". He inspected it, took some notes, but then noticed the lights flickered and went out. A bit afraid, he looked around the rest of the museum, but didn't see a soul. So he headed for the exit, and started to panic when it was locked, but something caught his eye. There was a staircase where he could've sworn there was a wall. Confused and scared, he descended the steps hoping for an exit, but to no avail. He looked around the small room, he saw a door, a vase with a rose, and a painting titled: "Lady in Blue" He walked to the vase, inspecting the rose, as it was a bold shade of blue._

_"Should I take it...?" He wondered aloud as he touched it. The petals were soft, and the rose looked too big and beautiful to be real, but indeed it was. Slowly, he took the rose from the vase, and held it tightly in his hand. He then went to the painting and inspected it. _

_"This is just like that other painting, 'Lady in Red'" He thought aloud. As he turned to walk away, there was a loud crash, and behind him, was the crazed Lady in Blue, starting to chase him.  
_

_"I'm sorry!" He said, thinking it was for taking the rose, so in the process of running he flung it behind him, and sprinted down through the door, down the hall, and through another door. He saw a key in the corner of the room, so he took it just in case. But then, a sharp pain circled though his body, and he fell to the ground. It kept going, until he wouldn't think he could make it, barely breathing. A figure approached him, and took the key in his weak, fragile hands. The figure left, as Garry heed no attention to it, for he was almost done anyway. A few minutes passed, and then the pain gradually dissipated. He blinked twice, and saw his blue rose being held in front of him._

_"Eek!" He screamed as he got to his feet. "What is it now? There's nothing to take, I tell you-" but then he noticed it was a small girl holding his flower._

_"Oh my, are you someone from the gallery?" he asked, and she nodded. As he was about to speak again, there was a loud crash, as the Lady in Blue begin to tear apart red petals, and the poor girl fell to the ground. Alarmed, surprised, and scared, he reached to take the red rose back, but to no avail. The Lady in Blue smashed and tore all her poor petals to the ground, and the girl was no longer breathing. Garry got to his knees and tried to feel a pulse from the girl, but there was none. In disbelief, the begun to stand up as the painting tore at its next victim._

I awoke in a mix of sweat and tears. Why was I still having these strangely vivid dreams when it was all made up? They were so realistic... like memories. But nevertheless, the dream took up the whole night unlike the other ones. Talk about terrifying... but why was Ib always killed in every single dream I've had like this? There was no explanatory reason. But I haven't been to work over the last few days, so I went downstairs, but then sighed at the mess I hadn't cleaned up yet. I was too confused and tired to think about how Maria knew where I lived. So I grabbed my paints and recent works and headed out the door.

"Where were you Garry?" Everyone was curious to know where I'd been, but I just answered,

"I had other work to do..." blandly. I went to the back room and started to just... unleash everything on the canvas, but I ended up with a portrait of Ib. I decided to put Ib's head on the Lady in Red's body, so It wouldn't be too obvious. After that, I painted Maria with a pair of bat wings, but I put Maria in a bright green dress, and I made the bat wings similar to wings of the demon. It made me feel a lot better. After I finished that painting, the day was over and I placed those on the shelf and gathered my things.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

"Who am I? What am I? What happened? Why am I here?" All I could speak of was questions. Soon, the door bursted open and a couple came in and ran to me, then hugged me.

"Ib! You're okay! I knew it would be fine!" The woman said.

"Ib, do you feel alright?" The man said. I found it quite awkward that two random people were hugging me.

"Ib, if you don't feel well, you don't have to go to college for a while yet," The woman said. I looked at the couple curiously, how did they know me... and was "Ib" my name? What a strange name to have...

"She'll have to stay here for at least another week," A guy with a white coat said as he came in, and the couple started hugging each other.

"That's fine," the woman said, "As long as our daughter is okay," Daughter? I wasn't anyone's daughter. I opened my mouth, and spoke slowly.

"I'm...not... your daughter..." The couple froze and looked at me in astonishment, and the without warning the woman bursted into tears.

"We are your parents, you know that Ib," the man said wearily.

"You're not...my parents" I said slowly. I could see he was in the danger of tears as well.

"I sense she's got some amnesia... I'm dearly sorry..." the man in the white coat said.

"What's amnesia?" I asked.

"We'll try our best to recover her memories... we'd ask that you'd leave now," the man in the white coat said. Sobbing, the couple left the room. The guy kneeled down and said to me,

"Do you remember anything?" I thought about it. What did I know? Nothing, I couldn't remember anything.

"Nothing..." I said. Concerned, the doctor stared at me, and I felt a little uneasy.

"That couple was your Mom and Dad," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked, because I was pretty sure I had never seen them before.

"They have loved and cared for you since you were born," he said.

"I've never seen them before..." I said, because it was hard to believe people I've never seen before were my parents...

"They are your parents. You are now nineteen years old, and your name is Ib," the guy said to me. I didn't know what to say... How did I know this was true? But I guess it had to be if he put this much effort into it.

"Also, I'm wondering, there was another man that came here continuously with purple hair and a ragged coat by the name "Garry." Do you know or remember him at all?" The name seemed kind of familiar, but with blank nothingness behind it.

"No. I don't know him at all."

_-Garry- Age 30-_

When I left the shop I noticed I didn't eat anything all day, and I was starving. So right when I got home I just called and ordered some pizza, then just sat in the basement, cleaning up the mess. Why did I even trick myself into believing that Ib was someone I knew, it was just a-

_Ding-Dong_.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts, so I trudged up the stairs to get the pizza. That was quite fast, though. I opened the door, took a step back, and dropped the paintbrush in my hand.

"Hello again, friend," Maria said as she let herself in the house.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you... I just want to tell you the truth." she said, and took my hand. I wanted to jerk away, but I was also afraid of what she would do to me if I did. She lead me to the back porch, and told me to sit down.

"Ib killed me," she said.

"You are sitting beside me, you are breathing and living. What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to live, you see, so I took it from her." she continued.

"Took what from her?" I asked, confused.

"It was beautiful, and looked like me, so I took it after she died." she said, staring with blank eyes into the sunset.

"What could you possibly-" But she wouldn't stop talking.

"She was dead, I was dead, so we could trade, right? Even if I was one of them..." I wish I had a clue what she was talking about.

"I've always wanted to live, and I wanted revenge on the one that killed me," she said.

"You are alive!" I shouted, frustrated how she wasn't paying attention to me.

"I am now, but I wasn't when I was dead," she said, then got up and left. I just sat there, trying to interpret what I just heard. What did she take from Ib? And how did Ib kill her if she was alive now? Why was everything so confusing? I went back inside the house and didn't know what to do. It didn't make any sense. Hesitantly, I went to the library and I searched "Maria Takeda" on Google. A news thing came up, and I clicked it.

_Maria Takeda was found dead inside her own house, alone. There were cut marks all around her body, so we can infer that she was murdered. By whom? We still don't know, but another body was found next to her, Liam Takeda, Maria's father. We are leaning towards that her Mother had murdered both of them, or Liam committed suicide, killing himself and his daughter. _

_However, before the body of Maria was cremated, it mysteriously disappeared, and we do not know who took it to this day. Liam was safely buried, but we do not know what has become of Maria's body.  
_

_-Ib- Age 19-_

The doctor was frustrated. I couldn't remember anything, and he continuously asked questions that I didn't know the answer to. What was your last dream? What happened? Did you bump your head? Are you under any medication?

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled in frustration. I wished I remembered stuff. He sighed and put his head in his hands, then picked up his phone.

"Yeah, I think she'd do better with you. Yes. No, that's not it... okay," he said and then hung up.

"Your parents are coming to get you," he said to me. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

When I opened them, I was in a different bed and my parents were in front of me.

"Ib... I'm your mom..." my mother said.

"I know who you are. The doctor told me about a bizillion times." I said. She breathed a sigh of relief with father, and they looked at each other nervously.

"What else do you remember?" Father asked. I sighed in frustration, because I've been asked this question dozens of times.

"Nothing! At all I tell you!" I said.

"Honey, we will tell you some true things, you may not remember them, but they are true... okay?" Mother said and I nodded.

"But to help you recover your memories, we have hired a very special person to come and help you." Father said and went out the door, and a minute later came back up, and standing beside him was a tall girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Maria."

_-Garry- Age 30-_

At this article, I was extremely confused and kind of scared. Didn't her mother murder her? It wasn't Ib... but then she took something from her? Like what? It was all so confusing. I went back to Google and searched for more articles, but then a more recent one caught my eye.

_Resurrection_

_Maria Takeda and Liam Takeda were murdered by Leah Takeda on April, 15, 2001._

_ Their bodies were found, and being ready to be __cremated, but then a peculiar thing happened._

_When they were announcing the deaths of the two beings, and behind where the corpses were, Maria's body started to stir._

_And she started to live once again._

_She ran away, through the deep woods, and continued to live a normal life._

_Was this a doing of Jesus?_

_No one will ever know._

I read the article in disbelief, and then scrolled down to look at the comments. I exhaled in relief as there was a million comments that said it was a rumor. But something told me it was real...

_-Ib- Age- 19-_

"Hi, Ib. What do you remember from before?" Ugh. The same stupid question over and over and over.

"Nothing." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Do you recognise me?" she asked.

"No, I don't know who you are." I said.

"Do you remember burning a painting, ever?" she asked. Where in the world did she get these questions from?

"No." I said, looking at her curiously. She went to the table, took a rose from the vase, and plucked a petal.

"Does this make you feel different at all?" she asked. How would the plucking of a petal make me feel different?

"Why would it?"

"Good. Do you recognise this guy?" she asked, and pulled out a small picture. On the picture there was a smiling man with a shade of lavender hair.

"Not at all..." I said.

"Good." she said. But then I remembered.

"Wait! When I first woke up that guy said he was happy that I woke up..." I said, remembering him leave the room after I told him I didn't know him. Maria's eyes narrowed into small slits.

"He did?" she said, slowly.

"Yeah. He sounded nice though." I said.

"Well, I know how to get some of your memories back!" she said, "All you have to do is close your eyes, and just sleep calmly," so I closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. After a few minutes, I heard her dig in her pocket for something, and I opened my eyes just a little bit, and tried not to scream. In her hand was a pocket knife.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this chapter was kind of short, but it was a little of a drag to write. Next chapter will come soon! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the plot twists and whatnot in this fanfiction. I try my best to keep my readers guessing, and it's so much fun to write elements of the past about Garry and Ib, its kind of like exploring their past and memories. Thanks for reading, and remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Saved

**Here guys, another chapter for you! Thanks for reading and being awesome!**

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I wanted to close my eyes, give in to dying, but for some reason I had to keep them a bit open. Maria gave a devilish smile, and she lifted the knife over her head, and my reflexes told me to move. I made a quick movement and rolled off the bed, and got to my feet.

"Ib, what are you doing?!" she screamed and jumped off, pocket knife in her hand.

"You want to kill me..." I said, under my breath.

"Well, your parents left and will be gone for about four hours, so nothing is going to stop me."

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you killed me," she said in a raspy voice. Confused, I decided it was time to run. So I made a dash for it, and flew through the door and down the stairs. She followed, and was right on my heels. I didn't know my way around the house, and I definitely didn't want to end up at a dead end, so I just flew through the front door and ran down the street. I didn't know if Maria was still chasing me, but I kept going. I was too scared to feel tired, so I kept on moving wherever I could in what seemed like a maze, but then I met a dead end. Nervous, I turned around.

"I've got you now." Maria said, breathing hard, as she came closer and closer. I backed up, but then hit a wall. I don't know what I did, but I did know one thing: My life was over.

_-Garry-Age 30-_

The librarian kicked me out because they were closing, and I silently walked through the streets slowly, walking past the bus stop. I could walk today. The streets were strangely silent today, even though it was a Friday. Normally the streets were noisy and lightened, but not today. The only thing illuminating the streets were the moon and the stars. I looked up at the night sky, filled with small lights. I made a wish on the first one I saw.

_Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I paused for a minute, thinking about it, and then I closed my eyes.

_I wish... Maria would get out of my life._

_She has gone mad, and has a strange secret._

_I hope I can resolve this, and never see her again._

Suddenly, my peaceful night was interrupted by a shrill scream. I looked up quickly, and ran towards where I heard it. I dashed past a few buildings and heard someone breathing hard. I turned, and in one of the alleys was a girl with long wavy blond hair, and a girl with pin straight brown hair.

"Ib!" I yelled and charged down the alley and slammed Maria with my shoulder, and I slammed her into a brick wall. She grimaced in pain.

"Garry... What are you DOING?" She screamed and pushed me off so hard I slammed against the other brick wall.

"I never liked you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed in agony. She ran towards me and threw a fist at my stomach, and I felt like throwing up.

"You..." I said with what was left of my voice and threw the best punch I could at her, followed by a kick and a slam. She threw me off, but before she could throw a fist a grabbed both of her hands and pushed as hard as she could, but she also was very strong. Without warning, I took my right hand off her fist, and at the exact same time she hit my stomach as I punched her head. It all felt like it was in slow motion. But her head banged against the brick wall so hard, she fainted and crumpled to the ground. But she hit my stomach so hard, I had to throw up. I whipped around to see if Ib was okay. There was a small puddle of blood surrounding her, and her eyes were closed.

"Ib! Answer me, are you okay?" I asked in a hurried panic as I shook her. I felt her wrist for a pulse, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I found one. But it wouldn't be for long if she was bleeding at this rate. I picked her up, her face speckled with blood and shirt soaked. It was a good thing I knew where the hospital was. I ran through the streets as fast as I could. My breathing was kind of raspy, and I was crazy tired, but I had to keep going. Even if the stories I made up were fake, I didn't care. I had to help the poor girl, but I couldn't help but feel I've seen her before.

When I finally reached the hospital, the back of her shirt was wet along with my hands. I rushed her into the emergency room, and she went behind and I washed my hands.

"Garry, right?" The doctor asked, coming from the back.

"Yeah," I said, breathing hard.

"Well, the cut is pretty deep, and we'll have to stitch it up pretty fast. But she'll be okay." he said contently.

"Phew... good." I said.

"You said you're a friend though, right?" he asked.

"Ah, no... I just saw her one day getting beaten up, so I felt I had to help her..." I said.

"I don't think you would come and talk to a random person you saw getting beat up every day," he said.

"Well, it's complicated..." I said, fidgeting with my coat sleeve.

"Alright. Well, does her parents know about this?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll go contact them now. You can wait here, or you can head home, Garry," he said. He grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear and waited. But nothing happened. He tried about a dozen more times, but still nothing happened.

"Well, they're apparently not picking up..." he said, nervously.

"Could I ask you to stay a bit?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure..." I said. The doctor smiled, then went behind to her room. I waited a bit, and then got pretty bored. I hoped she'd be okay, then I wondered about the museum. The dreams were so clear, but... Wait. I didn't remember until now about the gallery, if it actually happened, so what if she didn't remember yet? But then she wouldn't of came and hugged me that day Maria beat her. Unless she would hug someone she didn't know, but I hardly doubt that. But if she remembered then, how come she didn't remember now...? It all didn't make sense.

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked, for I didn't realize how long I was sitting there.

"Oh? Yes, please." I said, and he led me down a series of hallways and into her room. She was in a hospital gown, and she looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully.

"She's all stitched up, but I suggest she stay overnight." He said.

"Alright, just get in contact with her parents," I said, and he left the room. I shook her gently, and her eyes opened up slowly.

"Do you feel alright?"

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I awoke in a completely white room and the man with purple hair before me. It was him, the guy who saved my life. I didn't remember much about the moment, but before I went unconscious I got a glimpse of his face, a grunting face in pain, and he was taking care of Maria. He was taking the blows, not me.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked, and I barely nodded. I began to sit up, but then winced in pain where the cut was.

"Don't sit up, just lay back down... it'll be okay..." So I slowly laid back down. Without warning, I threw my arms around his neck and gave him the best hug I could while laying down. He put one of his arms around me, and patted my back softly.

"Thank you... you saved my life," I whispered into his ear. He squeezed me a bit tighter, and then let go. I laid back down and my eye felt like it was burning. I lifted my arm and rubbed it, and hot tears came streaming down. I didn't know why I was crying, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Don't cry, Ib... everything will be alright..." he said and wiped one of the tears away, but it just made me cry more, but I didn't know why. I wish I knew his name, but it was all too much to ask such a simple question. But what made me cry most was, how kind this man was. To save a girl, and get beat yourself? And even after all that, here he is, comforting me and making me feel better. I felt different around this man... just, more secure... safe... even though I didn't know him. But something told me, I didn't know what, but that I've been through something else... but I didn't know what. I closed my eyes and let my mind speak for itself.

"Garry..." I didn't know him at all... how did that name pop out? I felt so foolish for calling him a random name that just came to me...

"Yeah?" He said. I paused. The random name that popped out of my mouth on accident... was correct? I took a shaky breath, the and the tears wouldn't stop.

"I don't know-" but I was cut off by the opening of a door. I didn't want to leave the moment, but my parents rushed into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" the woman screamed at Garry. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Garry froze, and got to his feet.

"Ma'am, it's not-" he said rather calmly, but mother went berserk.

"Get out of here! Now! Don't you dare touch her!" She screamed, and looking at the ground, Garry left the room. I wanted to call out to him, tell my parents he wasn't doing anything, but no sound would come out. My voice felt buried deep under my chest.

"It's okay honey, whatever he did to you, I will find him and kick him for it," she said. To see my mother be so mean to him, the man who saved me, it brought pity in my chest, and I was in the danger of more tears.

"We heard you got cut badly at your waist. It'll be okay." Father said.

"We're taking you back home now. Let's go." Mother said, and Father picked me up so I wouldn't have to walk. But I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with Garry.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I felt better, happier, a little safer, even, when I was around Ib. But her parents barged in and got the wrong idea, so I left silently. I ended up walking home, slowly, thinking about everything. How familiar she looked changed my mind about things. I started to think the museum actually happened. How familiar Ib's red eyes were, how warmth striked in my chest when I was with her...

I soon finally got back to my house and noticed how tired I was. I had a bit of scratches and bruises, and my throat was extremely dry. After getting dressed, having a glass of water, I forgot to brush my teeth that night and as soon as I closed my eyes in bed, I fell asleep.

_Ib and Garry approached a large room with a bunch of sculptures. They inspected and talked about each one, and then they found a strange piece of a painting. It disappeared, but then reappeared on a blank canvas._

_"Let's go find the rest, Ib!" Garry said, as they went through all the other rooms, searching for pieces of the painting. There was a piece in a book called "cubism", one in a room with lots of creepy cyclops paintings, and they even found one that lived, and it gave them a piece. They explored the new world, and they even had to make their way through a maze of cacti while running from a painting. But they gained many pieces. Then, they entered a room that smelled strongly of charcoal._

_" *Cough* I can't stand this smell of charcoal! Let's do this quick, Ib." Garry said, and read the sign._

_CHASE RED_

_AVOID BLACK_

_Kind of clumsy and going as fast as they could, Ib and Garry dove for some of the really fast ones, and collected them, one by one. When there was only one left, Ib went ahead and chased after it, and she could barely catch up with it. But Garry started to worry when she suddenly collapsed on the ground. He rushed over and kneeled down._

_"Ib, are you okay?" He asked in a rush._

_"Ooogh..." she said, the pain getting worse and worse. He looked up, to see a red stick figure plucking off and eating the petals to Ib's rose._

_"Get back here!" He yelled and chased the stick figure, and he finally cornered it and took the rose and rushed back to Ib, but then stared at the rose in disbelief. There was a single wilting petal left on the rose. His eyes widened, and the tears started to come when it fell to the ground._

_"No... Ib! IB!" Garry screamed and hugged the lifeless corpse of Ib. The tears wouldn't stop, and quietly, the red stick figure_ took_ the blue rose from Garry's pocket._

I woke up sweating and crying at the same time. I was losing my patience, these dreams, they wouldn't stop, and they all seemed so real to me, like they were actually happening. I glanced at the clock. 6:00. Not a bad time to wake up, so I gathered my stuff, ate some toast, and went out the door to the shop.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

When we got home, Father carried me up the stairs and into bed. I just sat there in bed the rest of the day, kind of sulking. Why was life so terrible for me? The question remained unanswered. Then my mother came up.

"Honey, would you feel good enough to go to school in maybe a month or so?" she said, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I don't know. Ask me a month from now," I snapped.

"Honey, we need to get you back into college after all this amnesia has passed. You still remember math, science, history, and reading, right?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"What's the quadratic formula?" she asked.

" Negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four ac over two a." I said almost automatically. How did I know that?

"Well, you remember math." she said, smiling. "You're a smart girl, even at the hardest times, you still remember what you've learned." she leaned down and kissed my cheek, then left the room. I looked around my strange modern and cool room. There was a picture here and there, and I looked to the dresser beside me. There was a nice lamp and a box with a handle on it. I twisted the small handle, then opened the box. A dingy tune spun out as a small girl in a long dress turned in the box. What a nice music box. but below where the girl was, there was a dip. I reached my arm over and felt the soft fabric of the inside of the box, but as I put my hand lower, I felt something. Confused, I picked it up and took it out of the box. It was a small piece of candy. I inspected it, confused why I kept something so simple in a beautiful music box like that. The wrapper was yellow, and on it it said it was lemon flavored. I just inspected it for a little, but I didn't want to eat it. Who knows how long its been in that box?

It made me feel kind of sorrowful for some reason that couldn't be named. But for some reason, it kind of pinched at me it had something to do with Garry... Ah, what was I talking about? What would this candy have to do with Garry...

After I finished looking and tinkering with the candy, I put it back in the box and laid in bed. I eventually got extremely bored. But I wanted a way that I could thank Garry... but there was no way. I didn't know him at all, I for some reason had I feeling I would see him again, but I didn't want to get my hopes too high, and I don't know where he lives. I had to repay him somehow. But I grabbed a notepad and a pencil, just to release my stress. It's not like I would actually send these to him. Just for my benefit.

_When I look at you there is hope. _

Yes, that was exactly how I felt.

_You're the hope that moves me to courage again.  
_

I immediately felt better releasing everything on paper.

_You're the one that rescued me when the cold winds raged._

_And it's just not the same with anybody else._

_ When I'm with you...I feel so secure... I know there's peace._

_And I know you'll never leave._

* * *

**This chapter... made me cry. It was so... deep. If you don't feel it was deep at all, please tell me and I'll try to fix that. If you thought it was mushy, please tell me that too. So review, review, and review! Remember to favorite and follow too!**

**~Love you guys!**


	9. Engaged?

**The reviews are beyond awesome! And I can't stop writing... I guess that's not a bad thing.**

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I took a bus to the art shop, too afraid to walk there, and let myself in. I flipped the sign, fixed some crooked paintings, then went behind to drop off my art stuff. I went through the curtain, but behind it there was a girl was painting.

"Maria! This is enough!" I said.

"Do you remember this painting?" she asked, and depicted on the canvas was a picture of Ib being hung.

_Ib led Garry back through the gallery, anxious to know some words. She approached the little game of hide and seek, but then Garry eyed one of the paintings._

_"Ib, why is there a picture of you here?!" He said, confused. Her large crimson eyes just stared at the painting, her mouth not moving._

"Yes. I believe I do." I said.

"So you remember... I believe you were the one with the lighter," Maria said through her teeth.

"I don't smoke, it was a present from my dad!" I said, defending my will.

"I don't care if it was from your dad... it's not allowed! I tried to get you on my side, the right one, but to no avail. Looks like I just have to kill you now." she said, taking a pallette knife from the drawer with tools in them. I found this shockingly familiar, but I didn't have time to think. She dashed and leapt at me, but I darted out of the way. It was not so big of a space, so I did my best to run out of room behind, but Maria's body was tiny, so she fit through fine. I darted out of the hallway, and she took another swing at my chest. I quickly grabbed a painting, but the pallette knife was going through. The blade was slowly making its way down. Hesitantly, I did what was needed. I let go of the painting, reaching for the knife, but it cut my forehead. Then I kicked Maria in the shin and took the knife.

"That's mine!" she said, and dove for it. I moved to the side, and she hit another painting.

"I just want to ask you... then I'll let you go." I said calmly, but blood was dripping down my face.

"What did you take from Ib?" I asked.

"I didn't take anything from Ib!"

"Then what were you talking about the other day?" I asked.

"I didn't take it from Ib, I took it from Maria." She said quietly then ran out of the shop. I sighed, and I went on back to get the cut cleaned up.

Wait... but that didn't make any sense. She was Maria, right? How would she take something from herself? I just don't understand...

The cut wasn't so deep, so I didn't think I would have to stitch it up. After a few minutes, it was okay and I went back up, to see the sign was flipped to "closed" I was wondering why no one was coming in... Maria must've flipped it. I flipped it to "open" once more, then went back and shredded that painting of Ib.

_-Ib-Age 19-_

After about an hour, I felt really sleepy from staring at the bright white paper, so I put that aside and slept.

_Ib saw a beautiful red rose in a tall vase. She looked around, and then took it from the vase. She continued down the hall, but then Maria blocked her way._

_"You thief," Maria said and charged for her. Ib dodged, but accidently dropped the rose. Maria took the rose and plucked one of the petals off. Ib gagged at the sharp pain in her chest. Ib started to crumple to the ground before her, as she plucked every one, until one petal remained._

_"Mary!" A tall man said and tackled the small girl. He grabbed the rose, put it in the vase, then gave it back to Ib. Ib was grateful he came._

_"Thank you..." she said, but then, he collapsed to the ground. Maria was holding a bright blue rose, and this time, she stepped on it and smashed it under her foot. Every single petal was eliminated instantly._

_"Know the weight of you're own life." Maria said._

I awoke, tears streaming down my face. That was a terrible dream... I hoped Maria wouldn't come back... I don't know if Maria will come back to me, of if she's dead, but I will be ready... as long as Garry's by my side. Something tells me he will come back. I looked at the clock, and it was 5:00 am. I closed my eyes and tried to relax hoping not to get another nightmare.

_"Ib! You're back! Now we can play again!" Ib's eyes widened and took a step back. She didn't think Maria's definition of "play" was the one that she thought of._

_"Where are you going Ib? We can play tag now!" she said, sadly._

_"Tag, while chasing me with a pocket knife?" I said, backing up._

_"No, just plain, tag... Then we can play hide-n-seek, then we can draw!" Maria said._

_"No Maria." she said. Maria paused, her eyes wide, and she stepped back._

_"How...? That's my name. But for some reason people always call me Mary..." I was confused, and I looked at her curiously... but I noticed her eyes weren't hazel... they were clear blue._

My eyes popped open, and I breathed a sigh of relief, because I didn't have another bad dream. I was confused, tired, and scared. But I sat up, and wanted to write about Maria.

_A dark sprit._

_That's what she is._

_A dark spirit apon this world._

_Her wrath makes me shiver in fear._

_I was alone, scared, tired, and no one was there._

_But then I met you._

_An angel came down from heaven,_

_And saved me._

_I was injured, almost dead, crying blood,_

_But then I met you._

_The angel I don't want to leave my life._

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I went behind and just painted, hoping this would be over. Roses, tulips, flowers, all into a nice bouquet. I put that painting up for sale, then I just wandered around the store, looking at my own works. There was not much to see, to do, but just wait for the best. Maria would come back, for sure, until me and/or Ib were dead. But I had to make it out alive, with Ib. But she didn't remember, or I was living in a fake world. But I had a feeling it was real. Then why, for all those years, had I cringed at the sight of roses? And the dreams so realistic? This was the only explanatory reason... but she didn't remember. But there was only one way... to go back to the dreadful place:The museum.

I shivered at the thought, but then I realized how it was the only choice. Even if I told Ib of every memory, I still wouldn't know if she would believe me... it was the only option. But her parents probably think I'm some crazy stalker guy. It would be a bit difficult. But I will when the time is right.

When I closed the shop, I headed home on the bus. But then, I never wondered how Maria knew about the Museum. How did she know...? I got off the bus, and went into my house quietly. I put down my stuff, got ready for bed, and sat down. I prayed I would see Ib again, and everything would turn out okay. I closed my eyes, and hoped there would be no nightmare tonight.

-Ib- Age 19-

When I was writing, the door opened, and my Mom came in with a tall guy with black hair.

"Ib!" The guy said and rushed to the side of my bed.

"I'm so sorry... I never should've left... Sakura was a total nerd, and especially a jerk. Please... be my girlfriend again..." he said, with pleading eyes. Who was this guy?

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He froze, and my mother pepped up.

"She's got some amnesia... Oh! Maybe you should stay here, and stay with her the rest of the night... just to refresh her memory!" she said, smiling, then she left the room. He knelt down, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ib, you are as beautiful as a delicate rose, swaying in the wind. I am Yoji... your boyfriend. You love me, I love you." Yoji said. I didn't even know him...

"Are you sure?" I asked, curiously.

"I know, love. I always wanted to wake up next to you, and well... We've been through alot, and I just wanted to know..." He said, and then reached into his back pocket.

"If you wanted to marry me..." he said, and held up a golden ring with a diamond on the front. What was this? I wasn't even twenty yet, and a marriage proposal now? This... wasn't even logical!

"So... yes or no?" he said, a small smile appearing on his face. There was a long silence, and then the door opened.

"Hi honey! I brought you a...!" she dropped the tray of cookies and ran over and hugged me.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried, "Did you say yes?" Yoji's small smile extended to a sheepish grin. With Mother right next to me, if felt that I couldn't say "no", but I didn't want to say "yes"... She let go of my neck then looked at me.

"You too happy to talk? She's a shy girl..." Mother said, took the ring gently from his hand, and put it on the ring finger of my left hand. Yoji got to his feet and smiled at Mother, and she smiled at him.

"To see my little baby engaged..." Mother squealed like a kid. I felt like someone just came and scraped the insides out of me. I was going to be... married? Yoji, a big smile on his face, left the room whistling with joy. My mother came and held my hand.

"Married! How does that sound? I've heard weddings are awfully beautiful in December, everything is covered in gorgeous white snow! Would you like that?" she asked. It was painful, but I made it come out.

"Yeah..." I said, mustering all the courage I had not to slap her.

"Great! Do you think December 14th would work? Because that's your father's birthday!" she said, happily.

"I guess..." What was today? November 28th. Why... the wedding was official, and only in 17 days. I wanted to yell out to mother, tell her it wasn't okay and I didn't want to be married so soon, or at all even, but again, my voice was too deep in my chest to bring to my throat. She must really want me married.

"I'll arrange everything, and we'll have you married ASAP! I can feel your anxiety vibrating through the house!" She kissed me, and then left the room. A minute later, Yoji entered the room.

"Ib, from the moment I saw you, my awkward self in second grade, I knew something was different in you," he said, in a serious tone. "I knew you'd be the one, and when I went to Sakura, I knew I'd made a mistake." I remained silent.

"Anyways... Ib?" he said, growing even more serious than he was.

"What..." I said slowly.

"How many children do you want?" he said. Children? Children. I wasn't even twenty yet, and he wants CHILDREN? Without telling him to leave, and get out of my life, I talked quietly.

"I dunno..." I said.

"I'd like three. Maybe four, or five." he said, and put his hand on my neck. I shivered when he touched my neck, and was scared about what he was going to ask now.

"Do you want to start now?" he said, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"NO!" I said automatically, but then I tried my best to calm down.

"I mean, we should wait until we're married..." I said.

"Ah... I see. Good choice," He said, and rubbed my back. Then, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. I tried my best not to gag or anything. I didn't want to make Mother angry. When Mother was angry, she sometimes would break things, and once she even hit me on the arm... but Father's normally calm and tells Mother to calm down. The memory made its way back into my head. Its a good thing I didn't say no... she would beat me for life. I thanked the memory for popping back in my head, but then Yoji came in the way of my thought.

"I'm going to wear the suit that's been passed down for generations at the wedding. It's really nice, and still extremely clean. I doubt you won't love it." he said with a smile. He said some other stupid stuff, and my eyelids started to feel heavy. They made their way to the bottom, and I wandered into sleep.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I awoke, extremely surprised at the dreamless sleep. Were the nightmares gone? Nah, just because of one night, didn't mean they'd be gone forever.

At the shop that day, a strangely familiar woman came into the shop.

"Hello, sir." she said. she long brown hair tied up into a bun, and those crimson eyes. It was Ib's mother. I prayed to god she wouldn't recognise me from before.

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you?" I asked, politely, hoping she would just leave soon.

"I'd like a self portrait of my daughter, to give to her as a present." she said.

"Alright." I said, "Just give me a picture of her you'd like me to transfer to the canvas in paint, then we can get started."

"Oh yes..." she said, and dug around in her purse, then got a small wallet picture of Ib. Except it was a younger version of her, the one I see in my dreams. She was playing the violin with a graceful hand. She handed it to me. I talked to her about prices and stuff, then she left, and I gave a breath of relief. Time to get started. I took it and went back to start to paint it. First I sketched a rough outline of her face and body, then I started to make it darker and detailed. Then, I started to paint it in and do all the shadings and stuff. I decided to take a break, and just wander around the store. After about a minute, a man rushed into the store.

"Hi, my wife, a woman with crimson eyes and brown hair, came in and ordered a portrait of out daughter, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I've already started to paint it. So you may not cancel the order." I said.

"She gave you a small picture, and I just decided to give you a larger one, just to help you." he said, smiling.

"Oh. Well, thank you." he said and took the picture.

"Hmm... why do I feel like I've seen you before...?" He said. I froze for a second, thinking of what to do, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen you until now." I said cooly.

"Oh. Well, you probably just reminded me of someone else." he said and left the store. Phew. I went back and worked more on the painting, and carefully painted her bright crimson eyes, her graceful hand grasping the bow and elegantly passing the strings. But what occasion was this present for? I wonder...

_-Ib- Age 19-_

Days passed, and I was still in this strange stunned state. Yoji came and left, but I never said anything. I felt like I was dead, until my mother came into the room with a present for me.

"Honey? I've got a present for you. Before you leave, my precious baby leaves, I want you to remember... remember me, when you were young, remember your father." She said, getting teary. She placed the present on my lap. I eyed it curiously, and took the ribbon off. I ripped the wrapping paper off slowly, then opened the box. Inside, there was a large self portrait of myself, young, about nine years old, playing the violin. It was lovely, but if only I could remember how to play the violin.

"It's beautiful," I said, bearing a smile.

"Now, promise to keep it... when you have children, when you have grandchildren, keep it. It's how you'll remember me and your father, and your childhood." she said, starting to sob.

"I love you, Ib." she said, and hugged me. After she left the room, I observed the painting, every stroke, I rubbed my face on the canvas with my finger. It looked so real, the colors were so vivid, and the art was beautiful. Who painted this... I would die to know... My eyes wandered around the painting until I saw the bottom right corner. I froze, just staring; I couldn't move my eyes.

Garry.

A beautiful signature in calligraphy at the bottom right corner depicted the word, "Garry". I could barely make out the letters, but I could feel it. I couldn't read the last name though, it was too fancy and scribbly to read. But I knew it was him, it had to be. He was an artist... his work was beyond perfect. I longed to see him... but after I'd be married, and I'd be off to college, never seeing him again. I didn't know why he meant so much to me... I felt something beyond the bonds of saving me, something deeper... Crying, I picked up my notepad.

_ You are out of my sight,_

_ but you will never be out of my heart, _

_I may not see your face, _

_but I will always remember your smile,_

_ I will never hear your voice again but you will forever whisper in my ear, _

_I never got to say goodbye to you,_

_ or tell you how much you really meant to me,_

_ one day we will meet at heavens gates and I will be with you again and this time it will be forever. _

* * *

**Like this chapter? For maybe the next few days I will probably edit the first few chapters published, unless I really want to write more. :3 So remember to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. A musical

**Okay, maybe I got a little bored of editing... XD writing is so much more fun than editing. :3**

_-Ib- Age 19-_

For the first time in a few days, I came down from my room and went down the stairs. There was a pleasant tune coming from a room, so I decided to enter it. I entered the room, there was soft white carpet, and musical instruments everywhere. My mother sat on the piano bench, stroking the keys with delicate fingers, and then the playing slowly stopped.

"Ib?" Mother said, "Do you feel good enough to sing with me?" I beared a small smile and nodded. She scooted over, and I sat down next to her.

"I'll sing first, then I'll let you sing." she said, getting ready to play. She played chords, and a small melody with her right hand.

_"I want to show you the continuation of my dream... _

_of that world._

_ I was drowning... in the deep sea... _

_But then I met you. _

_Even while being chased, I could still grasp it, _

_and I could walk again. _

_The pouring rain wouldn't stop,_

_and I fell in love._

_My broken voice has withered,_

_but I couldn't say my feelings to you._

_I couldn't transmute my thoughts to reality,_

_even though I was so happy._

_I couldn't stop crying, _

_it was painful, so painful._

_I dropped the knife, as it was out of my grasp, _

_but this was the only conclusion that we could come to._

_No... that's a lie..._

_What I wanted was an "excuse"..._

_Princes, miracles, the magic of kisses..._

_was something I didn't need._

_Happy dream don't disappear,_

_because I'm in love._

_The cries of the insects got louder and louder._

_I know I have to stand on my own now._

_Both love and pain, I'll accept them all._

_But before I knew the story was over, _

_I think I received your cries of 'I love you'"_

She finished the song. I didn't know my mother could sing that well.

"This song gives me hope, I know I'll have to stand on my own eventually... even when my baby leaves. Let's sing it together Ib." she said. We sang it together, and it made me feel much better. It reminded me of one person: Garry. It felt as it was exactly the situation... but of what? I wasn't sure.

"You have a beautiful voice, Ib!" Mother said. "Let's sing this song. I like this one as well." She played the piano beautifully, and her voice topped that up to just about perfection.

_Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul...  
Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land._

_Now I understand_  
_What you tried to say, to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free:_  
_They would not listen; they did not know how -_  
_Perhaps they'll listen now._

_Starry, starry night_  
_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_  
_Swirling clouds in violet haze_  
_Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_  
_Colors changing hue_  
_Morning fields of amber grain_  
_Weathered faces lined in pain_  
_Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand._

_Now I understand_  
_What you tried to say, to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free:_  
_They would not listen; they did not know how-_  
_Perhaps they'll listen now._

_For they could not love you_  
_But still, your love was true_  
_And when no hope was left inside_  
_On that starry, starry night_  
_You took your life as lovers often do-_  
_But I could've told you, Vincent:_  
_This world was never meant_  
_For one as beautiful as you._

_Starry, Starry night_  
_Portraits hung in empty halls_  
_Frameless heads on nameless walls_  
_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget_  
_Like the strangers that you've met_  
_The ragged men in ragged clothes_  
_The silver thorn, a bloody rose_  
_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow._

_Now I think I know_  
_What you tried to say, to me_  
_And how you suffered for your sanity_  
_And how you tried to set them free:_  
_They would not listen; they're not listening still-_  
_Perhaps they never will._

We sung it calmly, and it's like these songs were written for me. These depicted exactly how I felt... how did Mother know? I guess.. because she's mother. She smiled at me, then got up to leave.

"Feel free to play, Ib. Experiment, and just let your feelings out." Mother said. She left the room, and I sat down on the piano bench and stared at the black and white keys.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I sat at the shop, and I didn't know what I was waiting for. Nothing, perhaps. At lunch, I went around the block to the super market, and picked up a news paper and continued around picking up a turkey sandwitch. As I strolled back, I looked through the paper. Nothing of interest... sports, stocks, until I flipped to the third page. Confused, I read the article.

ENGAGED AT A YOUNG AGE...

The title read, and the picture depicted a girl with long brown hair with a luxurious ring on. Ib? I read on.

_Ib, the daughter of the multi millionaire Jeva, _

_has been engaged to be married,_

_accepting a proposal from Yoji Cramezeda,_

_the son of another multi millionaire._

_Will this relationship work out,_

_or collapse instantly?_

_We'll find out on their wedding day on_

_December 14._

I read it through, and I almost couldn't believe it. Yes, I suppose she would have a boyfriend, but if she's had recent amnesia, she wouldn't remember him... Well, that was great. I was happy for her. As I continued walkingg to the shop, there was a strange feeling in my chest I couldn't decipher. That was probably what that painting was for. Well, forget the museum then. If she was going to be married... maybe memories of me would just tear her life apart, away from her future husband. Yeah, maybe I should just stay out of her life. She'd benefit from a normal life without me.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I experimented, and found it fasinating that music could be made by a simple touch of a key. I played some tunes in my head, and then tried to get it on the piano. It was incredibly easy, suprisingly. I picked up the sheet music to one of the songs Mother had sung to me, and I looked at the strange charachters on lines. What was this? I never was really good at music, and I quit violin a while ago. I was a little happier I started to remember things. I tried to remember the tunes Mother had sung with the words, and I took a breath, and did my best.

_"What I wanted was an "excuse"_

_princes, miracles, the magic of kisses._

_was something I didn't need._

_Happy dream, don't dissaper,_

_because I'm in love..."_

I sung quietly, and felt a little better. Then I heard the door open. I quickly turned around, and saw father enter the room.

"Hi, honey. I heard you singing, and you have a beautiful voice. My and your mother got some tickets to the new musical, _Wicked_. The show's tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." he said, happily.

"Mm... okay..." I said quietly. He smiled and left the room. I continued trying to play the piano, the sound making me feel at a state of peace.

_"I know I have to stand on my own now._

_Both love and pain, I'll accept them all._

_But before I knew the story was over, _

_I think I received your cries of 'I love you'"_

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I folded the paper and walked back to the shop as I ate my sandwitch. I finished up, threw away the wrapper, then entered the shop again. I felt a little sick, my chest and my stomach started to hurt since I'd read that article. I went to the back and tried laying down a bit, but it didn't help much. I ended up reading the newspaper since I didn't feel like doing anything else. I looked at the article again, and browsed some other articles about sports and stuff. Then I went to the part about musical productions. There was a few musicals and plays, but I usually never go to those things. As I was about to turn the page, I heard a voice.

"Are you going to see the new musical that's premiring tomorrow?" I turned, and saw one of my workers peering behind my back.

"Mm? Nah... I don't do musicals..." I said.

"Well, it said it was supposed to be really good... and I was going to go with my Mom, but she has to go to court... and I was wondering if my boss wanted to come with me..." she said. I looked at her curiously, and then finally spoke.

"I guess. I've never seen one before," I said.

"You haven't?" she said, eyes widening. "Musicals are beautiful! There's a story inside the singing, dancing, and the music!"

"Oh." I said, as I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Erm... what's your name again?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Sakura."

_-Ib- Age 19-_

That night, I had another nightmare, but I couldn't remember all of it. I got out of bed slowly, and trudged down the stairs. My parents where already down there, with Yoji standing next to them. Yoji was in a sleek tuxedo and Father was in a suit. Mother was in a facy dress with lace on the edges. Why was everyone so dressed up?

"Honey, you slept late today, it's 11:00 and the show starts 1:30. Hurry up and get ready! I bought a new dress for you, and I think you'll look lovely!" she said, and gestured to the closet. I opened the closet slowly, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. There was a big bag on a hanger, and I pulled the bag off. It was purely silky white, and then the bottom was poofy, but not too poofy and was a shade of cimson. Pinned with it was a new red scarf made out of some lace and silky material. To be honest, it was beautiful. Not as bad as I thought it would be. I took the hanger, and smiled at Mother.

After I got dressed and put my scarf on, I put a red bow in my hair and I was ready. I looked in the mirror, and I didn't recognise myself. I looked like a movie star. I normally didn't wear stuff like this, and I looked so... different when I did. I walked out of the bathroom, and Yoji's mouth dropped open, and he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"You look... beautiful..." he said, then took my hand and kissed it.

"Honey, I knew that dress would fit you perfectly!" Mother said. We got in the car, and the ride was long. When we finally got to the theater, we navigated out way to the front row of seats. I sat down, and about an hour passed before the show started.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

Sakura gave me the ride, which was quite long, and we arrived at the theater a few minutes late. But for some reason Sakura was wearing a fluffy skirt and a flower in her hair. I found it quite pitiful... It didn't look too good. I just wore what I normally wore, my coat, tank top, and cacky pants.

We entered the large theater, and tried to find our seats without making a disturbance. We weren't too far, or too close either. We were still on the first floor, but pretty far back. It was a perfect place to sit. I sat, and watched the musical. It was kind of odd, but not too bad. But I got a little sleepy within the first thirty minutes. Sure, the music was beautiful and nice, but sleep inducing. However, I felt a little out because everyone was wearing tuxedos and long dresses, and I was just wearing normal attire.

"Hey Garry?" Sakura whispered.

"What?" I said.

"I kind of want a snack. Can you come with me?" Sakura asked.

"Wait until intermission." I said, and looked back to the stage.

"Please... I really need some water." She begged, and I looked at her.

"Fine." I said, but we had to cut through the front line, and we recieved a bunch of insults and conplaints from the people we were blocking. Finally we got out of that place and to the concession stand.

"Well, I think we'll have to wait out here until intermission so we won't disturb other people." I said. Sakura was drank about five cups of water, and then she started complaining.

"I want to see what happens next!" She pouted.

"You can go, but I'm not." I said. I was starting to wonder why I came here in the first place.

"Okay, but you're probably missing a good part!" She said, then flipped her hair and left. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone, and I just waited, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, I heard a slam and a figure came and threw their arms around me.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

The show wasn't that bad, it was about some witch and stuff, and the songs were beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of the stage, the set, the people, the singing, the music, it was all beautiful. My train of thought was interuppted by a dark figure passing in front of me, a tall one, about six feet tall, and a shorter one about 5, 4'. The figures made their was in front of us, and complaints were thrown at them. But then the door opened at the other side, and light poured in, and I noticed the tall one had purple hair and a ragged coat.

"Garry?" I said aloud, not thinking.

"What is it honey?" Mother said, shushing me.

"N-nothing..." I said. But what if he was leaving? This was my only chance. I wanted to move, but something stopped me. I felt that I was paralyzed in my seat, and I just wanted to jump out of my chair and go find him, but what would Mother say? Why did I care? I saw the door without warning, I jumped out of my chair, ran across the stage and out the door. I heard a shriek, but I payed no attention to it. I kept on running. I looked around, I saw the concession stand, and around the corner was a man with purple hair, a ragged coat, leaning against the wall. I didn't have time to think. I dove towards him and put my arms around him.

"Garry..." I said.

"I-Ib?" He said, putting his arm around my back. I drew back in a mess of tears, and spoke.

"Garry, they're going to come. Let's go." I said, then looked around for an empty room. I found one, with instruments scattered all over, and Garry slipped in after me.

"Ib, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't let you leave... I had to see you... one last time..." I said, trembling. He blinked, then spoke slowly.

"Do you remember?" He said, quietly.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Guertena... museum. Art, rose." he said, in a jumbled mess of words.

"No... But I know there's more to it. I lost my memory, but there's something more to us, you saving me." I said, taking shaky breaths.

"T-There is..." Garry stuttered. I looked up at him.

"I want to remember. It was important, I can feel it. I...I..." I said, everything coming out.

"You're getting married though..." Garry said, shaky, "You don't want to remember. You don't need me, and you'd benefit a normal life without me..." I stood there, eyes wide.

"I don't want to get married!" I cried. "I don't care if my life is twisted! I just want you to be in it..." Garry looked at me, concerned, and put his arms around me.

"No you don't... this is what's best for you. If I could do something to change it I would, but there's nothing else we can do. I'm so sorry..." he said, eyes teary. I sobbed into his chest, not wanting to take it in. He wouldn't understand how much I needed him. I marched to the piano and just let my fingers touch whatever keys they would, and I started to sing.

_I want to show you the continuation of my dream..._

_of that world._

_I was drowning... in the deep sea..._

_But then I met you._

_Even while being chased, I could still grasp it,_

_and I could walk again._

_The pouring rain wouldn't stop,_

_and I fell in love._

_My broken voice has withered,_

_but I couldn't say my feelings to you._

_I couldn't transmute my thoughts to reality,_

_even though I was so happy._

_I couldn't stop crying,_

_it was painful, so painful._

_What I wanted was an "excuse"..._

_Princes, miracles, the magic of kisses..._

_was something I didn't need._

_Happy dream don't disappear,_

_because I'm in love._

_The cries of the insects got louder and louder._

_I know I have to stand on my own now._

_Both love and pain, I'll accept them all._

_But before I knew the story was over,_

_I think I received your cries of 'I love you'"_

I finished the song, and Garry stood there, eyes wide, and blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. He tried again, and succeed.

"I... you... we..." he stuttered, "I don't think I can-" but he was cut off by an abrupt slam of a door.

"Ib!" Mother cried, then came and grabbed my arm forcefully. "What were you doing?!"

"I..." I said, then looked towards Garry and gave him the signal to leave. He gave a faint nod, then left.

"I... didn't feel well, and I had to... vomit. Playing the piano makes me feel better..."

"Oh.. with all that pressure, so close to your wedding..." she said, then kissed my forehead. "Alright. Would you like to leave now?" she asked, and I gave a nod. She helped me up, and we walked out slowly, but I couldn't not notice the beautiful voice coming form the theater.

_Who can say if I've been changed, for the better._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good._

* * *

**This chapter... I loved writing it. Song creds: Little cry of the Abyss and Vincent. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading peeps!**


	11. A deal

**Last chapter, I was so eager to finish I went to the computer lab during lunch... and I usually don't miss lunch...**

_-Garry- Age 30-_

In shock, I left the small music room, and intermission was just ending, so I quietly slipped through back to my seat. So, Ib didn't quite remember, but she felt there was something more, which there was. But... I would think she'd have a much better life without me. Then... she sung; her voice was a small bird in the graceful wood. By that, she proved to me how much I meant to her. I never felt that important in my life... she sang a soothing song, and turns out... she still wants me in her life. But what disturbed me most... she wouldn't speak for herself. She didn't want to object to the wedding, even though she was completely against it. Looks like she'll have to get married...

"Garry! I was looking for you!" Sakura said, and sat down next to me.

"Huh, yeah, I told you I was waiting until intermission." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but then the show started once more. I kind of spaced out in a strange daze through part of it, until a beautiful voice rang in my ears.

_I've heard it said,_

_that people come into our lives,_

_for a reason,_

_bringing something we must learn,_

_and we are lead..._

_to those,_

_who help us most to grow,_

_if we let them..._

_and we help them in return._

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_but I know I'm who I am today, because, I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_as it passes a sun._

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

_half way, through the wood._

_Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?_

_But, because I knew you._

_I have been changed, for good._

The song was beautiful, and it reminded me of Ib. It would be nice if she was beside me to hear it. They finished the song, some more dialogue, and it was over. The two hours flew by pretty quickly.

"So, Garry..." Sakura said, on the way back.

"Hm?" I said.

"I was at the cafe, and a girl said she wanted to talk to you tonight... at the shop. So do you mind if I drop you off there and I go home?"she asked. I blinked. Maria told Sakura to do this? What even...? I thought about it for a bit, and decided I had to, to settle this all.

"Okay... that's fine." I said, as we turned the corner and headed for the shop. The car came to the stop, and I got out.

"Thanks, Sakura." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Garry?" she said, and I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your phone number?" she asked.

"Don't have a phone." I said, and walked into the shop. It was dark, and standing before me was Maria.

"I've been waiting for you." she said bitterly.

"I can see that." I pointed out.

"What are you expecting?" she asked.

"For you to come chase me with a weapon of some sort," I said, honestly.

"Well... I came here to make a deal," she said. I looked at her curiously.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"If you stay out of Ib's life... as in, never see her again, ever... then I will not kill you or her," Maria said. I blinked.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" I asked.

"Because... I'll be watching you." Maria said, "And that means you can watch me,"

"How will I know what you're doing all day?" I asked, the least bit suspicious.

"Because I will be here all day. Watching you." she said. This creeped me out a bit. Didn't this girl have a job? I guess not...

"Will I have to live the rest of my life like this?" I asked.

"Nope. Just until Ib moves out with her new husband. She'll move away, her mother has told her that." I thought about it, and this was just about the hardest decision in my life so far. Would I rather be with Ib, and she dies, but never see her again, but she's safe?

"Deal..." I said, hesitantly. "But what do I do if I see her coincidently, like at a supermarket or a mall?"

"Leave the place as soon as you see her. Don't let her see you."

"And if she sees me first...?"

"Tell her you have to leave. If anything else is said, I'll be there... watching." I gulped. This was really getting creepy.

"Alright. Deal." I said, and left the store. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. Maria was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Who knows? What if Ib is at your doorstep?" she asked. Oh no... this was going to be brutal. My worst nightmare was _living_ with me.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

For the rest of the day, I was mostly silent. Yoji tried to cheer me up, over and over again, but I wouldn't let him succeed.

"Are you feeling okay? What happened? What's the matter?" He asked, over and over again. But I refused to even look at him. When I got home, I immediately went up the stairs and laid in bed. Why... can't everything just not be the way it is now? What made it worse was my mother coming upstairs and asking me about a zillion questions about the wedding.

"What kind of fabric would you like for the wedding dress? Do you want it smooth running, or poofy? How much makeup do you think we need? And we need to paint your nails for the occasion!" I seriously just wanted to tell her to shut up. I didn't answer to most of the questions.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked, finally. No. I'm miserable, and ten times less than fine. Nothing was going how I want it to go, and I didn't want a stupid wedding. But nothing would come out but one word.

"Fine," Mother smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I have something even better! When you get married next week, I also have a full paid trip out of the country! You and Yoji will go and live in America, a much better place to be than Japan! Me and Yoji's parents have made everything out and you two already have a house for when you graduate, and you will find a job easily!" she said, smiling. I wanted to moan... it's not like my parents could control my future. It was almost like my future was an unfinished book, and my parents just took it from me and wrote the rest of it. Couldn't I choose to stay here, or go to America if I wanted to? If only Mother would understand...

"Ib! We've got a future to live! So much to explore in America, but I'm sure we'll come back here to visit in a matter of years!" Yoji said, entering the room. "Live in the moment Ib! Let's celebrate!" I am living in the moment. I would enjoy every last second here, and take every second with pain when I get to America. The book of my future was closed. There was no changing it. But then, hesitantly, I asked the question that's been on my mind for awhile.

"That's... great..." I spat out. "Anyways... I really liked that painting you gave me, Mother." Mother smiled.

"I knew you would."

"But where did you get it from? I'd... like to meet the artist, because... I liked the style..." I lied.

"Oh? Well I forgot what the store was called, but it's the only art shop for miles... it's not too far, and if you look around, I'm sure you'll find it. You can go first thing tomorrow, if you'd like." Mother said. That night, I went to sleep with a bit of hope in my heart.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I got home, Maria following me slowly. She followed me everywhere like a zombie, and thank goodness when I went to take a shower she didn't follow me in. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, then got dressed and went to my room. Maria followed. I got in bed, and I exhaled in relief when she didn't follow me into bed. She took a chair and sat in front of my bed, her eyes just staring at me. I closed my eyes to go to sleep, but I found it very nerve wracking how her eyes wouldn't move, and she barely blinked. I sat up.

"How do I know when I'm asleep, that you won't sneak to Ib's house and kill her in her sleep?" I asked.

"There's an alarm on the door. I installed it this morning." she said, staring at me. She was really staring to freak me out. I closed my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to sleep, so I ended up putting the covers over my head, falling asleep curled into a ball.

_Garry awoke in front of a giant crystal mass, and inside that mass was Ib, writhing in agony. Garry, eyes wide, ran to the crystal and pounded on it, in attempt to save her. Ib's mouth barely moved._

_"Garry..." she said slowly._

_"Ib!" Garry cried and did what he could. He put his hand in his pocket, searching for a lighter, and finally found it. He lit it and melted the ice. but the ice stayed on fire, and dissolved away, and soon Ib caught on fire._

_"Ib!" Garry screamed and ran into the fire in attempt to save Ib. He pulled her out of the ice crystal, and everything around them, including them, were on fire. She put her arms around him, and him around her, as her body went limp. Garry's tears wasn't enough to put out the fire, and it hurt, it was so painful. Maria approached Garry and picked up his lighter, which was on the ground._

_"It's not allowed." She said, and threw the lighter to the side._

I awoke suddenly, breathing hard, and I felt a bit feverish. The cover was over my head, so I pulled it up, then let out a small yelp of fear. Maria was still sitting in the chair, her eyes not leaving me. She blinked, and then continued staring. Breathing hard, I was almost too frightened to speak.

"D-Don't you need to... sleep?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not tired." she said. I had no response to that, and looked at the clock. 3:48. It was too early, so I tried to get back to sleep, but Maria's eyes were extremely intimidating. I ended up going in the same position I was in, and eventually fell back asleep.

_"Garry..." A woman said._

_"Mom?" Garry said, surprised. Garry tried to move to put his arms around her, but he couldn't. He was still, and couldn't move._

_"Ib wants to see you at this moment. Every day, she mourns to see you." she said._

_"I do too. I want to see her, but I just want her to be safe. If I went to see her, she'd be dead, and I don't think I could ever live with that guilt and selfishness." Garry said._

_"It sounds as you are protecting her. You are her friend, are you?" she asked._

_"I suppose you could say that."_

_"Friends have a desire to see each other, and Ib's desire is like fire... it spreads throughout her body, but it wont come out her mouth. I heard she doesn't want to be married."_

_"I know that! I think she should speak up for herself." _

_"But I don't know if she can... but you can change that,"_

This time I woke up feeling okay, but my heart just felt heavy. I tried not to yelp, seeing Maria's eyes still fixed to my head. I got out of bed, and Maria stood up from her chair. I went, washed my face and got dressed, then walked to work with Maria following behind. I went behind, and started to paint, and she sat down in a chair and just watched. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

Morning seemed like forever, after the night of dreamless sleep, but I woke up at about 12:00. I got out of bed quickly, got dressed, washed my face, then was ready to go. Right before I was out the door, Father stopped me.

"Ib, honey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to meet the artist... I like his style and I wanted to learn more about it." I said.

"Oh, okay honey. Come back soon." Father said, and I was out the door. I drove around slowly, looking at the shops and stores, but then noticed I didn't eat breakfast, and I was a little hungry, and there was a cafe just to my right. So I pulled over and walked into the cafe. The scent of tea, coffee, and cakes made me even more hungry. I went up to the counter and just asked for a cinnamon roll. The guy went behind the counter, and came back with the biggest cinnamon roll I've ever seen. Mouth watering, I took it and sat down at one of the tables. I chomped it down, then got a drink of water. It tasted pretty bad with the cinnamon, but I didn't want to go back up to get a drink. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Yoji: Where are you?

I sighed, as this was typical.

Me: Somewhere. I'll be back soon.

I put my phone back in my pocket and stepped outside, ready to go to the car, when I saw him. Garry was crossing the street, looking at the ground, with Maria following behind him. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Did he know she was behind him, or was she going to attack? I just stared, seeing what was happening. The problem was, nothing was happening. He just crossed the street, Maria following behind him. I would pay to know what was going on. I walked up the street, and he blinked a few times, and I came up to him.

"Garry..." I said, and behind him, Maria narrowed her eyes into slits. Garry hesitated for whatever reason, and just shrugged me off.

"I have to go... sorry." He said and brushed past me.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

When it was 12:30, I left the shop quietly to grab lunch, and Maria followed behind me, I felt like I was being stalked, which, I kind of was if you think about it. I walked down the block, but when I crossed the street I saw Ib on the other side. I wanted to get rid of Maria for just a minute to talk with Ib, but nothing was going to happen. I walked down, and she came up to me.

"Garry..." she said, crimson eyes shining in the small amount of sunlight. I wanted to reach out to her, smile and say hello, but I looked behind me and Maria was glaring at me like I'd killed her mom. Although it was painful, I did my best.

"I have to go...sorry..." I said, my heart feeling heavy. I did my best to brush past her, but it just didn't feel right. If I could talk to her, I would tell her everything... I just want her to be safe...

I entered the cafe and ordered some macarons, and took them over to a small table. I ate them in silence, Maria just watching me.

"You almost got busted there," she said suddenly.

"I'm trying my best." I snapped and continued to eat my food. She didn't sleep, but did she eat? I wanted to ask, but decided it would be better not to. I finished up and made my way back to the shop. What made my chest hurt was that Ib was there, looking at paintings, and as soon as the door opened, she came to me.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. I didn't want to do this, I really couldn't. But I couldn't have her dead either...

"I-Ib... I'm sorry, but I ask you please don't come back to this shop." I managed to get out and open the door. Her crimson eyes stared at me with hurt, and she left quietly. It was painful to see her leave... I wish I could run to her and cheer her up, but I was the reason she was hurt in the first place. I didn't feel too well, so I went to the back and sat on the couch back there. Maria sat down in the chair and stared at me. I couldn't find a comfortable position, but I somehow managed to doze off.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

He was busy at the moment, I guess, so I waited at the shop patiently for him. After about fifteen minutes the door opened and he came back in. I smiled and greeted him.

"Done yet?" I asked. He had a sad look in his eyes, and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Ib, but I ask you please don't come back to this shop," he said. I felt like someone just stepped on my insides. My heart felt like it was dropping to the ground, and my eyes were starting to well up. He opened the door slowly, and I stepped out. I looked at the ground, and walked away ever so slowly, and had a sick feeling in my stomach. I put my hand in my pocket, but noticed my phone wasn't there. I didn't really care though... Garry wouldn't like it if I came back to the shop, I guess... Mom will get me a new one.

* * *

**:( This chapter came out smoothly, I was a bit stuck at the beginning, but then I got some good ideas. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading as always!**


	12. Busted

**I'm so eager to keep typing... if there's like three chapters out today, ehehehe sorry... unless that's a good thing for you. Maybe I'll just make it one long chapter... nah.**

_-Garry- Age 30-_

When I awoke from the dreamless nap, I felt much better and got to my feet. I looked at the clock, and I still had a few hours left of work. Maria's eyes were still piercing into my brain, or so it felt. I came out from the back, and just walked around to see how things were going, Maria slowly following me. She would sometimes look at a painting, or fiddle with her hands so people didn't get the wrong idea. I walked to the left side corner, where all the landscape paintings were, and as I passed by a gleam caught my eye. I kneeled down and under the wrack was a phone. I picked it up, and took it to the back. We never had anyone lose something before... and that person would probably come back for their phone, right? So I just kept it in the back and continued to work on paintings.

As I finished an autumn landscape, I set it to dry and it was time to get back home. I packed up my stuff, and took the bus home this time, but I totally forgot about Maria, and didn't notice when she didn't follow me into the bus. What if this was her plan? Was she going to kill Ib now? Nervous, I got off the bus at my stop, but was relieved when I saw her on my porch.

"Don't do that again. How do I know if Ib is on that bus if I'm not with you?" she said.

"I'm sorry," I said blankly and went downstairs and put my stuff away. I went upstairs and took my coat off, but my coat was strangely heavy. I reached in the pocket, and the phone was inside. When did I put this in my pocket...? I went to the bathroom to take a shower, and when I was sure Maria was out, I wanted to see who this phone belonged to. I've never really used a phone before, so I didn't really know how it worked. There was a button in the bottom center, so I pressed it, and the screen lit up. I blinked at the picture I saw. There was Ib, playing her violin as a child. This was Ib's phone...

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I drove slowly back home, and when I got home I didn't even want to ask for a new phone, but someone made me.

"Why didn't you reply to my texts? Do you have your phone?" Yoji asked as soon as I came through the door. I blinked slowly, and prepared to tell a lie.

"I dropped it while crossing the street, and before I could get it back a car ran over it..." I lied.

"That's terrible! Here, I'll drive you and we'll get you a new one," he said, opening the door for me. I just wanted to moan, but I cooperated. He started up the car, and it took about ten minutes to get to the store. He blabbered to the clerk about some stuff, and then turned to me.

"Do you want back or white?" he asked. Before I had a white one, but now I kind of wanted a black one.

"Black," I said, and he said some stuff to the clerk, and he went behind to grab something, and back out with a box that said "iPhone 5" in silver print.

"Guess what?" Yoji asked.

"What," I said.

"You exclusively get the phone that's not even out yet to the public! You're a lucky girl, Ib, and I'm a lucky man," he said.

"Great," was all I could say. He handed me the box, and the people put on a screen protector and set up Apple ID and e-mail, and then I was free to go. We drove back home, but Yoji kept on talking to me.

"I heard out wedding is going to be great! I've seen your dress, and it's beyond beautiful. Everything is going to be perfect, and even that day there's supposed to be a fresh layer of snow on the ground to make things shimmer!" he exclaimed.

"It'll be amazing," I said blankly. He smiled.

"Excited, Ib? Your going to be a married woman!" he said. No. I am everything but excited.

"Yeah... very," I spat out. We got to my house and I got out of the car and Yoji followed behind. I trudge up the stairs, and fiddled with my new phone. Bah, it's just like my old one. But I froze at the thought of my old one. If I dropped it in the store... Garry would've picked it up... right?

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I got dressed after getting out of the shower, and I was about to leave the room when the phone buzzed.

080-683-9283: Hello

I looked at it curiously, and I saw the bottom say, "Slide to unlock". So I slid the small arrow, and the phone unlocked. Hesitantly, I typed:

080-792-5208: Hi, who is this?

080-683-9283: Is this Garry?

I froze at the question... who was this person texting Ib, and how did they know me?

080-792-5208: How do you know Garry if your texting Ib?

080-683-9283: This is Ib

Wait, it made sense now. Ib dropped her phone in the store, so her parents must've gotten her a new one. Huh.

Me: Well, yes, this is Garry.

Ib: I want to know what's going on.

Me: Huh?

Ib: Why was Maria following you today, and why'd you ignore me completely?

Me: It's... a long story.

Me: But trust me, it's for your own good.

Ib: Can you tell me?

Me: I suppose, she never said I couldn't tell you. Well, she was at the shop and we made a deal. She would not come and chase you, or kill you, if I stayed away from you. I really didn't want to and mean to do that today, but I just want you safe...

Ib: I guess that's okay if we can still text...

Me: But if she finds this phone... I'm dead, or more like, you're dead...

Ib: That won't happen because she won't find or hear it.

Ib: Go tap the Settings app after pressing the button again, and turn on "do not disturb" mode. That way she won't hear it.

Me: Okay.

I pressed the button again, and I was at the home screen. I pressed the square that was titled "Settings" and another page came up. I saw a tab that said "Do not Disturb" and next to it was an on/off switch, so I slid that to off.

Me: Done.

Me: I have to go now. I can't stay in the bathroom forever.

I clicked the phone off and put it in my coat pocket. Maria followed silently as I went to bed, and I was kind of getting used to it over the days. I went in my normal position, under the covers in a ball, and slept rather easily.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I felt so much better knowing the truth, for I was nervous he might not reply, or he would tell me to never text him again... but then I reminded myself not to freak out if he didn't reply, because Maria was always watching him. He's brave... I'd rather kill myself than have my enemy living with me... Mother came in and started talking about the wedding, which ruined my content mood.

"Can you believe you'll be a married woman in four days?" she asked, excited. "There's a rehearsal tomorrow, and it starts at 8:00 sharp! Make sure you're up by 6:00 so we can get your hair to look nice and some makeup. We'll take it easy tomorrow, but on the 14th, you better get up at four, young lady!"

"Sounds good," I mustered. She smiled, then told me to get to bed, and I got dressed and pulled myself under the covers, and heard a buzz. I reached under my pillow, and there was another text.

Me: Garry?

Garry: Hey Ib, about your wedding...

Me: Don't talk about my wedding.

Garry: But you don't want to get married, do you?

Me: NO!

Garry: Then why didn't you say "no" to the proposal?

Me: Because... Mom would get mad and Yoji would get upset and everything would die.

Garry: So, you want them to be happy and yourself to be unhappy?

Me: I guess...

Garry: You can't let them manipulate you like that. Stand up for yourself Ib, I know you can do it.

Me: I've already gone to far...

Garry: Ib, you can't let them take over your life. You're allowed to have an opinion, you're allowed to say no.

Me: No I'm not...

Garry: You can, if you find the courage to do it. Have faith in yourself, Ib.

Me: I don't know...

He didn't reply after that. I sighed and slid the phone back under my pillow, and slept.

_-Garry- Age- 30- _

I awoke in the middle of the night, and needed to use the restroom. Maria followed me and waited silently in front of the door. I was about to leave, but I noticed I forgot to hang my coat up, and I checked the phone. I texted Ib about her wedding, and how it was terrible to be manipulated. After a minute of vigorous typing, I put it back in my coat pocket, went out the door and hung it up in the closet. I went back to bed with Maria's eyes not leaving my head.

_Garry was sitting in the front row of Ib's wedding. Ib looked stellar in the wedding dress, and her new husband looked great. But there was sadness in Ib's eyes as she walked down the aisle. He wanted to call out to her, tell her to be strong, but his mouth wouldn't move. She walked down the aisle and approached her soon to be husband. A man said a bunch of stuff, and came to a conclusion._

_"Kind sir, Yoji, would you like to marry lady Ib?" he asked him._

_"I do." he said._

_"Lady Ib, would you like to marry Yoji?" she looked around nervously, and Garry would hope she would object, but she didn't._

_"I...do." she said slowly._

_"Does anyone object to this marriage?" Everyone was silent, and Garry tried to stand or speak, but nothing would happen. He was still and couldn't move._

_"Alright then. You may kiss the bride." he said, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped, but Garry couldn't move his hands. Ib looked at the ground, eyes full of sorrow, and she didn't socialize, instead she just sat on the steps and weeped. _

I awoke at the unhappy sight of Ib, and that's what would probably happen... But I guess it would be better for her than being dead. I lifted the covers over my head, trying not to pay attention to Maria's staring. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and headed for the shop.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

My mom woke me up today, and there was two hours of getting ready. I had about five inch heels, and I could barely walk in them with the heavy dress dragging behind me. People came to me and did the mascara, lip stick, and blush, and it was just about forever until it was rehearsal time.

"You look beautiful honey! Like a real movie star!" she said, "After rehearsal, there's a rehearsal dinner, and many relatives are going to come! The food's supposed to be fantastic as well!" I smiled as best as I could.

"That's terrific!" I tried to say excitedly. Mother drove me to the large church our wedding was in, and when I entered, everything looked beautiful. There were silk ribbons around the room, many heart shaped wreaths, and Yoji was waiting at the end of the aisle. A guy came with a bible and we went through some boring rehearsal stuff, I walked down the aisle with father, he said a bunch of other stuff, and I did what I was supposed to do, and after what seemed like forever, the rehearsal was over and it was time for the dinner party.

I didn't know what restaurant was catering us, but it was the most amazing food I'd ever had in my life. Everything, even things I didn't like, tasted absolutely amazing. I didn't like the marriage and all, but this food made it worthwhile. I scarfed down a steak and potatoes, and I was full and couldn't eat dessert... but Mother ordered my a creme brulee anyway, and after a single bite, my mouth watered for more. It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted, but I still didn't feel good with all this wedding stuff... two days from now this would all be official. When we went home, I got dressed and washed all the makeup off my face, took my hair out, and plopped on my bed. I reached under the pillow and too my phone out, and there was another text from Garry.

Garry: You should know. If you don't want to be, you can't let them make you. Come on, Ib.

Me: Garry, the wedding is the day after tomorrow... what can I do?

Garry: Everything! When he asks you if you want to, you say no. You can also object to the marriage.

Me: I don't know... but I will try...

Garry: That's more like it!

Garry: I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

I sighed of how hopeless things looked, but then doing what Garry wanted me to do seemed impossible. It would break Yoji's heart... and Mother might be steamed. But I'll guess I have to try.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

The day at the shop went rather smoothly, for I felt much better staying in contact with Ib, but I also constantly reminded myself I couldn't talk to her with Maria behind my back. It wasn't bad, and I knew it would be over in a few days. And Ib would be gone with her new husband, unless she learned to speak for herself. I got really worried about her, and how not speaking up for herself will make her suffer through the rest of her life. I don't think she understands this was full life commitment. Her wedding was tomorrow, and I really wanted to talk to her in person before she left, so I talked to Maria.

"Maria... could I see Ib one last time before she leaves?" I asked.

"If I could stab her one last times before she leaves," Maria said. I didn't say anything after that. I continued painting the winter landscape I was working on, the snow lightly coating a warm cabin like a gingerbread house. Snowflakes falling through the air, gliding past trees and touching the ground, lightly.

The next day, time went by so slowly. But the weather was beautiful. There was a small coat of snow on everything, just like the painting I had painted the other day. What a nice day for a wedding... but I wondered what Ib was doing now.. Was she getting married at this instant? But one question... Would she stand up for herself? I packed my stuff and went to work on the bus, paying for Maria this time as well. She sat next to me, and I stared out the window until we approached our stop.

I got off the bus, Maria following, and entered the shop, flipped the sign, and adjusted the paintings, sorted them, and then went to the back and painted for a while. This time I painted an actual gingerbread house, white icing draping at the side, a happy gingerbread man entering. I painted all the small gumdrops, candies and lollipops stuck to the house, and got really hungry. I checked the clock, not knowing how long it has been. It was about 3:30, and I still hadn't had lunch. Huh. Time passes by real quick while you are occupied. I thought, and wondered if Ib was okay, if whether if she stood up for herself, or if she gave in. I turned to leave the room, when Maria didn't follow me. She stood still by the sculpting utensils.

"You liar." she said through her teeth. I turned around, and she was holding a white phone.

* * *

**AHHH! I was stuck at a point in this chapter, but I kept pushing it. Thanks for reading... I think at least another chapter will be out today... so look forward to that I guess. Fav, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Fatal wounds

**Here is the second chapter today! Warning: This chapter's very intense.**

_-Ib- Age 19-_

I can't believe it. I'm getting married today... I always thought something would happen... so the wedding wouldn't take place, but of course, nothing did. Mother woke me at 4:00 sharp and stylists and makeup artists were on me for hours and hours. I put the dress on, and they had to air it and make it fluffy. The makeup artists also painted my nails, but thank goodness it was painted clear. They were all up in my face, asking if I was excited, but I remained silent. They put about five pounds of mascara on me, a ton of blush, and a thick layer of lipstick. My hair was shampooed through about five times, and then they were about to curl it all up when I objected.

"No. I want my hair straight." I told them, and they happily cooperated by smoothing it out and brushing it through five jillion times. After everything was ready, I looked in the mirror, and didn't know who the girl staring back at me was. Whoever it was, it was anyone but me. I looked like a modern actor getting ready to go on stage. I didn't like it though...

When I walked down the stairs, Mother greeted me and gushed on how beautiful I was and how she was so proud of me.

"You're getting married today, sweetie. My little baby... isn't little anymore." she said then gave me a hug. The stylists told her to stop or it would mess up my hair. My parents drove the car to the large church, and it had changed since rehersal. There were doves perched on the wreaths, and garlands were adorning every corner. It was beautiful, however, we had to rehearse one last time.

"Do you accept Ib as your wife?" The guy asked Yoji.

"I do." He said.

"Ib, do you accept Yoji as your husband?" he asked me. I couldn't say it... but it came out.

"I do."

The guy smiled.

"Good rehersal guys! The real wedding is going to take place at three thirty, which is in roughly an hour. Just be patient." He said. As soon as he opened the doors for guests, people starting pouring in and sitting in whatever seats they could find. I didn't know any of these people, but more and more kept coming, until we had to bring out more chairs. I looked around once again, to see if I saw any familiar faces, and I saw one, which was the face of Sakura. A memory came back slowly, the day I met her in eighth grade. It wasn't a bad memory, and we were sort of friends, but then after a year we never had any classes together. That was a pointless memory, but it made me smile a bit. I looked around a bit more, but that was the only face that I remembered, really. But before I knew it, it was time to get started. Some relaxing music played, and I walked down the long aisle with Father by my side. People cheered, but it didn't make me feel good.

The guy at the end took out a bible, and said some stuff which didn't make it's way through my brain, and then other stuff, and it seemed like forever he was blabbering on. Sheesh, in the rehearsals he didn't say all of this stuff... maybe it was just to save time. I kind of spaced out through it, just staring into the crowd of many faces eagerly staring at us. All the music stopped, and the only thing that was heard was the guy's voice. It was eerily silent.

"Now, Yoji, would you accept Ib as your beloved wife?" He asked.

"I do," he said with confidence.

"And Miss Ib, do you accept Yoji as your new husband?" He asked.

_Ib, you can't just let them manipulate you like that. Stand up for yourself, Ib, you can do it._

_Ib, you can't let them take over your life. You're allowed to have an opinion, you're allowed to say no._

_You can, if you find the courage to do it. Have faith in yourself, Ib._

There was a silence throughout the room. I kind of fidgeted with my dress a bit, trying to say I didn't want to...

"Well, Ib?" He said. My heart felt heavy and I began to feel sick to my stomach. I opened my mouth to talk, but my mouth wouldn't speak the words I wanted it to.

"I do..." I mustered. Yoji smiled in front of me.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" He asked, and turned to the audience. There was a dead silence. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"You may kiss the bride." Yoji smiled at me, and using all of my strength, I couldn't even keep a straight face. My heart was too heavy. It was all too painful... This was it... the rest of my life.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

Maria stood there, with the phone in her hands. Did I leave it on the table? I didn't even remember. She dropped it on the hard floor and it cracked, then she stepped on it, and glass shattered everywhere.

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain," she said, stepping back and reaching for the pallette knife. She clutched it in her hands, a demonic look in her eyes.

"She's leaving today... please-" I began to beg.

"YOU DIDN'T KEEP IT!" She screamed and bursted into a sprint. I ran out from the back, trying to avoid knocking cans of paint over, but I didn't care. I darted through the people inspecting paintings, and Maria pushed them over and ran after me. I ran down the block as fast as I could, with Maria coming closer by the second, and I saw a bus ahead. I sprinted as fast as I've ever run in my life, and hopped on the bus right when the doors closed behind me. I payed and sat in one of the seats. She was after me... and I stayed in the bus until I saw a parking lot overfilled with cars. I got off the bus and approached the large parking lot, which looked like there was a celebrity in the building or something. There were cars parked on the grass, and some even on the sidewalk. I walked slowly to the doors, and there was Maria, waiting for me with her pallette knife.

"Maria..." I said, bitterly.

"My name's not Maria..." she spat out. "It's Mary," I froze.

_"Are you okay?"Garry asked, alarmed_. "_Could you be someone from the gallery?"_

_"I was looking to see if there was anyone else here... I wanted to get out so..."_

_"That's great! You can join us!"_

* * *

_Mary drew the pallette knife._

_"Leave now. NOW NOW NOOOOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "LEEEEEEAAAAAVE!" she chased Garry and Ib, and they burned the painting._

_She died... Maria died... they could trade bodies, right? Mary took Maria's body from her... and Maria lived on in Mary's body..._

It all made sense now. She wasn't Maria... it was Mary in Maria's body... but I didn't have too much time to think. Mary swung the pallette knife at my chest, but I jumped back and kicked her in the shin, and she fell to the ground, for she could not balance on one leg. I heaved open the doors, to hear:

"You may kiss the bride", but after that was said, all eyes looked towards me, and Ib looked stunned. Breathless, stunned, and tired, I spoke.

"I object to this marriage." I said, and put my hand up.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

"I object to this marriage," the words echoed through my ears. Garry's eyes looked into mine, as if saying, "Now's your chance". I remained still, but couldn't move. All eyes were on Garry, and he wouldn't move his eyes from mine. I blinked, and tried to speak, but nothing would come out, my voice felt buried too deep in my chest. What was I doing? Garry came all the way here, to help me get the courage to stand up for myself... so I should probably say something, right? I tried once more, but still nothing came out. One more time, I mustered all my strength and courage, and closed my eyes.

"I... I object as well!" I cried, letting it all out. "I, the bride, object to this marriage," There was dead silence around the room, which was broken by the slam of a door and a scream of agony. Maria ran through the door and tackled Garry. He was pushed to the side, and grunted in pain. She had a strange knife in her hand, and was wearing a look of anger. Garry got to his feet and ran, jumped up on the podium and jumped back down swiftly, dodging the people, but Maria couldn't do the same. She ran around the podium, plowing through startled people. I jumped off the side of the podium, and tried to run to Maria, but my heels weren't helping. I took them off as fast as I could and ran as fast as I could to Maria, holding them in my hand, but she was fast, so I threw it as hard as it could, and it hit her back, which made her stop and grasp her back. She looked behind at me and gritted her teeth. Garry stopped, and turned around to see what happened. Maria gritted her teeth, and gripped harder on the knife she had.

"You..." she spat out and ran towards me, and I took my other heel and stabbed her with it, wherever it would go, and it hit her eye. She paused for a second as her eye started to bleed, then she let out another scream and swung at my stomach, and as I closed my eyes, ready to take the pain, but I heard someone drop to the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw Maria flat on the ground. Garry was behind her, as he had given a blow to her back.

"Ib," he said quietly. I was about to speak, but Maria sprang to life and dove at me. I tried to step back, but she ended up cutting my arm. I grunted in pain, and charged for her. The long dress wasn't helping. Maria jumped behind me, ready to stab my head, but Garry grabbed her wrist.

"Let... GO!" She screamed, and he kicked her left ankle and she fell on her face. I turned around quickly, and kicked Maria in the head. She lifted her head quickly, got back to her feet, and backed up. She then started running towards us, knife in hand, as fast as she could. I ran as fast as I could, and I was pretty sure Garry did too. I was a good distance behind Garry, and he looked behind his back to make sure I was still there, but I ended up tripping on my dress, and falling on the podium. The audience was murmuring nervously, and Mother had fainted. I knew Maria was behind me, and I was getting ready for the final blow, but then I felt something heavy on my back, and a scream of pain.

"STOP IT!" A shrill voice screamed as the weight was off of my back, and I saw Garry stand up slowly, but blood was streaming down his back.

"You..." he said weakly. A feeling of pure hatred welled up in my chest and I exploded. I tackled Maria and pounded on her. Fist after fist, I took a hard fist at her neck, and she had a surprised look on her face, and started to choke. Then I lifted my hand and gave her a hard punch on the side of her head. She lifted the knife and swung it, but only ripped my dress. She aimed it for my head, and took a big swing, and I closed my eyes again, but felt no pain. I opened them slowly, and Garry was holding firmly onto her wrist. He then took the knife with his other hand, but cutting it in the attempt. He stood with the knife.

"Give up, Mary," he said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, glaring at us. I charged at her and fisted her head. She couldn't find what was my dress and what was my body, so she had a difficult time knowing what to slice at, and I began to feel thankful that I had this dress. She then gave a blow to my head, and I stepped back and stumbled, then exhaled slowly in pain. Garry ran to Maria and sliced at her, but she was quick and agile. She blocked some with her own knife and tried to stab his shoulder, but her darted to the side and stabbed her shoulder. She took in a sharp breath as blood started to spill out her shoulder, then I gave a blow to her shoulder and she screamed in pain. She looked around, and she eyed a tub of tools used to make the garlands and ribbons. She stepped to it, and took out a sharp pair of scissors. Garry ran towards her and threw the hand with the knife at the hand with scissors. It cut her wrist, and the scissors went out of her hand, and I made a mad dash for them. But while Garry was leaned over, Maria took a fatal stab at the already bloody spot on his back. Garry, eyes wide, fell over and his eyes shut.

"Garry!" I screamed and dashed towards Maria. I thrusted the scissors at her stomach, and then just extended my arm further and harder. She froze, alarmed at the shocking pain, and then stabbed my already cut arm. I gagged in pain, then moved the scissors side to side as hard as I could, and her arms went limp and she fell to the ground. I whipped around to Garry.

"Garry..." I said and went to him and shook him.

"Wake up, Garry..." I said. He didn't stir. I could feel the tears coming.

"Garry don't leave me now! Wake up Garry... Wake up..." I said almost inaudibly, and the tears came. They streamed down my face, and I put my arms around the bleeding body.

"Garry... You didn't have to... why didn't you let her kill me..." I sobbed, "You should've let her kill me!" I screamed and hugged him tight.

"You were the one..." I sobbed, "You're the hope that gave me courage... I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common person with common thoughts and I've led a common life. My name isn't special and my name will soon be forgotten, but... why me? Why do you care about me so much? Why... Why didn't you let me die? Garry..." Suddenly, his eyes opened slowly.

"Ib... if I die here... right now... I'll still be with you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose me. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. Nothing will ever exhaust me. Just don't forget..." he said weakly, and his head went limp. Tears wetting my face and my dress.

"GARRY!" I screamed and hugged him harder.

"The best thing that happened in my life was meeting you... The angel that saved me from the devil. I love you."

* * *

**I seriously cried writing this chapter. Now, what will become of Garry? And will Maria live with that giant cut in her stomach? This... I think I'm going to cry again now... Thanks for reading. Favorite, review, and follow, for another chapter today, or tomorrow. I can't smile right now... peace.**


	14. Freedom

**Next chapter! I seriously think I'm addicted to writing this stuff. This whole chapter is in Ib's POV by the way.**

-_Ib- Age 19-__  
_

After that, the whole thing disrupted in chaos. Someone had called the cops, and no one would get near the scraps of blood around where I was with Garry and Maria's bodies. All these emotions were mixed inside of me, and I didn't know what to feel or think. When the ambulance and the police came, I refused to go without Garry. I wanted to be the first one to see he lived. I know he's alive. But somehow, they managed to pry him apart from me and take him away. The police took me and asked a bunch of questions, but I refused to answer. My mother and father both fainted, and for some reason the ambulance took them too. They wanted to take me to the hospital, but really I was fine, but I would be closer to Garry, so I agreed.

The ride was somewhat long and silent, and I stared out the window the whole time. Everyone would be okay... hopefully. Except Maria. She's scarred for life in my opinion. When the sirens stopped, we were at the hospital and everyone was unloaded.

I was put into my own room, and it was quite boring. My arm felt better, and it stopped bleeding. After a minute, a doctor came in.

"Hello, Ib," he said, "Let's see that arm." I lifted my arm up, and he inspected it.

"The cut's not very deep. We'll just add some antibiotics, bandage you up, and you'll be fine." he said. I have barely a nod.

"Will I be able to check on Garry?" I asked.

"Of course! Once you're bandaged up. And let me get you a hospital gown... that dress isn't in good shape..." he said, and left the room. I sat there, not knowing what to do. At least I'd get to check on Garry. After a few minutes passed, he came back with some ointment and a hospital gown.

"Here's that," he said, handing me the hospital gown, "and I'll get this bandage ready. Change quickly," he said, and he went out the door again. I sighed, and hulled off the giant wedding dress, and put on the small fitting hospital gown. It still felt better than that wedding dress. After another few minutes passed, he came back in with a few band-aids and the ointment.

"Alright now, can I see that cut?" he asked, and I lifted my arm. He poured some stuff on it that made it sting like mad, and I wanted to scream at him. Then he carefully applied the ointment and put on the bandages. It felt much better after the bandages were on.

"Thank you," I said, "Am I free to check on Garry?"

"A good friend I'm guessing," he said. I nodded.

"Alright, right this way," he said, opening the door for me. I went out, and followed him down the hall to another room. He was just sleeping in the bed, taking small breaths. I felt so much relief I wanted to cry. I went beside the bed and looked to the doctor.

"He's fine, right?" I asked.

"Not quite..." the doctor said. "He's alive alright, but those wounds had damaged a bit of his spinal chord, so..."

"So?"

"He might be permanently paralyzed," I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"We're not sure yet, but we need to check to see how much damage has been taken," he said.

"He's not paralyzed... he can't be..." I said slowly.

"We'll find out soon enough, and we'll be sure to alert you," he said, turning to the other doctor and whispering something to him. I went silently to my room with my doctor following me. I opened the door, and my parents were in the room. They looked at me as I walked in, speechless. Mother looked as if she would burst into tears any moment, and father looked disappointed.

"We thought you were our daughter..." Father said, trying to be calm.

"Our daughter doesn't harm innocent people!" Mother almost screamed and tried to tackle me, but father held her back. It wasn't like that... they'd never understand...

"It's not like that..." I began, then trailed off.

"Then what's it like?" Father said, bitterly. I was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"The man that was being attacked..." I said, "Saved my life... multiple times. He took the final stab for me. He might just be paralyzed permanently now. He took it for me," I tried to be careful with my choice of words.

"I don't remember seeing him, besides when I went to the art shop!" Mother screeched, and I took a small step back.

They'd never understand... so I just gave up and left the room. I silently walked down the hall until I found Garry's room, and I let myself in. Garry was lying there silently in bed, and there were no doctors around. I pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"When I was in a coma, you visited me. About four months, right? Well, I won't leave you... say it's like, returning a favor," I said quietly. I brushed his lavender hair smoothly to the side, revealing the eye I'd never seen, but it didn't look any different. I drew my hand back and the hair fell right back where it was.

"You said, that even if you were dead, you'd still be with me... I don't want you to die... or be paralyzed the rest of your life... so please, Garry... Don't leave me," I said. I stroked the hair on the side of his face gently, and decided I liked the soft feel of his hair. I rubbed it in between my fingers.

"Even if its for the rest of my life, I'll be looking forward to the day you can move, can talk, can see, can smile. If I'm dead by then, well, I'll keep watching you in heaven, and rejoice when you can smile. And... if you won't ever move again, I don't think it's worth living if I can't see you smile again..." I said, giving a weak smile. I blinked a few times, trying to blink away the tears that were coming. One tear escaped, and I wiped it away. Then there was a silence of and the only thing I could hear was Garry's short breaths, and the silence was broken as the door opened and a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Ib," he said and walked in. "He's in pretty bad shape, but I think he'll be okay... we don't know when he'll be able to move again, but it'll come back slowly, and hopefully soon enough,"

"Oh... alright, thank you," I said,

"And... he's not sleeping there. Well, he could be, but he most likely is conscious right now, but can't move." he said, looking at his clipboard.

"Garry?" I said and turned to him. "If your conscious, then you can hear me, right? Well... I'll be here..." The doctor walked to the table and put his clipboard down.

"We'll have to take him in for X-rays, to see if any bone was chipped. If so, we'll have to proceed with surgery," he said. "Could I ask you leave the room? I don't want you getting hit by radioactive stuff."

"Huh, yeah, sure," I said, leaving the room. I leaned against the wall, hoping everything would be okay. I waited a few minutes, then the doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

"You can come back in if you'd like," he said, and I nodded and entered the room again. "The bone seems fine, but the spine took a lot of shock from the stabbing."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"It's better than having the bone being chipped," he said. I gave a small smile.

"That's good to hear..." I said, "I'm going to check back often... that's okay, right?"

"That's perfectly fine!" he said.

"Thank you, doctor," I said, then left the room. I had an idea of what I would do... my parents wouldn't want be back at the house, right? Plus, I had no money in my pocket, so... maybe... it would be okay to take over the art store for a bit when Garry's not able to? I left the hospital still in the hospital gown, no shoes, no money, and I just walked. It was freezing cold, and I would find it eventually, right? _Just take the pain, Ib._ I told myself. _Everything will be okay._

I walked, and kept going no matter how sore my feet were, or how cold I was. After about half an hour, I approached the art shop. I let myself in and felt a blast of warm air. I looked around at the beautiful paintings Garry had painted. I flipped the sign to "closed" I went to the back room, just curious what would be there. On the floor was a white phone, my old phone, shattered and broken into several pieces. Maria must've found out about the phone and chased Garry to the church... I eyed the painting that he was supposedly working on last: A gingerbread house. I felt hungry almost instantly, and was stunned at how amazingly realistic it looked. I felt really tired, and thank goodness there was a nice couch in the corner. I laid down on the couch, and I felt my eyelids close soon after.

_"Ib?" Ib looked up and saw the face of Garry._

_"Garry..." Ib cried and hugged him tight. He put his arms around her, and Ib silently cried to herself. _

_"I wish this was real. I wish this dream would last..." Ib said._

_"I wish as well. I wish I could move, could talk, could see." Garry said sadly. Ib looked at the long hallway she was in, and spotted a vase at the end of the hallway._

_"What's this?" She asked, walking to the vase. Garry followed curiously, and gasped at the sight of a blue rose._

_"You don't remember, do you?" He asked her, taking the rose from the vase._

_"No..." Ib said, sadly. "But I'd do anything to remember..." _

_"You remembered a while ago... six months ago, maybe? And then Maria gave you a blow to the head, and it was all gone..." Garry said, looking at the floor and eyeing the blue rose._

_"Oh..." was all Ib managed to say._

_"The blue rose means impossible miracle... and they don't exist in the real world..." Garry said, a tone of sorrow in his voice._

_"That rose is beautiful. I think it looks better than a red rose, or a yellow one," Ib said. Garry looked towards Ib, and grabbed her hand and placed the blue rose in it. A sorrowful smile was on his face._

_"I-I'm sorry Ib... but that's me. I am an impossible miracle. I won't make it, Ib," Garry said, sadly. The tears started to gather in Ib's eyes._

_"Garry... you are an impossible miracle... but you happened in my life. It was fate, I'm sure... but the impossible miracle happened and we met. I want to remember, though. I want to remember the moment we met, when I first saw you." Ib said, but Garry started to fall back. Ib reached out to catch him, but he went through her hands and dissolved into the ground. Tears falling, Ib fell to her knees and cried._

_"You will make it Garry. I won't let you dissipate..." Ib sobbed, but knew it was too late. _

I woke up, crying, part of my hospital gown was wet. The lights were still on, and I slowly got off the couch. I looked around, and went back to the general store area, and it was late dawn. I closed my eyes, tears still falling from the sad dream, and took a deep shaky breath. An impossible miracle. Garry was an impossible miracle that happened somehow, and entered my life. I was sure of it... I went to the back again and didn't know what to do. Would I just live here, keeping the shop closed, or attempt to run the shop? I had no clue, but then I heard a knock at the door. I peeped out from the back, and saw a slightly familiar face. I tip toed to the door and opened it.

"Sakura?" I was surprised to see Sakura at the door.

"Ib, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here... and I decided to come today even though no one else came just because..." she said, and then she eyed the hospital gown.

"Ib, you look terrible! Can I give you a ride back to your house?" she asked.

"No..." I said.

"Why not?" she asked. I was silent for a moment, thinking of words to say.

"Stuff happened." I said.

"Ah... I see... after what happened... you know it's all over the news, right?" she asked.

"I don't care..." I said.

"Hey, I'll drive you to my place and I can get you cleaned up, 'kay?" she said, and I thought that sounded pretty good.

"That would be pretty nice..." I said, and she opened the door to her car for me. I hopped in, and stared out the window for the few minute drive. My feet were still sore and scraped, and my hospital gown just looked pitiful. When we got to her apartment, and she let me in.

"I'll cook some eggs and toast for you, and you can go take a shower and clean up. Feel free to use the soap and shampoo," She said, and went to the corner of the room and opened the drawer of a dresser, and took some clothes out.

"You can wear these," she said, handing it to me.

"Thank you, Sakura..." I said, taking the clothes.

"No problem Ib! I kind of miss our old school days... remember?" she said. I managed a small smile and nodded, then made my way to the shower. I turned it on, and as soon as I stepped in, I felt much better as the hot water pounded on my head and shoulders. My feet weren't so sore, and my hair wasn't so messy. I used the shampoo and scrubbed it on my hair, and relaxed as it washed out.

After I finished up, I dried myself and put on the clothes Sakura had given me. They were a little big, but otherwise it was okay. I didn't really care, at least they were better than the hospital gown. I walked out of the bathroom and a scent of eggs and toast filled my nose.

"Ib! Just in time. Here," she said, placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of me, and gave me a fork.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well... with everything going on for you... your parents... and the wedding stuff, I felt really bad for you, so it's the least I can do," she said.

"Thank you..." I said, taking a bite of egg. The pleasant taste filled my mouth as I chewed and swallowed. The toast was great, and I finished up quickly.

"You can stay here for a while if you need to... I've been lonely here, really," Sakura said. I blinked.

"Really? That'd be... more than amazing." I said slowly. She just smiled at me and gave me some more toast. I ate it quickly, then asked if we could go to the hospital.

"Yeah, sure! That's fine," Sakura said, and we got in her car, and got to the hospital within a few minutes. I entered quietly, then asked for Garry's room. The lady at the desk pointed me out to the third floor. I thanked her, and clearly remembered the room number. Sakura followed me quietly, as I looked for Garry's room. At last I found it, and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anyone, so I let myself in, Sakura following.

"Hi Garry..." I said softly.

"Boss, when you wake up, I'd like to see a movie with you or something," Sakura said, smiling, "I thought the musical was fun," I looked curiously at Sakura. So she was the one who took him to the musical? Interesting...

"He's not asleep, in fact, he might even be able to hear you now," I said to Sakura, and her eyes lit up.

"The movie's your choice, boss," She said. I walked up to Garry, and just looked at his lavender hair covering half of his face.

"Garry... I don't want to be with my parents... I'm 18 anyway... so I'm going to be living with Sakura for a while... I take it you know her. I hope you regain control soon, and when you do... " I said, and remembered the dream. "An impossible miracle has happened," Sakura eyed me, and turned to me.

"Geez Ib, that's deep. You're always so serious," She said. I smiled weakly, and followed her out of the room.

* * *

**Well, by the end of this chapter I was in a spaced out daze. I don't know, it was maybe just the intensity of all the events, what's happening now, and how tired I am. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, remember to favorite, review, and follow!**


	15. Remaining alive

**Hello again guys! Another chapter for you... C: And sorry, this chapter is Ib too, because well, there's not much to write with Garry because he's not dreaming or anything... and also sorry for taking a bit longer to post. I hope you understand.**

_-Ib- Age_ 19-

The rest of the day wasn't too bad... Sakura and I looked around the shop and showed each other what we liked...

"Hey Ib, I really like this one!" Sakura said, and I walked over to her. She was holding a canvas that looked slightly old, and two roses, a red and a blue one were swaying and embracing in the wind. It was so realistic I felt I could reach my hand to grab one. But for some reason, the picture had a shocking familiarity, one that I couldn't decipher...

"Whatcha think?" she asked. I snapped out of my dazed state and spoke.

"It's... beautiful. The roses are so realistic..." I said.

"I know, right? It's like I could catch one..." she said. "Garry's such an amazing artist, don't you think?" I barely nodded and just stared at it for a while, hoping to catch a memory or something... but no luck. I clutched my head, hoping it would help. Why... why won't I remember? I want to remember...

"Ib, are you okay?" Sakura asked, seeing me clutching my head.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said, quietly.

"You look a little pale, Ib... want to head back?" she asked, concerned.

"Please..." I said, feeling a bit nauseous. We walked to her car, and drove back slowly.

"How do you and Garry know each other?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure... I don't have a lot of my memories, and I can't quite remember when we met... I just know he saved me... multiple times," I said.

"Oh... I work here, so he's my boss," she said.

"Oh," was all I said. I was silent the rest of the car ride, and so was Sakura. I bet she was pondering the mysteries of life, while I sat with my head in my hands trying to recover some memories, but nothing came.

When we got back, she lent me some clothes to wear to bed, and gave me the guest room. I hopped under the comfy sheets, turned the lamp off, but couldn't sleep. I twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. I ended up laying flat on my back and staring at the ceiling. I wanted to visit Garry first thing tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and finally fell asleep.

I hopped out of bed after the dreamless sleep, and I came out of my room and Sakura was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well," I said.

"That's good. Just a question... did you want to marry Yoji?" she asked.

"NO! I just thought... my mom wouldn't like it if I said no..." I said.

"No... that's not how it works. Proposal is what you want, not your parents," she said. "Yoji went on one date with me, and found out I didn't have a giant hunk of money like him, so he left. He wasn't super nice, but not mean either. But he was really, like really, really hot," I had no reaction to that. He wasn't anything special to me, just a little more spoiled than everyone else... but so was I.

Sakura put two steaming pancakes on my plate, and the delicious smell filled my nose.

"You're good at cooking," I said, grabbing a fork and digging in.

"Thanks! I've always love to cook," she said. I finished up my pancakes, and Sakura sat next to me.

"Can we check on Garry?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, anything Ib," she said, getting up and I followed her to the car. The drive seemed like forever, but it was probably because I was kind of anxious. What if he was awake? We never really got much time together, and I wanted to ask him so many questions.

We parked in the parking lot, and I got out of the car quickly, and speed walked to the door. Sakura had to run to catch up to me.

"Stop going so fast!" she said and jogged by my side. I walked inside, and into the elevator and pressed the button. We walked down the hall and turned the corner, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I let myself in. It was dead silent in the room, and Garry still looked like he did yesterday.

"Hi Garry... it's me, Ib..." I said. Sakura smiled, and spoke this time.

"And Sakura... " Sakura said. "I have to use the restroom... I'll be right back," she left the room silently, and I still watched, looking at Garry with a sorrowful feeling.

"Garry, I want you to move again... I want to ask you so many things... and I want to know what else happened..." I said. "I've tried and tried, but my memories seem completely gone... I know that you know about it, and you can help me get them back... right?" After that, doctor entered the room and smiled at me.

"Hello, Ib," He said, casually. A small question brushed my mind, and it became urgent.

"I have a question..." I said, "Did Maria die?" The smile on the doctor's face vanished, and a very serious look went to his face.

"Maria... We had to remove her eye due to infection... and after surgery, she got really out of control..." he said, looking concerned, "We left her for the night, and this morning... she wasn't there..." I froze. Maria... she could be at my doorstep now.

"Do you have an idea where she went?" I asked, starting to panic.

"No... not at all... but I don't know what will become of her now," he said. I backed up in fear, and I was incredibly scared. Maria... she could be anywhere. I didn't want to go anywhere, because this was the only place in which I don't feel paranoid at.

"Hey, Ib," Sakura asked, coming back in. "I really do hope Garry comes back soon... Garry, if you can hear me now... I like you as my boss, you're really kind, unlike most bosses. The boss at the cafe was really a jerk," I smiled at Sakura, and she headed for the door.

"Can we leave, Ib?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh... yeah..." I said hesitantly, and I followed her out the door. We left the hospital and hopped in the car. She drove slowly, and stopped in front of a small cafe.

"I'm hungry... even though we ate just a bit ago..." she said, smiling. We entered the small cafe, and Sakura ordered a few macarons. We sat down, and my chest felt a bit heavy at the moment, for a reason I couldn't make out. I ate one of them, and smiled at the pleasant taste that filled my mouth.

"Good, huh?" Sakura said. "Boss likes macarons, too." That seemed what I was looking for... something with Garry and macarons... we left the small cafe and crossed the street to the art shop.

Sakura opened the door, and we gasped at the sight. There was red paint dripping from all the paintings on display and as well as the walls. Sakura and I were speechless, and just looked around in horror. Hesitantly, we made our way to the back, and Maria was standing there, waiting for us. Her outfit was torn and ragged, her hair was messy, and there were bandages over her left eye.

"First you kill me, and now you're damaging what's not mine..." she said, in an eerie tone. She reached back into the tray of sculpting tools and took a pallette knife. "I WANT YOU TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and ripped the bandages off her left eye. I didn't want to look, but I didn't have any time to turn away. I cringed at the dark and bloody left eye, and turned around and ran. I felt sick suddenly, but ran out of the shop with Sakura following me. I reached for Sakura's hand, not wanting to look back at Maria. I could her her raspy breathing, as she was right on our heels, but I sped up, extremely frightened.

"Who is that?" Sakura said breathing hard, but I didn't reply. I kept on running... there was no other choice. I squeezed Sakura's hand, not wanting to let go. We dashed passed her car, stupidly, and went wherever her feet would take us. Soon, I was out of breath, my breathing raspy, but the adrenaline rush helped a lot. I needed a break, and the hospital came into view. Pulling Sakura along, I made a mad dash for it and flew into the door. The lady at the desk looked surprised.

"Woah there, Miss, what do you need?" she said. Out of breath, I spoke the best that I could.

"A crazed... insane... woman... is chasing... us with a knife," I said, breathing hard.

"Good lord, who-?" the woman stood up, and the door bursted open. Maria let out a scream, but before she could run, the lady jumped over the desk and stood in front of her.

"Miss, I want you to put the knife down," she said, nervously. I could tell she was about to cringe from the bloody eye.

"Are you in my way?" she said bitterly.

"You are not going to harm innocent people!" she said sternly.

"I'm not trying to harm innocent people. This is harming innocent people," she said and stabbed the knife into the kind woman's stomach. She wore a horrified look on her face, and didn't move. Maria made the next move and thrusted the knife into her stomach once more. The woman bent over and started to cough, then crumpled to the ground, clutching her stomach. Maria took a step forward, and Sakura and I took a step back.

"You made me harm the innocent... let me kill you now," she said, and came into a sprint. Sakura and I dashed for the elevator, and the doors closed before Maria could get in. I pressed all the buttons randomly, hoping to get some time away from Maria. After a few minutes, the elevator came to the last stop and the doors opened. I held my breath, and then exhaled when Maria wasn't standing there, but then we heard footsteps, and a door opened next to us. Of course, Maria slammed open the door and charged. There were a few doctors on this floor and I called out to them.

"Doctor!" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. One of the doctors turned around and spotted us. He quickly ran to Maria and pulled her back.

"Miss, this isn't funny," he said. She turned around and glared at him. While she was occupied, I grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed around the corner, and I took an abrupt stop when we reached Garry's room. I went in silently, with Sakura following.

"Maria's chasing us, Garry," I whispered. Sakura was breathing hard, and shivering in fear.

"Ib..." she whispered under her breath. "I'm scared... if Maria finds us in here, there will be no where else to go," I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid and entering a room, but my thoughts were interrupted by a man's screams and footsteps.

"It's too late now," I whispered. This was the worst idea I've had so far... because if she finds me, she'll see Garry and kill him too. I guess I have to hope she doesn't find this room. There were was running in the hallway, which I assumed to be some more doctors were going to try to catch Maria. I heard people falling to the ground, and more footsteps. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Garry.

"Garry... I'm sorry... because of me you might be killed too. You said you'd never leave... I would never doubt you, but that seems like an impossible miracle..." I said, the tears starting to come. Maria would find us eventually... right? Sakura, without warning, threw her arms around me and started to sob.

"I'm sorry Ib... but this might be it for us," she said.

"No, I'm sorry... this is all my fault..." I said, putting my arms around her. She drew back and put her hand on her hip.

"Ib, you can't say that! This is not your fault!" Sakura said. I kept silent, knowing she was just trying to cheer me up.

"Ib... you've got to stop blaming everything on yourself, because not everything is your fault," she explained. I knew not everything was my fault, but a lot of things were. I still kept silent and listened to what was in the hallway, and I heard nothing. Anxious, I crept towards the door slowly.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked as quiet as possible. Sakura tilted her head to listen, then shook her head.

"Not really..." she whispered.

"Do you think we can...?" I asked, hesitantly. Sakura shrugged.

"It's worth a try," I crept closer to the door. I rested my hand on the knob then held my breath.

"I'll swing it open, and then we run," I said. Sakura nodded, and I tightened my grip on the cool silver knob. In one quick motion, I swung the door open and Sakura and I ran down the hall. We hid in the elevator again, and pressed all the buttons we could. Slowly, the elevator went up and down until we felt a little sick. Then, it stopped at the first floor. Slowly, the doors opened, and Maria was standing there, waiting. I let out a shrill scream and quickly pressed the top floor again, and Maria ran to the elevator, but the doors closed just in time. Sakura took in a deep breath, then leaned on the wall.

"I'm actually really tired," she said.

"Which is more important, being relaxed or being alive?" I asked out of the obvious.

"I guess you're right." she sighed, and the elevator stopped and I walked out. Sakura walked out as well, and the door to the staircase opened. I ran, and Sakura stood there wide eyed.

"Sakura! Come on!" I screamed behind my back. She snapped out of it and started to run as Maria started to chase us. I saw a doctor, and I dashed past him, and shouted to him.

"Get Maria!" I shouted to him as he saw the one-eyed girl dash past him. He started to run after her, and I started to run faster. Sakura was next to me, and she ran in front of me, and we both started to panic when the lights flickered, then went off. I kept on running, then tripped on something I could make out. Maria took a step forward, and before she could stab me Sakura pulled me away and into the room to the right. Maria slammed the door open and came in.

"Oh... this is Garry's room..." she said, eyeing Garry in the bed. "Thanks for showing me. I can hit two birds with one stone now,"

"Please Maria... kill me, but just don't kill Garry..." I said, the tears starting to come. It was over... she found us. I collapsed on the ground, not only because I was dead tired, but because I wanted Garry to be spared.

"Maria... please..." I said starting to beg as the tears made their way down my face. Sakura got to her knees and put her arms around me.

"We tried..." she sobbed.

"Shut up, Ib. You know you both deserve death. You killed me, and now I will kill you." Sakura got to her feet and backed up. She slowly made her was around Maria as she spat words at me. _Idiot... killing... death... wounds..._ I couldn't make out some of the words, as I was in a slight daze. She thrusted the knife into my shoulder, I cried in pain, tears streaming down my face as I could feel death approaching. She drew her arm back, and this time aimed for my chest. This was the final blow, I could feel it. It seemed like the whole thing was in slow motion, as she pulled her arm back, but I could barely see anything in the pitch black room. Some of her hair was deep red, from the blood dripping out of her eye, and her outfit was torn. Her arm thrusted forward, and it played in slow motion... the knife coming closer and closer... I closed my eyes and embraced for impact and treasured my last moments alive, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes slowly, and Maria was crumpled to the ground. I began to look up and thanked my friend.

"Thank you Sakura-" I began to say, but as my eyes adjusted to the dim light, it wasn't Sakura.

"Garry?"

* * *

**Doo do doo! Garry to the rescue! :3 Sorry this chapter came so late... I've been really busy over the past few days. Next chapter will have Garry's POV and lots of other nice stuff. C: Will probably come out Saturday, and maybe Friday if you're lucky. And... I might not be able to post every day like I have been for a while... Sorry. :'C I love writing though... it's not like I'm giving up on you! Remember to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Impossible Miracle

**I'm baaaaack!**

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I wanted to do something. I could hear everything, loud and clear, but I couldn't move. I tried to move my arms, open my eyes, but I had no control of anything... Was I dead? I wasn't quite sure... but I could hear Ib...

"Garry... I don't want to be with my parents... I'm 18 anyway... so I'm going to be living with Sakura for a while... I take it you know her. I hope you regain control soon, and when you do... an impossible miracle has happened," I recognized her voice instantly. I wanted to open my eyes, call out to her, but nothing would move. I couldn't even feel my arms or legs. Sakura... wasn't that the girl who took me to the musical?

"Garry, I want you to move again... I want to ask you so many things... and I want to know what else happened..I've tried and tried, but my memories seem completely gone... I know that you know about it, and you can help me get them back... right?" I didn't like this... she wouldn't want to remember, would she? Even I haven't completely remembered everything yet...

"Did Maria die?"

"Maria... We had to remove her eye due to infection... and after surgery, she got really out of control...We left her for the night, and this morning... she wasn't there..." I could almost see Ib's startled reaction, and I knew this would happen. Maria... she's going to kill me now, unless I'm already dead. Ib left, but then returned a while later.

"Maria's chasing us, Garry," Ib whispered. I wanted to pop open my eyes, spring to life, and fight protect Ib... but no matter how I tried, nothing would move. I had to be alive, or else why would Ib speak to me?

"Garry... I'm sorry... because of me you might be killed too. You said you'd never leave... I would never doubt you, but that seems like an impossible miracle..."

_I won't Ib. Never._ I wanted to shout it out, tell her, but nothing came out. I wanted to deny he denial, but only if I could. It was painful, just hearing everything going on...

I heard the door swing open, and footsteps. After a few minutes I heard more footsteps and the door swinging open.

"Please Maria... kill me, but just don't kill Garry..." This made my whole brain freeze. If anyone was supposed to be dead, it was me.

"You both deserve death. You burned it, and killed me. You killed me! I should be able to kill you now..." Maria spat. I heard the piercing of flesh and a shout of pain. She was killing Ib. And here I was, listening, silently witnessing her death and not doing anything. _Ib... Ib! IB!_ I had to do something, I used all my willpower and everything I had, to open my eyes, but nothing would move. Then I thought of Ib... how much she's been through... how she saved me.

"IB!" I shouted, my eyes popping open. I jumped out of the bed, a bit startled at the pitch black room, but I saw a dark figure. I tackled her and gave her a blow to the head, and she went down, unconscious. There in the corner was Ib, wounded at the shoulder.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

"I-Ib?"

"Garry!" He was here. Alive. It was all too much to take in, my shoulder was bleeding, Garry wasn't paralyzed somehow, and where was Sakura? But most of all, Garry was safe. I flew off the ground and put my arms around him, crying at the same time. Although I could barely see in the dark room, I would recognise him anywhere. He put his arms around me, but I could barely feel it. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my leg. I cried in pain, and lost my balance. Maria, still on the ground, took the pallette knife out of my leg. Before she could stab me again, Garry picked her up and shoved her against the wall.

"This has to stop, Mary," he said.

"It won't until you're dead." she said through her teeth. He eyed her left eye, and flinched. She made her move then, stabbing the knife into his left arm, but he darted towards the side and gave her a fist into the wall. He hit her head hard with his left arm, and she went unconscious again. After that, he bent down and took the pallette knife from her limp hands.

Suddenly, the door flew open and doctors came in.

"What's going on? We heard screaming all the way from the bottom floor!" one of the doctors said in a panic.

"This girl right here..." Garry said, motioning towards unconscious Maria, "Has been chasing us, trying to kill us, for weeks," They stood there, eyes wide.

"W-Wait... aren't you the paralyzed patient...?" One of the nurses asked.

"I... I believe so..." Garry said nervously.

"W-Weren't you in this state for about three days?" A doctor asked.

"I guess..." he said. After that there was a nervous murmur among all the doctors and nurses. A second later, the light came back on. A doctor came in the hallway, and told everyone to leave the room.

"Garry, it normally takes _years_ to recover from paralysis," he said sternly.

"I've recovered, see?" Garry said.

"That's almost impossible though..." he said, "Could we ask you stay in the hospital a bit longer?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Garry said, "Just get rid of her," he motioned towards Maria.

Ten minutes later, the police came and put her in handcuffs.

"She will go to trial, and then if the judge finds her guilty, she will advance to prison." he said, and left with the unconscious Maria. The doctor left the room, and I turned to Garry.

"Garry... I.. want to remember..." I said slowly. He turned to me and hesitated, then finally spoke.

"Ib... I know you do... and I've tried to stop you, but you've got some motivation. I guess we can..." he said, trailing off. "When I get out of the hospital," I smiled, and couldn't control the feelings inside. I was nervous, happy, and kind of scared at the same time. The doctor came back in and treated my arm quickly, then asked me politely to leave. I exited the room, when I thought about something I hadn't in a while.

Where was Sakura? I had no idea... did she leave? I made my way to the lobby and out the door, and I took a breath of relief when I saw her car parked by the curb. It powered on, drove in front of me, and the window rolled down.

"Hey girl! I'm sorry... I didn't want to see you get hurt, but you're okay, right?" she asked. I nodded then opened the car door and hopped in. We drove in silence back to Sakura's apartment, and when we walked in, Sakura finally spoke.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. I sat down as well, and explained everything.

"Really? How did he save you? Wasn't he paralyzed?" she asked in a hurried excitement.

"I have absolutely no idea... but that's why he has to stay at the hospital a little longer,"

"Ohh..." was all Sakura said. "That was really frightening... I hope she doesn't come after us again..."

"She won't!" I said, happily, "She's going to court,"

"Oh really? That's nice!" Sakura said. The rest of the day, I felt relaxed for once. Garry was okay, and I would see him pretty soon, and then Sakura took me to see a movie. The theater was vast, and there was a big screen in the front. I haven't been to a movie theater in ages...

I kind of dozed off during part of it, and when I woke the movie just ended. But I didn't care. Sakura took us back to her place, and I checked the time and it was 11:28. I must have slept for a while. When we got back and got ready for bed, I slept into the covers but couldn't sleep. It must've been that nap at the theater... so I got up and went to the fridge to get a glass of water. I got some water and placed it on the counter as I drank it slowly. I looked around in the dim light, and there was nothing of note. The clock read 12:23. I sighed, extremely bored and wide awake. Quietly, I opened the door and went to Sakura's car. I had a sudden urge and was anxious to see Garry... it wouldn't hurt, right?

I drove slowly to the hospital, and walked in silently. I asked to visit the Garry's room, they approved, so I silently climbed the stairs this time to the floor I needed. I went down the hall and entered Garry's room. There was a doctor snoozing on a chair, and Garry silently sleeping on the bed. I went up to the doctor and shook him gently.

"Mmm... yeaaah... uh... hm?" His eyes popped open.

"Ib? Why are you visiting at this hour?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I was wondering how he was doing..." I said slowly.

"Hm, oh yes. Garry... he's perfectly healthy! We couldn't find out why he recovered so quickly, and even the wound on his back seems to be almost gone," the doctor said.

"So... will he be free to go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe. If we don't find anything wrong, he will probably be released tomorrow." he got to his feet and straightened his coat. "I don't know how this is possible, but it may be a strong will, but nothing like this has ever happened before. This all just seems like an impossible miracle."

_-Garry- Age 30_-

After Ib left, they did some strange testing on me, like if I could walk in a straight line, and if I could use peripheral vision. It was kind of strange, the doctor came to a conclusion.

"Garry, you're perfectly healthy. There is nothing wrong with you... if you'd like to tell us, how did it feel when you were no longer paralyzed?"

"Well, Ib is my friend you see, and she was about to die. I could hear everything, loud and clear, and felt I had to help her and how much she's been through... so I used every ounce of my strength to do something... and I did,"

"Hm... so you're saying it was mostly willpower?"

"Kind of, yes."

"Interesting..." he said, then told me to get to sleep. I laid in bed for a while, not able to sleep after all the stuff that's happened today, but I eventually fell asleep. I awoke in an empty room, and I sat up in bed. I wonder if I can leave today... the doctor did say I was perfectly healthy. After about half an hour of just sitting and staring at the wall, the door opened.

"Good morning, Garry," the doctor said entering the room. "We're happy to say that you are welcome to leave the hospital, but if you feel anything strange, like if you start to hallucinate or feel different, come back right away, alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, getting out of the bed. I left the hospital, and walked back to the store. When I opened the door, I lost my balance and stumbled. A foul scent filled my nose, and the whole shop was dripping with red paint. I coughed for a bit, then made my way to the back. It smelled a bit better, as there was no paint on the walls, but there was blue paint smeared over the painting I was last painting, and the phone was still shattered on the ground. Maria must've been here... no doubt. When I picked up the shattered phone and placed it on the table, I head the door open. I went back into the main entrance, and Ib was standing at the door.

"Hi, Garry..." she said.

"Ib..." I said, a smile forming on my face. "I need to... tidy this place up a bit, I bet you can tell this place looks pitiful,"

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Uh, sure Ib... if you want," I said. "You can clean up the back. I'll get the shelves and stuff down so we can repaint the walls."

I took down the shelves and canvases trying to avoid breathing in the foul scent. I would probably have to buy new shelves and start from the beginning... ah well. I tossed the soaked canvases into a wet pile and put the shelves in a neat pile. The walls were bare, but red paint splattered just about everywhere. Ib came out from the back and said she was done. I followed her back, and everything was in neat piles.

"Thanks, Ib." I told her, and she just kept working. She helped repaint the walls, and after a good few hours the shop was becoming normal again.

"Garry..." Ib said, turning to me, "How do you think I can get my memories back?" I turned to her and hesitated... I really didn't want to go through that horror gallery again... but if Ib wanted her memories back, I'd do it for her.

"Here's what Ib... It all started ten years ago... I went to an art museum... and you saved me. Getting anything yet?" I asked. She paused for a moment, then shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. I sighed. I don't think this is possible without returning to that place... I heard the door open again, and this time Sakura came in.

"Hi Garry! It's nice to see you well again!" she said, then eyed the place. "And... wow. Are you redesigning this place? Because I know what could make it fantastic!"

"Kind of..." Ib said. "Well, after it got all torn up we had to clean up the mess,"

"Ah, I see. Well, I know what could make it look great! I'll be back in a flash!" she said and ran out the door. I didn't know what type of stuff she would get, but I would take anything that would make it look better. Ib helped me scrub the paint off of the windows, them make them look new. She really was a nice and helpful girl. After a little, Sakura came in with lots of boxes.

"Here Garry!" she said, putting the boxes all the ground. I opened the boxes, and found some super modern shelves and small ornaments.

"You didn't buy this with your own money did you?" I asked, thinking how expensive all this stuff would be.

"Yes I did! I'm happy to help!" She said.

"Sakura... I'll pay you back," I said, heading to the back.

"No, Garry, it's fine, really," Sakura said, smiling. I looked at her, and she didn't flinch.

"Alright. I'm at least giving you a raise," I said, making a mental note to. I picked up the sleek looking shelf, and pinned them, one by one on the wall with Ib's help.

"Thanks a lot Ib... I don't know how I would've got this done so fast without you..." Ib just put on a small smile and continued to help me. I placed the ornaments on the shelf where they looked good, and Sakura told me what looked good and what didn't. Ib stayed strangely silent, but I almost knew what she was thinking about. After a bit more, when the shop was about finished, Ib started to speak again.

"Garry?"

"Yeah, Ib?"

"Do you want me to get my memories back, too?" She asked, slowly. I hesitated. I never thought about this... did I?

"Ib... of course I do... I just thought about how those memories might ruin your life," I tried to explain.

"Garry... my life is gone. I don't have one to ruin, so you can't ruin it." she said. It was true... she gave up everything... her husband... her family... for me. The thought struck me so quickly, I felt like I couldn't move it was so shocking, all of it. She didn't care about anything but me. _I_ was her life. It was all so deep... my eyes started to tear up. I gave in and threw my arms around her.

"Ib... we'll get your memories back... even if it kills us. I promise."

* * *

**I promise. Next chapter will come soon! I'm sorry I'm starting to take longer to update... I've got lots of stuff to do... like read my summer reading book that I was supposed to read like two months ago. XD Yeah... next chapter might come tomorrow if I have time, or the next day, or the next if I start procrastinating or don't get time. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! What were your thoughts on this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Leave it in the reviews! Thanks for reading and being awesome!**


	17. The nightmare begins

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews and stuff, I feel I have to keep writing... because I love it.**

_-Ib- Age 19- _

"Ib... we'll get your memories back... even if it kills us. I promise," All the loneliness, pain, sorrow, and hopelessness exited my body at that second. We would get them back. I was so happy I felt like crying... it couldn't be real, could it?

"Here's what Ib: I can't leave the shop in this state... I'll have to get some paintings done, so I'll do that tonight. Tomorrow, come to the shop first thing in the morning, and we'll get started," Garry said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

"Nope. I just have to start painting. Thanks for all your help, Ib," He said. "Go head on back... Sakura's at the cafe waiting for you,"

"Okay..." I said and headed out and waved to Garry. He waved back with a smile. I crossed the street in the evening sunset, and entered the small cafe.

"Ib!" Sakura said and waved to me. I came over and sat down, and she passed me a cup of tea. I drank from it slowly, and she ate a macaron.

"So... how'd it go?" she asked.

"Good..." I said in a slight daze.

"What does 'good' mean?" she asked.

"Well, Garry says he can get my memories back..." I said slowly.

"Really? That's great Ib!" she exclaimed. "Could I come? I've wanted to know more about you two..."

"Yeah, sure," I said. She got up and I followed her to the car. We drove home, not in silence... we talked for a bit, and the drive didn't really seem that long. I felt better about my life, everything, and it was actually worth living for once. I've got something to look forward to.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

After Ib left, I felt happy again, much happier. I set up canvas and started to paint once again, but before I started to paint, there were two piles of junk in the room. One with all the soaked canvases, and one with the old shelves. I threw the old shelves in the trash, and looked at the soaked canvases. Some of them you couldn't see anything, just red paint, and I threw those away, some were barely visible, but you still couldn't see much. I went through and threw all of those away until I came to one face flat on the ground. The old painting with the red and blue rose still remained. There they were, floating and embracing in the wind, but there was a ragged red line separating them. I put that one aside and threw the rest away. Then I started to paint other things.

Snow covered rose bushes, christmas garlands, and mistletoes. It was getting closer to christmas... might as well paint these things. I got a few sloppy paintings done, and I guessed they would do. I packed up my stuff and headed home on a bus. I trudged up the stairs, threw my stuff in the corner, got changed and plopped in bed.

_"Say, Ib, have you heard of macarons?" Garry asked Ib in the warm spot of sunlight. Ib remained silent, but shook her head._

_"They're these pastries shaped like hamburgers! I had one at the cafe the other day and it was sooo tasty!" Garry said, happily, recalling the memory. Ib looked at him curiously, and wondered what they tasted like._

_"So...um, Ib?" Garry said. Ib looked up at him with her large crimson eyes._

_"If we get out of this place, could we go there sometime? Wait, no... we WILL be going there! And we'll get out, I promise!" Garry said. Ib looked up hopefully and put on a small smile._

I awoke at the strange dream, and remembered that exact moment. Hmm... Maybe I should take her today... but then I remembered she didn't remember the promise... there wasn't too much of a point if she didn't remember. I got out of bed, took a shower, changed, then took a bus to the shop. When I got off the bus, Ib and Sakura were standing in front of the door.

"Hi guys." I said, approaching them.

"Hi Garry!" Sakura said, hopping up.

"...Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said happily.

"Yeah..." Ib said quietly.

"I can drive us to where we need to go," Sakura said.

"Alright... here," I said, fishing through my pockets until I found a brochure about the Guertena art exhibition and handed it to her.

"A museum? Well, as long as it's for Ib..." Sakura said. We went into her car and she drove slowly. She followed the directions and chatted with Ib the whole time, or at least tried to.

"Do you know why we're going here?" she asked Ib, but Ib stayed silent. "Hey... are you okay? You normally talk more..." Ib just shrugged and looked out the window. I stayed silent in the back of the car, waiting patiently to arrive. We parked in the parking lot and we all got out of the car silently.

"Hey... why is everyone so silent today? Cheer up!" Sakura said.

"Nah, you're just too happy today," I said. She laughed.

"I'm always happy!" she said, "But not when I'm scared..." Ib looked at her, then looked at the large museum. We entered the door and headed to the reception desk. I paid the guy and we entered the vast museum. There were several new exhibits since the last time.

"So... what's this museum have to do with getting Ib's memories back?" Sakura asked. I kept silent, and went up the stairs and came to a painting, just as I remembered it. _The Hanged Man._ I stopped and looked at the painting for a few minutes.

"Ib... do you remember this at all?" I asked. She looked to the painting curiously, then shook her head.

"No..." she said quietly. I walked a bit more, and found another familiar painting titled: _Lady in Red_.

"What about this one?" I asked. She looked at it for a while, and I was hoping she'd say "yes".

"No..." she said, finally. This wasn't helping... and there wasn't much else that could help.

"Garry, I don't understand how this is helping..." Sakura said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Be patient," I told her.

"Can I go look at stuff on my own?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure," I said, and she walked off and started to observe some of the statues. I walked down the stairs and I turned right. There was a statue of a bright red rose with some petals coming off.

"Embodiment of Spirit." I began to read, "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies."

"It sounds familiar..." Ib said, touching the plaque with the words. Well, it was better than nothing... Ib started to look around, and when she saw _Abyss of the Deep_ she froze.

"Are you getting anything?" I asked, hopefully.

"Abyss of the Deep... I feel like I could fall in... it's... kind of familiar... I don't know what if reminds me of though..." she said. We advanced to the lobby, when we heard sirens and there were police cars outside.

"W-what's going on?" I asked Ib.

"I don't know... why would the police come here?" Ib asked. Before I could speak, the door bursted open, and I took Ib's hand and ran as fast as I could. Her eye socket was bleeding and her mouth was dripping blood.

"I...ga...di...suh...ki..." she said slowly, more blood creeping out of her mouth. "Yu...ki...uh..dha..." without warning, she bursted into a sprint and ran after us. I screamed and Ib jumped, and we ran wherever we could run. I accidentally bumped into an exhibit, and it toppled over but kept running. Ib looked behind us, but while she wasn't looking forward she ran into the wall.

"Ib!" I shouted and just picked her up and ran. I went around a few other sculptures, not daring to look behind, when I felt a hand claw into my shoulder. I shouted and whipped around and my fist hit her eye. I cringed at the blood spreading on my hand, and she stumbled backwards and put her hand over her eye. Ib got to her feet, and gasped in horror what Maria had become. I was too shocked to move... I didn't specifically aim for her eye, and I started to regret I hit it.

"Oog..." she said, and blood leaked out of her mouth and fell to the floor. There was blood all over the left side of her face. She was beginning to look like one of those mannequins. She stumbled backwards, then reached the wall and leaned on it. She took a ragged exhale, and she was grasping the side of her face. The blood came through her fingertips and ran down her arm.

"Maria!" One of the policemen said and ran to her. He reached for her arm, but she reacted quickly and punched him in the neck. He started to choke and cough with raspy breaths while Maria took slow, staggered ones. Ib started to back up, and I followed her.

"Shes..." Ib said, frightened, "become... a monster," at that, more policemen came in and gathering around her. She took the bloody hand off of her face and threw her fists at the many policemen around her, but it didn't help much. They reached for her wrists to cuff them, and thats when she sprang to action. She jumped on the exhibit she was beside, and jumped on the policemen and hit their heads together. Eventually, she took out the crowd of policemen, until there were three remaining, and all of them had their guns out, pointed at her.

"Don't move a muscle... Maria," one of the policemen spat out. Maria stood there, hands at her sides, and closed her eyes. Me and Ib were clinging to each other, too scared to move or see what happened next.

Maria closed her eyes, then without warning dove to the ground. Three bullets fired, but they whizzed over her head. She quickly grabbed one of the guys ankles, and pulled so he stumbled and fell. She then gave him blows to the head and he went unconscious. She quickly took his gun and stood back up, the gun aimed at the other men. They hesitated, but didn't move.

"Maria... don't..." one of the policemen said through his teeth. As soon as Maria pulled the trigger, the man that wasn't targeted fired as well. Maria's bullet hit the guy in the stomach, and the man's bullet hit her arm. Maria grunted in pain, and the guy clutched his stomach, fell to the ground and started to cough. While the other guy was distracted, Maria pulled the trigger once more and shot the remaining guy in the chest. Eyes wide, he fell to the ground silently. Maria clutched her shoulder, turned to me, and put up the gun.

"Dha...nuh..." she said slowly. I jumped on Ib and ducked behind the statue we were standing behind. I grabbed Ib's wrist and ran, ducking, down the hall and turned the corner. I kept going until Ib came to an abrupt stop in front of a painting. I stopped as well, and looked up.

_Fabricated World._ The plaque read.

"This... I...I saw this..." she said slowly. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. I was expecting for Maria to come around the corner, but no one ever came. I peeked around the corner, and saw no one.

"G-Garry... I remember..." she said in a daze. "This painting... then I fell into the ocean..." she paused. "That's all," I turned to her, and she had an amazed expression on her face.

"Ib... that's a great start but... we're starting to re-live your nightmare."

_-Sakura- Age 20-_

This was getting boring. At first it sounded so cool and exciting, it was all like, "Ib's getting her memory back!" and I thought it would be awesome to see her face light up and be happy again... but nothing happened. Garry just walked around the museum with us following, just asking if she recognized anything. I was losing my patience so I asked if I could look at stuff on my own. We were at the museum, after all. I went back into the lobby and up the stairs. There, I spotted a display called _Death of the Individual_. I looked at it, and all it was were headless mannequins with dresses on. I inspected it, and wondered what it meant by "Death of the Individual". I decided I didn't understand it, and kept walking down the hallway. The next exhibit was a nice white couch.

_Reserved Seat,_ the sign read. I looked at it curiously, and decided the people that came up with these names are pretty creative. I decided to go back downstairs to check on Ib and Garry, but no one was there, but a giant fish painting caught my eye. _Abyss of the Deep_ it was called. I looked at it, and the canvas looked like real water with a real fish inside of it. I felt like I could fall into it and dive down into the unexplored world. I decided I liked this painting and moved on. I went down, and saw a pretty sculpture of a red rose with petals falling off.

"Embodiment of Spirit..." I read outloud. There was a small description, that read: "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies." I looked at it curiously, wondering what it meant. Roses were beautiful, but if you come close, the thorns will touch you and induce pain maybe? But what did the other line mean? It was all so confusing. Suddenly, the lights flickered.

"Huh?" I said aloud. I turned and looked around, but there was no one there.

"H-Hello?" I called, but there was no reply. Scared, I went back to the fish painting, and all the observers were gone. Scared and confused, I went back into the lobby. The receptionist wasn't there, and it was bright outside. I ran to the door, and started to panic when it was locked. I looked to the right, and noticed there was a hallway that hadn't been there. Or had it? I didn't know... and there wasn't much other choice. Hesitantly, I climbed down the stairs and looked around. I turned to the left, and there was a vase with a bright pink rose in it.

"Oooh!" I said aloud, and decided I liked the bold pink color. I looked at the paper pinned to the wall, and it read, "When the rose wilts, so you too will rot away." There was another one, and I read that too. "You and the rose are unified. Know the weight of your own life." I was starting to wonder what that meant. My eyes wandered back to the rose, and it almost felt like I was supposed to take it. However, it was so bold and bright, so big and bloomy, it seemed almost too beautiful to be real. I reached my hand out and felt the soft petals of the bright pink rose.

"It's so... beautiful..." I said aloud, taking it from the vase. I put it to my nose and sniffed in the pleasant scent. I decided to keep it, even though it felt like I was taking something important. I looked to the other side of the room, and there was a painting I couldn't quite see clearly, so I walked over for a better look at it. _Lady in Red,_ the plaque said. I observed the painting of the pretty lady with red eyes. She actually looked a lot like Ib, now that I think about it. I turned to walk away, when I heard the shattering of glass. I screamed in surprise, and whipped around. Half of the lady was in the frame and half out, and she crawled around the floor with her hands. She crawled towards me, gritting her teeth, and I backed up to the wall. She kept coming and started to climb up my legs.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed and flailed my arms at her to try to punch it, and it jumped off of me, but it had the rose in its mouth.

"Oh... I'm sorry I took it..." I said and looked around and saw a door. Curious, I opened it and saw a long orange hallway with two paintings. I looked at a painting called, "Concealed Secret," when there was a pain in my chest. Then there was another pain in my arm, my leg, and then my head hurt. Everything was starting to hurt, and I clutched my head and screamed in pain. It just kept increasing, more and more until I was on the ground and could barely move. What was going on? Why did this pain just randomly... come? I felt like I was going to die any second, if felt my whole body was being torn apart, and my head ached so badly. I think I'd rather be dead then go through this... It just kept going... until I felt so light headed, I just laid on the ground, waiting for death to approach. I closed my eyes and waited. Suddenly, the pain stopped getting worse, but still ached to the bone. Then, bit by bit, minute by minute, the pain dissipated. I slowly opened my eyes, the screwed them back shut when I heard the door open.

"Hello?" a gentle voice asked. Slowly, I opened my eyes and rolled over to see a tall guy with blond hair, the pink rose in hand.

"W...Who are you?" I asked, slowly getting to my feet.

"Here... keep this safe," He said, handing me the rose. He offered me a hand. I took it and got to my feet.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Um, I'm... Sakura," I said, brushing up.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Leo," Leo said, smiling slightly. I smiled too, and looked at the other picture in the hallway.

"Deja vu..." I read outloud. Leo went to the door and opened it for me and I went in. He followed me, and we were in another orange room, but this time much larger.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked.

"What, Sakura?" he said.

"Um, I'm actually lost, and I want to know how to get out of this place..." I said.

"Oh? I've been stuck here... as long as I remember," he said.

"Oh really? That's terrible! We'll get out of this place, together!"

* * *

**Geez, lots of stuff happened in this chapter. Should I move the rating up? Review if you think yes. ;) By the way, Leo looks like Dio from mad father, but older. Well, at least that's what I planned for him to look like. Anyways, favorite, follow, and review for next chapter tomorrow! As always, thanks for reading!**


	18. Found

**No reviews? Come on! I took a break for like three days, and all the people that reviewed just died? If you're at least ENJOYING this fanfiction, then leave a review and say what you like about it, because I won't know if you like my fics if you don't review!**

_-Sakura- Age 20-_

I looked to my right, and screamed in surprise when I saw a huge snake coming out of a painting.

"Woah, Sakura, it's okay. It's sleeping... and if you scream again it might wake up," Leo said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"O-okay..." I said slowly. We walked down the hall, and there was a white ant crawling on the floor.

"I've never seen a white ant before! It must be rare..." I said, and Leo kneeled down and looked at the ant.

"i'm a white ant. i can't cross this hole. i wanna go home..." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Leo, did you sync that in, or did that thing..." I said, startled.

"Talk?" Leo said, getting to his feet. "Yeah. Ants have always been able to talk here," I looked at him curiously, and wondered how he knew this stuff.

"What did you say?" I asked the ant, crouching down.

"i wanna go home..." the white ant repeated. I stood back up and turned to Leo.

"Do you know where it's home is?" I asked.

"Nope. There's a room here that might give us a clue." he said, and I followed him into the small room with five small paintings. One of them was a picture of balls in a red frame, another was a painting of a book in a blue frame, and read, "Everyone goes to sleep at night..."

"Everyone goes to sleep at night..." Leo read, observing the painting. "Whadya think that means?"

"Um... That... things go to sleep at night..." I felt rather stupid and wondered if he had a different meaning of it.

"Haha! That's what I was about to say!" Leo said, laughing. I put on a small smile and moved on to the next painting. The next painting was a painting of a shark in a yellow frame. I looked at it, and it looked just like a real shark. A bit frightening, but I moved on.

"Hey, Sakura, this one smells good!" Leo said, and I walked over to a violet frame with a painting of tea imprinted on it. I took a breath through my nose, and smiled at the sweet scent of the tea.

"Yeah! I wish I could have some tea now..." I said.

"I've never had tea..." Leo said. I looked at him like he was insane. Hasn't everyone had tea?

"You've been here that long!? We need to get you out and get some tea for you!" I said, smiling. He smiled back hopefully, and glanced at the last painting. It was a painting of a hole in the ground in a green frame.

"What's this?" I said, "Who paints a picture of a hole?"

"Dunno... I don't see anything too useful in this room..." Leo said. He began to head out, and I began to follow him when I accidentally bumped into the painting of a hole, and it fell.

"Oops! I'm sorry..." I said, picking up the painting. Leo turned around, and his face lit up a bit.

"Wait... that painting can come off the wall?" he asked.

"Uh... apparently," I said.

"Oh, then we could maybe use it to cross that hole in the floor!" He said.

"You think it could sustain our weight?" I asked.

"It's better than nothing," he said, heading out. I followed him silently, and I heard a small voice.

"Hey that's my home! Could you put that down over the hole for me?" the white ant asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure..." I said and set the painting down over the hole.

"Oh, there's a way back now," it said, "i'll go home then," then, it climbed on the painting, and disappeared into the hole.

"Wh-where'd it go?" I asked, looking at the painting.

"Home," Leo said, then crossed the hole over the painting. Consciously, I followed and surprisingly it didn't break. There was a painting on the side, and it depicted a man sleeping in some warm blankets in an ice cave. The painting was named, "Hard-to-wake Man". I moved on, and saw a pink and a blue flower, just swaying back and forth. That was named, "Stubborn Twins". At the end of the small hallway though, was a door.

"Maybe this is the way out!" I said and began to walk down the small hall, when Leo pepped up.

"Sakura, wait-!" Leo shouted, but it was too late. A vine wrapped around my ankle, and the flower started to come closer to me. Leo ran down the hall and punched the bright blue flower. The flower turned and started to come in on him, and he untied the vine from my ankle, picked me up, then ran back away from the plants.

"Woah, that was close, Sakura..." Leo said, setting back on my feet.

"Th-thanks for saving me... I thought I was a goner..." I said. He just gave me a smile.

"Sure, no problem. But be careful, please." he said, as we continued down the hall. There was a painting titled, "Place out of reach" with a bird behind a heart fence on the canvas. I observed for a few seconds, then looked at the next one titled, "Light within the Canvas". I looked at it curiously, at the unlit candle depicted on the canvas.

"Leo, I wonder why this is called, 'Light within the Canvas' if it's an unlit candle..." I said. Leo looked at it for a bit, then spoke.

"Maybe it means... even when there's no light, keep the fire in your heart? I'm not sure..." he said. We moved on and descended the stairs, and I looked at a painting titled, "Stirred up". The canvas depicted a man with a knife in hand, and something pink in his body. I looked at that curiously, then moved on to one of the doors. I stepped inside, Leo behind me, and it was pitch black.

"Woah, is there a light switch?" I asked, blindly looking for the wall, but didn't find anything.

"I guess not..." Leo said, and opened the door and we stepped back outside. I looked to my left, and there was the biggest clock I have ever seen. It was kind of cool too, because it had cool designs around it, but in the middle it looked like it was ripped open. I looked at it, and it didn't seem to be ticking. I looked to the plate, but it was blank.

"Do you think we have to power this?" I asked Leo, and he shrugged.

"I guess, if there's nothing else to do," he said, "Let's look in the next room," he went over to the door and I went in behind him. In this room, there were several boxes, and the snake's tail was sticking out. Leo went up to it, about to pull it, but I interjected.

"Leo... don't touch it... what if it wakes up?" I said.

"Aw, come on, you're no fun," he said, backing off. There was some writing on the wall, and I read it aloud.

"'My heart goes to art, my spirit goes to creation'," I read.

"What's this? This is just... weird..." Leo said, looking at a painting. I walked over to him, and he was looking at a painting of man with a scribbled out face.

"Who puts this in a museum?" I asked. I looked at the nameplate, and it read, "Mistake,". Hmph, seems legit.

"These people, I guess," Leo answered, and saw a long hallway. "What's over there?"

"Let's find out." I said, and went to walk down the hall with Leo following. Suddenly, I screamed when I heard a shatter of glass. I whipped around, to see a man with a scribbled out face hop out of the painting.

"YAAA!" I screamed and ran down the hall, then screamed again when a pin just missed me and hit my shirt.

"Woah, Sakura are you okay?" He asked and ran to me.

"Y-yeah... just a bit... startled, that's all..." I said, my lip quivering. He carefully took out the pin on my shirt, and we dodged the other ones that were hurled at us. Leo went forward and stepped on a black wilted rose, and it smashed under his shoe. Right after that, the pins stopped being hurled, and I took a breath of relief.

"Phew!" I said, looking at what there was. Leo was observing a painting called, "Beyond Halycon Skies," and on the other side there was a butterfly pinned to the wall. It struggled to come free, and it was the most beautiful butterfly I've ever seen. The wings were bright orange and yellow, and they gave off kind of a warm hue. The name plate read, "Imprisoned flame". Carefully, I took out the pins and it fluttered around.

"Hm?" Leo turned around and eyed the butterfly. "Oh look! Let's catch it!" he said, and jumped in attempt to catch it, and it fluttered down the hall. He chased it, and I proceeded down the hall and tried to catch it as well. Leo finally managed to catch it, and he smiled.

"I got it!" he said, then looked around. "Is there anything else in this room?"

"I don't think so..." I said, looking around one last time. We went out of the room, and started climbing the stairs again, when the butterfly flew out of Leo's hands.

"Hey, come back...!" he said, and then the butterfly flew into the painting "Light within the Canvas". The butterfly was perched on the top of the candle, and now the painting didn't look so dark.

"Oh, now I get it!" Leo said, looking at the painting. I smiled at Leo, feeling we could do anything, as long as we're together.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

It felt like I was starting to get something... the painting triggered some stuff... "Fabricated world"... "Abyss of the Deep"... I felt they both had a connection. Suddenly, the lights flickered and I looked up. All the noise, the ruckus, and I thought Maria would shoot me any second now, it all was still, and I took a breath of relief when Garry was still by my side.

"G-Garry... I remember... This painting... then I fell into the ocean..." I said, but then couldn't remember anything after that. "That's all."

"Ib, that's great!" Garry said, but didn't sound to happy. "B-But... we're starting to re-live your nightmare..." I froze. I thought my memories were pleasant, happiness. Not a nightmare... what have I gotten myself into... I gasped in surprise when I saw blue paint leak from the back of the frame.

"I-Ib..." Garry said nervously, and I turned around. On the floor were red words that read, "Come, come." I froze. I was scared, but at least Garry was with me.

"Uh..." I said, not knowing what to say. I turned around again, and the blue paint was gone and there was text on the wall.

"C-come down below... I'll show you someplace secret..." Garry read, nervously. Holding on to each other, we made our way down the stairs, and I saw just what I remembered. The fish painting had one of the poles ripped open, like it was inviting us to come in.

"Wh-what is this?" Garry said, "W-woah!" he shouted as he slipped into the painting. I held onto his hand tight as we went sunk in the abyss, deeper and deeper.

I opened my eyes and awoke, clinging to Garry, in a blue hallway. There were two paintings of some kind of rock formation, one red and one blue.

"Where is this place?" Garry asked, getting to his feet.

"It looks kind of familiar..." I said, glancing down the hall. First we navigated down the fist hall, and "come," was painted several times in light blue paint. Then I saw a vase on a table, with a single purple rose.

"A-A purple rose? Who's rose is this?" Garry said, taking it from the vase. I watched, and had no idea what Garry was doing.

"If this hurts, I'm sorry Ib..." he said, then gently plucked a petal from the rose. There was a sharp pain in my chest, and I gagged. I looked over at Garry, and he was leaning against the wall, taking in deep breaths. He stood back up slowly, and looked curiously at the rose.

"Ib... I guess we're sharing one rose..." he said. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um... I don't know..." I began to say, and then he slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah. Stupid me. These roses, when they lose petals, wounds will appear on your body. The rose basically is your life, Ib. And now... both of our lives depend on this rose," Garry said. It was all too familiar... Garry pushed the small table to the side and went into the room. There was a painting of a woman, and a blue key on the ground.

"I guess we take this..." Garry said, putting it in his pocket. The small smile of the woman quickly turned to a devilish grin when Garry picked the key up, and I backed away slowly.

"Let's get out of here..." I said, and we both left the room, but I shivered when instead of the light blue paint, there was dark red paint on the walls depicting a word over and over again, "Thief". Garry hesitated, frozen in place.

"Ib... do you think I should put this back?" Garry asked, nervously. Memories started to return like a flood. There was a door at the end of the hallway, and the key right here opened it.

"No... we need it." I said, and we continued down the hall. We approached a painting called, "Geometric Fish," and there was a door beside it. Garry carefully put in the key, and the door clicked open. We went through there, and we were in a green room with several paintings in it. I started to walk when Garry stopped me.

"Ib, stop!" Garry shouted, and I took and abrupt stop and quickly looked at him, but he was just standing there.

"You were about to step on an ant," He said, and I looked down on the ground.

"i"m an ant. i love paintings. my painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away..." I stepped back, and looked at the ant in disbelief.

"Since when do ants talk...?" Garry said, eyeing the ant.

"So, we go get it's painting. Let's go," I said, and continued down the hall. Suddenly, a black, deformed, scaly arm flew out of the wall and I jumped back in surprise.

"Woah, careful, Ib," Garry said, and he eyed the small stand. "Hey, Ib, it says 'Beware the Edges'. Maybe you should stay away from the edges..."

"Oh..." I said, walking in the middle of the hallway. Garry followed behind, and at the end of the hall was an ant painting and a door. Garry tried the door, but it was locked.

"So... this must be the painting," I said, and when I tried to take it off the wall, it came right off.

"Alright, so we go back to the ant?" Garry asked.

"I guess," I said, and we made our way back, but the ant was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, now what?" Garry asked. I continued down the hall, and there were several paintings.

"Wow... this must be the cycle of the butterfly..." Garry said, observing the paintings.

"Yeah..." I said, eyeing a door at the end of the hall. Garry opened it for me, and followed me in.

"Well, there's a hole here... not a great place to be..." Garry said. Some memories just tickled my brain, and something told me that this painting was very durable and could sustain my weight. I laid it down, and took a deep breath.

"Now we can cross," I said. I crossed over, followed by Garry, through another door, and on the floor was a key.

"Here we go!" I said, and Garry observed the painting beside me.

"Epilogue..." he said, and I looked to the painting, and there was a spider on top of the butterfly, supposedly killing it. I grabbed the key, and the headless mannequin in a dress took a step forward. I grabbed Garry's hand and I raced through the door, the mannequin not too far behind. We trampled over the ant painting, and the canvas looked worn and ready to fall. The mannequin tried to pass, but it fell right down the hole.

"Phew... Those aren't too hard to avoid..." Garry said. We made our way back to the door, and the key had a perfect fit. We went through the door, but on the other side was not what I was expecting. It was a small room with a door, and many paintings around. But in the corner was a collapsed girl in a bright green dress, with long blond hair. She was hugging a painting tight, and it appeared she was sleeping.

"Mary."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter got a little boring at some point, but they are back in the museum, and it will not all be elements from the game, but there's a lot that's not going to be from the game, for example, Leo. By the way, if you thought the ant's uncapitalized I's was a typo, you're wrong, because in the game the ant talked like that, so I decided to put it in my fic. Also, if you think that Garry should remember this stuff, remember, he didn't get into the museum the same way Ib did. Please please please review! I'd really appreciate it! Also, remember to follow and favorite if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Shattered bunnies, and a Cycloptic Smile

**Yep yep. Finally, you guys were back! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I guess I might be able to do a chapters more often now.:3 Since I didn't update yesterday, here's an extra long chapter. :)**

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"Hey, some reason it feels like this painting gives off a strange glow..." Leo said, and he pulled it off the wall. "Maybe it could supply as a light?"

"Let's find out!" I said, and we descended the steps once more and entered the dark room. The painting gave off a soft glow, and illuminated a small space, but it would have to do.

"I guess you're right. Let's see what's in this room," I said, and we carefully navigated around boxes, when I found something. There was a canvas with a blue number 2 on it.

"Blue two... I guess we should remember that." Leo said, moving on. I followed him, carefully, around the dark place, when there was a startling shatter on the ground.

"YAHH!" I screamed, jumped back, and tripped over some boxes.

"Sakura! Are you hurt? What happened?" Leo said in a rush, then turned around.

"No... that just... startled me.." I said sheepishly, getting to my feet.

"Oh, that's good," Leo said, helping me up. We made our way around, and found more canvases with numbers. A violet nine, a yellow three, a green one, an orange eight, and a red seven. At the back wall, I saw a nameplate that read: "Alarm for the Clock". I looked at it curiously.

"Leo, what do you think this is?" I asked, and he glanced over my shoulder.

"Is that a switch? Let's see if you can flip it," he said, and I put my hand up and flipped it. There was a ding sound, and we looked around a bit more, and we found another painting.

"Malice's True Form... uh, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and a strange sound came from the painting, and I shivered. It looked as if a head were peeping out of the painting.

"I have no clue," Leo said, "I don't think there's anything else. Let's leave this room," he said, and I agreed. We made our way back out the door, when I stepped on something and I heard the noise again.

"What was that?" Leo said, starting to walk back to the painting.

"Leo, can we just leave? This room is giving me the creeps," I said, and he turned and we left. I turned left, and the nameplate for the clock was filled out, and there were two curved hands on the clock's face.

"Traunt Seconds hand..." I read, "This wasn't here earlier..."

"Maybe that switch you flipped did this," Leo said, and took a closer look.

"Hey, there's a panel here where we can put in a five-digit number," Leo said.

"Question is, what's the number?" I asked. He thought for a bit, then finally spoke.

"Well, I still remember those numbers in the rooms. But I don't know what order we can put them in..." Leo said.

"Let's check out that other room again for clues..." I said, turning towards the room with many paintings. I inspected, I tried to pull off some of them, but none would budge. There weren't any clues at all.

"Sakura, I don't think there's anything here..." Leo said, and began to walk away, when a sudden idea appeared in my head.

"Wait Leo!" I said.

"Huh," Leo said, turning around.

"Those numbers had colors, didn't they?" I asked.

"I believe so," he said.

"Well, what if those colors..." I said, motioning towards the paintings, "...correspond with these colors?"

"That's not a bad idea," he said, looking at the colors of the frames. "Alright... red, blue, yellow, purple... that's only four though,"

"What about the green one we put down? It was on the wall too?" I started feeling somewhat smart.

"Ah... that makes the code... 72391," he said, "Come on!" He took my hand and we ran back to the giant clock.

"Let's see... seven... two... three... nine... one," I said, and punched in numbers. The clock began to tick, and then the hands moved around wildly, and it suddenly became darker in the room.

"I guess the clock moved, making it night..." Leo said, and I looked around nervously.

"Is something going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes... we can get out now, because, everything sleeps at night,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

It was Mary. Slumped in the corner, hugging a painting, and sleeping.

"M-Marry..." Ib said, paralyzed. "I... I remember..." A look of anger slowly crept on Ib's face, and before she could run, I stopped her. This wasn't Mary though, it was Maira in Mary's body.

"Ib... wait." I said, and I walked towards her. She stirred, and I froze. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"H-Hello?" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Leo?" she stopped rubbing her eyes and saw us standing there.

"Oh! Who are you?" she asked. I did my best to stop Ib from exploding. I eyed her, and thought about what to say.

"Maria... your name is Maria?" I asked her. She blinked, and had a surprised look on her face.

"How didya know? Leo always calls me Mary..." and then, she froze, and stood up slowly.

"G-Garry?" she said, taking a step closer. "Do you know what happened? The last thing I remember is Mother..."

"Maria? Is that really you?" I said, and she nodded fiercely. "I don't know what happened, I just woke up here... and I don't really like this place. It scares me..." I looked at her in disbelief. I turned to Ib.

"Ib..." I said.

"Yeah Garry?" she said.

"The real Mary is inside Maria's body. We burned her portrait, she died, and Maria supposedly died, and they switched bodies. So Maria is the one we should look out for," I said. She paused, comprehending the information.

"I hate this place, Garry. Leo always tells me it'll be okay, but it's really not!" She said, starting to tear up.

"Who's... Leo?" I asked.

"I really don't know... but when I woke up here, he was kind to me and took care of me..." she said. "Are you here to save me? Can you get me out of this place?" Ib and I eyed each other nervously. What was I supposed to say?

"Maria... Mary did an awful thing to you... I don't know if you'll ever get out..." I said slowly. She started to cry and hugged the painting again, then stopped.

"Wait... Leo showed me a book awhile ago..." Maria said, talking to herself. "'Via the trading of existences, the imaginary can be made reality... so if I trade places in the real world with Garry... I could be made reality?" I suddenly became extremely nervous, and I shivered.

"Maria! NO. You can not, and I will not let you leave Garry behind," she said, and I felt so grateful to have such a loyal friend.

"Who are you?" Maria sneered and started to crawl toward Ib. She got to her feet, and Ib backed up, and I made a move and pushed her into the wall.

"No, Maria. You're not taking Ib's spot either," I said.

"Garry, when were you so mean?" Maria said, slumping to the ground. "When you were my boyfriend you were always so gentle..." Ib froze, and look towards me.

"Oh... if she's your girlfriend maybe... I should just..." Ib started, but I didn't let her finish.

"No Ib, it's not like that, it's-" But I was interrupted by a strange noise coming from on of the paintings.

"Go, Maria," Ib said, plopping down where Maria was sitting, and Maria sprang to life and ran to me. Before I could comprehend the situation, vines sprung up from the ground, separating me from Ib.

"Ib!" I yelled. She had no reaction, and just kept looking at the ground.

"Go ahead." She said blandly. "It won't matter if I stay here."

"Ib, that's not true..." I said, falling to my knees. "You can't kill yourself," I fished the rose out of my pocket.

"We live together, we die together, Ib." She didn't move, she just kept staring at the ground.

"Ib..." I said to her, "I am not going to get out of here without you... just... please, keep going, for me..." She looked up at me.

"But don't you love Maria?" she said quietly.

"Ib, what are you talking about?!" I said, and leaned in closer. "She's quite ignorant and annoying." Ib began to get to her feet, but she was still looking at the ground.

"Okay..." she said, quietly, and continued to the door.

"Ib... please..." I said, not assured she was convinced, but she didn't say a word and left. I tried to feel satisfied, but deep inside I felt terrible. Ib had the wrong understanding... and I felt very weary and not confident in what she would do... What if she stopped? I'd just have to rush to the end and go find her... I would rather kill myself than lose her.

_-Sakura- Age 20-_

Suddenly, the candle disappeared from the painting Leo was holding, and the butterfly fluttered out.

"Thanks for your help," I said to the butterfly as if fluttered away.

"Alright, I think those 'stubborn twins' are asleep now! So maybe..." Leo said, and we creeped by the stubborn twins. I twisted the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Ugh... you've gotta be kidding. It's locked?" I said.

"Apparently," Leo said, crossing back over, when the ant spoke up.

"i like sweet things. i am hungry," he said and Leo looked at him curiously.

"Well, let's get this ant some..." Leo said, walking down the hall, and he came to an abrupt stop when we approached a giant red head on the ground. I took a sharp inhale, trying not to scream.

"Wh-What is that..." I said, trying to be calm.

"I... don't know, but just stay away from it..." Leo said, and we made our way around it, and we checked out that other room. I noticed that one of the paintings were different, and I decided I liked how it looked. "Overfilled night Sky" was the name of the painting. I sniffed, and the painting had a sweet aroma.

"Is it just me, or does this smell like... candy" I said and turned to Leo. He came up and sniffed it, and looked at it curiously. He put his hand over it, feeling the surface of the painting, then went ahead and shook the frame. One of the stars in the painting fell out, and I picked it up and sniffed it.

"Mmm... stardust candy?" I said, and he smiled.

"I guess we give this to the ant." He said, and we made our way back to the ant.

"Oh, its a star. i love those." The ant said, and I placed the star in front of the ant.

"Yayy!" the ant said. "Wait a second..." it said, and crawled away. After a few seconds, it came back with a key.

"Gift." it said, and it happily went back into the painting with the stardust.

"Well, that was nice," Leo said, and we went back to the door, and before we unlocked, I wanted to say something to Leo.

"Was that it? Is this the exit?" I asked Leo. He turned to me.

"I dunno, but I sure hope so." Leo said, putting the key into the lock. It clicked open, and there was another orange hall. I have a big sigh of frustration.

"Are we ever going to get out?" I said.

"Maybe... let's just keep going," Leo said, and we advanced down the hall. On the wall, there was a large painting, titled, "Queen of High Society," and I liked how it looked. We kept going, and found a staircase. We descended the steps, and found ourselves in a kind of blue, kind of cyan room. We turned and saw a peculiar statue.

"Annulated woman..." Leo said, observing the statue, "That's one messed up woman,"

"Haha, yeah..." I said, and walked over to the text on the wall. On the wall, in lighter blue paint, it read, "Remember the artworks you hold dear,".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and Leo took a look.

"Not sure... The gallery can be so confusing..." he said, and we continued down the hall. Down the hall, there was a large room with many statues and paintings. I walked up and looked at one.

"Tryst After Death..." I said, observing. "I like this piece..."

"Erm... What's a 'tryst'?" Leo asked, looking at the plaque.

"Oh, a tryst? It's when you have a secret meeting with a person you love," I said.

"Is it? Well, this sculpture illustrates that pretty well," he said. There was an awkward silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" Leo asked. That didn't help, it just made it more awkward. I felt my cheeks getting warm and I started to play with my hands.

"Um... yes, actually..." I stuttered.

"I haven't... I've read books about it, and it describes as the most wonderful thing..." Leo said, looking at the ground.

"Really? Well, it can be wonderful, but it can also be... not wonderful..." I said awkwardly.

"How does it feel?" He asked. This was just getting worse.

"Um... it feels... it feels..." I stuttered, "Wonderful... but it can be painful..."

"How is that?" Leo asked, just letting the curiosity getting the best of him. I just wanted him to stop asking questions and get out of this place. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Um...if they... don't love you back..." I said.

"Well, uh, why does it matter if they don't love you back? Why would that change that you love them?" he asked. At that, the awkwardness stopped, and I started to wander that too. I tried to come up with the best argument.

"Well, maybe because there is no point to loving them if they love someone else!" I said, hoping he would understand.

"But... that shouldn't change that you love them..." he said. This really made me think... When I liked someone in grade school, and they didn't like me, I dropped them completely and looked for other boys. Leo... he sees the world in a whole new perspective I've never seen.

"I...I've never thought about it like that..." I said. I looked up at the sculpture, and there was a skeleton with a crown and a ragged cape, holding onto a girl in a pink dress with long brown hair. It did fit the title well.

"I mean, if you really love someone, you should love them no matter what, right?" He said.

"I... I guess," I said. So all those other guys I've liked... I really haven't liked them. I've had my heart writhe in agony, but always, I moved on. So really, I didn't truly love any of them. Leo just stood there, looking at the sculpture.

"I really like this piece though... it's like a story engraved in a frame. But they're coming out of the frame... it's beautiful... he must've loved her so much, after death he still couldn't live without her..." he said. I glanced at it again, and I was alarmed at how detailed it was... they were both wearing real clothes, or it looked a lot like it, and it appeared they were coming out of the frame. It was amazing. I looked around the room a bit more, and saw another interesting piece.

"Hey, Leo, look at this one!" I said, reading the nameplate. "Drinking in the Night".

"Wow... that's cool," Leo said, observing it. The sculpture was a part of the night sky, and it appeared to be dripping down into a glass.

"I wonder what the night tastes like... maybe a cool, flavorful taste," I said.

"It would be cool to actually drink the night... is very creative," Leo said, observing it. On our way to the next piece, there was a strange piece of canvas.

"What's this?" I asked, and touched it. Suddenly, it vanished into thin air. "Huh?"

"Look," Leo said, motioning to a blank frame at the back of the room, which now had a piece of canvas. "Maybe we assemble the painting?"

"Oh... so, let's keep looking for more pieces!" I said, looking at the many doors and rooms in the large space.

"Sounds good," Leo said, and we entered the first door to the left of the painting. The room looked like a library, except for there was a curtain in the right corner, and there was a canvas in the bottom right corner. A stool stood next to one of the bookshelves.

"Let's take a look around," I said, looking at various books. I picked up a book called, "Examples of Animal Anatomy". There were pictures of many animal skeletons. I observed some of them, and thought they were kind of cool. I never really was into animal anatomy. I put that book down, and picked up another one named, "Collected Works of Guertena: Eyes,". I flipped through the pages, and all it was was some information about paintings of eyes Guertena made. Well, of course, thus the title.

"Hey, Sakura, there's something stuck in this book," Leo said, and I walked over to him leaning against the wall. In his hands was a book called, "Cubism," and there was a strange white thing sticking out in the middle. He opened the book to the page, and I touched the piece of canvas and it vanished.

"I don't think there's anything else here. Let's go," Leo said, walking to the door after putting the book back. I followed him, and before we went into another room, there was a paper pinned to the wall.

"Cycloptic Smile: A Study. Focus your eyes and look... who is the one that lives?" I read aloud.

"Wonder what that means... I guess we'll find out." Leo said, and we entered the room. I shivered as I saw about fifty cyclops paintings looking at me. They weren't that frightening, just a happy girl, but with one eye. I just felt... watched.

"Leo..." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"This room doesn't give me a good feeling..." I said. He didn't answer, he just advanced forward and found another piece of canvas. It disappeared, and he turned to me.

"I can't help but feel watched either..." He said slowly. I gasped and jumped back.

"What is it?" he said.

"I... I swear I just saw that one move!" I said, pointing in a panic. Suddenly, the eyes moved and fixed on me. I took a step back as the painting moved side to side and another piece of canvas fell out.

"Well, you solved the puzzle," Leo said, smiling and touching the canvas, which then disappeared. "Let's get out of here," We exited the room, and I felt much better. There was another sculpture nearby, so I looked at that.

"Flexible stone..." I read, "This isn't much to look at," All it was was a large cream colored stone.

"Huh. I wonder if it it's really flexible. The world may never know." Leo said. "Let's move on to the next room," I followed him in, and gagged at the foul smell of charcoal.

"Ugh... what is this place?" I looked around, and there were black scribbles all over the room.

"Not sure, but... we should 'avoid red' and 'chase black'," Leo said, reading the sign.

"Red and black what?" I asked, and as if on cue, a black stick figure whizzed past me.

"Oh," I said, and ran after it.

"Okay, you get that side, I'll get this side." Leo said, and I dove and caught the small stick figure. There were several more, and some were slower, and some were extremely fast. There was one riding around on a bird, and I looked at it curiously. I quickly swept it off the bird, and the bird looked exhausted. I caught a few more, when I stumbled across part of the canvas. I touched it, but it didn't vanish. What? I picked it up, but it still wouldn't vanish. I put it down and looked at my hands. They were covered in charcoal, so I spat on them and kind of cleaned them, then touched the canvas and it disappeared. Content, I began to stand up when a shocking pain filled my body, and I cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. I felt my back pocket where my rose was, but it wasn't there. I looked behind me, and there was a red stick figure with my rose in hand.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

"Garry, when you were my boyfriend you were so gentle,"

The words hurt my brain. When was Garry _dating_ this insane, crazed painting? I remembered. I finally remembered, after everything... but.. if he was dating her, wouldn't he be hurt when I burned her painting? He... just wanted to escape with her, and I came in and ruined it. Everything came so fast it made my brain hurt, but I knew one thing: Mary should go with Garry... so Garry can be happy. It was twisted, but I guessed the memories were true. Garry said some stuff, but I paid no attention, I knew his true intention, anyways. Suddenly, vines popped up from the ground, just like last time, and I guess this is what Garry wanted. For me to leave him alone.

"Ib..." he said, "I am not going to get out of here without you... just... please, keep going, for me..." I looked up.

"But don't you love Maria?" I said, quietly.

"Ib, what are you talking about?!" he said, and leaned in closer. "She's quite ignorant and annoying." I got back to my feet, and looked up a little.

"Okay..." I said, quietly, and continued to the door. I didn't know what to expect, but had a good feeling Garry was lying. I went into the room and there were rabbit ornaments everywhere.

"Just great..." I said to myself, and looked at the bookshelf.

_Ruin of the Heart_

_If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate..._

_and in the end, you will be destroyed._

_And more worrying yet..._

_Is that you will not even be conscious of that fact. _

I remembered this book clearly, and Garry was reading it to me. My heart ached at the memory, wishing I could just stay here... as long as Garry is happy. I looked at the other bookshelf, looking for anything of note, and it appeared there was nothing. Why was everything going the way it was? I just wanted to die, but that wouldn't be possible because Garry has my rose... I mean, our rose. I started to get frustrated, so I grabbed one of the bunny ornaments and chucked it at the bookshelf. There was a pleasing shatter, and the bookcase moved over a bit.

"Hm?" I said, pushing it further. There was a large hole behind the bookshelf. Well, I guess I could get out this way. I crawled through the large hole, and there was a small room with a crashed bunny ornament. There was text on the wall in red paint: "I thought you loved me..." I shivered, reading it. I was just frustrated... I wanted to check it the shards of the ornament were still back there, but I turned around, and the hole was gone. I suddenly felt watched, and consciously I went through the door. There was a long hallway and the bunny ornament was sitting there. Nervous, I tried to go back through the door, but it was locked. There was text on the wall, reading: "I trusted you..." Trying to be confident, I walked past it. Then, there was another crashed bunny ornament. I turned around, and there was nothing there... like it simply moved. I read the text, trying to keep my cool. "It hurt though..." What was I saying? A bunny ornament was going to come and kill me? No way... I tried to tell myself that, but my confidence wasn't meeting it. I walked a bit further, and it moved again.

"And now I hate you," It said, and I suddenly felt scared. The bunny ornament was smashed on the ground, with red stuff all over the inside, and the eye was looking right at me. Nervously, I continued down the hallway to find another note. "Do you hate me?" It read, and nervous, I answered.

"No..." I said aloud, and kept on walking. There was another note, and I couldn't help but read it. "Of course you do." it read, and I didn't feel confident, but kept walking anyway. There was another shattered ornament, but this time there was black stuff dripping all over it. "Why would you do this is you love me?"

"I was frustrated..." I said quietly and continued down the hall, afraid what would come next. I walked slowly this time, but there was no rabbit ornament in sight. Right when I took a breath of relief, I turned the corner and it was waiting there for me.

"Were not. You hate me." it read, and I protested.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and walked quickly down the hall. "Too late," It read, and the shattered pieces of the bunny were facing me, and the eye was blood red. I quickly and nervously walked away from that, and saw a door at the end of the hall.

"Finally..." I said, taking a breath of relief, until I saw another shattered bunny ornament at the end. I felt a bit safe until I read the text on the wall.

"I will kill you now,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

There was no other choice but to go to the next room with Maria. There were boxes scattered all around and a mannequin in the corner.

"Ooh! What's this place? Are we almost at the exit?" Maria said, almost too excitedly.

"No," I snapped and headed for the door. Maria followed me into the slim hallway. We walked in silence, turned the corner, and turned again until we reached a room. It was quite large, and I tried the first room to the left. I opened the door, and felt water. I stepped into the room, and it was apparently raining. I looked around for a second, but there were a few mannequin heads and a painting called, "Lady with her umbrella". I left that weird room, and walked to the next room.

"That was a weird room Garry... Will we get out soon?" Maria asked obnoxiously.

"Shush," I said blankly and looked at the code panel. There was a painting of the night sky, and I immediately knew what to put in. I keyed "Marvelous Night" into the panel, and there was an unlocking sound. It was apparently a library, and a strange keyhole at the far right wall. I looked around at the bookshelves, when Maria disrupted the peace.

"This is boring Garry... When can we get out?" she asked, and I wanted to punch her and tell her the truth: She'd never get out.

"Just wait," I told her, and looked at some of the books, but there was nothing that was of note. I looked at the keyhole, and the nameplate read, "Lone Keyhole". I looked at it curiously, wondering what key could go here, and I left the room with Maria behind me, complaining.

"Garry... you're supposed to be smart. Do you need me to help you?" Maria asked enthusiastically.

"No, you can just wait," I snapped. I entered another room, and it was peculiar because there was no color.

"Woah! Where did all the color go? Look, Garry, there's a key!" Maria said, pointing to the key at the other end.

"I can see that," I said, leaving the room. In the middle of the main room, there was a vase with no water.

"Huh, that's a big help," I said to myself and looked at the painting behind it. It was just a pair of lips in a blue background, and it was named "Tattletale". Huh. What a peculiar name.

"Bah, why do you need a vase for your rose? It's fine in your pocket!" Maria blabbered, following behind. I didn't reply, and the next room was blocked by a thick wall of strange gas. I didn't dare step in it... this was my life and Ib's life on the line here. I tried a door, but it was locked, and I let out a big sigh.

"Garry, I think I saw a key in that room with the rain," Maria said, going in that direction.

"If you say so..." I said, following her. We went through the door, and I could barely see, for the rain was burning my eyes.

"Here!" Maria said, lifting a brown key with some green at the tip. It looked kind of like a tree.

"Okay, let's get out of here," I said, and we exited the room, but as soon as we exited, I felt strangely dry. I took the key from Maria and tried it on the door, but the key didn't fit at all.

"What about that weird keyhole at the other room?" Maria asked, and I silently followed her there as well. I inserted the key into the "Lone Keyhole," and it was a perfect fit. I twisted it, and there was a distant sound, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

"What did that do? Did it maybe give us an exit? Can we escape now?" Maria said. Ugh... this is going to be a while.

_-Sakura- Age 20-_

It hurt... the pain. The red stick figure was just standing behind me, plucking the petals by as many as his small hands could grab at a time. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't turn or hit him with my feet. I was just helpless, lying there with the red stick figure killing me. Maybe I would be here forever... I barely turned my head with all my strength, and few petals were left on the rose. The pain was too great, for I had to lay my head back down, and suddenly I felt dizzy. I wanted to cry out, Leo probably didn't know about this, but I couldn't... for my voice was buried. It hurt, my head, everything, but it finally stopped as I feinted.

_Sakura looked around, at all the creepy cyclops paintings around her._

_"Leo... I don't have a good feeling about this room..." Sakura said, nervously looking around. Leo gave her a small smile, and spoke._

_"It'll be fine..." he assured her. "Now... which is the one that 'lives'?" He looked around some more, and Sakura followed him looking around at the ones he hadn't looked at. She was beginning to wonder if there was one that lived. _

_"I don't see anything..." Sakura said, looking at the ones she'd already looked at. "Do you think there is one that lives in here?" Leo looked at the same ones, over and over again just to be safe, then shrugged._

_"Who knows... maybe there is..." Suddenly, there was a growl. Sakura and Leo quickly turned around and saw one painting gritting its teeth._

_"There it is," Sakura said. Suddenly, all the cyclops painting's eyes looked towards Sakura. Anywhere she looked, there were eyes staring at her._

_"Um... Leo..." she said nervously._

_"They all live?" Leo said, confused._

_"This doesn't...make me..." Suddenly, there were several loud crashes and there were about fifty, growling cyclopi on the ground. Leo was too startled to move, while Sakura made a dash for it._

_"Leo! Run!" She screamed, grabbed his hand and raced out the door, but there was a tug, and their hands were separated and the door slammed shut. _

_"Leo!" Sakura screamed and opened the door. Except for one thing, the door wouldn't open. The tearing of flesh was heard, along with Leo's cries of pain. _

I awoke, sat up rapidly and was breathing hard.

"Sakura!" Leo said, and I looked to my left and he was kneeling there.

"I heard you scream, but it was hard to navigate through that maze... when I got there, the red guy was about to pluck your last petal. I quickly took it back, and took you to a safe place," He said gently.

"Wh-Where..." I started to say, but I looked around and we were in the library. I exhaled in relief, and got to my feet.

"Yeah," Leo said, putting on a small smile, "Here's your rose," He handed me my rose and I took it gladly.

"Leo..." I said, a question crossing my mind, "Do you have a rose, too?" I started to wonder if I was the only one with a rose.

"Huh? Yeah," he said casually, reaching behind him a drawing a bright orange rose from his pocket.

"Does everyone that gets lost here have roses?" I asked.

"I don't know... maybe..." he said. "Well, more good news, when you fainted and I brought you here, there some weird earthquake thing happened, and I got to go to some crazy secret room! And I got another piece of the painting,"

"Wow... sounds... great," was all I could say.

"Well, I'm glad you woke up. Now, do you feel like chasing those stick men, or going to a different room first?" Leo asked.

"I don't really feel like running..." I said.

"Alright. We can come back, anyway." Leo said, and we exited the room. We entered the next room, and there were cacti everywhere.

"What is this?" I said, looking at all the cacti around.

"'Cactus Terrace'. A patch of countless little plants. Those who step on them will surely induce their rage." Leo read, looking at the note on the wall. "We'll just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah..." I said, looking at the painting called, "Mayhem of Color." I followed him silently as we began the strange maze, when the painting started coming to life. It started to float above the cacti, coming straight for us.

"Leo! We've got company! Hurry it up a bit!" I said, trying to push him, and he went a bit faster.

"I'm just trying not to bump into any cacti..." he said, and the strange painting was coming closer.

"There's a piece!" I said, reaching for the piece of canvas, but he pulled me away as the mayhem of color just missed me.

"There's a black rose here," He said, and stepped on it. He turned around, and the painting was gone.

"Oh, phew..." I said, "Now we can get that canvas" I walked to it and touched it, and it vanished. There was another piece of painting behind the smashed black rose, and Leo touched that one. Carefully, we made our way back through the maze, and back into the main room. Leo took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Now are you ready to catch those stick figures?" He asked.

"You bet I am," I said, confidently.

* * *

**YAYYY! Hopefully you enjoyed the super long chapter. I wrote some of the chapter yesterday, but decided that it wasn't long enough to post yet, so I just made one giant one. I might update tomorrow, I might now. You never know. If you enjoyed, be sure to favorite, follow, and especially leave a review! Feel free to tell me of any errors! As always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Ruin of the heart

**Hey guys! I left for one day, and the reviews stopped! Okay well, I guess I have to update every day to keep you guys happy. Geez... I'm trying my best. **

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I felt scared... I guess I could only deal with this when I was little because I didn't really know what was scary and what wasn't. I definitely had so much more confidence than I did now. I opened the door, and looked around, hoping not to see more bunnies. It was a large open space with a room in the middle. At the back of the room, there was another broken bunny ornament. "Now die," the text read on the wall, and I took a nervous step back. I entered the room next to it, and there was a large painting of a painting palette with numerous paints on it, and there were also seven pedestals around the room. There was a small note, and it read, "Collect the seven balls of paint... Then the room will be colored, and your bridge will be made,"

Hm... so I collect balls of paint, but what room would be colored? And what was about this bridge? I just dropped the topic and left the room to look for the balls of paint. At the front of the room, there was a yellow ball of some sort, and I walked up to it.

"Hm? Is this a ball of paint?" I said to myself, then reached out and touched it, and as soon as I did it disappeared. I was slightly confused, so I decided to check that room again. I entered, and the yellow ball was on one of the pedestals. Huh, I guess I have to look for seven of these. I brushed past the creepy bunny shards, and entered the room with a strange tree above the door. The room was lined with bookshelves, and I looked at the shelves of anything of note. There was a book jutting out in one of the shelves, and I picked it up and looked at it. It was called, "The Essentials of Color,". It wasn't much, it just described the uses of color... I put it back on the shelf, and on the ground in front of me was a green ball of paint.

"Oh," I said, touching it, and it disappeared. There were bookshelves lined up, blocking the entrance to a painting and more bookshelves. I pulled as hard as I could, but it wouldn't move.

"Huh," I said, and left the room. I looked at some of the paintings, one was called "Worry," Which just depicted an eye full of worry. I looked to another painting, and there was a jester juggling balls, and it was titled, "Juggling,".

"In what year was I born?" a sudden voice came out of the painting, and I jumped back in surprise. I knew this one... I remembered reading a book with Mary that said what year it was painted... It was... 62... something.

"Uh..." I said, nervous what would happen if I got it wrong.

"6223" I said, the words that I were looking for finally came out.

"C-o-r-r-e-c-t!" The voice said, and a blue ball of paint appeared at my side. I touched it, and I continued to the next room. I coughed at some strange gas in the room, but I saw a violet ball of paint in the middle of the room. So putting my hand over my mouth, I ran towards the ball of paint. The gas was really getting to my head, and I felt kind of light headed. I dove for the ball of paint, touched it, and took a deep breath. Full of gas. I started to cough, and eventually felt like I was going to throw up. I crawled back to the door, and crawled out slowly. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and felt a bit better. I got to my feet, and felt a bit dizzy. I leaned on the wall, and struggled to keep my balance. Clinging to the wall, I made my way back, and the rabbit had moved. I looked at the text on the wall, and coughed.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" It said.

"I want to live..." I whispered under my breath. Why wasn't I dying yet? Then I remembered... Garry had my rose, I mean, our rose. I can't die unless all those petals are gone. The dizziness ceased, and I could stand straight again. I tried another room, but it was locked, and I gave a sigh of frustration. Maybe this all wasn't worth it.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I followed Leo silently into the room of small stick figures.

"Those red ones are sneaky... be careful," Leo said, catching a black stick figure.

"I know, and I will," I said, then dove for one that I barely caught. I passed some paintings, and looked at them in disapproval. The stick figures even tore off the nameplate for one of them, and I felt bad for whoever monitored this place. I caught a few more, then heard a shrill screech.

"What was that?" Leo asked, and I shrugged.

"Maybe we got all of them?" I said, and Leo got back to me.

"What do we do with them then?" he asked, and I thought about it for a second.

"Dunno... let's look around." Carefully avoiding the red ones, in the bottom right corner of the room, there was an open book that smelled strongly of charcoal. I coughed, and had an idea.

"Maybe we put them in here?" I said, then let out my handful of stick figures into the book. Leo put his handful in, and the book mysteriously closed automatically.

"We got it!" Leo said, making his way out.

"Wait!" I said quickly and walked over to a piece of canvas. Leo went ahead of me and touched it, but it didn't disappear.

"Oh, you have to wipe the charcoal off your hands," I said, and he brushed his hands together, and touched it once more and it disappeared.

"Alright," he said, and I followed him out the door. We made our way to the next room, and I heard a strange chirp behind me. I turned around, and the multi colored bird was following us.

"What's this?" I said, and Leo turned around and eyed the bird.

"Oh! One of the stick figures was riding on this bird," Leo said, and kneeled down to the bird.

"Hi there!" he said, and the bird chirped happily."I've never seen a bird like this... it's a colorful bird, but the colors are kind of mystic, but go well together,"

"Yeah... it's pretty..." I said, and the bird chirped again. I held my hands out, and it hopped into my hands. I stood up, and the bird chirped again happily.

"It's cute too!" I said. Leo smiled, and there was text on the door to the next room. "Endless corridor" it read. I payed no attention to it, and entered the room. From there, the bird fluttered out of my hands and onto the ground.

"Huh?" Leo said, watching the bird walk in a strange way, and continued walking down the hall. At the end of the hall was a painting that I couldn't see too well, and a piece of the painting.

"Look, there's a piece of painting, let's go get that," Leo said, and he started to walk, and I followed him. We kept walking, but we didn't get closer for some reason.

"Hey, there's text on the wall..." Leo said, and he read it, "The way will be shown to those pure of heart,"

"Are we 'pure of heart'?" I asked, and looked at the text on the wall.

"I dunno, but we've walked kind of far..." he said, then turned around and looked confused. I turned around, and we were right in front of the door.

"What? I swear we walked further than this..." I said, starting to run down the hall. Leo followed, jogging at a steady pace, but the canvas never came any closer, and the bird was just waiting for us at the end of the hallway. I turned, and the door was right behind me.

"Ugh... how did that bird do it?" I asked.

"Hm, he did walk in a funny way. Hey, bird! Can you show us again?" Leo shouted, and the bird chirped and flew back to us. It landed in front of the text, took two steps forward, a step down, a step forward, two steps up, two steps forward, another step down, and just went forward and ended at the end of the hall.

"Lemme try..." I said, standing in front of the text. Two steps forward, a step down, a step forward, two steps up, two steps forward, another step down, and I turned to Leo.

"Uh, what do I do now?" I asked.

"I think you just walk forward now," he said, and stood in front of the text. I turned back around and just walked forward, and I actually started to get closer. I finally reached where the bird was, and it chirped happily.

"There we go!" Leo said, and I leaned down and touched the piece of painting, and it disappeared. I stood back up and the bird chirped again happily, and jumped into the painting. I inspected the painting, it was two birds, happy in a nest. The title read "Place of Warmth".

"Aw, it had a home here," Leo said, looking at the painting. "Well, let's head back now," We made our way back to the main room, and tried the next door, but it was locked.

"Oh well... let's try that staircase though," Leo said, pointing out a staircase I didn't see earlier. It was a long staircase, and my legs were beginning to hurt when we got to the top. There was a long hallway, and there was a giant hole. There was a peice of painting, and Leo went to get that, and I looked at the nameplate.

"Birth of the Copernicus Revolution..." I read, and wondered what this could be.

"Is this artwork a hole? I don't understand how this is art..." Leo said, looking at the hole after he had gotten the painting. Suddenly, there was a crash, and the painting behind him sprung to life and pushed him down. He shouted and fell down, and it all happened too quickly.

"Leo!" I screamed then jumped down the hole. I fell fast, and there were strange orbs around me as I fell. It was kind of cool, until I hit the bottom. Pain circled though my whole body, and a few petals came off of my rose, but Leo was lying in the corner, unconscious. There were a many orange petals surrounding him.

"Leo! Wake up, please..." I said, shaking him. His eyes stayed closed, but he was breathing. That was a good sign. His rose was sticking out of his back pocket, and I took that out and there were only five petals left on his rose. He must've taken a hard fall... I took out my rose, and I had a good seven petals left. Suddenly, the strange painting that pushed Leo down fell onto the ground, got to his feet, and came towards me and Leo.

"Go away, stupid painting." I said, but he wouldn't leave us alone. He reached for our roses, but I kicked him away and kept them safe. It really got annoying after that, so I dragged Leo out of there as best as I could, and the painting followed us, of course. I hurried away as fast as I could, and entered the library room. This place seemed safe, after all. I set him down in the corner of the room, next to a painting titled, "Peep". There was a curtain on the ground, so I moved that out of the way. I brushed some of his hair out of his face, and pulled up the stool and waited for him to wake. His blonde hair was a bit messy, but I liked it that way. I looked around the library for a bit, and found a torn diary on one of the shelves. I sat back down, and read the diary, or at least tried. The writing was too blurry and scribbly to read, and some of the pages were torn out.

"I wonder what this is..." I said aloud, and tried to make out some of the words, but to no avail. I sighed and put it back on the shelf. Hm... maybe Leo would wake up if I healed his rose... was there a vase around? I left the room, and saw one at the very front. I rushed up to it, but there was no water in it. Darn. I went back to the room to see Leo starting to stir in sleep. I sat back on the stool, awaiting his awakening.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I had a feeling there was something important behind that bookcase, but for some odd reason I couldn't move it. I pulled and pulled, and tried to push at one point, but it wouldn't budge. It kind of felt as if it was affixed to the ground. I gave up eventually, and decided to go back to the room with the gas, as painful as it was. I opened the door, and looked around quickly, and eyed a switch at the bottom right corner of the room. So I went outside again to get as much air as possible, then sprinted to the switch and pulled it as hard as I could, my lungs about to burst. At that moment, the gas stopped coming, and I took a giant breath of relief, and for air. There was a vase with water in it not far away, but I didn't have my rose anyway.

I left the room and when I turned the corner, I heard a giant slam and a rustle coming from the tree room. I decided to check it out, and when I went in, surprisingly, the bookshelves were gone.

"Huh..." I said, wondering what happened. Maybe it was because of the switch... yes, that was it. I scanned the books on the shelves, and saw a painting of an ear on the wall titled, "Strained Ear". I looked at it in curiosity, wondering why Guertena made something like this. I continued to look at the books, until something caught my eye. "Collected Works of Guertena". I picked up the heavy book, and flipped to a random page, and looked at what was there.

_Leo_

_Guertena's only son. _

_Guertena had painted many paintings of Leo,_

_But Leo was always a lonely child._

_Leo longed for someone to play with,_

_So Guertena painted Mary._

_And Mary was the last work or Guertena's life._

_No one really knows what happened after Guertena had painted Mary,_

_and Leo's body was never found anywhere._

I read through it carefully, as this was the "Leo" person Maria was talking about. But, why was he in the gallery? So many things didn't make sense... if he was a human being, why was he in the gallery in the first place? And he... is really old if he lived when Guertena was alive, but I don't quite think that time passed in this museum... so he would probably look the same as he had when he entered, if he did. I flipped the page, and there was a picture of a happy small boy with blonde hair in a pair of overalls. He was skipping along in a meadow, chasing a butterfly. I flipped the page again, and there was some more information.

_Most of the paintings of Leo were never found,_

_but there was this one painting that was found,_

_and it is exhibited in the Museum of Fine Art __in the U.S. _

After that, I flipped the page, but there was no more information on Leo. I kind of wanted to read Mary's part again, so I flipped to the M section. I flipped the page after Marvelous Night, and there were a few pages ripped out.

"Who ripped out these pages?" I wondered aloud, and closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. I turned around and saw a pink ball of paint, and I touched that and it disappeared. I looked around at the books for a few more minutes, then decided there was nothing else. I left the room and went to the next room, when I noticed the bunny shards had moved. Taking a breath, I read the text on the wall. "I have something for you... if you want to die," it said. But for some reason, the bunny wasn't in shards. It was whole, and the eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went. Paranoid, I picked it up, and I could feel something inside. I shook it up and down and could feel something bouncing inside. I put it down, not wanting to break it open for the paint ball inside. I tried the door next to it, but the doorknob was cold to the touch, and the door wouldn't open. Was there another way without breaking this rabbit? I thought about it, and there was nothing else I could think of.

"I...I'm sorry..." I said, and chucked the rabbit against the wall. It shattered easily, and there was a ball of paint lying on the ground. I touched it and it vanished. There was an unlocking sound, and when I tried the door again, it was unlocked. Nervously, I looked back to the brocken bunny, to see that it wasn't there. Nervous, I entered the room, and it was full of bunny ornaments, looking right at me. But at the back of the room was a white ball of paint. I sprinted to it, touching it, then sprinting back to the door, and blinked when it was locked.

"What...?" I said, starting to panic. I tugged on the door as hard as I could, but nothing happened.

"No... please no..." I said, pulling harder. Text appeared on the door, and I was too afraid to read it, but I ended up giving in. "Sorry isn't enough," it read, "Die," I turned around nervously, to see a giant bunny with blood leaking from its eye in a picture frame.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried as the whole room started closing in on me. Using my whole strength, I slammed my shoulder into the door, and tried the doorknob, and it opened. I stumbled, feeling light headed into the room, and everything went black.


	21. Unconditional Love

**Hello! I'm going to try to upload every day from now on. Look forward to that. I want to finish this fic before school starts, so... yeah.**

_-Garry- Age 30- _

We left the room, and there was not much other option, but I saw the strange gas was gone that was blocking the door. I opened the door, and there was a large painting titled, "Aspiration", and it depicted a girl sleeping. It made me feel comforted, and there was a mannequin at the side and a long staircase.

"Garry! This must be the way out! The stairs go down, see?" Maria said. Yes... I knew this was the exit, but... I should go back for Ib... I couldn't just leave her there...

"Maria, I don't think this is the way out," I lied. "There's a locked door over there, and I think there's a key somewhere. Maybe that's the way out,"

"Oh, okay! Then let's go there!" Maria squealed. "I think the key's in that no-color room,"

"Okay, whatever," I said, heading back to the room with no color, except when I stepped in, there was a rainbow bridge and everything was in vivid color.

"Wow Garry! It's so colorful now!" Maria exclaimed, looking around the room. Ignoring her, I carefully crossed the rainbow bridge and picked up the key. I crossed back, and left the room with Maria following. I went to the locked door, and the key had a perfect fit.

"Yay! Now we can leave!" Maria said, skipping down the steps. I followed her down silently, and heard a familiar voice.

"I love you... I'm so happy you're here with me..." was that... Ib? I hurried down the steps and when I approached another door I heard the voice again.

"I hope we can stay here and play together... forever!" Confused, I wondered who Ib was talking to, and hesitantly, I opened the door. I walked a bit more, then heard the voice again, but louder.

"I'm so happy you found me! I was so lost... but now we can play!" I had no reaction to that. What was Ib doing? I walked down the hall and was approaching the corner, when I heard something that stopped me.

"I'm going to stay here forever... that means we can play forever!" Who was she playing with? I turned the corner and there was Ib, hugging a creepy blue doll, and there were other blue dolls on the ground.

"Uh... Ib?" I said under my breath.

"Really? You're going to stay with me? Yay!" Ib said, grabbing another doll and hugging them both.

"Ib...?" I said, a bit louder.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going to be here with you now! Time to play!" she said, grabbing a few other dolls.

"I-Ib!" I said, trying to speak as loud as I could.

"Let's play house! I'll be the mommy, and you are the babies!" she said, almost too happy. I took a step back, and stared at her. Her normally straight, long, brown hair was messy, her eyes looked as if they were in fatigue, but she was smiling... and she sounded almost too happy...

"Oh? You don't like that game? How about tag?" she said, "Let's do whatever you want!" she hugged the doll.

"Garry, I think she likes the dolls more than you," Maria said, snickering. "But I like you! Let's get out now! I think we're almost there!"

"N-No..." I said, taking another step back, and wondering what had become of Ib.

"No tag? What game do you want to play then?" Ib asked the doll. No... this couldn't be Ib...

"Oh! I love drawing too! We can play that soon!" she grabbed all the disturbing dolls and hugged them. "Now we can do anything as long as we want! Forever and ever and ever!"

"Ib!" I said, and I took her shoulders and shook her. She didn't look up at me, she kept looking at the dolls in her arms. Her head was hanging loosely, and there was still a strange smile on her face. There was something extremely wrong with her... it wasn't like her, of course, but something wasn't right... and these creepy red eyed dolls with frilly black hair seemed familiar somehow.

"Garry, I don't think she likes you anymore," Maria said. I whipped around and smacked her. I couldn't help it... it was really getting to my head. She stumbled back, holding her cheek, her face turned red and she really got mad.

"Garry! You're so mean! I'm going to leave without you! Hmph!" She said, and started looking around the room. I exhaled in relief, because I told her this was the right way. Lies are okay sometimes, I guess. She entered one of the rooms, looking for the way out, and I looked back to Ib. She was hugging and looking at all the dolls like she's known them for years. It not only disturbed me, it felt like my brain was busting open. I kneeled down to her.

"You've gotta be kidding! No way! It least I'm here to play with you," she exclaimed,

"I-Ib... wake up..." I said. "I'm not going to leave without you," I said, my voice trembling.

"Oh! We need to get you some yummy treats for you if you haven't had them before!" she said, and put the doll she was holding down and picked up another one.

"What games do you like to play?" she asked, smiling.

"Argh... Ib!" I yelled and forcefully took the doll out of her hands. Wide eyed, she hung her head loosely down, and slowly got to her feet. I took a step back, and she took one forward.

"Who...are... you." she spat out. Trembling, I dropped the doll and took another step back. This wasn't like Ib... what happened to her?

"Ib..." I said, my breaths getting shaky.

"I... HATE... you." she said through her teeth and took another step forward. No... this couldn't be happening.

"LEAVE," She snapped, picking the doll up and hugging it. I wasn't going to leave.

"I'm not leaving. I made a promise," I said, and I sat down on the ground. "'I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you.' Ib, how can you not remember..." My eyes were getting teary... I tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't leave... but they didn't spill either.

"LEAVE!" She screamed, and hugged the doll tighter.

"'There's nothing you can ever do to lose me. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. Nothing will ever exhaust me.'"

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I watched Leo as he begun to stir, and his hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Hm... Sakura?" He said, and rolled over, brushing his tousled blond hair to the side.

"Oh, Leo! Do you feel okay?" I asked.

"Kind of achy and sore, but I'll be okay," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "Um, what happened again?"

"Well, you were looking at a work of art... Birth of something revolution... which was apparently a hole, and a painting pushed you in... I came down after you, and before you could lose any more petals, I took you here,"

"Oh... well, thank you," he said, "Let's get that last piece we need," He followed me out of the room, and we made our way around the strange painting, and back into the room, and it was unlocked. In the middle of the room was a blue box. The nameplate read, "Jewel Box of Temptation,"

"Want me treasure?" It asked, and I stepped back.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

"Um, yes, please..." Leo said.

"Solve me puzzle. Then you get me treasure. Mess up, me bite," I looked at the back wall, and there was a small sheet of paper and two switches.

"Which heavenly bodies weren't there?" Leo read, and looked at the switches.

"Uh, what's a heavenly body?" I asked.

"I'm not to sure..." Leo said, and pressed one of the switches. There was a strange circular shape above it, and it changed.

"When I fell I noticed these weird orbs around me... maybe those were 'heavenly bodies'?" I said, remembering the small orbs around me when I fell.

"Best shot we've got," he said, and fiddled with the switches. "So... which ones weren't there?" I tried to remember as best as I could which ones I saw... there was a blue one, a silver one, but not a green one. I pressed one of the switches until it came to a green ball, and I knew that wasn't there. I went to the next one, and most of them looked familiar except one that was kind of flaming. I kept it on that one, then went back to the jewel box.

"... You smart," it said, "Fine, you have me treasure," it opened it's mouth, and there was a canvas piece inside. Leo went forward and touched it, and it vanished.

"Me bored here, all me do is play with bird sometimes," it said.

"Oh? Well, there isn't much to do at an art gallery anyway," I said.

"We play me spy with me little eye?" it asked.

"Sure," Leo said.

"Hmm... I spy something that starts with M." I said.

"M...M-Me! Yes! Me win, me never win," it said happily.

"I spy something that starts with S." Leo said.

"S...S... nothing start with S. Me give up," It said.

"Was it me?" I asked, and he just smiled. We left the room, and looked at the huge painting we completed. It was a vase with several roses in it, all different colors. The vase was half full of crystal clear water, and it all seemed so real.

"Wow... that's a beautiful painting..." I said, stunned at how detailed everything was. We climbed up the steps, and the nameplate read, "Birth of Many,".

"Hm..." Leo said, looking at the large painting. "You know these roses... they're like our life. So if they're many roses, many were born, I guess?"

"Something like that," I said, smiling. I put my hand up to touch the painting, and I drew my hand back quickly.

"What?" Leo said.

"My... My hand was going through the painting!" I said. I put my hand up again, and it went through, and I took it back again. "You suppose this is the way out? Maybe we jump through it!"

"No... I wouldn't think so, but I think we are supposed to jump through it." Leo said. I took his hand, and looked at him.

"On three..." I said.

"One..." he said,

"Two..."

"Three,"

Holding hands, we ran forward and jumped through the painting. There was a strange feeling I couldn't quite decipher, it just felt weird... I held his hand tighter, not wanting to let go, and I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. What was this weird feeling? I didn't know... it was kind of like I was flying, but it was probably just the weird feeling of going through the painting. Suddenly, things felt normal again, and I felt the ground under my feet. I opened my eyes, and turned to Leo.

"We made it," I said, smiling.

"What's this place?" he said taking a look around. I looked up, and there were many rose sculptures of all different colors everywhere.

"Wow..." I said.

"Look, there's my rose!" Leo said, going over to the sculpture of a bright orange rose. He looked at the plaque, and read.

"Bright and truly amazing, but forgotten. You are a beautiful rose, yes you are, kind and caring, and you have no thorns on your rose. You help those in need, and leave the ones be who aren't. You are kind and amazing, you should be known throughout the world, but you are forgotten. No one knows of you, but your presence will be treasured to the ones who have experienced it," he read.

"Hey, that does sound just like you! But... how are you forgotten?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... just, not many people come here, so..." he said. I looked around, and there was a yellow rose, a blue rose, a red rose, Leo's rose, a orange rose, my rose, a pink rose, a purple rose, and a white rose.

"Ooh! There's my rose!" I said, running over.

"Your rose is beautiful, and has very few thorns. When things are very serious, you still seem all giddy and happy, which isn't a bad thing. Your spirit is truly beautiful, especially when you fall in love, you show your care and love like no other." I read.

"Yep, I can say that that sounds like you," Leo said, glancing over my shoulder. I walked to the red one, and it looked like the exhibit I was looking at when the lights went out, but it didn't say "Embodiment of Spirit" like last time. I read it silently in my head.

"A quiet individual, you are, but you also have a beautiful rose inside. There are few thorns on your rose, I'm afraid. When you fall into love that's true, you sacrifice all you have, your whole life, for being with that person. That is truly a beautiful rose, but those who you used to care about have been thorned." it said.

"I wonder who has a red rose..." I wondered aloud.

"You never know," Leo said. "The plate for the white rose is blank... wonder why that is..."

"Dunno. Maybe no one has gotten the white rose yet?" I suggested.

"Maybe... that's not a bad idea." Leo said, looking at the blue rose. I looked at the yellow rose, and read. "A happy and giddy individual, and you are well known, but have several thorns. You are locked up, pinned down, with no escape, and discover you can break free, but try to kill in the process. Once you have a desire for something, you have to get it no matter what, or else all will be destroyed," Wow... I wonder who has a yellow rose. Fear the yellow rose, I guess. I went to the blue rose and peeked over Leo's shoulder.

"You are kind and gentle, and extremely easy to like. Tragedies have occurred many times in your life, but your soul still remained because of love. Once you have found someone you truly care about, you will stay by their side no matter what happens. Very few thorns, but sometimes you don't know when to let go." It reminded me of someone, but I couldn't recall who. I followed Leo to the purple rose, but there were only two words on the nameplate.

"Unconditional love". I looked up at the rose, and it looked kind of withered and dead.

"Who has the purple rose?" Leo asked, "I also want to know why this rose isn't in full bloom like the others..."

"Hm, I guess we'll never know." I said, touching the nameplate.

_-Garry- Age 30-_

I sat there, and Ib was glaring at me. I was saying "No...no..." under my breath, and I couldn't look into Ib's eyes. What did this cursed place do to Ib? Why... was she how she was? I took the rose from my pocket, and counted the petals. Nope... all fifteen. Suddenly, Ib snatched the rose from my fingers.

"Ib, wait!" I said, and she ripped a petal off the rose, and there was an small pain in my leg. She ripped three more off, and I started to cough. Why wasn't it affecting her though?

"Leave," she spat out, and plucked another petal. I thought this was our rose? What was going on? I looked to the dolls, and one was holding a bright red rose. No... this couldn't be happening.

"Ib... please, stop..." I said.

"LEAVE," She said, and ripped two more petals from the flower, and I collapsed on the ground.

"Loves me... loves me not... loves me... loves me not..." she said, plucking the petals, one by one. Agonizing pain took over my whole body, and I couldn't move. I wanted to take the rose back, I wanted to kill every single one of those dolls, but I was frozen, and I could barely speak.

"Ib... no..." I mustered out, but she kept plucking.

"Loves me, loves me not... loves me, loves me not..." she said, and I felt dizzy and my chest began to ache. The whole room was spinning around Ib, and I tried to focus on the rose, to see how many petals were left, but my head hurt too much.

"Loves me..." Using all my strength, I focused on the rose, and there were two petals left. I couldn't move at all, I could barely breathe, and Ib stared at the two petals remaining.

"Leave," she said, once more.

"Ib... I will never leave you..." I said, with all my strength. I made this promise, and I would never break it; I couldn't break it.

"Loves me not." One petal remained on the flower. "Loves me...?" Ib said, surprised, plucking of the last petal. The life inside my body was fading, and with the last of my strength, I told her.

"Y...Yes Ib... I love you..."

* * *

**T.T I hate dolls. Thanks for reading, remember to favorite, follow, and review. I'm going to be updating tomorrow, maybe even another chapter today. Anyways, I'm going to go and cry now. Good-bye. **


	22. Sacrifices

**Next chapter! I. must. keep. writing. Getting too addicted to this stuff... **

_-Ib- Age 20- _

I blinked, and didn't remember anything. The rabbits came after me... then what? I looked, and in front of my was Garry.

"Garry?" I said, going over to him. He was sleeping there on the ground. I shook him.

"Garry? Wake up..." I could hear the deep breaths he was taking in, and I shook him once more.

"Wake up, Garry," I said. Why wasn't he waking up? I took a step back, and observed. He was slumped against the wall, there were bunny ornaments everywhere, and one had a red rose.

"Don't touch that!" I cried and took the rose quickly. The bunny's beady eyes stared back at me, and it felt uncomfortable. I looked back towards Garry, and I kneeled at his side.

"Garry... wake up soon, so we can get outta here. This is a very dreadful place..." I said quietly. I sat by him, glancing at him, and waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly, he just collapsed on the floor, not moving. And there was a petal-less stem in his hand. I rushed over and picked up the stem, and looked at it in disbelief. There were purple petals scattered across the floor. Wait... no... it couldn't be...

Didn't we share this rose? How come I had a red rose? Most of all... who plucked these petals? One person came to mind. Maria. The tears started to come, and I refused to believe this was real. It couldn't be...

"Garry...no..." I said quietly, and hugged the lifeless body. The tears came as I cried into his torn coat and touched his soft hair. Sobbing, in a mess of mucus and tears, I hugged him once more and whispered four words.

"I love you too..."

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

There was a door at the end of the hall, and we continued there, and opened the door. I blinked at the familiar scene. It was exactly like the former gallery, but everything was black.

"This place is familiar..." I said, looking around. We went straight up, and saw the big fish painting.

"Abyss of the deep..." Leo read, looking at the exhibit. We continued and turned left, and there was the exit.

"Is that the exit?" I asked.

"Let's find out..." Leo said, pushing the door open, but there was nothing but a black staircase leading up. We climbed up the stairs and approached a headless mannequin.

"Let's move this out of the way," Leo said, and together we pushed it to the side, and approached a large painting called, "Aspiration," It depicted a girl sleeping soundly on the moon.

"Hm, a pretty piece," I said.

"Yeah..." Leo said, heading to the door. There was a vast area and several rooms... guess we'll have to try them all. The first room, we entered, and it was pouring rain inside.

"Why is it raining in a room?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Leo said, exiting the room. I didn't think there was anything in there either. We tried the next room, and it was a staircase downwards.

"I guess, we go here?" Leo asked, and looked at the strange painting of some guy throwing up.

"Not much of another choice," I said, starting to climb down the stairs. Leo followed, and at the end there was another door. Leo opened it, I went through, turned the corner and gasped.

Garry was collapsed on the ground, and Ib was sitting next to him. There were purple petals scattered everywhere, and there was a red rose in Ib's hand.

"Ib...? Garry?" I asked, then ran towards Ib.

"S-Sakura?" she said and looked up.

"Thank goodness I found you! Now we're all safe!" I said happily.

"Not...exactly..." she said, sobbing and motioning towards Garry.

"Garry?" I said, kneeling down to him.

"I guess he was the one with the purple rose," Leo said, and Ib looked up in confusion.

"Oh yes, Ib, this is Leo, Leo, this is Ib." Ib blinked.

"Hi, Ib. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his arm. She hesitated for a moment, then stood up and shook his hand. I just noticed her face was wet with tears.

"You too Leo..." she said quietly. She then sat back down and looked to Garry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm... really not sure. I woke up here, and this is how Garry was..." she said.

"Garry... wake up," I said, shaking him gently.

"He won't wake up... he's dead..." she said quietly. I paused and turned to Leo.

"Is... this what happens when all the petals are gone?" I asked.

"I'm afraid," he said.

"He's... gone? Gone forever?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Leo said, looking at the ground. "I don't know what happens after their petals are gone,"

"We can't leave him behind though." Ib said, "Maybe, he'll come alive in the real world if we take him there,"

"Oh... alright..." I said, wondering how we'd take him that far.

"I can carry him on my back," Leo offered.

"Okay... thank you," Ib said, and Leo picked up Garry.

"I know the way out... follow me," Ib said, and went back up the stairs. We slowly followed her, and she went around the corner and down the other stairs.

"Didn't we come from here?" I asked Leo.

"Yeah... maybe we screwed up," he said, and carefully descended the stairs. We got back to the other gallery, and Ib led us past some exhibits, and approached the giant "Fabricated world" painting. Leo set Garry down, and stood up and looked to the painting.

"This is the way out," he proclaimed. "How many people entered?"

"Uh, me, you, Ib, and Garry. So four I guess..." I said.

"Garry and I came at the same time," Ib said, "And we shared a rose, but somehow that was broken and now I have a red rose, and his rose was purple."

"So, that's three people. You guys all leave together,"

"Leo, that's not right! You're coming too!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura..." Ib said, and I turned to her. "He's... not real," I froze.

"What do you mean? Leo's a human just like you and me, and he's been here about his whole life! Shouldn't we let him leave...?" I said. What could Ib possibly be talking about? Leo was just as human as any of us...right?

"Sakura..." Leo said.

"No... it's not true," I said. "Tell her it's not true!"

"I'm afraid... it is." Shaking my head, I took a step back.

"My father created this world... he locked me in here so I would never suffer. Mother didn't like me, so she beated me, but my father didn't want me to suffer, or die. I belong in this world... he made this world for me, so why leave?" Leo said.

"N-no... Leo..." I said. No, I didn't care if he belongs here... he would get out...

"I'm supposed to help people who are lost leave. I'm sorry Sakura... I can't leave..." He said. "I just want you to be happy. Leave... I'll be okay,"

"No Leo! I don't care if you're a painting, immortal, or not human! I promised we'd get out together..." I cried.

"I'm not supposed to leave... this is my home," Leo said, picking up Garry. The frame on the painting disappeared, and he carefully placed Garry inside the painting. Ib backed up, and jumped in. I only had one choice to make...

"Leo..." I said quietly, and walked up to him.

"Sakura... please..." he said gently. I put my arms around him and softly touched his lips with mine. If only this moment could last forever... I felt the tears beginning to fall silently down my cheeks. I held him tight, not wanting to let go, but I did.

"I love you, Leo," I said.

"I...love you too, Sakura," Leo said quietly. I walked up to jump into the painting, but then suddenly turned around and pushed Leo in with all my strength.

"No! SAKURA!" He screamed as they began to fade into the painting.

"I love you too,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I opened my eyes, and we were in front of a painting titled, "Fabricated world," Ib was by my side, and she looked to me.

"Garry?" she said, eyes wide.

"Ib," I said. We dove at each other and shared a pleasing hug... she was back to normal... but how did we get back? I didn't remember anything... I thought I was dead.

"Garry... I'm so glad you're alive!" she said.

"I'm happy you're back to normal..." I said under my breath. My memory was still kind of foggy, but I remembered most of it with Ib.

"I... remember. I remember it all!" Ib said, happily, and hugged me tighter.

"That's a good thing..." I said.

"The dolls... Mary... Mary's still trapped in Maria's body isn't she?" Ib asked.

"Yes, I believe so," I said. We looked around the museum and laughed with each other about what happened.

"Must've been fate," I said, looking at the painting "Abyss of the deep".

"Yeah," Ib said. We continued around the museum, saying what we remembered chasing us at one point. Then, we approached a sculpture called, "Embodiment of Spirit", but there was a man a few inches shorter than me staring at this piece. He had tousled blond hair, and his hands were in his pockets. It was one of the workers from the art shop. Ib and I went and looked at this sculpture, and remembered how I forgot her... but that was all in the past.

"Um, excuse me," the guy with blonde hair said, "Could I ask what this means to you?"

"Huh?" Ib said, "Well, it kind of means that everyone has a beautiful rose in them, and if you get too close to the thorns, it will induce pain."

"Ah..." he said, "Well, it brings a kind of sorrow to me for some reason... To me, I think it means in everyone looks beautiful from a perspective, but it you get to know them and get closer, you might find they are a terrible person, and it will induce pain,"

"Oh... I've never thought of it like that," I said, reading the description again, "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies."

"Eh, I dunno. Maybe I'm wrong," he said, then walked off.

"Hey, wasn't he the one who took you to the musical?" Ib asked.

"Yeah... I forget his name though, but he's a nice person," I said.

_-Ib- Age 19-_

Garry and I left the gallery a few hours after noon, and we went to the art shop and tidied up the store a bit. Garry cleaned up one of his paintings, and put a few of them on the shelf, when I noticed a strange painting in the corner. There was a red and a blue rose embracing in the wind, but a large ragged red paint line separating them.

"What's this painting? Separation?" I asked, and Garry came over and looked at it.

"Oh... well, that line wasn't supposed to be there, when Mary came and destroyed everything in the store she painted that on." he said.

"Oh... well, I like this painting," I said, brushing it with my finger.

"Hey, Ib?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to keep a promise..." he said.

"What promise?" I asked.

"When we were in the sketchbook, I said that someday we could get some macarons..."

_"Hey Ib? Have you heard of macarons?" Garry asked. Ib looked at him curiously and wondered what a 'macaron' was, and she shook her head._

_"Well, they're these pastries shaped like hamburgers! I had one at the cafe the other day, and it was soo tasty! Even the cream wasn't too sweet!" he exclaimed. Ib looked up and wondered what they tasted like. Maybe kind of like cake? She didn't know._

_"So um, Ib?" Ib looked up at him._

_"If we get out of this place, could we go get some together? No... we will be going there! And we will get out, I promise!" he said, and Ib smiled hopefully. _

I smiled at the flashback, and nodded.

"I remember," I said. We left the shop and crossed the street to the small cafe, and went inside. We waited in line, and ordered a few macarons, and we headed to a seat.

"Everything... has been just... insane!" he said.

"Yeah... totally agreed," I said. "Maria's trial is next week, and she'd better be put into prison, or else..."

"No, she WILL be put into prison," Garry said. "There is no way around it. She hurt you and I, and there is hard evidence,"

"That's a better way to put it..." I said. The waiter came over and put down two plates of four macarons and some tea.

"Thank you," Garry said, and passed one of the plates and one of the cups of tea to me. I smiled and sipped my tea happily. Garry popped one of the macarons in his mouth, and smiled.

"Mmm... just as I remember them," he said. I took a bit out of one, and a sweet taste filled my mouth. Sweet, but not too sweet, just the perfect amount of sweet.

"Hey, these are great!" I said, putting the rest into my mouth.

"I told you!" Garry said and chuckled. I sipped my tea and scarfed down another one, and Garry ate his quickly as well.

"Um, Garry?" I said.

"Yeah, Ib?" He said.

"Well, what if Mary gets out? I mean, what if she gets away? She's pretty good at doing that..." I said.

"She won't... there will be many security guards and people with guns, so she either goes to jail or dies," He said, "But I've been wondering... if Maria is in Mary's body, is there anyway to switch back their bodies?"

"I don't think so... but maybe we could trap Mary in the fabricated world, and bring Maria back," I said.

"That's a good idea... but we need it so she can't be released..." He said, "Because, other people may go there, and she might just come back to the real world.

"Maybe... we could burn the "Fabricated World" painting," I said slowly.

"Huh... that's actually a good idea, but the authorities wouldn't let us do that... that art is extremely valuable," he reasoned.

"Yeah... a portal to a haunted world, but no piece of art is worth the risk of never seeing the sun again," I said.

"True..." he said, eating another macaron. We finished up, but kept discussing the topic.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

They faded until they all disappeared, and I was alone in the gallery. It wasn't terrible, I guess. Leo had been here so long... it was a sacrifice to be made. I'd rather live here the rest of my life than see him live here any longer. I wandered around for a bit, when I heard a voice.

"Hi!" A giddy voice said, and I looked up. There was a girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes in a green dress in front of me.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you stuck here too?" she asked.

"Yeah... I guess." I said.

"You're just like me! Let's stay together," she said. I beared a small smile.

"Together is always better," I said. She smiled and took my hand.

"Now we can find the way out!" she said, happily.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Maria..." she said.

"Oh, I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you," I said.

"What color is your rose? Mine's yellow!" she said, smiling as she took a yellow rose from her pocket.

"Oh, mine's pink," I said, taking mine out.

"I love pink!" she said, taking it from my hands. Then I remembered about the roses... _ "A happy and giddy individual, and you are well known, but have several thorns. You are locked up, pinned down, with no escape, and discover you can break free, but try to kill in the process. Once you have a desire for something, you have to get it no matter what, or else all will be destroyed," _ I decided I should be a bit careful around her. Suddenly, there was a pain in my leg and I yelped.

"Oop! I'm sorry, Sakura..." she said, giving back my rose.

"Thanks..." I said taking it back and sticking it in my pocket. "Can I see your rose?" I wanted to know how it smelled, because Leo's rose smelled different than mine, and I wanted to see if all of them had a different scent.

"No! It's mine!" She said, putting it in her pocket.

"Oh... sorry," I said.

"That's okay," she said.

"So um, what do we do here?" I asked.

"Well, we can do lots of stuff! We can draw, play tag, play, or whatever," she said enthusiastically.

"Can we go to the book room?" I asked. I just kind of felt like reading now.

"Huh? Sure!" She said, taking my hand. We went back over to the room with a bunch of bookshelves, and I browsed through the books.

"Do you like to read?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"I think reading's boring..." she said, "But stories are nice,"

"Oh, okay..." I said, and picked out a book called "Fairy Tales". I opened it, and read the first story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess," I read.

"Ooh! Me!" Maria said.

"Her name was princess... Maria. She lived in a beautiful kingdom, until one day the dark forces of Guertena took over,"

"Oh no!" she said.

"It turned everyone into paintings and scary sculptures until Princess Maria was the only one left. But it turned out, Guertena was a handsome prince and only wanted to be loved. Princess Maria fell in love with the prince, no knowing he was the person who took over the whole kingdom. In despite of all the darkness, Guertena didn't kill Princess Maria because he fell in love with got married, even though everything was dead. However, that night..." I trailed off as I read the next line. The next line read, "Guertena let out an evil laugh and killed Princess Ali in her sleep,". I didn't want Maria to be sad, so I changed it up.

"Prince Guertena noticed that someone loved him, and transformed all the paintings and sculptures back to humans! Princess Maria became Queen Maria, and Prince Guertena became King Guertena, and they ruled over the kingdom happily ever after," I made up.

"Yay!" Maria said, clapping.

"You can read other stories in this book, while I go read some other books." I said, handing her the fairy tale book. I grabbed something random off the shelf and read it.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl._

_She came to an art museum for fun._

_But it became her worst nightmare._

_Her throat was dry, her stomach was growling, and her feet were hurting._

_Slowly, the life faded out of the girl as she collapsed._

Geez, what a depressing book. I put that book back and picked up another one.

_Once upon a time, there was a man._

_He went to an art museum for ideas on an art project._

_But he suddenly noticed the exit was locked, and he was lost._

_He met a girl and they continued their adventure together._

_Until another girl came along._

_A girl with long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes._

_A girl with a palette knife and a crazed look in her eyes._

_A girl, with a green dress and a blue scarf._

_Swinging ferociously at the man, he was dead in an instant. _

I flipped the page and it depicted an image of a man bleeding to death. I quickly closed the book in disgust. I picked up another one and hoped for this one to be happy.

_Once upon a time, there was an artist._

_He fell in love with a beautiful girl._

_The beautiful girl heard that he was rich,_

_so they got married._

_When they had a single child,_

_she got so mad because she didn't want this._

_She just wanted his money._

_The small child was beaten continuously,_

_and the artist didn't like this._

_So he painted, and created a world where everything would last forever._

_He painted and sculpted a world with no adults, and no death. _

_However, a piece called 'Embodiment of Spirit' changed everything._

_To show everyone how life was fragile, _

_he created this piece._

_His son was sent to this world, along with the last work of his life._

_Mary. _

I finished reading that book, kind of confused. I didn't know if that was a happy ending, or a sad ending. I turned to look at Maria, who was wrapped up in her book.

"Maria, how's your book?" I asked her. She was crying, and she sniffed.

"All these stories are sad..." she sobbed.

"Oh... let me get you a different book." I said, and put that book on she shelf. I looked on the shelves to find another one, and I picked one up called, "Fairies of the Abyss."I looked through it, as it was a decently long book for a small girl, and read the last page. "Finally, the fairies of the Abyss got to sing and dance as they pleased." It seemed like a happy ending, I guess.

"Here," I said, tossing the book to her.

"Is this a happy one?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her with a smile. I turned back to the shelf, and found another book to read.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl._

_She was bullied and teased in school._

_One day, she mysteriously disappeared and no one cared._

_Her body was never found, and still no one cared._

_She cried and cried in the afterlife, and decided to get revenge._

_She teleported the whole school to the afterlife, and summoned _

_demons to kill those she hated._

_Everyone was killed. Everyone was suffering._

_"We're sorry!" they would cry._

_but she didn't care. _

_Because they didn't care. _

I closed the book, not wanting to look at the picture on the next page. I had a feeling there would be a zombie tearing someone elses head off. I looked to Maria, and she was busy reading her fairy book. I looked for another book, and picked one out with no title.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl._

_She worked at an art shop._

_One day, she went to an art museum._

_She admired beautiful artworks, when the lights went out._

_She was tired, hungry, and in fatigue, when someone saved her._

_A kind man was by her side, and helped her up._

_She leaned on him, and he helped her walk._

_They dashed through the insane world, flawless. _

_When they finally found the exit, she sacrificed her life for him._

_She died for him._

_She loved him._

_And he loved her._

* * *

**Bah! Chapter! I want to keep writing! Bah! Haha, maybe I'll upload again today if I'm up to it. Remember to favorite and follow to know when I upload so you can read it ASAP! XD Anyways, be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	23. Christmas Shopping?

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews! It's been requested the some happy stuff happen... I dunno... I can make some happy stuff happen with Ib and Garry, but that still makes it sad because they forgot Sakura... Oh well. I'll try... also, about Mary and Maria, Maria also has Mary's mind, and Mary has Maria's mind. Thus Maria still likes to play, and Maria still acts somewhat the same, for example when she first came to the store.**

_-Garry- Age 30- _

Before I knew it, the day was over and it was time to leave. I waved goodbye to Ib, and she took her car to her apartment, and I walked silently to my house. The streets were quiet, and my day wasn't too bad. Returning from the museum safely, and having Ib's memory back, I guess those both counted as good things. I got back to the silent house and put my stuff down, took a shower, and got ready for bed. I yawned and looked at the calendar in disbelief. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Time didn't pass this fast did it? Tomorrow was really christmas eve? Tomorrow I better do some shopping... I yawned again and plopped in bed.

_Garry awoke in a long, dark hallway. Down the hall there was an uncomfortable sound being heard. Hesitantly, he advanced down the hallway slowly and put his hand on the knob. He paused, hoping this wasn't a bad idea, took a breath, and swung open the door. There was a girl with long blonde hair, and she was stabbing a helpless girl with long black hair. Garry didn't recognise who she was stabbing, but she seemed a bit familiar to him._

_"Maria! Stop this," He said. She ignored him and continued stabbing._

_"Why doesn't anyone love me? Why don't you love me?" she asked the helpless girl. The girl cried in agony, trying to break free of her steel grasp._

_"Maria... STOP IT!" Garry yelled and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him with her one eye, and glared. Without warning, she turned around and stabbed Garry in the stomach._

_"I never liked you," she spat out and stabbed once again. Garry cried in pain as the knife pierced his skin. _

I awoke with a start at the startling dream. I guess these dreams would never stop... might as well not sleep. I got dressed, got my stuff and took the bus to the shop. I let myself in and didn't flip the sign. I put down my stuff in the back, and fixed some of my paintings, when there was a knock on the door. I went to the front and let Ib in.

"Hi, Ib," I said, letting her in.

"Hi Garry," she said, looking around. I was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. We both turned around, and that guy with the blonde hair was standing there. I opened the door and let him in.

"Chilly outside, isn't it?" he said, shivering.

"Yeah... I guess," I said.

"Um, Merry Christmas," he said, handing me a jar of homemade cookie mix.

"Oh, thank you..." I felt it would be too much to ask of his name. I took the jar, and before he left, I spoke.

"It's chilly outside, would you like to stay here for a bit?" I asked. He turned, and smiled.

"That'd be nice..." he said, closing the door.

"What's your name?" Ib asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Leo,"

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I felt bad and happy for the girl in the book until I turned the page. On that page, there was a picture of a blonde man holding hands with a girl with long black hair.

It was me and Leo.

How did this book get here? How... how everything? But it was a sacrifice for the greater good. I would be fine living here the rest of my life.

"Wow! That was the best story ever!" Maria said, closing the book.

"That's great..." I said, taking another book of the shelf for her to read. I looked back to my shelf, and I picked up the book with a picture of me in it. Hesitantly, I opened it again.

_One day, girl came over to play_

_A cute girl with golden braids_

_I didn't X her _

_Because she saved me from my sickness_

_So I made her my friend_

_My sickness was going to kill me_

_So..._

_I took her body from her_

_I lived on in her body_

_That's fine, right?_

_Because we're "friends"_

_She gave me her body..._

_...because we're "friends" _

I turned the page and closed the book instantly. There was a disturbing picture of a girl with her legs cut off and eyes gouged out. I put that book back on the shelf and didn't want to look at that again. I took another one, and hoped it wasn't so... gory.

_I was going to die._

_I saved my father from an evil spirit._

_I was going to die._

_Little did I know he was just as evil as the spirit._

_But I still loved him. _

_He chased me with a chainsaw, and I ran as fast as I could._

_I tripped and a doll held on to my foot._

_"Let go!" I cried, but to no avail._

_Father stood on a pedestal, going in for the kill._

On the next page there was a crazed man laughing and a poor girl covering her eyes. Why were all these books so... depressing? I put that book back and didn't feel like reading anymore. I sat down on the stool and closed my eyes.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Maria asked, tugging on my skirt.

"Yeah.. I'm fine," I said, but suddenly didn't feel too good. I sat there, head in my hands for who knows how long.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

This "Leo" guy was familiar, probably because I've seen him around at the art shop. I had forgot his name though. Garry led the two of us to the back, and we just discussed random topics.

"So, um... are you still painting even on Christmas?" Leo asked, Garry, and he smiled warmly.

"Yeah.. it's like my hobby, you know," he said. I started to wander what to get Garry for christmas...

_"Oh, dear me, Ib, looks like my watch has broken," Garry said, looking at his wrist. Ib just looked up at him, and felt a bit or sorrow._

_"Ever since I came to this place, its stopped working... I was fond of it too..." he said. Ib looked at the watch, as it had some quality metal and looked really nice. It was a bummer it stopped working._

That was it... I'd buy Garry a watch... with as much money I had.

"Ib, you've been quiet. What are you doing for christmas? Anything with family?" Leo asked. I looked up, snapping out of it._  
_

"Family...?" I said, remembering the disappointed face of my father, and the crazed face of my mother.

"Um, things have happened with Ib's family..." Garry said for me.

"Huh? Oh... I forgot about that... Maybe you can apologize to them for Christmas," he suggested. I almost forgot he was at my wedding too...

"That's not a bad idea... but I didn't do anything to them," I reasoned.

"Well, I don't think that matters. They probably won't be apologizing to you any time soon, so the only way to make up with them is for you to," he said. Oh, well that made sense... kind of.

"I guess..." I said quietly. "I... have to leave now,"

"Hm? Okay..." Garry said, and watched me as I left. I took my car and stopped at the nicest jewelers in town. It was packed, because I guess lots of people do last-minute gifts. I hulled open the door, and it was extremely crowded inside. I made my way to where the watches were, and I looked at them glint in the light.

"Hey pretty girl," A voice said to me, and someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and glared at the tall guy standing behind me.

"Hey, hey. You want this ring?" he asked me, and held up a large diamond ring.

"No," I snapped and turned back around.

"Oh, so you're looking for a present for your husband?" he asked. This guy didn't even know me, why did he care?

"No. Now leave," I said, and looked at the various watches.

"Come on, baby. Just come with me and this ring will be yours for free," he said. I began to think it would be a nice gift for mother, but didn't even consider it.

"No. Leave me alone," I said, and looked over the gold plated watches, thinking about Garry's watch. It was silver with a leather band, wasn't it? I looked for one that looked kind of alike, when someone put their arms around me from behind. Startled and starting to panic, I quickly turned around and smashed my elbow into the guy's face. He backed up and snickered.

"Boy, you're a tough cookie,"he said, "I like you,"

"Piss off!" I spat, not wanting to go there, but I didn't think he was going to leave soon. He smiled.

"Baby, come with me and I'll buy you everything in this store," he said.

"Shut up!" I screamed and threw a punch in the gut. I tried to walk away dodging some people, but I could feel him following me. I looked down in the case, and there was the perfect watch in display. There was a shining silver plated watch face, and the hands were glinting in the light. The wristband was made of fine leather, and I knew Garry would love it.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the workers.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Could I have the silver one with the leather band?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a classic. One second," she said, and went to the back and quickly came out with a few nice boxes. One was round, one was a long rectangle, and one was a strange oval shape.

"If you get the watch, you get one of these designer cases for free, for a limited time only! Which one will it be?" she asked. I picked the circle one up, and looked at how it worked, and a small strap would unwind. Naw, not this one. I picked up the oval shaped one, and the top came up and revealed the gleaming watch. The third one, there was a bar at the top, and you could slide it out, and there was the watch. I decided I liked the long rectangle.

"Um, this one please," I said, giving her the rectangle one.

"Sure! Would you like gift wrapping?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, please," I said, and she went on behind. After a minute, she came back with it wrapped perfectly in shiny red wrapping paper and a nice green bow.

"Your total is $249.99" she said. I dug in my pocket and took out my wallet, when the guy spoke up.

"I'm paying for it," he said, and handed her his credit card. I whipped and glared at him, and immediately objected.

"No! Here," I said, handing over my credit card. She looked confused for a second, then took my credit card and put the other one of the table.

"Take it, baby," he said, I guessed trying to get me the credit card.

"No! Leave me alone!" I said, and the lady gave me back my credit card. I put it back in my wallet, and she handed me a nice green gift bag with a ribbon on it.

"Thanks," I said, taking the bag. I took out the receipt, and dropped it in the trash. I went out the door, hoping the guy wasn't still following me, but he was unfortunately.

"Baby, I'm single for this Christmas. Can you come with me?" he asked, not wanting to give up.

"I already told you. NO." I snapped and walked a bit faster, when I felt a hand grip my arm tightly.

"You're coming with me," he said, like it was final, and pulled me. I tried to run away, I tried to pull away, but nothing worked. He was too strong.

"Just one night..." he said, dragging me along through the evening chill.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed, but there was no one to hear me. After that the streets were strangely empty. Then, he punched me in the head, and I suddenly became dizzy, and everything went black.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

After Ib left, Leo said he was busy and had to leave, and there was silence all through the shop. Oh well... but since tomorrow was Christmas, I'd have to get Ib a gift... right? I thought about it for a while... I probably wouldn't paint her a painting, because she already has one of those... but what else? I thought and thought about it, and then an idea popped into my head. Maybe she would like a scarf, just like the one on her uniform. Knowing her, her uniform would be long gone...

I left the shop and got on the bus, then stopped at the nearest mall. There were many frantic last-minute gift shoppers, and thankfully the mall was still open. I walked around the mall, and found a store that sold designer scarves. I guess that would have to work. I looked around at the different colors, specifically looking for red. I round a red one, but it wasn't what I was looking for, for it had polka dots and all kinds of crazy stuff. I looked in the back and dug around, and found the perfect one. It was red, the fabric wasn't rough, it was soft and silky, and had no designs on it. It was just plain red, like I wanted it. The edges were frayed, which made it look nice, so I picked that one out and took it to the desk.

"This one, please," I said, handing it to the woman.

"Would you like it in a box?" she asked.

"Uh, yes please," I said.

"What color?" she asked.

"Um... white," I said, and she smiled and went to the back room for a minute, then came back with a fancy white box. She rolled up the scarf into a circle, carefully, and opened the lid of the box, which was the circle on the top, and placed it in carefully.

"That'd be $250.00 exactly," she said, and I fished around for my wallet and took out my credit card. She swiped it and gave it back to me, then put the box in a bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said, took the bag, then left the shop. I was on my way to leave, when I saw a candy shop. I thought about it, then went in, giving up. I'm sorry, I'm thirty years old and I still like candy. It's not a crime, is it? I stepped inside and inhaled the sweet scent of the store, then took a bag and filled it up with different sorts of candy. Just a midnight snack. However, the shop was pretty crowded with whining kids and impatient parents, so it was kind of hard to make it around. I was going up to the register to pay, when I saw a bin full of individually wrapped lemon candies. I walked up to it, and recognized that they were the exact candy I used to love ten years ago. The kind I had given to Ib. I took a few of those, and went up to pay. The candy was a bit expensive, but it was worth it. I left the mall snacking on Tootsie Rolls and Jolly Ranchers.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"Hey Sakura, do you like to draw?" Maria asked, as I followed her out of the library. I thought of Garry, and how good he was, and how bad I was.

"I guess... but I'm not too good at it," I said.

"Oh! Good! Wait right here!" Maria said, and she ran off. Where is she going, I wonder? I waited patiently, and after a few minutes she came dashing back with two pads of paper, and a handful of crayons.

"We can draw!" she said enthusiastically, throwing the pads and crayons on the ground. I sat down on the ground, and took one of the pads of paper and some crayons. I took a yellow crayon and started to draw the tousled blonde hair of Leo. I wished he was beside me, but knew he would benefit more in the real world.

"Lookit!" Maria said, holding up a messy, scribbly picture of a blue demon. Or was it a doll? I couldn't quite tell.

"That's... nice," was all I said, the big red eyes starting to disturb me. I finished up Leo's face, and drew his white shirt and brown pants. I don't know... it was a little weird, I know, but it made me feel better.

"Wow! You're good at drawing! That's Leo, right?" Maria asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." I said quietly. "You know Leo?"

"Yeah! When I woke up in this strange place, he was nice and comforted me. He taught me how to draw, too!" she exclaimed. At that, my heart felt heavy and I let out a big sigh. I wondered what Leo was doing in the real world now... did he think of me? Would he take my place? If I could only get out and join him...

* * *

**Oh...oh... OH... Who knows what will happen next? I don't even know. XD Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed! Tell me how I'm doing! Plus, I better move the rating up... **


	24. Reunion

**I will hopefully finish this fic by the end of the week, because school starts next week. If I don't finish it and it starts leaking into school, I will update much slower... And might drop it for a while for school work. **

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I woke, dizzy and aching all over. I was in a strange bed, and noticed I didn't have any clothes on. I quickly looked around the room, and saw my clothes, neatly folded at the foot of the bed. I quickly shoved them on, and got out of the bed. Wait... NO. I took hold of what was happening, and I needed to get out. Where was this place? I noticed my gift bag was in the corner, when suddenly, the door opened.

"Good morning," the guy said, and brought in a tray of toast and sausage.

"Let me go," I said. "You said ONE NIGHT,"

"Hehe, maybe I did say that, but you're different. I like you..." I screamed some more stuff at him, but he didn't listen and put the tray on the bed. There was a glass of orange juice with it. I actually was pretty hungry, but waited for the guy to leave. But he didn't leave, he just stood there and stared at me. Slowly, I picked up the glass of orange juice and chugged some of that, when I became dizzy. That was stupid... I shouldn't of trusted him. Before everything went black, the last thing I saw was the guy taking off his shirt and smiling.

Oh. God. No.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

The next morning, I got up quickly and got changed, grabbed the box, and was just about out the door when I wondered if I should make some cookies for us to share... So took out Leo's cookie mix and poured it into a bowl. I put in an egg, butter, and a teaspoon of vanilla extract. I mixed it for several minutes, got out a tray and scooped balls of the mix out and placed them on the tray. I put them in the oven for twenty minutes. I silently waited at the kitchen counter.

When they were ready, I quickly took them out, the sweet smell tempted me to eat one, but I placed them all carefully inside a box. We could share these later. I closed the box, grabbed my gift, and headed out to the art shop. Everyone was cheerful, and many people were shouting,

"Merry Christmas!" a guy said, and handed me a frosted sugar cookie from his bag.

"Why, thank you, Merry Christmas to you too!" I said, and ate the cookie and a pleasant taste filled my mouth. I kept on walking past the Santa Claus ringing a bell and little kids smiling and pointing, past the closed cafe, and I reached the art shop. I opened the door, and it was silent, for I didn't decorate it with the Christmas theme in any way, but my paintings were a bit Christmassy. I put down the boxes in the back, and waited for Ib's arrival.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, then checked the time, and an hour had gone by. Why was Ib so late? She sometimes was here before I was... Well, I guess she has her reasons. I became terribly anxious for no reason, and there was a knock on the door. I stood up immediately, and went to the front, expecting Ib to be there, smiling, but it was Leo. At least there was some company.

"Good morning, Leo," I said, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas!" He said, entering the door. I suddenly felt bad for not getting a gift for him... I followed him back and sat on the couch.

"I hope I'm not any trouble..." Leo said.

"Oh, you're fine. I'm just waiting for Ib." I said.

"Huh, Ib? It seems you two have known each other for a while..." Leo said.

"Yeah... " I didn't know how long I could say, but half of the time we weren't in each other's lives.

"I don't have family... my parents died in a car crash..." Leo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's okay... I'm used to it. But isn't Ib here by now?" he asked.

"Yeah... I wonder why she's taking so long..."

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I woke up again, not feeling any better than I did, and no one was in the room. There wasn't a window anywhere, and this time I had my clothes on. On the foot of the bed there was a tray with a sandwich, and some applesauce. There was a plastic spoon, and I thought about it, and tore the spoon part off, making a sharp point on the handle. There was a glass of water, but I didn't dare drink it, so I dumped that in the sink. I didn't want to eat the sandwich either, but I was so hungry I gave in. It was a good think the sandwich didn't do anything. I laid back down in bed, when the door opened. I immediately closed my eyes and slipped the spoon under the pillow.

"That fast?" I heard a voice say. "Well, more for me," I heard him unzipping his pants and putting another cloth on, but I couldn't decipher what it was. Then, he laid down in the bed next to me, and as soon as he touched me to peel off my clothes, I sprang to life and stabbed him in the eye with the spoon. His eye started to bleed, and he howled in pain. Now was my chance... I ran out of the room, hesitated, then ran back and grabbed the gift bag. I looked for a staircase then flew down the stairs and looked for the exit. The guy was right behind me, and I darted across the halls and around the corner. I saw the door, opened it, thankfully it was unlocked. It was about evening, and I sprinted wherever I could run. I didn't even know where I was, I just kept running and didn't dare look back. Nothing looked familiar, so I kept on running.

"Get back here you!" the guy screamed, but he sounded decently far behind. And suddenly I found myself at a dead end.

"I've got you now..." he said, and I threw my fist at his bleeding eye, and he staggered backward. I then stabbed him in the other eye, and he howled in pain. He may be strong, but the eyes are weak. I stabbed again in his other eye, then made a run for it. There was a car on the street, I tried the door, and surprisingly it was unlocked. I wouldn't get arrested, right? Self defense? I hopped in the front a drove quickly away, wherever I could go. I really didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't be that far from home, right? I drove a bit further, then stopped in my tracks. There was my house, my giant mansion I lived in for all my life. I took and abrupt stop, and then someone rear ended me. I looked behind, and there was the guy, purposely crashing into my car. I opened the door and flew out to my house, and bursted into the door.

"Who's there-?" Mom said, and gasped when she turned around.

"I-Ib?" Father said, helping me up.

"Mother, Father... I'm sorry. I didn't like Yoji... I can manage on my own, but right now there's some creep chasing me..." I said.

"Who-?" Father then opened the door, and saw the crashed cars and went up to the guy. He screamed at him, and I could barely make out the words.

"Oh honey... it's okay..." she said, and hugged me. I put my around her, and felt like crying. "Merry Christmas..." she sobbed. Father came back in, and hugged both of us.

"It's all taken care of. Ib, we missed you, and we heard that girl got arrested," He said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"It's great to have you back, honey. Your room is just how it was, and you can stay with us." Mother said, motioning towards the stairs. I climbed up the stairs, and my room was just how I left it. A bit messy, but not too messy. Organized, but not super organized. I plopped on my bed, and instantly fell asleep.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

We talked for a bit, but eventually ran out of subjects to discuss. Where was Ib?

"Hey, her apartment is close to mine. You think she's there?" Leo asked.

"I don't know... might as well try it." I said. We rode back silently in Leo's car, and came to the apartment building. We climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Hello?" I called out, and knocked on the door again, but there was no answer.

"Apparently she's not home." I said, and looked to Leo.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Leo said. I let out a sigh, and wondered where she could be. Maybe I should just wait at the art shop...

"Hey, thanks for the help, but I think I'll just wait," I said.

"Okay... well, see you at work tomorrow," Leo said, and walked away. I walked silently to the art shop, wondering where she could be... Buying gifts? Nothing was open today... then what? I got back to the art shop, but of course she wasn't there. I went in and opened the box of cookies. Just one won't hurt... I bit into it, and a chocolaty taste filled my mouth. These cookies were great... Ib would love a few of them. I opened the box with the scarf, and liked my setup. The scarf was wrapped in a circle, and in the middle I put three small lemon candies. I closed the lid, and just sat on the couch. I don't know how much more time passed, but it seemed like forever. Did Ib not know it was Christmas, or what? Where could she be? I couldn't help but eat another one of the cookies, and while I munched on that, I decided to paint.

I painted a bright red rose that was torn apart, and a ripped scarf. I also painted a violin with all the strings messed up. Maybe Ib forgot about me... on Christmas. What if something happened to her? I wouldn't know... I hoped everything would be fine. I turned around, and it was completely black outside. I wasn't keeping track of time, and it was time to leave. I hoped Ib would come tomorrow... I mean, what if something did happen? I hope nothing did...

I took the bus home, and before I laid down in bed, I organized my nightstand, and there was an unfamiliar photo. I was standing with a girl with long black hair, in front of the logo for the musical Wicked. Who was this person... and didn't Leo take me to the musical? In the lower right hand corner, there were two names. "Garry and Sakura,"

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"Hey Sakura, do you know how to play tag?" Maria asked.

"Huh? Yeah," I said.

"Let's play!" Maria said, "My friends are it, and we run away!" A painting shattered, and there was a lady in red starting to chase after us.

"YAHH!" I screamed, and ran away from the painting.

"Wow! You're fast!" she said, and I dashed wherever I could go, away from the painting. My rose was in my back pocket, and it was pulled out.

"No!" I screamed, and Mary turned to the painting.

"Stop! Sakura's nice!" Mary said to the painting. It spat out the rose, and she gave it back to me.

"Thanks..." I said slowly. "No more tag, please..."

"Okay! What now?" she asked. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain. I ran to where I heard it coming from, and there was a small girl face flat on the ground, and there was a green rose with a few petals torn off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked about ten or eleven ish.

"It hurt! I started plucking the flower, and it hurt me for some reason!" she said, angrily.

"Hey... protect this rose. It's your life..." I told her.

"Really? I was looking at this huge mural, when the lights went off! I don't know where I am now, and the exit was locked. I hate museums..." she said.

"Oh... I know the way out!" I said.

"You do?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, just... follow me." I said, and lead her back to the previous approached the painting of the former gallery, called "Fabricated world,".

"This was the one I was looking at, but it was black..." she said. I waited, but for some reason the frame wasn't coming off.

"What...?" I said, and touched the painting. There was nothing,

"What is supposed to happen?" she asked.

"The frame is supposed to come off, and you can jump through it..." I said.

"That's crazy..." she said. But why wasn't it working? I don't know... but that also means I'll never be able to get out.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

The next morning, I woke up, and almost forgot that I still had to give the watch to Garry. I picked up the bag, and I was opening the door Mother stopped me.

"Ib! Where are you going? We don't want what happened to you happen again! Just... stay here," she said.

"I didn't get a chance to give my friend a present for Christmas..." I said, quietly.

"Ib, we'll come with you then," she said.

"Um, it's okay... I'll stay here," I said, backing off. If Mother figured out I was still seeing Garry, she'd flip out. She had gotten mad at him before... it was best to wait. I went back up the stairs, and eyed my old violin. I opened the dusty case, and picked it up. I barely remembered how to play... I tried stroking a string with the bow, but it made a sharp squeaky sound that hurt my ears. I quickly put it down, and decided I shouldn't play.

I just laid in bed the rest of the day, wondering if Garry had gotten a gift for me. What if he was expecting me at the shop and I didn't show up? What if he was mad at me... I hoped not. I would have to wait a few days before I'd go...

I sat silently in my room, wondering what to do. What was there to do? Not much... Sometimes I just wished I could do something useful with my life. Nevermind... I have no life.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I looked at the picture confused. Who was this, "Sakura" person? Didn't Leo take me to the musical?

_"I kind of want a snack. Can you come with me?" Sakura asked._

_"Wait until intermission." Garry said, looking back to the stage._

_"Please... I really need some water." She begged, and Garry finally gave in. _

Sakura... she went to to musical with me... when I found Ib. The memory crept into my head slowly. There was a photo booth there, and we took a few pictures... Leo wasn't there... was I going insane? But, where was Sakura? And why did I think she was Leo? Maybe I would ask him tomorrow. I got dressed and crawled under the covers.

The next day I went back to the shop, hoping Ib would come this time, but no one did. It was quiet, but people came by and bought stuff, and the workers came, but they pretty much ignored me. However, Leo didn't come, and I really wanted to ask him about Sakura... Didn't she work at the shop as well? I wondered where he was. maybe he took the day off... I started painting more stuff, fireworks and all that stuff for new years, when I heard someone walk in.

"Huh? Oh hi, Leo..." I said, seeing Leo walk in behind me.

"Ib wasn't at her apartment last night. I think something happened," I dropped my brush and my pallette and quickly turned around.

"What?!" I almost yelled.

"She wasn't at her apartment... I don't know where she went though..." Leo said. I forgot all about Sakura and came into a rushed panic.

"W-Well... Maybe she's at her parents' house?" I suggested, hopefully.

"Oh yeah, that's probably it. But if she's not back after a few days..." Leo said.

"Then we ought to look for her... but why wouldn't she have come on Christmas?" I asked, picking up my palette and my brush.

"Maybe she planned to, but decided to see her parents first... I don't know..." he said. Relaxing a little, and asked about Sakura.

"Hey Leo," I said, and went over to the table and picked up the picture. "For no reason at all, just asking, is there a connection you have with this girl?" I handed him the photo, and he looked at it for a minute, observing the details and such, and his eyes wandered to the bottom right corner, and he froze, his eyes wide.

"Leo, are you okay...?" I asked. His expression was undecipherable, he just stood there, eyes wide, at the photo. It all looked like a combination of agony, surprise, and all other sorts of emotions. He didn't talk for a few seconds, and tears started streaming down his face.

* * *

**HE REMEMBERS! YAAAAAA! Haha, I'll upload again tomorrow sometime, so look out for that! Remember to review, favorite and follow! What should happen next? Leave it in the reviews!**


	25. Innocent or guilty?

**"Because you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why... If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?" -Clarity **

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I awoke to the sounding of someone's shouts of pain. I quickly rushed out of my room, and looked over to see what was going on. It appeared a gang of a few guys were beating my parents... What was I supposed to do? Kill them? Run away?

"Where's the girl?" One of the guys asked. Oh please no... don't tell me they were looking for me... In case they were I looked for something sharp for self defense. I looked around, and found a pocket knife in one of the drawers in another room. I pocketed that, and when I looked back at my parents I let out a small gasp of horror.

They were bruised all over, blood coming from their noses and lips. They guys were searching around the house now, supposedly for me. Where to hide? I ran back to my room and closed the door, and silently called the police. I told our location, and they said they were "On their way," I heard footsteps, and quickly hid in the closet. I made sure the knife was in my pocket, and the door opened. I pretended to be asleep, and I could hear rough voices.

"What girly sleeps in the closet?" he asked.

"This one apparently," I felt a rough hand on my arm, picking me up, and in one movement, I got the pocket knife from my pocket and stabbed him in the face. It didn't matter where... it was just in the face. Stunned, he dropped me and the other one came for me, but I quickly dodged to the right with a rush of adrenaline, and stabbed him in the back of the neck. He started to choke, and the door bursted open with three other guys.

"What is-?" Then he eyed me and cursed under his breath.

"Girly, just come with us and everything will be okay," he said roughly.

"You killed my parents," I said, breathing hard.

"No we didn't... we just stunned them for a bit. They'll be okay. But we will gladly kill them if you don't come with us," he spat. I paused for a minute, thinking about this, then finally decided.

"Fine. I'll come with you, but you have to promise never to harm anyone that I care about," I said, somewhat confident.

"Done. Come on Girly," he said, grabbing my arm as I put the knife back in my pocket silently. Where was the police I called ten minutes ago? I wish I knew... I followed them to some van and when I sat in I coughed at the foul scent of smoke and alcohol.

"It's okay Girly, you'll get used to it," one of the guys said. I wondered about the other two I knocked unconscious... It was a short drive, and I made sure to remember the way... I stared out the window and tried to record every detail, and after about ten minutes, my mind was too full for conversation of any type. The guys talked to me, but I didn't pay attention. They lead me into what seemed like a giant mansion, and I followed them in willingly. There was a fancy set up, and it was a vast area.

"We'll give you anything you want... you just have to do everything we say," he said, sitting down on a sofa. I remained standing, wondering about this. Why me? There were millions of girls who were better than me, why take me? And how would I escape? I... have no idea.

"Okay, now... we takes turns during the night, and in the daytime feel free to do whatever you want," he said. Oh no... why...

Then, a guy with bandages over one of his eyes came down the stairs. The guy that had me before...

"I told you you would pay, baby," he said, "You're staying here the rest of your life!" Why did this ever happen to me? I wished Garry was here... No... I longed for Garry to be here.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"I... don't know..." I said, and went back to the staircase, and she followed me. We descended the stairs, and ended up in the rose room, but there were more roses. This time, the room changed and there were more statues. I looked to the white one, as it was still blank, and there was a black one across the room, and that was also blank. I looked to another red one, but instead of vivid, bright red, it was dark, blood red. There wasn't a nameplate for this one either...

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, "Um, what's your name by the way?"

"Vivian..." she said.

"That's a pretty name!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks!" she said, and I went to the green rose and read the nameplate. "A beautiful rose that's just bloomed. Few thorns, but you don't understand why we don't want things to last forever," Hm, interesting. I observed the new statutes, the black one, the blood red one, and a peach one, and then a really pretty exotic one. It was kind of flaming, with a pinkish hue at the bottom, going to orange and yellow at the top... it was just like a sunset.

"These are nice statues..." Vivian said, observing the rose statues.

"Yeah..." I said, and looked to the wall, for the painting, for maybe we could leap back through, but there was nothing but a wall. I climbed back up the stairs, Vivian following silently, and I started to wander where Maria ran off to.

"Can we leave now?" Vivian asked, getting tired.

"I'm sorry..." I said, "But we can try another time," We went up to the fabricated world painting, but for some reason this time the frame came off.

"Go Vivian! Jump in!" I shouted, and she was scared and backed up.

"You go first..." she said quietly.

"I can't! Just jump!" I screamed, but she didn't move, and suddenly, the frame was back on.

"Vivian..." I said, looking at the ground.

"It was scary..." she said quietly.

"Now you're trapped here forever,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

"Leo, what's wrong..." I said.

"Sakura...no..." he said, wiping tears from his face. "Garry, we have to go back to the museum,"

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here. Sakura is... I took her place because she pushed me in..." I said.

"Um, how come I don't remember any of this?" I asked.

"You were... asleep I think," Leo said.

_"Loves me, loves me not... loves me, loves me not..." she said, and Garry felt dizzy and his chest began to ache. The whole room was spinning around Ib, and Garry tried to focus on the rose, to see how many petals were left, but his head hurt too much._

_"Loves me..." Using all his strength, he focused on the rose, and there were two petals left. Garry couldn't move at all, barely breathing, and Ib stared at the two petals remaining._

_"Leave," she said, once more._

_"Ib... I will never leave you..." He said, mustering all his strength. He had made a promise... he couldn't break it._

_"Loves me not." One petal remained on the flower. "Loves me...?" _

The flashback hit me hard, and I blinked and shook my head.

"Oh..." was all I could say.

"Garry, we have to go back. If you don't want to, I'll go by myself," he said.

"Leo... I'd go with you... but I want to make sure Ib's safe... who knows what could happen while we're gone?"

"Huh... yeah, okay. But once we get Ib, we're going," he said.

"Alright Leo... but what if she doesn't come...?" I asked, full of worry.

"Then we'll find her. She can't be dead," Leo said.

"And if she is...?"

_-Ib- Age 19- _

"Girly! Make us lunch!" One of the guys growled. I didn't want to argue, but my cooking skills were pitiful. I looked what was in the fridge, and there was a variety of meat and bread, also microwaveable meals. I just pulled out the bread and some shredded pork, and made four sloppy sandwiches. I brought them over, and the guys ate them happily.

"We don't eat sandwiches with the meat normally, but it's actually pretty good!" one of the guys said. I didn't say anything, I just stood there and hated my life. I was probably going to be a maid the rest of my life, unless I thought about how I could escape. Most of the guys almost didn't have a brain, all they had was muscles, so it wouldn't be hard to outsmart them. I could climb out a window, or go out a door... for the rest of the day I just thought about everything, trying to plan an escape, but there weren't many options.

When night came, the guys argued about something stupid, and then one of them turned to me.

"I'm with you tonight, you should be happy," he said roughly. I cringed, and hoped that nothing would happen... until he dragged me to a large bed for two. Head hung low, I crawled into the large bed, and thankfully the guy didn't take his clothes off. He got in and tried to come close to me, but I crawled away from him. He eventually gave up and slept. Wow, these guys were as dumb as a bag of rocks. I quietly crawled out of bed, and saw a window nearby. I tried it, and it opened easily. Wow, these guys really were dumb. I crawled out the window, and hopped in one of the cars, trying not to gag at the foul scent. I drove silently back to my house, trying to remember the way, and knew I was there when there were flashing police cars stopped at a house. I parked at the curb, and ran out.

"Ib? So it is!" A reporter said, a camera aimed at me followed by a bright light. I covered my eyes.

"Ib went missing, but has came back on the same day! Intriguing! What happened Ib?" the reporter asked.

"Um, some gang beat my parents and took me to their place... but luckily they were as dumb as a bag of rocks," I said.

"Ah! We have a clever one here!" she said, too excited. "Your parents are safe in the hospital now. Anything to say about the gang?"

"Never come near me again!" I said, and the reporter laughed.

"Maybe they're watching now! We'll see you later!" The reporter said, and the cameras turned off. I sighed as the camera crew and everyone left, and tired and groggy, I walked slowly back to my apartment. I walked in, and collapsed on the bed. What if they came back? Ah, nothing mattered now. I think I was going to die if I didn't see Garry again, so I dozed off as soon as I fell in bed.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

The next day, I walked to the art shop, and saw a figure standing in front of the art shop. Could it be...? I bursted into a sprint as I hugged Ib.

"Ib! What happened? I was so worried!" I said, all in a rush.

"It's... a long story." she said. I opened the door for her, and she entered the art shop and I followed we went to the back, and I opened the box of cookies.

"Feel free," I said, and she took one and munched on that.

"Ib, we have to go back to the museum," I said, growing serious.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Do you remember this girl?" I asked, and showed her the picture of Sakura. She stared at it for a while, and blinked a few times.

"Wait, isn't that..." she started, and then trailed off.

"It's Sakura... the girl who bought all the ornaments for this store..." I said.

"She shared her apartment with me... and now it's mine..." Ib said, getting some of it, then her eyes widened, and she stood up.

"She pushed Leo into the painting, and now she's still in the fabricated world!" she said, realizing what had happened.

"Yeah... we have to get her... except for one thing," I said, remembering what today was.

"What?" she asked.

"First it's Mary's trial... the 29th of December," I said, as I almost forgot about this last night.

"Oh..." she said, "What time is it?"

"In an hour. We should get going now..." I said. Ib nodded, and we hopped into the car, and drove to the court. It was pretty far away, about a thirty minute drive, but we got there faster than expected, and did all the security checks, and the trial began. The judge talked about some stuff, and then we started with opening statements. Maria was sitting chained in a chair by the judge, bandages over her eye. When it was out turn to speak, we just spilled everything out.

"Mary- Maria has been chasing us for a long time now, I've lost track of time, but more than a month," I said.

"She's attempted to kill us many times, but we're lucky we're not dead," Ib said.

"Okay, witness examination," the judge said, and Maria's side stood.

"Let's say someone killed your mother. Would you want to kill them?" one of the lawyers asked.

"I suppose..." Ib said.

"Well, you've killed someone dear to Maria. And she wants to avenge you for it," she said, and sat down. Ib and I stood up then.

"It was all self defense!" Ib said, "She was chasing us with a knife, so we destroyed something,"

"Please be more specific," said the judge.

"She was chasing us with a sharp pallette knife, so we burned her painting," I said, not knowing if they would understand at all, but Maria seemed to. The judge looked in disapproval at Maria.

"Is it true you tried to kill these people over a painting?" he asked.

"No." Maria said, "By burning that painting, they killed someone dear to me,"

"It was self defense! If you weren't chasing us with a pallette knife, we wouldn't of done it!" Ib pointed out.

"You still killed me!" she screamed.

"Well you're alive now!" I spoke up.

"To get revenge!" she spat.

"Order in the court!" The judge screamed over us. Everyone was silent, and I spoke.

"She was a painting, and we burned it. Therefore, we killed her, because she was chasing us with a knife," I said. All the authorities looked befuddled, and started to wonder what in the world I was talking about. But that was what happened...

"How does burning a painting linked with killing someone?" the jury asked.

"She was a painting, and we burned her," Ib said.

"It is clear that Maria is a human being, she is sitting here, right now, thinking and breathing. And if you killed her, how is she alive now?" the lawyer stated. Oh boy... I don't think that they would ever understand this.

"She switched bodies," I tried to explain, "She switched bodies with someone real," All the authorities looked confused and annoyed to some extent, and the judge finally spoke again.

"Closing arguments everyone," he said.

"Maria is innocent, she just wanted revenge for something dear to her, and she has gotten that so she will stop," the lawyer said, and that last part was a foul lie. Ib and I stood up, and spoke.

"Maria has been chasing us for a while, and she has hurt us several times. I don't believe she will ever stop until we're dead," I said.

"We may have burned her painting, but that was for self defense. We hope you understand," Ib said, and we both sat down. The judge turned to the jury, and spoke with them for a while, and then they went into a private room where they could discuss the matters. We sat for awhile, nervous but confident, and surprisingly it only took about an hour to decide. It normally takes a few hours, or even weeks. The jury filed out of the room, and whispered stuff to the judge.

"Everyone, the case has been closed." The judge said. Ib was fiddling with her skirt, and I was fiddling with my coat sleeve. Please, please, please say guilty. I know all the painting stuff sounded loopy, but there was reason... please say guilty.

"Both sides have a reasonable argument, but the jury has chosen which side is most logical, and has chosen whether Maria is innocent or guilty." he said, and I was just about to rip my coat sleeve off. The dumb suspense! It was driving me nuts! Did judges always have to be so dramatic? Why couldn't he just get to the point. Ib was biting her lip, and messing with her hair.

"Please, say guilty..." she whispered to me under her breath.

"I'm with ya..." I said quietly. The jury whispered to the judge some more and all, and there was another argument going on.

"I'm sorry, but please wait a moment," he said, and went back into the soundproof room with the jury. It was completely quiet through the court, and I prayed that Maria was guilty.

"What's going on?" Ib whispered to me.

"I don't know... maybe they didn't quite decide yet..." I said, and at that, the judge filed out in front of the jury.

"Alright, the case has been closed, and this is final," The judge said.

"Maria... is proved..." I bit down so hard on my lip I could taste it bleeding.

"Innocent,"

* * *

**AF JAPODIHFOPIDSN FAEOFDPOAIFH NPAOIDSFHANPO! I don't know, that was all I could type after that. Next chapter might come today! I really want to keep typing so look out!**


	26. Road to recovery

**"It well may be... that we will never meet again, in this lifetime... so let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you, you'll be with me... like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend..." -For Good, Wicked.**

**Hey, I've decided I like song quotes at beginnings of chapters. :] **

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I was quiet, and turned towards Vivian.

"Will I ever get out?" she asked.

"That was your chance... join the club," I said, and Maria came over.

"Is there another friend to play with?" she asked.

"Apparently, I guess..." I said, motioning to Vivian.

"Maria, this is Vivian. Vivian, this is Maria," I introduced them.

"Hi Vivian! Now that you're here, we can play lots... do you like to draw?" Maria asked, enthusiastically.

"I guess..." Vivian said shyly.

"Great!" Maria said excitedly, and I followed the two playmates over to where the crayons and drawing pads were, and they drew happily. Sat down and watched them draw, finding it quite boring.

"I'll be right back," I said, Maria nodded, and I went to the library to get a book to read... hopefully not a depressing one. I saw a strange torn diary, and I picked that up. I opened it, and the writing was scrabbly, but I could still read it.

_That was not what she wanted._

_She yelled when she found out._

_She was angered when he was born._

_She told me, that she wanted my money,_

_but it was too late._

_I loved her, but she lied to me._

_Our only son, he somehow survived._

_He survived her many beatings._

_Yes, he cried, over and over again,_

_but he didn't die._

_There were wounds all over his body,_

_but he had the will to live._

_He was a lion, strong, durable, and powerful._

_Leo. _

So Leo was abused as a child? That's terrible! I was the least bit spoiled when I was a kid, and I thought I had a terrible life... I turned the page, and there was a ripped drawing of a crying bony baby. It was a detailed sketch, and I figured it was Leo. Poor kid... I turned the page and there was more.

_We ran away from her, me and my baby._

_We found a safe place to hide,_

_but Leo was lonely._

_He didn't say that he was,_

_but I could tell._

_I took my canvas and painted all different kinds of creatures,_

_Happy things and sad things._

_I created a whole new world, just for him to live in..._

_Safe from her,_

_but after it was all done, he was still lonely._

_So I created one more like him._

_A sister, Mary._

_I finished her, and sent her off to the world with Leo,_

_and she found where we were hiding._

The rest was too scribbly to read, but I suddenly understood what Leo was talking about before. He was supposed to be here, but didn't he want some of the real world? It would get a little bland in the fabricated world after a while, wouldn't it? I flipped through the other pages, and there were a few drawings, and the last couple pages were blank. I sighed and put it back on the shelf, and went to check on the girls. They were having fun and laughing at the silly drawings they were drawing.

"Hey, guys, let me teach you a game," I said.

"Ooh! I like games!" Maria said. I took one of the drawing pads and flipped the page.

"It's called pictionary," I said.

"That sounds fancy," Vivian said.

"It's really fun though," I said, and started to explain the rules. "I will start to draw something, and you guys will guess what I'm drawing. Whoever guesses it first, wins and gets to draw next!"

"Sounds fun," Vivian said.

"Okay, I'll start drawing now," I said, and didn't know what to draw. Then I got something that wouldn't be too hard. I drew a big circle, and Maria started randomly guessing.

"Circle! Round! Pallette! Sphere, black hole!" he randomly guessed. Vivian stayed quiet and I kept going. I drew swirls around the circle, and Maria kept going.

"Um, candy! Peppermint! Winter fresh!" she said quickly.

"Almost..." I said, and drew a line.

"Lollypop!" Vivian said, finally.

"Bingo!" I said and pointed to Vivian.

"Yay!" she said, and Maria put on a sad face.

"That's not fair! I don't like this game!" She pouted.

"You'll win sometime Maria," I said. "Now, Vivian, you draw," Vivian picked up her drawing pad and started to draw. I didn't know what she was drawing, but when she finished the shape I took a guess.

"Cherry blossom," I said.

"Rose! Yellow rose! Pink rose? Orange rose! Flower!" Maria guessed.

"It was flower!" Said Vivian, and Maria smiled.

"Yay! I win!" Maria said and picked up her drawing pad. She started drawing a blue circle.

"Ocean? Surfing!" Vivian guessed. She drew two big red circles in the middle.

"Um, blood?" I guessed.

"The Smurfs!" Vivian guessed.

"Nope!" Maria said, and scribbled black lines all over the top of the circle. I really had no idea what it was. Under the circle she drew a yellow triangle.

"A horn?" I said, looking at it sideways.

"Not even close!" she said, and drew a crooked smile on the blue circle. She drew two ams on each side, and two legs.

"Oh! It's a doll!" Vivian said.

"Yay! You got it!" she said. These guys could play forever if they wanted to...

_-Ib- Age 30- _

"Innocent," I blinked, and looked at the judge in disbelief.

"Did he just say...?" I whispered under my breath.

"He better not of..." Garry said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" He said to the judge.

"Maria is innocent. It has been written down that you destroyed someone of hers, so she chased you. And she didn't kill you, no? I don't understand your excuse about burning a painting, it doesn't make any sense. The least I can say is you're either making up excuses, or you've got something wrong with your head. Case closed. Have a nice day," he said. I couldn't move. Maira... she couldn't be innocent, could she? People filed out of the court, and Garry and I just stood there, like rocks in a stream. What just happened? I couldn't even get my head around the information. A few minutes passed, and the judge was getting impatient.

"Ib and Garry, I ask that you please leave. The case is closed," he said impatiently.

"I...I'm sorry sir," Garry said, and started to leave, then looked back at me.

"Come on, Ib..." he said, and I quickly followed him. We talked all about it at the drive back.

"I don't understand!" I almost screamed when we got in the car.

"I don't either... I don't get how..." Garry said, starting up the car.

"She was chasing us. Trying to KILL US. Why isn't she arrested? She hurt me, and she stabbed you. Why?" I said almost too quickly.

"Because they don't have enough experience with Guertena's world. Sure, they know it's a museum, but they don't understand how fragile someone's life is in that world... not many people have been there, if any but us, but they don't understand..." Garry said, trying to stay calm.

"Of course they don't understand! Why would they understand? We could try to explain as much as we wanted to about them switching bodies, burning her portrait, but no one would believe us," I said, frustrated.

"Well... yes, I'm afraid that's true... but now, Maria-Mary's on the loose, and she's going to come for us again..." Garry said, obviously worried.

"I think everyone's figured that out by now..." I said.

"Argh! I'm so mad..." I said, trying to keep my cool. This is the first time I've ever really gotten this mad... This wasn't really like me, normally when I was mad I kept it inside and didn't say anything. But now... this was different. I wasn't acting like myself... It's just... what Mary's done to me- done to Garry, shouldn't be given any mercy...

"Here, Ib..." Garry said, and rolled down my window. I looked at him in question, and he put on a small smile.

"Scream out the window. When I was in college, I did it all the time and it always made me feel better. " he said. It seemed a bit weird, but I tried it.

"Darn judge! Why can't you understand ANYTHING? Maria... you selfish witch..." I screamed out the window, and it made me feel somewhat better. Garry rolled the window back up, and I smiled, admitting I felt a bit better. We approached the art shop, and stopped by the curb. Leo was leaning against the wall of the shop and walked towards us. We got out of the car and Garry waved to him.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asked us. "...And Ib! I saw you on the news last night, it's good that you escaped,"

"Thanks..." I said quietly.

"We were at a trial," Garry answered.

"As a witness?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Who was it for?" he asked.

"Mary," Leo's eyes widened at that, but then he looked at the ground.

"I probably don't know her," he said. It was evening, as the sun was setting and the sky was full of a pinkish yellow hue.

"We have to go back to the museum soon..." Leo said.

"But, what are we going to do?" Garry asked.

"Sakura will go back with you guys, and I go back to where I belong," Leo said.

"Leo, there has to be a way we all can get out..." Garry said.

"No there's not. I've tried it a few times, nothing at all works." He said.

"There has to be a way without putting someone else in the museum. Maria doesn't deserve to be in there, so we should get her out, too..." I said.

"I don't think there is a way..." Leo said, "I'm sorry..."

"Leo, Sakura won't want you to go back in... she'll refuse," I said, thinking that's probably what she would do.

"I don't care... she deserves this life, and I don't, she's going to come back," he stated.

"When are we going back though?" I asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be the best." Leo said. I nodded, and waved goodbye to Garry as he left and walked to the bus.

"Do you need a ride?" I offered Leo, as he has an apartment near mine.

"It'd be nice..." he said. I got into the front seat, and drove slowly as we had a small conversation.

"Do you really think there's a way to bend the rules?" I asked Leo.

"I doubt it. I'm not supposed to exist in this world, and I've never seen anyone bend the rules." He said.

"Well Leo, we're going to. Because we'll get everyone out safely,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I hopped on the bus, and thought about how the museum would be like tomorrow. This is the third time, I don't know if I can bear anymore. But we needed to get Sakura out... and Leo out safely. I liked Leo, he's nice, and observant. He's the kind of person that thinks in his freetime... he sees things that some people don't. The bus stopped a block away from my house, and I got off and walked.

I showered and got dressed, then crawled under the covers. This would be the longest night of my life- I didn't quite want to go to the gallery again, but it was for Leo and Sakura. I didn't know how we'd make the imaginary reality, and remembered that book:

_Via the trading of existences,_

_the imaginary can be made reality. _

I thought about it, and wondered how we could twist it and get Leo out with Sakura, but I eventually dozed off.

My eyes flittered open, and I sat up and got a head rush. I was a bit happy at the dreamless sleep, and I got dressed and headed for the art shop. I walked quickly, and saw a dark figure. I kept going, and I cringed in fear... Maria was standing in front of the shop, staring at me approach. I felt the urge to keep walking, and I did when I saw Ib's car pull up, and the door slowly open. She got out and we both approached Maria.

"I won," she said.

"I know you did, for now," Ib said. I noticed there were one of my palette knives in her hand. I should really stop using palette knives... or else Maria would steal them all.

"But... why'd you do it?" She asked.

"We didn't have a choice," I said.

"I screamed at you... it was so painful. Yet you didn't stop," She said.

"You were going to kill us if we didn't" Ib said.

"Yeah... and now that you did, I will kill you," she spat. She dove for Ib, and I pulled her aside. She growled, and stepped forward. I was holding onto Ib, and I could tell she didn't want me to let go. I took a step back, and she took one forward. I hit the wall of the art shop, and Maria put on a wicked smile on her face. She raised her arm over her head, and Ib and I screwed our eyes shut, bracing for impact.

"Mary?" A familiar voice said, and there was nothing. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and Maria was frozen, and turned around. Leo was standing not too far behind, and looked surprised.

"L-Leo?" Maria said, and the palette knife fell to the ground. She straightened her back, and sniffed. Tears started falling down her face, and she bursted into a sprint and hugged Leo.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't of..." she said, sobbing.

"It's okay..." Leo said, patting her back. I was extremely confused at this. How did Leo know Mary...?

"But they did it. They burned it, Leo," she said.

"What?" Leo said, and stood up and looked at us in confusion. "You burned it?"

"She was chasing us with a palette knife, and if we didn't we would've died," Ib said slowly.

"Mary, It's not their fault. If they didn't, they would be dead," He explained.

"Yeah, but they did, so I want them dead," she said.

"No Mary... and you have to give the body back," he said. "You damaged it, but it'll have to do," I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Because we're going home today,"

_-Ib- Age 19- _

We're going back to the museum today. Leo somehow had an amazing ability to calm Mary down, and now she was crying. It was all confusing, but Leo said they were "going home," Now, Leo was kind and generous, and I thought he deserved to live, but Sakura was the one that really existed. Leo kept Mary calm, and Garry didn't know what to say.

"Now... Garry, are you willing to take us home?" Leo asked, and Garry nodded sadly. We got into Leo's car, and we went to the gallery.

"Leo, I think that you're a great person..." I said, "You deserve to live,"

"Thank you... but this isn't where I belong. We need to get Sakura back to this world, and put everything in it's place." he said. Garry parked the car, and we all climbed out. We all walked rather slowly to the entrance, and went to the reception desk. After we payed to get in, we walked around a bit, treasuring some of our last minutes with Leo. Me and Garry just smiled sadly when we looked at the sculpture "Embodiment of spirit."

"Alright. We'll go," Leo said, and held Mary's hand. They walked off towards the "Fabricated world" painting, when I stopped them

"Wait." I said. Leo stopped, then turned.

"We're coming with you." Garry took the words right out of my mouth. At the same time, Garry and I walked forward to them.

"Ib, Garry, thank you for your concern, but I don't want you to get lost in here again." Leo said.

"Leo, thank you for your concern, but we will find a way for all of us to get out," Garry said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is a way. Just... we'll get Sakura and Maria back here," he said.

"There has to be a way," I said firmly.

"There is a way," Garry said, standing beside me.

"You guys were great friends... thank you," he said, and kept walking, not looking back at us. Mary looked back, but quickly looked forward again.

"Leo, wait!" I screamed, taking a step forward, but there was a bright flash, and I screwed my eyes shut, and when I opened them again, they were gone. Alarmed, Garry and I looked at each other, and at the same exact time we grabbed each other's hands, ran to the painting, and closed our eyes as we entered the fabricated world once more.

* * *

**FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I might have to update the chapters before, and when I'm completely done with this fic, make sure you read the whole thing again, because a good amount of stuff will change over the course of time. Thanks for reading guys!**


	27. Trapped once again

**"I've seen dreams that move the mountains, hope that doesn't ever end, even when the sky is falling, I've seen miracles just happen, silent prayers get answered, broken hearts become brand new. That's what faith can do," -What faith can do, Kutless **

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I closed my eyes as a bright flash lead us to the Fabricated World. I opened my eyes, we were in front of a giant painting of a girl sleeping on the moon, titled, "Aspiration," In the corner there was a purple rose in a vase.

"Looks like deja vu..." Ib said, picking up the rose. There was a long staircase going downward, and Garry let out a sigh.

"We don't know where Leo could be, but I think he knows we went in after him," Garry said. Silently, we descended the strange pink stairs, and suddenly there was a strong smell of crayons. There was a scribbly pink road, and a large sign sketched in crayon that said, "Sketchbook," We kept moving forward, and there was a house drawn out of crayons, and I looked at it curiously.

"Ib... you remember this?" Garry asked.

"Not really..." I said. Huh, so maybe I didn't recover all of my memory. We entered the strange crayon house, and there was a dining table and a clock. There was also a large picture of a man, but nothing of note. We left the house, and continued down the road, when there was a large building.

"Oh yes, the key to this is in that one house..." Garry said. "Follow me, Ib," I followed Garry down the road, to a pink house. There was writing by the door, and I read it aloud.

"The pink key is always kept in the toybox," I read. "I wonder where that is..." I followed Garry and looked to the next house, and we entered. There was a dining room, and there was a pink bunny, a blue bucket, and a bookshelf.

"Let's take this..." Garry said, grabbing the bucket. I looked at the bookshelf, and all the books were storybooks. That was a bit strange. We left the house, and I followed Garry to the lake. He filled up the bucket with water, and I dipped my hand in the water. It was lukewarm, about. Our rose slipped out of my hand, and fell into the water. There was a sharp pain as the petals started to come off.

"-Ib!" Garry said, and I quickly grabbed the rose and shook it off. Both Garry and I hurt all over, and I tried to dry it off.

"Sorry..." I said.

"That's fine, accidents happen," he said, and we went down the path.

"Now, we put this water here," he said, and dumped it out on one of the tulip buds. It bloomed, and there was something inside. I reached in and took it out.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I think that key opens the gallery," Garry said, and we walked to the gallery and tried the key, and it opened easily. There were scribbly drawings on the walls, and a box in the middle of the room. It was labeled, "Pandora's box" and I looked at it curiously. Garry bent down to open it, and then I stopped him.

"Garry, what if something bad happens?" I asked, " It is called 'Pandora's Box,'..."

"It'll be okay..." he said, and he almost sounded too confident. He opened the box, and some strange symbols flew out.

"What was that?" I asked, startled.

"You'll see," he said, and picked up the small hand mirror. We went around, identifying strange symbols, and made our way to this strange house and Garry put down the hand mirror. It melted the ice on the door, and we entered easily. There were nine switches, and a strange board in front.

"Leave it to me, Ib," Garry said, and I stepped back as he pressed the switches in a certain order, and a key appeared in the middle. He took it, then smiled.

"Ib, we'll be out of here in no time, and we'll find a way," Garry assured, and we opened one of the houses with the key. There was a blue bin, which was supposedly the "toy box".

"Ready? Jump!" Garry said, and not knowing what to do I just jumped into the bin, and it was a long drop. Garry was next to me, and we got up at the same time.

"Oogh... my head," I said, clutching my head.

"Alright, the pink key should be here somewhere..." Garry said, looking around. I looked around as well, looking for a key. I looked under one of the dolls, and there was a pink key sitting under there.

"Garry! I found it!" I said, and he walked over.

"Oh, okay," he said, and took it. Garry waited for a minute, like he was expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"...? Why isn't..." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, um.. normally all these toys spring to life and try to kill us..." Garry said.

"Oh really? Well, let's be happy they're not," I said. Garry smiled at me, and we quickly made our way up the stairs. There was a long hallway, and a we entered a room with a staircase. I went up the stairs, and I looked behind me, and Garry was standing there.

"Garry? Come on," I said. He shook his head and followed me, and at the top of the stairs there were three hallways, one left, one right, and one forward. I looked to the left, and there was a white painting and a painting of a face.

"Wha-?" Garry said, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Um... this was Mary's room... why is it like this now?" he asked.

"I don't know... maybe she's gone, so it doesn't exist anymore," I suggested.

"Maybe..." Garry said. We went to the left, and observed the strange blank painting. I looked closer, and there was actually a small number in the center, and it was a red number nine.

"Hm, red nine, I think we might need that," I said. We looked to the other side, and there was some text on the wall.

"BEWARE OF LIPS" It read, and there was a pair of lips at the end of the hall.

"Give...food." it said, and bit a petal off the rose.

"Ow..." Garry said.

"I guess we need to give him food..." I said.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I guess they really liked the game. They played it for a while, then got bored.

"Sakura! I'm bored!" Maria said.

"Ah, I can teach you another game," I said, "It's called the scribble game,"

"Is it fun?" Vivian asked.

"I guess so..." I said.

"How do you play?" Maria asked.

"I'm getting there," I said, "So, I make a scribble," I made a random scribble on the paper.

"And then, you make it into something! Like this," I looked at my scribble, and I turned it into a witch riding a broom stick.

"Wow! Cool!" Vivian said.

"Can I go first?" Maria asked.

"Sure!" I said, and she scribbled on the paper. She gave it to me, and I looked at it and tried to think of what it could be. I traced around it and made a dragon.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"It's a dragon," I told her.

"Oh! That's cool!" Maria said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"My turn!" Vivian said and grabbed her pad. She scribbled on it, and Maria took a look at it.

"It's... a flower!" Maria said, drawing five petals with the scribble Vivian had made. I took one of the pads and scribbled wildly on it and gave it to Vivian.

"Um... I don't know..." she said, and looked at it from upside down.

"Oh! It's a dinosaur upside down!" Vivian said, tracing a messy dinosaur.

"Nice! Looking at the scribbles in different ways helps, too!" I said.

"Sakura..." A familiar voice said, and I turned around, and froze. Slowly, I stood up.

"Leo...?"

_-Ib- Age 19- _

We looked in another room called, "Liar's room,". There were many paintings with strange text under them to what was the answer, and I didn't really know what that meant. Some of the other ones said that they agreed to other ones.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure... let's look in the next room," Garry said, and we went into the next room ahead. There were many tiles and a statue in the middle of the room.

"These tiles are loose..." Garry said, stepping on a tile.

"Maybe we pull them up?" I asked. Garry shrugged and pulled up one of the tiles, and acid came out and wilted a petal of our rose.

"Maybe there's one specific one we need to pull up, as the paintings said," I said, and Garry followed me to the room with the paintings.

"Wait..." Garry said. "Isn't this the liar's room? So all of these guys are lying?"

"One must be telling the truth..." I said, "Because there must be an answer..."

"Well, everyone agrees to everyone but the brown guy," Garry said, looking at the text.

"Then maybe he's right...?" I said.

"Don't know, but I guess we can try." We followed what he said, and pulled up the tile, and no acid came up. There was a small number on the tile that read, "4" in violet print.

"I guess we remember that... red nine and violet four," I didn't know how long we'd be here until we'd find Leo, but we'd have to find a way to get all of us out...

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"Sakura..." he said, and there was a girl who looked just like Maria, but older.

"Leo..." I said, and ran up and threw my arms around him. This had to be a dream... but then the thought hit me.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked.

"That's not where I belong... I belong here Sakura. You have to go back to the real world..." he said.

"No Leo... you deserve to live. Your an amazing person... I just..." I said, trying to say what I wanted to, but it wouldn't come out properly.

"Hush... Sakura, I need you to leave. For me... it's just I don't belong there," he said. I shook my head.

"Leo! You do belong there! Even if you father created this world for you, you should get a proper chance to live in the real world!" I cried.

"Please Sakura..." he said. I wouldn't let him convince me...

"Is there a way we both can get out?" I asked.

"No... there is no way. If there was I would have taken it long ago..." he said, with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, I heard a door slam, and Leo froze. I turned, and there was a woman with platinum blond hair and a long red dress. Her eyes were hazed, and she had a lot of makeup on. She looked like a supermodel from medieval times. She looked startled, and an angry look started coming onto her face.

"Leo...?" she said.

"M.." was all he could stutter. There was a black rose in her hand with many petals. She let out a scream and dashed towards Leo. He quickly grabbed my hand and ran. I ran behind him, trying to keep up.

"Leo!" She screamed. "Don't run from your Mother!"

"Don't look back.. just run!" Leo panted. We ran wherever there was to run, and I was scared at what his Mom would do to him. Beat him? Kill him? I didn't even want to think about it. We ran into a random room where there was a long staircase, and we flew down the stairs as fast as possible. We slipped off the pink staircase and found a strange place that smelled strangely of crayons. Leo came to an abrupt stop, and he looked back. I looked hesitantly, and there was no one there. Leo took a deep breath.

"I guess we lost her," Leo said, panting. We looked around, and Leo blinked.

"Whoops... I left Mary there..." he said.

"Vivian and Maria are there too... they'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Leo said.

"Anyways... where is this place?" I asked. We walked forward for a bit, and there was a big sign that read, "The Sketchbook,"

"The Sketchbook, I guess..." Leo said, and we advanced forward. There were strange houses, and we entered one of them. There was nothing but a dining table and a painting. It was kind of strange though... something seemed a little... off about it.

"For any reason do you sense something weird about this?" Leo asked.

"Definitely," I said. There was nothing in that house, so we moved on and saw a tall building. We tried the door, but it was locked.

"Where do you think the key is?" I asked Leo.

"Dunno... could be anywhere," he said, moving on and there was a large butterfly field.

"Butterflies!" Leo said, and caught one. I smiled, and caught one also. They were strangely easy to catch, and just didn't seem real.

"I've always liked butterflies..." Leo said, letting out the one in his hands. I let mine go, and it fluttered off. I wandered to the house nearby, and there was some text on it.

"To unlock this house, read the instructions on the pink house..." Leo read.

"Hm, that sounds almost too easy..." I said, and we went to the pink house in the middle. By the door it read: "The pink key is always kept in the toy box,"

"I wonder where the toy box is..." Leo said. "We can find it, no problem," he sounded almost too confident. We made our way over to the other house, and we entered the house. There was a dining table with a bowl full of apples, and we looked in another room with a bucket, a pink stuffed bunny and a few bookshelves. I looked on the shelves, and there were all story books. Maria would like these... suddenly, the door opened.

"Leo, where are you?" a sharp voice said. Leo pulled me back, and we kneeled. There were some footsteps, and we held our breath, and then the door slammed again.

"That was close," Leo said. "I don't think there's anything of use here... let's keep going..." he said, and we left that house. We made our way back to the front, and there were several tulips in bloom. I tried to smell one, but all I inhaled was a strong scent of crayons, and I coughed.

"Wait, there's something in this one..." Leo said, reaching into one. He took the key out of the tulip.

"Oh wow... who knew..." I said. We tried the key on the gallery, and it opened. There were strange scribbly drawings on the walls, and a box in the middle labeled, "Pandora's box,".

"We don't have much choice but to open it..." he said. I opened the box, and strange symbols came out and flew away.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"I don't quite know..." Leo said. "Let's just hope it's not bad..."

_-Garry- Age 30- _

After we put the tile back down, we heard a ruckus of ripping and tearing from the other room. Quickly, we went to the next room and all the paintings were ripped up and were dripping with red paint.

"What happened?" I asked, getting a bit scared and startled.

"I'm not sure..." Ib said. The text under each painting read, "LIAR!" Except for the one that told the truth. That one was ripped to shreds and had red paint all over it.

"This doesn't make me feel safe..." I said.

"I think it'll be okay..." Ib said, nervously. We exited the room, and looked to the left. There were many strange dolls hanging from ropes, and thank goodness they weren't blue and disturbing...

"These dolls... I feel something's weird about them..." Ib said, observing them. It was kind of creepy how happy they were, although they were being hung from rope. Ib looked closer at one, and one fell on my head.

"EEEEK!" I screamed, and flung it against the wall. I quickly turned around.

"Garry are you okay?" she said quickly.

"S-Sorry Ib... that caught me off guard.." I said. She looked to the doll I flung to the wall, and now it was dripping with a red substance. There was red text on the wall: "THAT HURT", it read. Oh no... no dolls...

"Hey, there's a small number here..." Ib said, looking at its clothes. I peered over her shoulder, and there was a small green "18" on the clothes.

"Strange... so we have a violet four, a red nine, and a green eighteen..." I said. "Where does that door go to?"

"Let's see..." Ib said, and went to the door and there was a number panel. There was a green "X" * a red "X" + a violet "X"

"I'm not too great at math..." Ib said.

"Okay, so we just substitute these numbers... 18*9+4" I said, trying to do the math in my head. "Um... eighteen times nine is one hundred sixty two, and plus four is one hundred sixty six."

"I told you I suck at math..." Ib said, and I entered 166 into the code panel. The door unlocked, and we entered and there were trees scattered everywhere, and a single wooden apple on one of them. There was a large painting at the back called, "Apple Born of Tree,"

"Maybe we can feed this to the lips?" Ib asked, and I shrugged.

"It's wooden... but I guess it'll work," I said, and we made our way back to the lips. I smelled the wooden apple, and for some reason it smelled slightly sweet... hopefully it would work.

"Hungry... give food" the lips said, "That food... give it to me..." Ib placed the wooden apple in it's mouth, and it chewed happily.

"This tasty..." it said, "I let you pass now. Go through my mouth." the mouth opened, and there was a hole.

"Ew..." I said, climbing over it's tongue. There was a long hall with pictures of an axe, and I stared at them curiously as we walked down the hall. Who would paint so many pictures of the same thing? Not me... When we reached the end of the hall, an axe dropped, and I pulled Ib right when the axe crunched the ground.

"Whew Ib... be careful," I said, although I almost got smushed.

* * *

**Haha, I keep saying I'll post two chapters in one day but I never do it... either procrastination, or I don't get the time. There is a slim chance I'll upload again today, and for sure tomorrow. I will finish by at most next Tuesday, and it is possible I might finish Friday. But after I finish there's A LOT I have to edit, so when I finish editing, please take the time to read the whole thing again, as it will make a lot more sense and it will overall just be better. Thanks for reading this somewhat long author's note. Remember again, favorite, follow, and review!**


	28. Heading downwards

**"I have fallen, to my knees... as I sing a lullaby of pain... I'm feeling broken in my melody... and I sing to help the tears, go away..." -Kutless, Promise of a Lifetime**

_- Sakura- Age 20- _

Before we left, I noticed something gleaming in the box. I looked back, and there was a small hand mirror in the box.

"Leo, there's a mirror in here," I said, picking it up.

"Mm, never know what that could be useful for," he said. We took the mirror, and looked around for a bit and found a warm spot of sunlight. I stood there and closed my eyes, feeling the sun warm on my skin.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked. I noticed the door was frozen over with ice.

"We can use the mirror here," I said, pointing out the frozen door. I reflected the sunlight, and the ice on the door melted.

"Oh, smart," Leo said. We entered the house, and there was a large rectangle with switches around it. On the wall there was a giant map of symbols. I looked at it curiously, not getting any ideas.

"I'm not getting anything..." I said.

"Me neither," He said. We left the house, and walked down the past and noticed a yellow heart on the house what wasn't there before. Hm? What's this?

"Is it just me, or was that not here a bit ago?" I asked.

"I don't think so..." he said, looking at the strange symbol. We kept walking, and there was a nice lake, and I knelt down and felt the water, and it was lukewarm. I sat down, and just stared into the water at Leo's reflection. Leo sat down next to me, and stared sadly at the water. There was a moment of silence, and I kept staring at his reflection.

"Leo..." I said, looking to him. "These might be the last moments we have with each other..." He looked up at me.

"I know... Sakura," he said.

"Will you be there to say goodbye at the end?" I asked.

"I'll be there, by your side until the end," he said. I didn't want to say goodbye to Leo... It was all too much... but there was no other way.

"Leo... could I stay with you?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"You don't want that... you'd never be happy..." Leo said.

"If you insist... I'd be happy with you," I said.

"Sakura... you'd hate it here. Go back to the real world. I think we're almost there..." Leo said. I looked at him, and threw my arms around him. I was in the danger of tears, as this might be my last time with Leo.

"Leo... you are an amazing person. Please, just promise me one thing..." I said, tears starting to creep out of my eyes. I held him tighter, and I couldn't tell if his arms were around me, there were too many emotions inside.

"Yeah..." he said quietly.

"Promise me... just be my side until the end. You can forget me, you can hate me after I leave, just... stay with me," I said, starting to cry.

"I promise..." I could feel tears coming down on the back of my shirt. It was a promise.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

We continued forward, and there was a strange statue called "Annulated Woman", and it was a messed up statue of a woman. I looked at it, not really knowing what to think, and Garry read some text on the wall aloud.

"Drown in the Abyss," Garry said, and observed the text. "That's very kind,"

"Yep..." I said, and we continued into the next room. There were three large sculptures, and a giant painting in the back with stairs leading up to it. We went to the painting, and I read the title.

"Birth of Many," I read, and it was a vase with many roses in it. I couldn't tell how many there were, but there weren't enough to be a bouquet, but there were maybe... ten or so. The roses' textures were detailed, and the bold striking colors made it a nice piece to look at.

"I kind of get it," Garry said. "The roses are our lives, and if there are many roses, there are many lives."

"I think we can jump through this painting," I said, and grabbed Garry's arm. "Let's go," He nodded, and we jumped in. There was a kind of airy, liquid feeling, it was kind of strange, but it felt better because Garry and I were hanging onto each other. I opened my eyes and it was like we were in a tunnel with a slit of light at the end. I closed my eyes, and felt my feet on the ground again. Garry and I opened our eyes at the same time, and looked around. There were several statues of roses everywhere, including my rose and Garry's rose.

"Wow... this place is...cool," Garry said, and read the description for the red rose.

"A quiet individual, you are, but you also have a beautiful rose inside. There are few thorns on your rose, I'm afraid. When you fall into love that's true, you sacrifice all you have, your whole life, for being with that person. That is truly a beautiful rose, but those who you used to care about have been thorned." he read. "That sounds a lot like you, Ib," I walked over and read it again, and it was like it was reading my mind. I went over to the blue one, and read that one.

"You are kind and gentle, and extremely easy to like. Tragedies have occurred many times in your life, but your soul still remained because of love. Once you have found someone you truly care about, you will stay by their side no matter what happens. Very few thorns, but sometimes you don't know when to let go." I read. It did sound a lot like Garry. He came over and re-read his, and he looked stunned at ho and read itw accurate it was. I looked over to the green rose, and it had a description. I wonder who had the green rose. "A young soul, your rose has thorns, but they are not very sharp. You care about the ones you love, but you don't stand up for them. You must learn," it said. I don't know who has a green rose...

"Who has the black rose?"Garry asked, looking at the description for that. I went over there and read the description.

"TOO MANY THORNS" Was what it said at the top, and there was more under that. "In pursuit of eternal life and beauty, you have fallen into a brutal trap and will never escape. You have murdered the ones, not close to you, but you lied to yourself. May your rose rot for eternity," Wow, I bet the museum just hated this person... Avoid the black rose, I guess.

"That's brutal," Garry said.

"Yeah, I mean, I bet the whole museum is against this person," I said. I looked to another one that was orange rose, and read it. "Bright and truly amazing, but forgotten. You are a beautiful rose, yes you are, kind and caring, and you have no thorns on your rose. You help those in need, and leave the ones be who aren't. You are kind and amazing, you should be known throughout the world, but you are forgotten. No one knows of you, but your presence will be treasured to the ones who have experienced it," Wow... I bet this person is nice...

"Hey, I think this is Sakura's rose," Garry said, and I looked over and he was at a pink rose statue. I walked over and peered over his shoulder. "Your rose is beautiful, and has very few thorns. When things are very serious, you still seem all giddy and happy, which isn't a bad thing. Your spirit is truly beautiful, especially when you fall in love, you show your care and love like no other." That sounded exactly like Sakura.

"It does sound a lot like Sakura," I said.

"Yeah... this is a cool room... kind of like a horoscope," Garry said.

"It basically says stuff about all these people..." I said, and looked at a white rose, but there was no description.

"Hey, how come the white rose doesn't have a description?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Garry said, coming over. I looked to another one that was deep red, darker than mine, and it read what it did at the museum. "Embodiment of Spirit. Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies." I read for the billionth time. I turned and saw an exotic rose that looked like a sunset. "Some thorns, but truly amazing. Despite thorns, you do whatever is right... even if it kills..." I wondered who that could be... I looked to another one that was purple and missing a few petals. It read "unconditional love,".

"Hey, this peach one doesn't have an explanation either," Garry pointed out. Maybe no one has had a peach rose? I didn't know... After we looked at just about everything, we continued through, and ended up in the dark museum.

"Wait, Ib. We have to get Sakura and Leo..." He said, "I wonder what their up to..."

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

We continued around and picked up symbols and remembered them. We got back to the house, and tried our luck.

"The heart is here..." Leo said, pressing the button. I pressed another, and we fiddled with it some more, then finally a key appeared in the center.

"Yes! Let's go!" I said, and picked up the key. We walked down to the house, when we heard a rough voice.

"I found you now," it said. Leo didn't even have to look back, he grabbed my hand and ran. We unlocked the house quickly, and sprinted inside. There was a dead end, only a giant toy box, and I tripped over the lid, and both Leo and I fell in.

It was a long drop, and I think I was unconscious half of the time. I woke up, and there were toys scattered everywhere messily, toy trains knocked over, and mannequins and dolls everywhere.

"Okay... we're in the toy box..." Leo said, sitting up. "Now, where's that key?"

I looked around past the dolls, under the dolls, under broken trains, but there wasn't a key. There were many crayons scattered here and there, and scraps of paper that had been scribbled on. Leo was somewhere on the other side still looking under stuff and I turned to him, and he was digging through bunches of toys.

"I think this is the biggest toy box I've ever seen... I said, and he silently agreed. I looked around, and took a big breath.

"Sorry, but I doubt we'll find a key with all this stuff in the way," I said, and picked up a doll with red liquid dripping from its head. I quickly threw it away, and it made a small plop.

"We still can try, can't we?" Leo asked, and we dug around some more and looked for that key. I eventually gave up and sat down on the pile of junk. Leo kept going, and I didn't know how'd we ever get the key.

"Sakura, we're going to have to try," he said, plowing through toys. I took a big breath and closed my eyes, when I heard a stern voice.

"Are you looking for this?" I opened my eyes, and Leo's mother was standing there, and pink key in her hand. She tossed it on the ground. Leo looked to where the stairs were, but it was blocked by dolls. We couldn't quite make a quick escape if we needed to... things were looking a pretty bad... but why'd she give us the key? I looked to Leo, and his face expression told nothing at all. It was neutral, but it kind of looked like he was thinking somewhat hard, but I didn't know if he was surprised, or scared or whatever he would be.

"What if we were?" Leo said, trying to be confident.

"Take it for all I care. I've got what I need," she said, and held up a pink rose.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

After that strange room, we continued forward and there was a large room with a large black bed. I looked at the nameplate, and it read, "Final Stage," I gave me a creepy feeling, kind of like someone was watching me... kind of like someone was behind me, going to push me on the bed. I don't know why it was so intimidating, but it was.

"Garry...?" Ib said quietly.

"Yeah, Ib?" I said, turning to her.

"I don't feel... safe..." she said.

"Me neither Ib... let's get out of here," I said. There was a vase, so Ib put the purple rose in and it regained a full fifteen petals. However, there was no way to go around the bed because there were barriers around it. I pushed the table aside quietly, and I felt watched... I felt... scared, more scared than I have ever been. I don't know if the gallery was tinkering with my mind, but it felt if I took a step everything would be gone.

"I-Ib... " I said quietly.

"I feel... watched..." Ib said.

"I just feel... uncertain..." I said, and clinging to each other, we took a step forward. Nothing happened and I exhaled in relief. Ib shook her head and snapped out of it, and blinked a few times.

"Who am I kidding... it's nothing," she said, and took another step forward. I could only wish I was that confident, but I doubt she was as confident as she sounded. I followed her, and quietly we went forward, one step at a time. Then, she loosened up, looking more confident, and started to walk, and all at once there was a black scaly arm that pushed her onto the bed, and Ib yelped in surprise. I screamed in surprise, and went to Ib on the bed.

"Ib!" I said, and she had immediately fallen asleep as soon as she touched the bed. I knew something was going to happen! I should have told her to be more careful... it was my fault. But being asleep wasn't a problem... was it?

Hesitantly, I reached out and shook her.

"W-Wake up, Ib," I said, but she continued breathing with deep breaths and didn't stir. I took the rose from my back pocket, just to make sure nothing was happening, but some of the petals were wilting.

"Ib!" I said and shook her once more, but with more force, and still her expression remained the same and she didn't stir. Another petal started to wilt.

"Wake up..." I said, and tried to pull her off the bed, but for some reason she was either too heavy, or stuck. Why wasn't she moving? I pulled harder, not trying to dislocate her arm, but she still wouldn't move. Another petal wilted, and I wondered why it wasn't hurting me as well. I turned around to the vase, and in that vase was a bright blue rose.

"Please... no..." I said, and took the blue rose from the vase. I dipped the purple one in, but another petal wilted. There were only five petals left, and nothing I could do. Would I just let Ib die in her sleep in front of my eyes? If I could do something, I would... Another petal wilted, and I slapped Ib, hoping it would help, but her expression remained neutral and she didn't move. Another petal wilted, slowly, and there were three left.

"Ib... please don't leave..." I said, my eyes starting to tear up. I didn't want to cry, not now, not here, but I couldn't help it. I blinked back the tears, looking at the purple petals scattered all over the ground, and the two that were remaining now. What if she woke up now? What if... suddenly, another petal fell and danced through the air. There was one petal left.

"Ib!"I yelled. "Wake up... don't leave me..." The last smooth petal of the deep purple rose began to wilt and release its grip to the stem.

* * *

**Hello! I updated the first chapter, just so if you want to read that because before, a month ago, I was a really corny and choppy writer. It's a bit better now, and there have been more events. I basically re-typed the whole thing... XD Perfectionist alert!**

**I'm sorry there is nothing happy in this fic. It's just... life beats you. It hits you... it's brutal. Nothing ever works easy, if you see what I mean. I don't know if I should do multiple endings, so you tell me! Should I do multiple endings? I have an ending planned out, but please do tell me! I'm not going to spoil anything, whether the ending I planned originally is happy or sad, but there were two endings that I really liked and I didn't know which one to choose, but I eventually found one. I don't know... I might do multiple endings, but tell me what you think I should do! Tell me what you like, what you hate, errors, or whatever! Favorite and follow if you haven't already yet! **


	29. Tears

**"And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known, how to save a life..." The Fray, How to save a life. **

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

"Take it for all I care. I've got what I need," she said, and held up a pink rose. A pink rose. The pink rose. My pink rose. I reached for my back pocket, but it wasn't there. I didn't notice it until now, and decided I would be trapped here forever, which wasn't much of a problem for me.

"Mom," Leo said, and took a step forward. "I believe that belongs to Sakura,"

"Oh, so it does?" she asked, "Well, I should be the only one with eternal beauty. This is my world, after all,"

"Who said it was yours?" Leo said through his teeth.

"Your father," she said, and Leo froze. I was just sitting there in the middle of the conversation.

"You lie," he spat, and started to sprint towards her, when she plucked a petal off of the rose, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I cried out in pain.

"You keep running, this rose will turn bare," she said as a threat. He stood there, and I still couldn't decipher his expression. He stood there, starting at his mom and I guess he didn't know what to do.

"Leo..." I said, "It's okay. Just let me die... go on ahead, you can leave,"

"S-Sakura..." he said quietly. He reached into his back pocket and took out his own rose.

"No! Leo... please don't!" I cried, but nothing would stop him. He took a step forward and lifted his rose.

"Please give me Sakura's rose in exchange for mine," Leo said.

"Leo... stop it..." I said, tears running down my face. He looked like a groom making a proposal with a rose. He held up the rose to his mother, and she eyed him curiously.

"How do I know you won't run off with them both?" she asked.

"How do I know you won't pluck them both bare?" Leo asked. I couldn't do anything at all. I just sat there, crying, too paralyzed to move, and watched everything. His mom extended her arm forward, and he gripped onto the stem of my rose, and she took the stem of his. At the same time they both let go, and they successfully switched. The mother had a wicked smile on her face.

"Why, thank you... son," she said, and Leo knelt down to me.

"Sakura... thank you..." he said, and handed me my rose. Shaking, I took it from him and tears came down from my face and dripped on the petals of the rose.

"Why did you do this? Why did you..." I said, I could barely contain myself. Why did he do it? He could get out.

"Shut up, son," she said, and grabbed all the petals and tore them off in disgust, then threw them on the ground. I sat there, frozen at the orange petals dancing through the air. Slowly, they made their way to the ground, and the life drained out of Leo's eyes. I couldn't move, I couldn't cry, I watched as his eyes turned blank, and he collapsed as he closed them.

His mother sneered and threw the stem on the ground then left. I couldn't absorb what was happening. She just left like that. Tears wet my face as I eyed Leo's lifeless body in my lap. I could barely contain myself, and I gently stroked his hair and face.

"Leo..." I barely managed to get out. It was all too much...

"LEO!" I cried as I hugged his lifeless body.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I took a few steps forward, when there was a forceful push from a black scaly arm, and I yelped in surprise. I could hear Garry scream, but I fell onto the black bed and immediately fell asleep. I was still conscious, but I couldn't open my eyes. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Then, it felt as if I was reliving a memory...

_"Mm...? The pains gone..." he mumbled to himself, then quickly stood up and took a few steps back. "There's nothing for you to take, I tell you!" Who was this guy... and why was he acting so weird. I just kept looking at him, then took the blue rose from my pocket and gave it to him._

_"My rose...?" he said, taking it gratefully. "Did you get it back for me?" I nodded slowly._

_"You must be from the gallery, no?" he asked. I nodded again._

_"Oh, well I'm lost here as well. And it comes down to these roses... when they wilt, so do we... a bit strange, you think?" he said. I nodded again._

_"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Garry. And you are...?" he asked._

_"Ib..." I said silently. _

This was the memory of when I first met Garry... it's been a long time since then. Everything's been just... so insane. This bed was actually really comfortable. I felt the least bit nervous, so I tried again to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I tried to move my arms, move my legs, smile at the pleasant memory, but nothing would move. I just had to keep my eyes closed.

_"...Garry?" I said. His head still hung loose, and he was smiling and his eyes just seemed... off. There was something hot in my eye, and I blinked and tears came streaming down my face. This was the first time I cried over someone... the sadness was unbearable. It felt as my chest was heavy, and was in danger of dropping to the floor._

_"Garry..." I said once more, weakly, tears wetting my clothes._

_"I'll stay here with you, friend, forever!" he said. I froze at that. Was he talking to me? Did he want to stay with me forever?_

_"Garry?" I said again._

_"Stay with me, friend," he said. I blinked back tears. What... did he want me here with him? No... it wasn't right. He hated this place._

_"Will you stay with me?" he asked. Garry wasn't like this... he couldn't want to stay here... more tears streamed down my face, and Mary was saying something but I ignored her._

_"Snap out of it!" I cried, raised my arm, and slapped him. The smile came off of his face, and his eyes were motionless._

_"Garry..." I said, and hit him again, and he blinked._

_"...O..." he mumbled._

_"O-Ow! What are you doing, Ib?" he asked. All these feelings inside, I couldn't bear. I just threw my arms around his waist and cried. _

Oh, I definitely remember that. That was probably the most emotional part of my childhood. Every moment after that was miserable until I found him ten years later. I wanted to get up and remind Garry of that, laugh with him because everything was over, but I couldn't move. There was no problem with sleeping... right? But I didn't want to sleep... I wanted to get out.

_"I object to this marriage," the words echoed through my ears. Garry's eyes looked into mine, as if saying, "Now's your chance". I remained still, but couldn't move. All eyes were on Garry, and he wouldn't move his eyes from mine. I blinked, and tried to speak, but nothing would come out, my voice felt buried too deep in my chest. What was I doing? Garry came all the way here, to help me get the courage to stand up for myself... so I should probably say something, right? I tried once more, but still nothing came out. One more time, I mustered all my strength and courage, and closed my eyes._

_"I... I object as well!" I cried, letting it all out. "I, the bride, object to this marriage," _

This memory... was just too much. It was all over now... all over. I hated Yoji... I feel bad for whatever unlucky girl gets him next... and I couldn't believe he dated Sakura at one point... it's just... not right. Sakura should rightfully be with Leo. I wanted to open my eyes, it just wasn't working. My eyelid muscles just didn't work. I didn't have another memory pop up after that for some reason. I just felt faint, like I was going to fall asleep. I tried to keep my consciousness in charge, but it got weary, and I slept into a deep slumber.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

He promised he would stay with me in the end, but I don't think that's possible. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face, and looked at all the orange petals around the ground. I looked around for the stem, but it was nowhere to be found. Where had his mom gone to? She would pay. My feelings of sorrow eventually evaporated to feelings of hate and revenge. It was her own son after all, but she would pay. I took my rose and the key on the ground, and plowed through the toys to the staircase. I threw the dolls blocking to the side, and looked back to Leo.

"I'll come back for you... I promise," I said, in the danger of tears again, but I blinked them away and continued up the stairs. There was a long hall, and I rushed through the hall, gripping the key tightly. I came back up, and wondered where she would've gone. She might've unlocked the pink house, so she could be there. I dashed out the door and went down to the pink house and put in the key and unlocked the door. There was a long black staircase, and I descended the stairs quickly. She had to be here... I could feel it. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and listened. I heard footsteps, and I knew she was there. I walked through the lobby, and there was agonizing hate circling through my body. I wanted to break something, I wanted to shatter something.

I looked around the dark museum, avoiding the "Fabricated World" painting, looking for her. I turned the corner, and I saw her in front of the "Embodiment of Spirit" sculpture. I crept up behind her, and she turned around.

"Oh... it's you," she spat out.

"You selfish pig," I said through my teeth. She stood up straight and looked right at me.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, offended. Her pale skin and long eyelashes made her look unreal. Her platinum hair was shining as she tossed it, and I grimaced in disgust. This lady... I hate her.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked. "If not, I might just have to pluck your petals," I wanted to dive at her, rip that smile off of her face, but I tried my best to contain myself.

"What, do you not want to leave this miserable dump?" I asked.

"You know, this place lasts forever, and it belongs to me, and only me. I don't want anyone to come here, eternal beauty is only for me," she said and fluffed her hair.

"I'd love to leave," I said, "But I would of left happily if you didn't... didn't..." tears came into my eyes just thinking about him, and I tried my best not to have a breakdown in front of the person that killed him.

"Oh, Leo? He was useless from the start," She said. "He wouldn't die when I beat him, so at least he's dead now," I couldn't believe how selfish this woman was. What did she just say?

"I'm not going to leave without him," I said confidently.

"Oh? Is that so? What's done is done. He's not coming back. If you don't want me to pluck your petals, you better leave right now," I didn't care about anything anymore. I took my rose from my back pocket and lifted it up.

"Go ahead,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

Tears went down my face as the last petal slowly wilted. It couldn't be happening, could it? Tears stroked the last petal and the stem and I watched Ib's breathing slowly come to a stop.

"Ib..." I said, and tried one last time to pull her off the bed, but to no avail. I decided I would find a vase, a way, paints, something... to get Ib back. There had to be a way... Before I left the room, I looked back to Ib.

"I'll be back. I promise," I said, then quietly left the room. I was in a large space, and there were three girls in the middle. One was Maira, one Mary, and one was some other girl I've never seen before with brunette hair and a short braid.

"Huh? Who are you?" the brunette girl said, looking up from her drawing pad.

"I'm... Garry," I said.

"Hi Garry!" Maria said, standing up. "Are we going to get out now?" I couldn't help but notice Mary sitting in the middle, not saying a word. Her eye was still bandaged and bleeding a bit, and there was speckles of blood along her hair.

"I'm not sure... but Ib's in danger, and I need to help her..." I said, looking around the room. There was nothing really useful, but as I was looking, Mary stood up. I tried to ignore her and tried to look for anything that could be useful, but all there really was were pads of paper and crayons in the middle of the room.

"Garry..." she said. Slowly, I turned around, but she didn't have any weapon of sort in her hand... but that wasn't really safe because her fists were just as bad...

"Yeah Mary?" I said.

"Leo abandoned me..." she said.

"So he did?" I said, surprised. Maybe he ran into Sakura or something... I'm not too sure about this. I wonder why Leo would leave behind his sister... but I mean, what if she tried to attack him?

"Yeah... I think he wants to leave without me," she said.

"Mary, we can't bend the rules. I don't know, we can try, at one point I was positive there was a way but I don't think so. Mary, I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here," I said as best as I could. Mary sat down and held her head. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her, and then she got up another time.

"Garry." she said.

"Yes?" I didn't feel too confident about what she was going to say.

"I can take your spot,"

_-Ib- Age 19- _

My eyes opened, and everything hurt all over. Yes, I could finally move! I tried to get out, but everything was so sore and ached. It hurt to breathe, and I ended up rolling off the bed. Where was my rose? Did Garry have it? Where was Garry? I looked around, and there were purple petals along the ground. Was Garry okay? I could barely crawl, and saw a puddle and my rose. There was one half-wilted petal left on my rose, and there was a puddle of water where the end of the stem was. This petal of water kept me alive... I took the rose, and needed a vase. There was a toppled vase on the table, but no water in it. Maybe that's where the puddle came from. I put the end of the stem in the puddle, and decided to look around for a vase. I crawled away from the bed, picking up the rose in my mouth, and tried to get to my feet. It hurt a lot, but I managed to take a few steps before I had to cling to the wall. I walked and went through the door to the rose room, and there was a single vase in the middle of all the rose statues. I don't quite remember this being here though... Carefully, I dipped my rose into the water, and the pain slowly dissipated. I let out a breath of relief, and looked back at the statues. I couldn't help but notice instead of only the purple rose being wilted, the orange rose was wilted as well. I looked at my purple rose, and it was back to health so I took it out of the vase.

I looked around that room to see if anything else had changed, and I looked at my red rose and smiled sadly. Those memories... I looked to the exotic one and wondered who it belonged to. It was a very pretty rose though. The purple one still looked the same, and the two words were still on it: "Unconditional Love". The yellow one was how it was, and it was definately Mary. There was a green one, just the same, but the petals looked bigger than the other ones for some odd reason. I wonder why... I looked to the white one, and the petals were beautiful, it kind of looked transparent. I wanted to extend my arm and touch them and feel the velvet feeling of petals, but I remembered it was a statue. Or was it? The silver nameplate was still blank, and I guess I would never know what it said. I looked back to the orange one, and not only the petals were wilted, but there was a change on the nameplate. I walked up to it and touched it, felt the smooth metal and the words that read: "Sacrificial love".

* * *

**Where are the reviews? Many chapters ago I got like four reviews for every chapter, and now I barely get anything for like five chapters! Come on! Put a review || DOWN THERE PLEASE FOR ME...  
\/**


	30. Final Stage

**"If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night, will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back, 'cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black..." ~Touhou, Bad Apple. **

_-Sakura- Age 30- _

The lady eyed me in curiosity, but didn't take it.

"You liked the useless cow that much?" she asked, surprised.

"What if I did?" I said, and eyed the black rose sticking out of her pocket.

"Hmph, a nice girl like you doesn't deserve a cow like him... go back to the real world to find a real husband," she said, signaling to take back my rose. I took my arm back, and glared at her.

"No one's going to replace Leo," I said wearily.

"Oh, so you're suggesting you stay here... the answer's no," she said, "Leave, sweetie. You'll benefit a lot more in the real world. Forget about Leo..." I looked behind me, and there was the fabricated world painting.

"The real world is right there... go on ahead..." she said in a eerie manner, but I wasn't going to leave Leo here.

"Never," I said. In one quick movement, she drew my rose from my pocket, and plucked another petal.

"Leave,"

"No..." I said, clutching my leg.

"Leave," yet another petal was plucked.

"Never..." I said, trying to remain standing and not crumple to the ground. I wanted to let all my anger out out on this woman...so I looked to the black rose in her pocket. I took a step forward, and two more were ripped off. I was still, and advanced forward until we were inches apart.

"Honey, I don't know what you're doing but it's the wrong thing to do," she said, and plucked another. There were five petals left, and I remained standing... I couldn't collapse, and I fighted the strong urge to. As fast as I could, I threw my fist at the woman's face and she dropped my rose. I took that quickly and drew the rose from her pocket. The black rose.

"What are you doing...?" she said, and extended her arm, as if I would give it back to her. I let all my anger out at once, and gripped the top of the rose and tore all the petals off. She screeched in pain, and fell to the ground. I threw the many petals at her, and black petals danced in the air and reached the ground. There was one petal left on the rose, and it was barely attached. Whoops, looks like I forgot one. She could barely move, and looked up to me.

"Please... Sakura... spare me..." she said, reaching up.

"I hope you rot in hell," I spat, and plucked the last petal off in disgust. I threw the bare stem at my feet, and looked behind me.

There was the "Fabricated world," waiting.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

"I can take your spot," Mary said, eyeing me in hatred. She slowly walked over to me, and I took a step back.

"Mary... you've lived long enough. Stay at home..." I said, but my confidence failed me.

"But I want to live," she said, looking at the ground.

"You have lived," I pointed out, "You've been living for a long time,"

"I want to live," She said, a bit louder, and I looked at Maria and Vivian behind her. They were looking at us, confused what was going on. Suddenly, Maria bursted into a sprint and I ran wherever I could I charged up the stairs and out of the door, and found myself in the sketchbook. I knew the which houses had dead ends, and I could only go to the plastic house. I ran inside, Mary following me, and I toppled over into the toybox. It was a long drop, and when I got to the bottom I hopped up, and made sure my rose was with me. I lost a few petals from the fall, but I had a sufficient amount left. I had thought Mary was going to follow me, but no one came. But in a slumbering heap, Leo was collapsed by the wall.

"Leo...?" I said, and went over to him.

"Leo... are you okay? Wake up!" I said and shook him, but his eyes remained closed. What had happened to him? I looked around, but there was nothing but toys in sight.

"Leo, come on! Wake up..." I said, and I couldn't accept the fact he was dead, and I wasn't there. I wanted to know what happened, but there was no evidence to what had happened.

"Leo..." I said, remembering how kind he'd been all this time. "Thank you..." I dug in my pocket, and took out my a small lemon candy. I took his hand and gently placed it inside his palm.

"I wish I could've saved you... I'm sorry," I said sadly, and got to my feet. "May god bless you,"

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I moved on from that room, back and around the bed, and advanced to the next room. There were two girls in the middle of the floor with drawing books.

"Hello?" I said slowly, wondering if this was bad or good. There was a brunette girl with a braid, and Maria was sitting there with her.

"Hi..." the brunette said shyly, and I instantly knew that these girls had to get out of this dump. Maria didn't belong here in the first place, and the other girl... I bet she just got lost here the same.

"Are you lost here?" I asked the brunette.

"Yeah... Mom took me here to see a big painting, but I ended up here. Are we ever going to get out?" she asked.

"We will..." I said quietly.

"Will I get out too? I've been here so long!" Maria said. I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Follow me," I said, and they dropped their crayons and followed behind me as I went through another door and entered the dark gallery, and ran into Sakura.

"Ib?" she said, and hugged me.

"Sakura...!" I said, and threw my arms around her.

"Thank goodness your safe!" I said. She smiled, but that eventually disappeared.

"Where's Garry...?" I asked her, hoping she would know.

"I'm not sure..." she said, and the brunette behind me pepped up.

"Garry got chased by Mary," she said. "He ran out of here,"

"Really Vivian?" Sakura said, alarmed. Oh, her name was Vivian. But we had to go get Garry...who knew what kind of danger he was in...

"We have to find him..." I said, looking to Sakura.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura said, and turned to Vivian.

"Come here..." she said, and Maria and Vivian followed her to the Fabricated World. Sakura closed her eyes, and the frame came off.

"Jump Vivian!" she screamed, and Vivian hesitated for a second, then Sakura pushed her in. Maria followed her in, and there was a white flash and the frame was back on. Sakura took a breath of relief, and came over to me.

"Let's go get Garry now," she said.

"Alright, let's go,"

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I got to my feet and looked back at Leo one last time, and didn't think the guy deserved death... I advanced forward, and climbed up the stairs, but on the way I saw a bare stem with an orange petal next to it. Was this his rose? The petal was detached, but when I picked up the stem it was dangling from a final fiber. Yep... he was dead. The petal was completely detached from the rose... I took the rose and the few petals to him, and put them beside him and smiled weakly. There was a small puddle beside him, and I placed it there. I didn't know if it was water, tears, or anything really. It just kind of seemed appropriate.

"Thanks for everything, Leo..." I said, then advanced up the stairs. I walked up slowly, and at the top, Mary was waiting there for me... I figured. I eyed the staircase up, and wondered if that was Mary's room again. I didn't think that Mary noticed me, and she made her way up the stairs. Silently, I followed her and peeked around the corner to see what she was doing. There was a painting of a small boy with blonde hair in overalls chasing a butterfly. Mary collapsed in front of the painting and cried.

"I'm sorry Leo... I should've listened in the first place..." she said, and I looked to the painting. Was Leo a painting? The painting wasn't shattered at all, so I guessed he was a human lost in time. I looked to see if Mary's painting was there, and there was glass all over the floor. There were ashes everywhere, and no painting to be found. How had she resurrected then...? We may never know... I looked at the helpless girl cry, and she turned around and saw me.

"What are you doing here..." she said, and wiped tears from her face. There was a pile of ashes, and a palette knife laying on top. She took it, and advanced forward. I backed up a little, trying not to fall down the staircase behind me.

"I said what are you doing here!" she said, and ran. I turned around and ran, terrified of what would happen. I darted back towards the pink house, and ran into Sakura.

"Sakura?" I said, surprised.

"Garry?" Ib said, and she was standing next to her. I thought Ib was gone... what happened? I was so confused, but we had no time to think. I grabbed both of their arms and ran forward, and flew down the stairs. They ran by my side, and we entered the dark gallery. There was a hallway to the right, and we went down there, there was the bed, and a portrait at the very back.

"No! Don't go there!" Mary screamed and ran faster. We ran, I leaped over the bed, and looked at the painting. It was named, "Mary," just as before, and was shattered.

"STOP!" Mary screamed, and darted beside the bed, and an arm pushed her on the bed. She fell into a deep slumber as soon as she touched the strange leather mattress. Breathing hard, we eyed the painting.

"Burn it...?" Ib said, and I shook my head.

"Leave her off," I said. We were all breathing hard, and we made our way back from the bed, and eventually approached the Fabricated World.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

We approached the large mural called, "Fabricated World,". It depicted the former gallery, and everything was white. There was a golden frame around the large mural, and we all held hands as the frame came off. We all eyed each other, than nodded. We all took a step back, ran up, than jumped, except I took an abrupt stop when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura..." I stopped in my tracks and looked to the left. Ib and Garry were in, and were alarmed that I stopped.

"Sakura! What are you doing!? Come on!" Ib yelled.

"Leo...?" I said, and looked at him, standing there.

"There's no way we can get out together..." He said, staring at the floor.

"Sakura! Jump in! HURRY!" Ib screamed.

"Come on Sakura!" Garry shouted, but I couldn't hear them. Leo was standing in front of me.

"I was wondering if you could stay here..." he said. I widened my eyes, as that was what I wanted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ib screamed, but it passed my mind that she was speaking.

"With me... forever," he said, and extended his arm. I blinked and took a step forward.

"You mean... we can stay here, together, forever?" I asked.

"But of course... just take my hand," he said, offering his hand.

"SAKURA!" Ib and Garry screamed at the same time.

"Sakura, stay here with me..." Leo said. I lifted my arm to take his hand, but stopped when I head Ib and Garry's screams.

"SAKURA DON'T GET TRAPPED HERE AGAIN!" they screamed. I looked to them, and heard Leo's voice again.

"Sakura... you won't leave me... alone, will you?" Leo said.

"You can get out with us now! Jump in!" I said to Leo, and he backed up.

"I can't, Sakura..." he said. "This is my home..."

"Sakura... Please come home!" Ib said in a despair of agony.

"Leo... I'll stay here with you... always," I said, and took his hand. He smiled at me, but there was something different about his eyes. They weren't bright deep hazel, they were a strange dull hazel.

"NO SAKURA!" Garry cried, and I stopped. Didn't Leo die? How was he resurrected? Should I care?

"Sakura, come on..." Leo said, and I looked back to him, but his eyes weren't glinting like they normally did.

"Sakura... please..." Ib said, and extended her arm.

"Sakura... I have so many things we can do here..." Leo said. "I just want you to be happy..." I froze. Leo... he wouldn't let me stay because I wouldn't be happy here... what's with the random change?

"I'm sorry..." I said, and whipped around and grabbed Ib's hand.

"Sakura!" Ib said, and threw her arms around me as there was a bright flash and a tingly feeling.

_-Garry- Age 30- _

I opened my eyes, and I was floating in a black space with the Fabricated World mural on one side, and Ib on the other. In front of me, there was a man in a white shirt with messy blonde hair.

"Wh-who are you?" I said.

"I'm Weiss ... and I'm making you an offer," he said, and I widened my eyes at the artist.

"Guertena?" I said, and he smiled gently, but sadly.

"Yes... however, my world has defeated its purpose... and now you have a choice," he said. I looked up to him curiously.

"I'm giving you permission to burn it," he said. Confused, and looked back up at him.

"Burn it?" I asked.

"Burn the bridge between my fabricated world and the Earth," he said, "So no one can ever live the nightmare again,"

"Why me?" I asked.

"You have the lighter, son," he said.

"Is there a catch?" I asked, cautious and afraid it would cost my life.

"No, you don't have to sacrifice your life," he said, reading my mind. "If you burn it... you will forget all about it. The people you have met there, what you've seen there, and you can live a normal life,"

"If I burn it... does that mean... Ib and I would've never met...?!" I asked.

"I'm afraid..." he said. "But think about it... if you burn it, think about all the people you might safe from your nightmare..." I thought about that, then thought about Ib. All the times... the wedding... the macarons... the roses... would be gone. We would've never met...

"I know you two are close... but this is a sacrifice that is your choice. Take it or leave it..." he said. This was the hardest decision of my life... doing what was right, against losing someone I deeply cared about.

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked.

"You must decide now..." There was a lighter on one side of me and Ib on the other. I looked both ways, and closed my eyes. What to do... I thought about all the memories I would forget about Ib... helping at the art shop... Maria chasing us, laughing... happy... She was the only person of worth in my life. The only one.

"Ib!" I cried, and ran to her, then put my arms around her. Everything turned white, and I slowly faded white as well. We awoke in the white gallery, and I was holding hands with Ib. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me.

"We did it, Garry," she said, and I threw my arms around her, thankful I remembered. I would never do anything to keep her... She put her arms around me, and we turned to Sakura.

"We got out safely! Yes!" she said, and gave Ib a hug. We walked around the corner, and there was a large painting on the wall of a woman with long platinum blond hair, and she was licking a dark black rose and appeared to be glaring at someone.

"Who's this? She seems..." Sakura said, "Terrifying..."

"I'm not quite sure..." Ib said, and looked back at the painting. She was pale, and her extremely long eyelashes and deep red lips made her look unreal. She was wearing a long red fluffy dress, and her eyes looked kind of looked like they were focused on Sakura.

"It's kind of creeping me out..." Sakura said, starting to walk away. Ib and I followed her, and left the museum. We were right in front of the museum, and breathed in fresh air once again. It was late evening, and we all waved goodbye to each other and left. I took the bus to my house, and Ib and Sakura made their way to their own apartments. I got off the bus and walked down the block to my house, and plopped down in bed after changing and dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

_-Ib- Age 19- _

I came to our apartment, and Sakura followed. Changed quickly and fell into bed. We were so exhausted and happy at the same time. We closed our eyes and slept peacefully.

The next morning, I got up early, got changed, and walked to the art shop. But before I left I noticed a gift bag by the door. There was a small note on it, and I read it carefully.

"You left this at home, honey. Go change the world!" it read, and I smiled at the handwritten note and I placed it on the fridge. I looked inside the gift bag, and there was a long rectangle inside. I almost forgot... I didn't know what today was, but I'd ought to take it to him. I walked along the frigid streets to the art shop, and waited at the door until Garry arrived. Not long after, Garry arrived and unlocked the door, and we let ourselves into the warm art shop. We went to the back, and without saying a word, Garry took out a circle box with a bow on it. I smiled and handed him my gift, and I took mine. I tore off the ribbon and carefully opened the box, and there was a beautiful red scarf inside, just like the one on my uniform. I looked at Garry, and he was looking at me, smiling. I took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck, and Garry took his new watch and put it around his wrist. We looked at each other of a few seconds, then tackled each other into a passionate hug.

_-Sakura- Age 20- _

I woke up, and made breakfast and called Ib over, but no one came. I looked into her room, and no one was there. She probably woke up early to see Garry. I ate eggs and the pancakes that I made, and put some in a fridge for Ib later. I decided I better head to the art shop as well, and I went to my closet and picked out some warm clothes. I went to the bathroom and soaked in some warm water, and got dressed. I took my furry jacket and wrapped it around me, then took my hat and put it on. I dug around for my gloves, and put them on. It was very chilly outside, after all. I didn't quite know what day it was, and I guessed it was maybe a few days after Christmas, maybe New Year. I was walking to the door to head to the art shop, when there was an unexpected knocking on the door. Slowly, I walked over and opened the door, and froze.

"Good morning, Sakura," I blinked, then dove into his arms, and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, Leo,"

_-__Epilogue- _

_-Ib- Age 26- _

I sat down and smiled as the crowd buzzed with excitement. Garry was sitting beside me, and we watched as Sakura walked down the aisle. She looked fantastic... not too much makeup, which I tried to tell her to hold back on, and her dark black hair hung down loosely and was blown back gently by the spring wind. Leo was waiting there at the end, and the man was standing there with a bible. He muttered some prayers, and many things that no one really cared about.

"Sir, Leo. Do you accept Sakura as your beloved wife?" He asked, finally.

"I do," he said and smiled.

"Miss Sakura, do you accept Leo as your husband?" he asked.

"I do," she said, and returned the smile.

"You may kiss the bride," he said, and Leo took Sakura's hands, and slowly, their lips came into contact; it was the most beautiful kiss I'd ever seen in my life. Everything was silent, there were butterflies fluttering around, Sakura and Leo were happy, and Garry and I were here, watching. When Sakura slowly opened her eyes, Leo put his arm around her and everyone cheered. I smiled at Garry, and we clapped together at the sight. Sakura had a wide smile I bet she couldn't take off her face, and Leo had a gentle smile. Sakura's mother and father were there, hugging each other and crying at the beautiful sight... Sakura was a married woman now. Then, Sakura let go of Leo and went behind the podium to get something, and Garry and I eyed each other, wondering what she could be getting. He checked the time on his watch, and we looked back to the podium. I started to tinker with my red scarf, as Sakura came back up with something wrapped in paper. She smiled as she unwrapped it, and it was a large bouquet of flowers. She whispered something to Leo, and he sniffed it and smiled. She turned around and chucked it behind her, and everyone put their hands up. Surprisingly, Garry and I dove for it at the same time, and caught it, hands together. The bouquet was beautiful, and we inhaled the scent of beautiful white roses.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing. I probably wouldn't of had the motivation to do this without your guys' support. Thank you all so much. I even said before I updated the first chapter that I might abandon this one day! If you read that before it was updated. I can't thank all you guys enough, and you guys were the best. Everyone that read this, it will be updated many many more, as some of the chapters are kind of... let's say... bad. There will also be more events added, and lots more to read! This fic might have reached the end, but stop by now and then to read some updated chapters! I thank every single one of you that favorited, followed and reviewed!**

**Everyone... keep reading fics and keep being awesome. **

**~Sxphyre**


End file.
